A Vampire's Knight
by daydreaming girl with a pen
Summary: When Zero Kiryuu is sent to Cross Academy to be a prefect, he meets a girl who wouldn't leave him alone. Yuuki Kuran is somehow attracted to the silver-haired Vampire Hunter, though she doesn't know why. And as she try to find out, nightmares are brought to life, secrets are unveiled, and darkness is cast.
1. Chapter 1

"You've got to be kidding me," Zero said, his voice deadly serious. He was glaring at the Association President, who looked up at him with the usual menacing smile. It wasn't a friendly one, it was freaky like a clown's. "You told me I could drop out, and just a year later you're asking to go back? No. Mister President, no."

"I'm sorry, Kiryuu-kun, but you're the youngest Hunter we have and you're just perfect for the assignment," the President said reasonably. "Look at the bright side-"

"There's no bright side!" Zero said through gritted teeth. He slammed his fists down the President's table.

"Zero, you're a smart kid," he sighed, "you can easily get through this... and I know you're so smart that you know better than to slam your fists on my table." The creepy smile left his face, and now he was serious. He wasn't angry, but he was done with Zero's temper. "Kaien Cross is waiting for you. You best be on your way now."

Zero took a deep breath, and nodded as he knew there was no other option but to accept the mission. He walked out the door, tempted to slam the door so hard it went off its hinges. But he knew better than to do that. He was already on the President's nerves. One more strike and the President would kick him out of the association for sure. He walked out of the building with, mind buzzing with profanities. He thought of Kaien, who was no stranger to him.

Kaien Cross was the man who took him in 4 years ago, after his whole family was wiped out by a vampire. Zero moved out of Kaien's care after 2 years, moving to his own apartment. He hasn't seen the man since then. Plus, Kaien has always seemed delusional to him. He's always had this vision of a peaceful future, where vampires and humans coexist in harmony. Zero shook his head at the thought. He never thought this day would come.

"Hey, Zero," a familiar voice called. Zero turned to look at him, a tall man with a strong build, hair that cascaded down his broad shoulders.

"Yagari-sensei."

"I just want to tell you," the man said. "That Academy is full of vampires. If one of them slips up, I give you full permission to kill. You hear me? I don't care what Kaien says. You don't take orders from him. You understand?"

Zero nodded with a grin.

* * *

><p>Zero walked up the cobble steps of the Academy. There were several buildings in the vicinity, and he knew immediately that it would've been one of the most prestigious schools in the country. But it was empty, for now. It was peaceful and quiet. He could already imagine the peace and quiet leaving as those blasted creatures arrive.<p>

After being lost in the long corridors and empty hallways, after turning around the wrong corners, after stumbling into empty soon-to-be classrooms, he finally finds himself standing in front of the Main office. Just as he placed his hand around the knob, he felt a knot in his stomach and a kick in his gut. He felt his heart skip a beat. There was a familiar aura, though it was stronger than most that he has encountered. He placed his hand on the handle of his gun, with his finger securely hovering on the trigger. He let the door swish open, and found a man staring right into his eyes.

"Kiryuu-kun, how nice of you to join us," he said, in a quiet voice. He didn't even bat an eye at the anti-vampire weapon that was pointed right at him.

"Ah, Kiryuu-kun, you might want to lower your gun," says Kaien, who stepped between the two of them. "Kaname-sama is a friend."

"Vampires are not friends," Zero said coldly, but he lowered his gun and put it out of view. "And Purebloods are the worse."

"I appreciate your warmth and your friendly aura," Kaname said in cool, good-natured tone. Zero just glared.

"Anyway, Kiryuu-kun," Kaien said. "I suppose the Association filled you in on the details?"

"They told me you were on the first stage of your so-called experiment," he shrugged, "which involves innocent human students and monstrous bloodsuckers-" Kaname smiled pleasantly, as if concealing his annoyance, and Kaien just sighed hopelessly. "And that's where I come in."

"Exactly!" Kaien looked pleased as he clasped his hands together. He sounded giddy when he went on to explain. "You'll play an important role in this, Kiryuu-kun. You're the prefect! The knight in shining armor, the protector, the-"

"I get it!" Zero said impatiently.

Kaien's face softened with sincerity and his eyes darkened with seriousness. It was moments like these that Zero somehow sees the Hunter that used to be Kaien Cross, the damned creature who wielded his sword with the desire to behead every monster of darkness that came before him. "I trust you, Zero. To protect the humans, the vampires, the secret... One day, you'll see. You'll understand me."

He looked away with a flash of anger and annoyance. He will never understand. He will never stop thinking of this as complete madness and idiocy. His doubts of vampires would never fade. Because vampires are vicious creatures, trapping every human in their little spider web. And this Academy is their giant web, and they were all stuck to it. Except Zero. Because in the end, when they show their fangs, he will be the one to put an end in their immortality-

The door swung open, and hit him in the back. He stumbled forward, but righted himself immediately. He whirled around furiously, and found a pair of big brown eyes staring up at him. "Ah- I'm so sorry!" she said, bowing her head. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, Yuuki-chan, it's alright. It's alright, right Kiryuu-kun?" said Kaien.

"Whatever."

"Zero, this is Yuuki Kuran, Kaname's sister," Kaien introduced. Zero's eyes widened with surprise. _Kuran_. But he looked at her, and there was nothing. She didn't give off the same aura as vampires. She seemed so... human. She smelled more of sunlight than pure blood. He looked from the girl to Kaname, and back. He could see it. The resemblance. The same brown hair, the perfect porcelain-like skin... but their eyes were different. Yes, they were both brown, but where Kaname's were heavy with the weight of everything he's seen, the girl's were alight with curiosity. "How do I say this...? It's a rather complicated story, to be honest. Yuuki-chan is... human."

The confusion must've been evident on his face, for Kaname explained, "Our mother gave her life to turn my sister into a human, due to the circumstances. It was so to protect her. So that she wouldn't be tracked by the scent of our blood."

_Tracked? _"You see, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname continued. "Yours wasn't the only family massacred by vampires."

Zero grinned unpleasantly. "Vampires attacking vampires, I see... Such a monstrous thing. Why am I not surprised?" he turned to look at Kaien. "Is that all? I'm going back to the Association, okay."

* * *

><p>"He doesn't seem to like me," Yuuki said, when Zero left.<p>

"Don't worry yourself, Yuuki-chan," Kaien said. "Kiryuu-kun isn't fond of many things. You should be more scared if he smiled at you on your first meeting."

Yuuki went over to one of the windows, leaving the two to discuss matters. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see him again. There was something about him... When he looked at her, it was like it wasn't the first time he looked into those eyes. He seemed so familiar, with his silver hair and luminous eyes. It's just that, how can she possibly recognize him when there was no way that she's seen him before? For the past ten years, she's been locked up in their manor.

She didn't know exactly what she was looking for until she spotted that silver hair. He walked with his back straight and his hands in his pockets. He seemed so young to be a Hunter. Too young to have blood on his hands. _Yours wasn't the only family massacred by vampires_. Kaname's words echoed in her head. She wondered how long it has been since this boy lost his family. She wondered if that was the reason for his bitterness.

As if sensing her gaze, he looks up at the window, directly into her eyes. He shot her a look of pure poison, full of anger and hatred. But despite the hostility, Yuuki could still feel a connection. She wanted for him to keep his eyes on her, and she yearned to see their color when he turned away. What is this feeling?

"Yuuki, are you alright?" Kaname asked. She looked over at him and found that he was looking at him quizzically. She hadn't realized that she had her hands against the glass, as if a dog watching a squirrel outside.

"I want to be a prefect."


	2. Chapter 2

Chairman Cross walked into the kitchen, sulking. He looked so tired and hopeless. "Yuuki, my dear," he said shyly. He spoke with the sadness of a neglected father. "Could you do me a favor and wake Kiryuu-kun? He's shutting me out again."

"Sure," Yuuki said, getting up from the kitchen table. She put her bowl in the sink, and left to Zero's room.

It's been two months since they met, and though he still shuts everyone out, he wasn't as hostile as he had been. He barely talks to her, and when he does, he makes sure it's an insult. But Yuuki takes it all with a smile on her face, knowing that it was better than nothing at all. She started to think of their relationship as the kind siblings would have, where you insult each other and fight with each other, but you know deep down that it's just because you love each other.

Though it always worried her how much more sibling-like her relationship is with Zero than with her actual brother. Even though it's normal and perfectly accepted by society, it still seems wrong to her. _What a mortal thing to say_, Kaname had told her. Incest wasn't a big problem, she knew that. But still, it seemed wrong. Sure, she loved Kaname. And she knew Kaname loved her. But does she really love him that much?

She stopped in front of Zero's room. She took a deep breath before she knocked, but there was no answer. Which was odd because most of the time, he would open the door right before her knuckles touched it. "Hey, Zero!" she called. "Wake up, the sun is up!" The door swung open, so fast that her hair blew across her face. "The Chairman made breakfast-"

"I don't want his food," he said quietly, and closed the door behind him. He walked past her without another word. "Tell him I'm going out. The Association has a list for me."

"Eh? But what about Prefect's duty?" Yuuki asked. It was her turn to sulk and feel tired and hopeless.

"I'll be back by then." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She wanted to scream at him, but she knew better than to do that. She didn't want to get on his bad side... well, because she's already on his bad side. He was going to be late again, as usual. He's going to be there when it's too late, when she's already been pushed around and trampled on. Then, Kaname would see her, and complain to the Chairman on why she was all alone, then the Chairman would talk to Zero, and Zero would blame_ those filthy Purebloods_, then go back to hating her. It was the same routine all the time.

"Be sure you'll be back by then!" she called after him. He didn't seem to hear her, or maybe he was acting like he didn't hear her. She wanted to know him. Really know him. She wanted to cut him open and explore his mind, his heart. She wants to know what goes on inside him. What does he think about? What did he dream about? Does he think of her? Is he a little bit curious of her the same way she's curious of him? Does he hate her a little less because she's "human"? "Zero..." she whispered. Zero. What an odd name. She wondered what his parents were thinking when they gave him that name.

There was an unfamiliar sensation in her face, like there was something tickling her nose. And that's when she sneezed. For the first time in sixteen years. She walked back into the kitchen, still sneezing over and over again. Chairman Cross was washing the dishes, wearing his _#1 mom_ apron. "I think Zero's running errands for the Hunters' Association tod-" she was cut off by another sneeze.

The Chairman whipped his head back to look at Yuuki. The tip of her nose was red. "Yuuki, are you alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just a-" she sneezed again. "Okay, my head hurts."

The Chairman dropped all the dishes, dried his hands on his apron and ran towards her. He placed his hands all over her head and her neck, and she didn't understand what he was doing. Maybe she still wasn't accustomed to the humans' ways. "Oh no, Kaname-sama will kill me!" he said.

"No, he won't," Yuuki said, trying to make him feel better from whatever he was so afraid of. "I won't let Kanameonii-sama kill you. What's wrong?"

"It seems like you're coming up with a fever," he sighed. "Is this the first time you've had a fever?"

Yuuki nodded. Her eyes were wide and curious with anticipation. It felt exciting experiencing something for the first time. She would've jumped around, if only her body didn't feel so hot and heavy, and her words kept being interrupted by her sneezing. Her body got heavier and heavier, and she started getting so dizzy, she fell into the Chairman's arms. "It's okay, it's okay," he said. Patting her on the head.

"But... the... exchange..." she trailed off. She has to get up and be strong. She has to stay in between the Day class and the Night class. She has to...

"Zero will take care of that, okay?" The Chairman carried her to her room, and as she felt the comfort of her bed, she let her heavy eyes close.

* * *

><p>Zero got back to the Academy with triumph in his veins. His eyes were full of vigor, and there was pride in his stance. Adrenaline sings in his ears, and he is filled with nothing but hunger for more. He wants to pull the trigger and hear that loud bang. He wants to smell the stench of those vampires as they bleed to death right in front of him. He wanted to see defeat in their eyes.<p>

The school grounds were empty, and the sky was painted with the bright colors of sunset- splashes of warm orange, pink and purple. He looked at his watch, and realized he was late. A little too late. He just shrugged, knowing that Yuuki was strong and competent enough to do a good job even without him around. He went to the Chairman's cottage. "Kiryuu-kun?" he heard the Chairman call from the kitchen.

"I'm back," he answered, monotonously. He shrugged off his trench coat, and tossed it to the couch. His shirt was bloodstained. "Is Yuuki patrolling?"

"No, she's sleeping," the Chairman answered. Somehow, that answer caught him off guard. It was sunset, and she was supposed to be out, making sure that the Night class was behaving. It wasn't like her to sleep in. "Oh, she caught a flu and she has a fever. The exchange of classes was pretty dreadful- well, I hope you had a good hunt." He added sarcastically.

Zero rolled his eyes, and called out, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, and when you get back, please go and check on Yuuki! I have a meeting with the Council, and I need you to look-"

Zero slammed the bathroom door shut, and went on into the showers. Blood dripped from his body, slipping through his fingers. He closed his eyes as the water touched his face. He thinks about the fear in their eyes, their cries and their pleas, their empty promises, desperate and clingy. He shot them all mercilessly. He could remember that woman from four years ago, and he shivered. She didn't have that look in her eyes- in fact, she had his. She had the look in his eyes when he killed vampires. That anger, that hatred, that pain, that unforgiving gleam in his eyes, that bloodlust, that satisfaction...

He has become a killer. Just like her.

A pair of brown eyes flashed across his mind, and his eyes flew open. So much warmth, so much happiness and curiosity. So much innocence. So much humanity.

He got out of the bathroom and dried himself off, throwing on a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. He went out to the kitchen, but the Chairman was gone. But there was a tray with a bowl of steaming porridge on the table, with a note by its side:

_**Please give this to Yuuki and make sure she finishes it! I won't be home until midnight, so please look after her!**_

_**- Dad**_

Zero snorted, "You're joking, right? In what universe are you my _dad_?" He carried the tray and made his way to Yuuki's room, pushing the door open with his shoulder. The room was dark, and when he looked over the bed, he could barely see her. Her small figure was buried deep down in a pile of blankets. He set the tray on her study table, and flipped the light open. Yuuki didn't move, but he could hear her soft breathing.

"Hey, Yuuki," he said in a surprisingly gentle voice. He surprised even himself. He didn't know he still had such gentleness inside him. "Hey," he sat on the side of her bed, and slowly lowered her blanket so that he could see her face. She laid on her side, with her hair in her face. "Yuuki," he reached down and shook her gently on the shoulder.

She stirred, and slightly opened her heavy eyes. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed from the fever. "Zero..." she mumbled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. When was the last time he said that? When was the last time he spoke with such gentleness, as if he was holding a fragile injured bird in the palm of his hands? When was the last time he let his walls down? And why now? Why, all of a sudden, is it crumbling down around him? He was off guard. And maybe he didn't need his armor, for the mean time, because the person before him is barely conscious and maybe even delusional. So just this once, he will allow it. He will allow himself to care.

She shook her head. The movement was so slight he barely caught it. "The Chairman wants me to feed you, anyway. Sit up, now... please?" She turned to her side, and looked at him. Her eyes looked big, despite being so heavy. "I said sit up."

And so she did, with difficulty. She leaned against the headboard. Zero took the bowl into his hand, and pushed the spoon towards her. "Ah," he said, indicating that she open her mouth. She did, obediently, though the opening was small. He did this over and over again, until the bowl was half empty and she was begging him to stop because she thinks she might puke.

He let her go back to sleep, but she insisted that he stay with her. "I want... Zero-kun to stay." She held on to his sleeve, as though to keep him there next to her. "Because... Zero-kun... is warm." Her eyes grew heavy again, but she didn't let go of him. And when she turned to her side, she dragged her arm, causing him to fall over next to her.

His breath hitched, as she wrapped her arms around his, as if his arm was a pillow. He couldn't pull away, not because her grip was tight, but because there was something that made him want to stay. She just looked so peaceful, so serene. And it felt like if he stayed here, next to her, everything was going to be okay. And so he relented, and he let his head rest on her pillow, and he let his arm relax over her.

He had no idea how tired he really was until he closed his eyes, and dreamed. And for the first time in years, he didn't dream of that woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki could feel the morning light touch her skin. She could feel her senses awaken, her mind working and ready to go, but her eyes refuse to see the beginning of the day. She was surrounded by warmth, and she inched closer to it, until she felt her knee hit something hard. Something hard that was not supposed to be there. And suddenly she was aware of a weight that held her in place. Her eyes flew open with alarm.

She saw Zero. His eyes were closed, his long lashes touching his cheekbones. He breathed softly, and he smelled of soap and shampoo and metal and sun. He looked so much younger without a scowl on his face. She thought, How can this boy be the same person I quarrel with every morning? The same person who looks at everyone with so much hostility? This is Zero. This Zero raw and naked, without his barriers. It all felt so private and intimate, seeing him like this. Looking at this innocent side of him without his permission. She felt nervous and awkward. He looked so...

And she suddenly realized that she was looking at Zero. Zero. Asleep. Next to her. In her room. In her bed. Sharing her pillow. Sharing her blanket. With his arm protectively draped over her.

* * *

><p>Zero woke up with a bleeding nose and his ears ringing from Yuuki's shriek. He sat up in the bed, holding his hand to his nose. He turned his head and saw Yuuki clutching the blanket close to his chest. Her face was so red.<p>

"What are you even covering up?" Zero asked. "It's not like there's anything-"

Yuuki smacked him in the face with her pillow, strong enough that he fell to the floor. "What, are you planning to keep on smacking me with a pillow all morning?"

But before Yuuki could respond, the door swung open, so fast she thought it was going to fall off its hinges. "Yuuki, is everything okay?!" the Chairman's eyes were wide and panicked. "Kiryuu-kun, what happened?!" He looked from Yuuki to Zero, and back. The confusion was evident in his face.

"Your perverted son was-"

"Okay, first of all," Zero said, pinching the bridge of his nose and tilting his head up, "I'm not his son. Second, I'm not a pervert. And even the perviest pervert wouldn't take interest in your underdeveloped body- not to mention your extremely flat chest-" he stumbled back, falling to the floor on his back, as a pillow hit him really hard. He propped himself on his elbows and looked at Yuuki and her tomato red face. He wasn't angry or the least bit irritated with all the smack he's been getting. If anything, the was amused. He could do this all day. "And third, you're the one who invited me to bed."

Just when he thought it wasn't possible for her to get any redder, she did. Like an overripe tomato about to explode. "I-I-What are you- No, I didn't!" But she did. She knew she did. There were blurry, contorted images flashing in her head, and not one of them were in focus. Only fragments, and morsels of emotion.

"Ah!" the Chairman exclaimed. "Zero, you're bleeding is worsening! Ah, you're probably starting up a ruckus in the Moon dorm!" The Chairman ran away, as if to talk to someone immediately- most likely Kaname. He left the kids to their own problem to play with his little vampires.

"Let me bleed!" Zero shouted after him, then his voice dropped, "If they touch me, I won't hesitate. They're dead."

Swallowing her pride, Yuuki jumped down the bed and sat cross-legged across Zero. "I'm sorry," she said. "And thank you, for taking care of me," She looked away, because she felt extreme heat in her cheeks. "and for staying with me." She propped herself up on her knees and started opening up the little drawers on her bedside table. She took a box of Kleenex, and leaned over to Zero.

"H-hey!" he tried to shove her away, but she just slapped his hand away. She pinched his nose so hard, it bled even more. He flinched.

"Oh, sorry." she said. "Look at you," she said, as she threw away the tissue, already soaked with blood. She looked him up and down, the front of his shirt was stained with blood. "If I was a vampire, you'd be dead by now."

"Hmph." his lips formed into a smirk. "If you were a vampire, you'd be dead minutes ago."

She took a deep breath, and went back to draining his nose of all the blood. "I don't know what happened to Kiryuu-kun and his family," she said in a soft and quiet voice. "I don't know who did it to Kiryuu-kun... but Kiryuu-kun has to know that not all vampires are bad." She smiled as she looked at the last Kleenex, which was clear. There was nothing left. "There, you're all good."

He pushed her away, and got up. "All vampires feed on blood. Only monsters do that." He walked away, slamming the door behind him.

She frowned, as he didn't at least thank her. But did he have to? Wasn't she just repaying him for taking care of her? She sighed. Every time things go well between them, Yuuki ends up saying something that completely pisses him off. Something that drives him away from her, that makes him hate her.

* * *

><p>Kaname perked up upon the smell of blood. For a second, he was worried that Yuuki's blood has been spilt. But no. He'd know Yuuki's blood. The scent of it was the scent of her- sweet and pure and full of happiness. It was like the smell of the sun coming up right after the storm. But this was different. This was the storm. The scent of blood was unpleasant- devastated and sorrowful, angry and desperate, beautiful in a dark way. It smelled like trouble. It smelled like...<p>

A knock came on the door, and it opened slightly. Ichijou peered in, with a good-natured smile. "Kaname-sama, a letter came in for you," he said.

"Who is it from?" Kaname asked, gesturing with his delicate fingers for him to come in.

"It doesn't say," Ichijou replied. He studied Kaname, and was almost disappointed with the look on his face. It was coming back. There was a time when Kaname-sama had looked so sad, and it made him even more beautiful. It made him look like one of those Greek Gods carved onto marble. There was a darkness that surrounded him, but it would go away when Yuuki is around. Only when Yuuki is around. When Kaname could stay in the Kuran mansion all summer, he would smile. He would be happy. And Ichijou thought that Kaname smiling was more beautiful than Kaname with his sad eyes. But when Yuuki came here to the Academy, she grew farther and farther from Kaname. And Ichijou thinks it's why the darkness was coming back. "Are you alright, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname looked up at him through lowered lids. "Depends on who is asking."

"I am as a friend, not as your babysitter."

Kaname smiled a bit, but it was a bitter smile, and it didn't reach his tired eyes. "As a matter of fact, no, I'm not alright."

"Is it because of Yuuki?" Kaname's eyes narrowed at the mention of her name. He took the envelope out of Ichijou's wrist, so swift that the edge cut Ichjou's palm. Ichijou let out a sigh, "Why do I feel like you did it on purpose?"

Kaname gently handled the other boy's wrist and licked the blood trickling out of the cut. "Because Ichijou-kun is smart." He pulled Ichijou by the collar. Ichijou didn't show any sign of hesitation as he gave himself to the Pureblood. He could feel Kaname's soft lips on his neck, his fangs buried deep in his flesh. He felt his blood rush out of him and into Kaname's mouth. He could here his blood slushing out of him. He felt warm all over, and he could feel himself shiver as Kaname gripped his shoulder tighter, as he drank in more blood. And for a second, he thought Kaname was going to drain him, and he wouldn't resist._ It would be my pleasure_, he thought.

But Kaname let him go, and for a minute, he was dizzy and he fell to his knees. He knelt in front of Kaname, who was still seated on his seat like a king on his throne. And in that moment, it was a picture of how things really was. He wasn't Kaname's friend. He was a mere servant, a messenger, a puppet, whose purpose is to serve the king with loyalty and never-ending trust.

Kaname opened the letter, and his lips turned up into an evil smile. Even now, with such a vile look on his face, with blood spilling down from his mouth down his chin to his neck to his shirt, he still looked so beautiful. A prince who deserves a portrait in the most historical museums. A god.

There was a loud shrieking sound that made Ichijou's ear feel like they were going to bleed and just detach from his head. Like nails on a chalkboard, with the volume turned up to its maximum level. He looked over his shoulder, and found a chess board laying on the coffee table in the center of the room. The Queen of White moved slowly across the board, and he knew it was Kaname who was controlling it. The Queen stopped by the Black Knight. Behind the Black Knight was the Queen of Black, and at the far corner of the board, cowering behind Black Pawns, was the King of Black. He wondered what it all meant. And for some reason, he felt his stomach churn. He could sense something was wrong, and something was headed their way. Something dark. "What is it?" he asked, looking back up at his master. "Why do you have such a look on your face, Kaname-sama?"

"It's nothing," Kaname answered, his voice as fine as silk. "The game just got much more interesting, that's all."


	4. Chapter 4

The girls swarmed around the courtyard, squealing and cheering as they anticipated the opening of the Gates to the Moon dorm. Zero stood by, trying in vain to keep himself from shooting everyone. Yuuki stood between the girls and the Gates, her arms wide open to push them away if they try to push past her. Finally, the 5 o'clock bell sounded, its heavy chimes echoing through the sky, sending a flock of birds and a murder of crows fleeing from the ledge.

The Gates began to open, painstakingly slowly. The girls tried to move past her, and that's when Zero steps in with his ice cold glare. Everyone took at least a step back, shivering in their shoes. They all shot him uneasy glares and murmurs.

_If you keep acting like that_, Yuuki thought, _no one would ever dare talk to you_.

"Ah! How cute!" It was Aidou Hanabusa, with his luminous blue eyes and perfect blonde hair. He looked over the crpwd, as if he was overlooking his own land. The crowd swooned at the sight of him and the sound of his voice. "Yuuki-chan, you're back!" He moved as if to run towards her, but Zero cut him off by stepping between them.

"You might get late to class, Aidou-_senpai_," he addressed mockingly.

"Hmmm, I always admired how Kiryuu-kun cared about my studies!" Aidou moved away, and walked along with the crowd of the elite Night class students. "Stay cute, girls!" The whole crowd cried his name, and some others. "Wild-senpai!" "Senri-senpai!" "Ah! Ichijou-senpai!" "Kaname-senpai!"

Yuuki's heart skipped a beat as she heard his name. And just as she looked up, Kaname was walking towards her with his long elegant strides. His hair swayed in the wind, covering his eyes. He stopped as he found Zero standing in between them. But Zero knew he was in no place to keep Yuuki from Kaname, so he retreated and turned his attention to the raging whiney girls who loved the vampires so much without even knowing what they truly are.

Kaname grabbed her by the arm, and took her behind the tree, so that they were hidden in its shade. He seemed to close the space between them, and she was pressed up against the tree trunk. He looked down at her with so much longing and love and... sadness and despair. It pained her to see those two things gleaming in his eyes. It made her feel like she's done something to hurt him, and it only made her want to make up for it.

He placed his hand on the side of her face, gently caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch. "Where were you yesterday?" he asked, his voice sounded so soft in her ears, as if the wind was tickling the inside of her lobes. She felt heat rush up to her face.

"I had a fever," she was smiling and her eyes widened with amazement as she said it. "Can you believe it, Kaname-sama? I had a fever! For the first time in sixteen y-"

He grabbed her and held onto her tightly. So tightly that she almost suffocated as her face was pressed up against his hard chest. "Catching a fever, is that a good thing?" Yuuki nodded, unable to speak, knowing that whatever she says will be muffled by him and will come out distorted. "Stubborn child."

She could hear the smile in his voice. She pulled away, just enough so that she could look up at his face. "Is there something wrong, Kanameonii-sama?"

"I just missed you," he leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek. And when she thought he was done talking to her, his mouth landed on hers with such force she fell back against the tree. There was so much hunger as he kissed her. She could almost taste his desires and his thoughts. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, though she was half-hearted about it. As if sensing it, Kaname pulled away. That hurt look was back in his eyes, and it made her want to pull his lips back onto hers and kiss him like she meant it. But he only smiled a sad smile, "so much."

"Kaname-sama," Yuuki said. "You didn't see me for just a day. You've had me for sixteen years... isn't that enough?"

Kaname smiled, "Sixteen years is an awfully short time for someone who has a whole eternity ahead of them."

She waited for a moment after he left, wanting to be alone when she steps out from behind the tree. She didn't want to walk out there, looking all flushed with swollen lips. Because she knew everyone out there was a girl, and a girl could almost always sense what the other girl is thinking. She waited until the voices died down, until there was nothing left but the sound of the rustling of leaves. _Kaname-sama_, she thought. _Even though it's completely normal, I still wish you weren't my brother_.

She took a deep breath, and walked out. Like she expected, the courtyard was empty, except for one person. A familiar black blazer just like hers, a prefect band on his sleeve, and a silver hair tangled up in the wind. He wasn't looking at her though, he was looking up at the sky. He took in the air, and when he opened his eyes, it was as if he wasn't expecting to see her. "What are you still doing here?" Yuuki asked.

"What are _you_ still doing here?" he asked, then walked away. There was something in his voice. He was back to being hostile. It made her wish that Kaname wouldn't touch her like that in front of people. Or to be more specific, in front of Zero.

* * *

><p>There was a shift in the atmosphere. He could feel it. And it wasn't the adrenaline he felt when he was hunting vampires, this was different. There was turmoil in his stomach and he could feel his heart his tightening in his chest. He felt immense hatred. He wanted to point the gun at anyone he sees and just pull the trigger. And so he had to walk away from Yuuki. Because he couldn't trust himself to be alone with her, in that state of mind.<p>

Zero staggered to the stables like a drunk man. White Lily was up, and as she saw him, she lowered herself to the ground. Like a mother waiting for her son to come home and tuck him into bed. Zero fell by her side, his head resting on her. "Lily..." he gasped. "Do you feel that?" He knew he sounded ridiculous, talking to a horse. But he did this often.

He started to breathe heavily, and he knew that the only way to get rid of this feeling to sleep it off. But the moment he closed his eyes, he saw a smile. A bitter smile, a woman, and cherry blossoms.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Kurenai-sama," the Chairman said as warmly as he could.<p>

The girl with pale, silvery hair swayed in front of him. He was told that she was weak, sickly and fragile, but he had no idea she this weak, sickly and fragile. She looked so thin, and her skin was so pale he could see blue veins lining up the inside of her arm. She looked so light he was afraid the wind would blow her away like dried leaves. She smiled, and he had to admit, she did have a pretty smile. Innocent and sweet. "Thank you so much for accepting me, Chairman," Her voice was soft and quiet. Despite everything, she still had the grace of the vampires. "despite being so late for the school year."

"No, don't worry about it!" he said, waving her off. "It's okay. We are delighted to have you! And I'm pretty sure the Night Class would enjoy your company."

She giggled quietly, "That's so nice of you to say... I can't wait to meet everyone on Monday. Would someone show me around campus, or something? I heard you had prefects."

"Yes, we do. And yes, I would assign one of them to show you around before you begin school."

"I also heard they were _human_?" There was a shift in the tone of her voice, and a gleam in her eyes. The Chairman saw the hunger and the deception behind her innocent façade. Surely, he would assign Zero to give her a tour, since she might take advantage of Yuuki's naïve kindness. As if sensing the Chairman's unease, she giggled again. "I know the rules, Chairman. I was just curious. Don't worry, I don't bite."


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuki stood outside the Chairman's bathroom, with her towel draped around her shoulders. She hugged her clothes to her chest, and leaned against the wall. She's been waiting out there for half an hour. Sure, there was no lock, but she couldn't just barge in there. She might see something that cannot be unseen. She slid down to the floor, tired and bored. She took a glance at her watch. They were going to be late to class, obviously. "Hey, Zero!" she called. "Are you planning to take forever in there?"

No one answered. For the past half hour, she couldn't hear any movement from inside. She didn't hear the showers, or the hair dryer... nothing. She didn't know how to feel. Zero didn't usually take this much time, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to die in the bathroom. Maybe she should be worried, but knew that she shouldn't. It was Zero. There was nothing to worry about. "Hey, if you don't come out in five minutes, I'm coming in," she warned. Still no answer.

She waited five minutes, looking at her watch as every second passed. Finally, his five minutes were up and he still wasn't coming out. She stood up with a heavy heart, not expecting what she would see when opened the door. Maybe he was dead. Maybe he electrocuted himself. Maybe he drowned in the bathtub. Gruesome images of a pale, lifeless body filtered into her mind, and she felt her hand getting heavier and heavier as she twisted the knob. She peeked in, and there was nothing. _EH?_ she thought. _Don't tell me it's been empty the whole time! _She stepped into the room, her bare feet touching the cold tiled floor. And as she set her stuff on the counter, she found him. He sat on the floor, his head bowed down. She immediately went towards him, and found that he wasn't moving. His eyes were heavy, but they were open. His chest rose and fell. He's breathing, and he's alive. She breathed out in relief.

It took her a moment to realize that his hair was soaking wet, drops of water trickling down his bare shirtless torso and down to his jeans, darkening the material even more. She reached for his towel, and ruffled his hair with it. She felt him flinch, but he didn't move to stop her. "If you don't dry up, you might get sick," she said. When his hair was almost dried up, she just said in front of him, with her legs folded underneath her and his damp towel on her lap. "Are you okay?"

He gritted his teeth, as if he were in pain. He looked away from her without saying a word, and he absent-mindedly reach up to put his hand around his neck, clutching the skin where he had his tattoo. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood, as his nails dug into his neck, deep in the flesh. "Zero!" She lunged forward, pulling at his arm, but he was stronger.

"Go away," he said through his teeth. "Leave me alone."

"No, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself. Tell me what's wrong!"

He looked as if he was going to smack her, and she was almost sure he was going to. She braced herself, but it never came. Instead, in a quiet voice, he said, "Call the Chairman. I need him."

She debated whether she should call the Chairman and leave Zero by himself, obviously with suicidal tendencies, or stay here unless he was just tricking her. "Go! Now!" There was a booming sound in his voice, a sense of urgency. Without realizing it, she was up and running out the door and through the mostly empty hallways. In no time, she was right in front of the Office, and he slammed the door open. Her breath was ragged, by the time she got inside, and she had to bend over and get some air into her lungs.

The Chairman looked up at her, confused. Before he could ask what was wrong, "Zero..." she said, in between breaths. "There's something... wrong with... Zero. He needs you... He's... he's in the bathroom... trying to hurt... himself." Before she could even finish what she was saying, the Chairman was up his desk and out the door. There was something different about him now. He was no longer the annoying guy who acted so clumsily and so carelessly. As he passed her, she saw his eyes has narrowed, his jaw was set, and his posture..._ This is a Hunter_, was all she could think.

Before she knew it, she was alone in the Chairman's office. There was turmoil in her stomach, and she couldn't put a stop to the endless scenarios in her head. She paced back and forth, the palms of her hands beading up with sweat. Until she decided to sit down on one of the couches. But still, her fingers fidgeted, blindly picking on the leather seat.

A knock on the door snapped her out of reverie, and she jumped up onto her feet, expecting the Chairman. And a part of her hope that Zero was with him, just fine. The door opened slowly, and she was disappointed to see that it was neither of them. But curiosity got the better of her, as she saw a girl with such pale complexion, and silvery hair like Zero's. She was smaller than Yuuki, and she wore a white uniform. Vampire.

"Ah," the girl's eyes lit up at the sight of Yuuki, alone in the room. Like a predator cornering its prey. But the look of hunger and satisfaction flashed out of her eyes, almost immediately. "you must be the prefect!"

"Uh- yes, Yuuki Kur- Cross!" Yuuki gave an awkward salute. She felt so awkward and nervous. Anxiety piled up inside her as the thought of Zero hasn't vanished, and this little vampire girl suddenly surfaces.

"Oh? You're the Chairman's daughter?"

It sounded so weird to Yuuki's ears. She rarely used that lie, since everyone already believed it and no one had to repeat it over and over again. It was a part of her deal with Kaname to attend to school in Cross Academy- she had to lay low, stay human, and disguise herself as someone who is not a Pureblood vampire. "Uh, yeah," she said. "Are you a new student?"

The girl nodded. "My name is Maria, Yuuki-san," she said with a slight curtsy. "I was told that a prefect was going to show me around campus. Is that prefect you?"

Yuuki considered her options. Hanging out with a vampire in broad daylight wasn't exactly laying low. But if she spent one more second in this room, all alone, she would lose her mind. "Yes. Are you ready?"

The girl, Maria, giggled. "I should be the one asking you that."

Yuuki was confused, for a moment. And upon realization, her face flushed with embarrassment. She had forgotten she was still wearing her pajamas. "Ah- wait a second, Maria-san! I'm going to change!"

* * *

><p>Zero let his head hang low, as he reluctantly let the Chairman lock the shackles around his wrists and his ankles. He sunk to the stone floor, with his back against the cold wall. The chains made an irritable sound with every move he made. "I don't know what's happening," he said, clearly this time. He's been mumbling the same words over and over again for the past hour. "There's something <em>wrong<em> here."

"Zero, I think we both know it's just about time," the Chairman said solemnly. His face was void of any expression, and his voice was a shallow blankness. "We both knew it would've happened sooner or later."

"Yuuki, is she okay?" the younger boy asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I thought I was going to do it." Zero took in a breath, sharply. And his body started to shudder. The Chairman looked away, knowing he shouldn't be seeing Zero in such a vulnerable state. He felt immense sympathy for the boy, and sympathy, in this kind of situation, is never a good sign. He walked away without another word, lowering the bars of the cell until it was locked. "Kill me!" He heard Zero's ragged voice echo, bouncing off the walls and into the endless darkness.

The Chairman walked away, trying not to look back. He was going to have to do it sooner or later. As he was instructed to.

* * *

><p>"Yuuki-chan," Maria said. Her voice sounded strained. "Can we sit here for a minute? I'm feeling a bit dizzy."<p>

"Uh, sure. Are you okay?" Yuuki asked, as she helped the girl sit by the fountain. The soft sound of the water was like music in her ears. She remembered coming here, every night, after she went to visit Kaname in the Moon Dorm. This is where she sits in the dead of the night, trying to calm her mind and make sense of her thoughts. This is where she tried to figure out the pieces of information she was missing. Where she tries to make sense of all the overwhelming emotion happening inside her.

"I'll be fine in a moment, thank you." There was a pause, words left hanging in the air, unsaid. The atmosphere grew uneasy, awkward. And Yuuki had to strain herself from sighing out loud, when Maria finally broke the silence. "You look worried. What's the matter?"

"It's just... a friend of mine..." she said slowly, picking her words carefully. "He doesn't seem to... like me."

"Is he just your friend? Or are you hoping there's something more?"

"Oh- oh, no, no, no. It's just that, he doesn't open up to a lot of people. And I guess I just piss him off by trying to force him to open up to me, and-"

"You need a key."

Yuuki turned to Maria, suddenly confused. "A locked door," Maria explained, slowly. "What do you do to a locked door? You don't try to force it open, because then you're just going to break the knob. So you have to use a key. But when a key is not around... you have to look for it." Yuuki didn't know what to say to this. "To us vampires," Maria continued. "The key is..." she started to lean in closer, so close that Yuuki could smell her hair. Like fresh wind and cherry blossoms and the sweetness of the sunset. She was so close that Yuuki could feel her breath on her neck- "_blood_."

Yuuki squirmed away, but she didn't have to. Maria already retracted from her, with such a sweet and innocent smile on her lips. "But don't worry, you wouldn't need a key. I'm as open as a door that is ajar." Yuuki reached up to touch her neck, as if to conceal the temptation to the vampire's prying and hungry eyes. Maria looked up at the sky. "It feels like I just met you an hour ago, and now, the sun is setting." She looked down and met Yuuki's eyes. "You could come to me, if ever you need something. After all, that's what friends are for... We are friends, right?"

"Yes, of course," Yuuki chuckled nervously. It was the same thing with Zero, she realized. When she looked at this girl, she was reminded of Zero. Maybe it was just the color of the hair, or the intensity of the gaze, but something about her...


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuki looked down at her paper, then up to the board. Then back again. She felt like pulling out her hair. She felt so frustrated. "Who even got the idea to mix numbers with letters and fractions?!" she thought out loud. Sayori Wakaba, the girl who sat next to her, just giggled. Yuuki stared down at her paper again, wondering how she could possibly answer the questions.

And just as she planned on focusing, her thoughts drifted back to her room in the Kuran Manor. It was a big room, with high floor-to-ceiling windows, overlooking a garden. She was always lost in thought, imagining what it would feel like to go outside. To feel the soil on the soles of her feet. Feel the air rush against her skin. Feel the sunlight tangle in with her hair.

But Aidou would always hit her in the back of the head, yelling at her to focus. She liked that about him. Aidou Hanabusa was the only person who treated Yuuki as if she weren't a princess. Yes, Kaname had always made it clear to take extra care of her, and yes, Aidou was afraid of Kaname. But for some reason, he could get past that fear and just straight up hit Yuuki and boss her around. He didn't treat her like she was made of fragile china.

And that's why it broke her heart when Kaname erased all of his memories of her. Now, he looks at her as if she was one of those annoying Day class fangirls. But she takes extra interest in her, for some reason. She wasn't sure, but she hoped that a part of him remembered.

"Cross-san!" She looked up, and found a stern man looking down at her, his eyebrows knit together in frustration. "When you're not sleeping, you're daydreaming!" He cussed under his breath. "An hour. After class."

Yuuki pouted and stuck her tongue out when the professor wasn't looking. She looked behind her, hoping that Zero was asleep so they could have after class together. But he wasn't. He wasn't there.

"Well, it's been three days since you got an hour after class," Yori said, not bothering to look up from her work.

"Hey, Yori, do you want to tutor me?" she asked, not knowing where the question even came from. She hated being tutored.

Yori finally looked up from her work, sighed, then looked back down. "I'd love to, but... I'm not really good at explaining these things, you know. It's like, I just know them." From her peripheral vision, she saw Yuuki sulk. So she added, "But you know who seems like a good tutor?" Yuuki perked up. Yori nudged her pen, pointing it behind her. "Kiryuu-kun. You always see him asleep, or just totally out of it, but he's got an A+ in this class."

Yuuki looked over her shoulder at Zero's seat again, and she felt his absence in the pit of her stomach. Did he really hate her that much? The other day, when he saw her with Kaname, what was going through his mind? Is that why he didn't want to even look at her yesterday? _Zero_... _you must really despise us vampires_...

* * *

><p>Aidou leaned against the pastel-colored wall, with his arm folded across his chest. He watched as the new girl, Maria Kurenai, came into the room, her steps small and graceful. There was an unpleasant smile on her face, and he could tell that there was something wrong with her.<p>

"How was your sleep, Kurenai-san?" it was Ichijou, who asked, of course. He was the only ever pleasant one in the room, always entertaining guests and trying to keep them comfortable. Sometimes Aidou wonders if Ichijou ever gets tired of smiling. He swears if the vampire clans ever get extinct, Ichijou would be there, with that stupid smile of his, making sure everyone's comfortable.

The girl only nodded, and walked passed him and up the left stairs. Aidou's breath hitched, as he watched her. He detached himself from the wall, and let his arms fall to his sides, his hands clenched into fists. "Hey!" he called, his jaw clenched. "You're not supposed to go there! That's Dorm Leader Kuran's quarters!"

Maria looked down at him with such amusement. The playful grin on her lips and the lustful look in her eyes were oddly familiar. "I need to speak with the Dorm Leader."

Aidou, outraged, looked around his little group, as if looking for backup. "Did you see that?! She went straight to his room! Did you see- How dare- Who does she think she is?!"

"Oy, Hanabusa, calm down." It was Kain Akatsuki, his cousin.

"I need to talk to you," Aidou said, his blue eyes burning with seriousness. "In private."

Before Akatsuki could respond, he was being dragged by the blonde who was at least a feet shorter than him, into their dorm room. Aidou slammed the door shut, as he let go of Akatsuki. He looked confused and frustrated, like a little boy who couldn't figure out how to finish a rubik's cube. "Kurenai," he said under his breath. "That's her name isn't it? Maria Kurenai?" He looked up at his cousin, who just shrugged. "Then she's related to that woman. The Madly Blooming Princess. Right?"

"What's your point? What are you thinking?" Akatsuki spoke with cool confidence, as if he couldn't be bothered by Aidou's hypothesis.

"She didn't die, she just disappeared," he continued. "But where did she go?"

"They said she rested," Akatsuki answered, as he took a seat on his bed. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, and looked up at Aidou with heavy eyes, as if he was bored. "with her so-called lover."

"No," Aidou shook his head and gritted his teeth. He was so frustrated. "He's all alone! Father said so!"

"Then why don't you go ahead and just tell me what's bugging you!"

"Maria Kurenai can't be trusted!" his voice came out louder than expected, and uneven. "I think that woman is using her body."

Akatsuki sat up straight. "That's a very serious accusation. And you don't have anything to base your suspicions on."

"I can feel it. There's something... wrong with her. I saw that woman 10 years ago and this is exactly what I felt. That girl, Kurenai, is giving off the same aura as Shizuka Hiou!"

* * *

><p>Yuuki knocked softly, and pushed the door open. The Chairman was seated behind the desk, as always. She rarely came to see him at night, but something was really nagging her at the back of her mind. Surprised, she saw a bottle of liquor on his table. His eyes were droopy and his cheeks were flustered. He raised his glass, but before he could take another sip, she took the glass from his hand. "Enough, Chairman!" She sounded pleading. "You're drunk!"<p>

"Yuuki-chan," he said lightly. "Yuuki... chan...?"

"Uh, yes, um, I just came by to ask you about Zero. I haven't seen him all day and I was just worried-"

"Ah, Zero-kun... he came to me 4 years ago, you know," his eyes were distant and his voice was quiet. A story wasn't what she expected, but it seems like it's what she's getting. "He was soaked in blood," he continued.

She imagined Zero, still young and covered in blood, standing in the doorway of a man he barely knew. "His whole family was killed by a Pureblood- his mom, his dad, his... and he's the only one alive! And you know what amused me and broke my heart at the same time? Not once- not once, I'm telling you- not once did he cry. No tears, no puffy eyes and red noses. None of that."

"Chairman..." It felt wrong. Hearing all of this from the Chairman. Listening as he unraveled Zero without consent. She didn't want to listen. She felt like she was intruding her friend's privacy. But as always, curiosity got the better of her.

"You really couldn't blame him for hating vampires, you know. He's all alone now... he watched them all die before his own eyes... he's just so desperate, you know, to get his hands on all of you... kill all of you..." The Chairman let out a sigh, and looked up at her sadly. "You know, if only I could tell him the truth, he wouldn't be so..." his words started to slur.

Her heart skipped a beat the mention of the word truth. Could it be that there's something Zero doesn't know about? Something they were hiding from him? How many people knew? "What, Chairman?"

"The time... is almost here and I..." his eyes grew heavier and heavier by the minute, until his head followed suit and fell to the hard wood of the table. His head banged down, and he tensed a little, but he was tired and drunk and just out of it.

Yuuki knew there was no way she could take him up to his room, so she just ran to his cabinet to get a warm blanket. She put it around the poor man. He was always so happy and cheerful, but now he just looked sad and sympathetic. His mouth was slightly parted, and his glasses were askew. She gently took his glasses, and set them down on the table. Feeling as though one isn't enough, she ran to get another blanket. And this time, when she put it around him, his lips moved and barely audible words came out. But she heard them. "_Thank you... Juuri_."


	7. Chapter 7

"He looks angry," Rima stated, her voice as emotionless as always. She just saw the Dorm President, get out of the Moon Dorm, hastily shrugging on his jacket, and ruffling his silky brown hair, obviously frustrated.

"He's always angry," said Shiki, matching her emotionless voice. He cocked his head slightly to the side, as if his neck was incapable of holding much weight. A Pockey stick stuck out of his mouth.

"Yeah, but usually he's good at concealing it." Rima moved to place her head on Shiki's lap and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Shiki was looking down at her. His blank dull eyes looking into hers. She reached up and took the Pockey stick out of his mouth. There was almost only an inch left, and she finished it. "You're looking at me like that again..."

"How long has it been?" he asked. He touched the tips of her fingers to the inside of her arm, and watched as her eyes fluttered, her lids so soft like the wings of a butterfly. She closed her eyes, as he started tracing circles across her soft porcelain skin. She let out a breath as if she was already giving in, and finally reached up, pressing her wrist gently against his lips.

She felt him smile against her wrist. There was no hesitation as his fangs pierced into her skin. She felt her blood pouring out of her and into his mouth. She felt a sting as the slits on her wrist grew wider and wider, causing more blood to pour out. Blood trickled down Shiki's lips down to his chin, and a few drops rained onto Rima's cheek. She reached up and wiped it away with her thumb, and reached it up to her mouth.

"Hey, Shiki," she said, opening her eyes. "You've had too much."

He lowered her hand, putting it gently to her side. There was no sign of satisfaction on his face, just that plain look that never seems to contort into any kind of emotion. "No, I haven't." He dipped his head down, so his lips were right next to her neck, and he started to drink again.

* * *

><p>Kaname looked through the railings of the cell. He looked at Zero with vulture-like eyes. The silver-haired Hunter was slouching, his shoulders so low that he would've fallen facedown to the stone floor if it wasn't for right leg, propped up. Kaname watched as the boy breathed heavy ragged breaths. He was heaving for air, wheezing, clawing at his throat.<p>

"How long do you plan on just standing there, gawking at me?" Zero's voice was raspy, as if there was nothing but sand in his throat. He raised his head, just enough for Kaname to see the blood-red eyes glowering at him. Blood trickled down his chin, as if he's been biting down his lip over and over again and feeding on his own blood. The boy looked like a rabid dog, ready to attack at any moment.

"I was thinking until you were dying, but... oh well," Kaname shrugged, his voice rich and mocking. He lifted the bars of the cell, and walked in as nonchalantly as if he was walking into a café to order a cup of coffee or something. He smiled viciously, as he crouched down in front of Zero. He put his thumb to the boy's chin and tilted up his head so that they could see eye to eye. So that Zero could see him evil mocking smile. "I've been waiting for this day ever since I met you, Kiryuu-kun. Years of training to hunt a vampire, years of so much anger and loathing towards us... You're one of us now, aren't you?"

Zero pulled away from Kaname's hands, hitting his head to the stone wall behind him. He almost swung his arm to punch the Pureblood, but his shackles restrained him. He cringed at the sound of the shackles bouncing against each other. With extreme hunger, his senses are heightened, therefore the sound just sent an echo of ringing noise in his ears. "Look at you..." Kaname continued to mock. "You look so pathetic."

"If you want to kill me, just do it!" Zero said through gritted teeth. "_What are you waiting for_!" His ragged voice echoed through the small and dark room, bouncing off the walls.

"Killing you would be too easy." Kaname's voice grew cold and serious. His eyes narrowed, and there was a dangerous aura that surrounded him. His mood filled the atmosphere like a dark cloud over their heads, ready to unleash thunder and lightning. "And besides, Yuuki would hate me."

Zero's breath hitched at the mention of her name. Two days ago- has it been two days? It felt like an eternity ago- he almost bit her. He almost lost control of the undying hunger inside of him, eating him up inside and out. For years he settled for blood tablets, but it's never been enough. On some days, he would go hunting, then drink the blood off his game. But he hasn't been hunting for the past few weeks. And it even has been a miracle that he lasted a month before breaking down like this.

"Yuuki... has been distracted lately," Kaname said, his voice still ice cold but now tinged with concern as he thought about her. "She's worried about you." He lowered his face and looked Zero straight in the eyes. "And I hate it. What does she see in you?"

Zero didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. For all he knew she was really just that way. But before he could respond with a sarcastic remark, Kaname was already leaning closer to him, the collar of his shirt open so that Zero could see his neck perfectly. "W-what are you doing?"

"Drink," Kaname said, his voice a hollow sound of which has no emotion. "It'll make you feel better."

They spent full five minutes arguing and debating about his offer. Zero stood his ground, not wanting anything to do with the vampire, not wanting his pure blood running through his veins. "Set your pride aside and just drink, Kiryuu!" Kaname's voice grew thunderous and impatient, as he slapped Zero. His hand moved so swiftly Zero didn't even feel his hand touch his face, but his cheeks started to sting and redden after a few seconds. Zero's eyes grew wide, which gave a rather dramatic effect due to the red orbs that replaced his once human irises. "Drink," Kaname said again, this time more firmly. He buttoned down his shirt even more, and raised his hand to prick the side of his neck with his index finger. He leaned close to Zero, so close that he could feel Zero's breath on his neck.

Zero hesitated, but he was losing it. He was losing every ounce of sanity to the hungry monster inside him, and just like that everything snapped. All humanity inside of him had vanished, and before he knew it, he was tasting Kaname's thick blood on his tongue. He made no more restraints as he let the animal inside of him out of his cage. He grabbed onto Kaname, his fingers digging into the man's skin. He took in every drop of Kaname's blood hungrily, cherishing its taste in his mouth. He has never tasted anything so good, so rich, so... _pure_. And powerful.

_If they are siblings, then..._

_is this how Yuuki tastes like, too?_

And just like that, his mind was filled with images of the girl. Her big brown eyes, her big smile, her cheerful voice. Her curiosity, her innocence, her faith, her hope... her humanity. _Zero_, he could hear her call his name distantly.

_Zero. _

_Zero._

_Zero!_

Finally he broke out of it. He realized how deep his fangs were in Kaname's neck. Terrified. Embarrassed. Ashamed. Prideful. He retracted from the man, and Kaname did the same. The Pureblood stood up, and buttoned up his shirt, fixing his tie so casually as if the exchange hadn't happened.

Zero could still taste Kaname's blood lingering in his mouth, dripping off his chin, staining his clothes. How much did he drink? He wiped the mess off of his chin with sleeve of his shirt, the sound of the chains clashing together no longer as painful as it had been. He felt stronger now, more in control. His thirst has been quenched and he felt human again. But he felt awful and disgusting, as well. He ought to be grateful but it just killed him, knowing that Kaname Kuran's blood is flowing through his veins. That Kaname Kuran saved his life. That he now owes Kaname Kuran.

"I will call the Chairman and tell him you're okay," Kaname said. He turned to leave, but before he stepped out of the cell, he stopped. And without turning, in a low deadly voice he said, "Now, don't you forget who it was that bought you another day, Kiryuu."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my gosh you guys, thank you for the support so far! I might not be able to update for a really long time because school is getting pretty busy and I am so behind! Ugh! So please just be patient with me!<strong>_

_**Oh, and the first part of the chapter with Shiki and Rima? I don't know, it wasn't really relevant to the story. I just really shipped them so much and I just had to write something about them. Haha!**_


	8. Chapter 8

After his disappearance for two days, Zero was back. He was the same as he had been days ago- he still kept to himself most of the time, acing all his tests, glaring at anyone who dares come within a feet closer to him. But there was definitely something off. Yuuki just couldn't quite put her finger on it. _Well, as long as he doesn't completely shut me out, then I guess it's okay...?_ she thought.

"Hey, Yuuki," it was Yori, snapping her out of her thoughts. Yuuki looked over at her. "What did you get?"

"Huh?" Yuuki asked, dumbfounded. As usual.

Yori let out a sigh, and reached over to take a paper from Yuuki's desk. She didn't even know there was a paper in front of her. Yori's face contorted into a look of pain, then exhaustion, then disappointment, and finally, disapproval. But she masked it all out with a humble and encouraging smile, as she passed the paper back to Yuuki. As the paper settled down, a big red _F_ stood out to her. Yuuki did her best on this test, studied the whole night, and focused on each number and letter. She felt her insides crumble to pieces, her mind exploding, her spirit leaving her body.

"I thought you were getting Zero to tutor you," Yori said. Concern was evident in her voice. Yuuki felt warmth from inside of her, knowing that Yori cares so much about her and even her studies. She's known this human girl for about three months now, and so far she has been the closest thing she had to a friend.

"Yeah, but..." Yuuki slowly looked over her shoulder and up at Zero, whose eyes were shut. His chin rested lightly on the palm of his hand, and his breathing was shallow and quiet. He was obviously asleep. Slowly and soundlessly, she reached up, and took the paper from his desk. When he made no sign that he felt her, she scooted in closer with Yori.

"What?!" They both said simultaneously, their eyes widening at the same time. They looked at each other, then at the paper, then back again. There was a big red _A+_ on the top of the paper. Their eyes rummaged around the paper, at the clean handwriting and the neat organization of the numbers. "How did this- He barely even- He doesn't even- How?!"

"Maybe he was born smart," Yori said.

"Maybe he's a genius," Yuuki said.

"I don't get it," Yori said, examining the paper more closely. She looked at Zero's A+ then at her A. "Obviously, I study more than he does. I doubt he even has time to study."

"Maybe-"

"Maybe you two should shut up and give me back my paper." The angry voice sent shivers down the two girls' spines, and they looked over their shoulder, only to be petrified by Zero's deadly glare. Yuuki took the paper from Yori, and slowly reached it up to Zero, who snatched it away from her in one swift motion. He then looked away, out the window, his head still resting on his hand. She wondered what he was thinking. She wondered where he's been.

She wondered what the Chairman was hiding from him.

"See? I told you he was smart," Yori nudged her in the ribs. "Go ask him."

Yuuki breathed in, swallowing her pride, then nodded to Yori. She turned around in her seat to face Zero, but she only caught sight of his silver hair as he walked out of the classroom. "Damn it!" she said under her breath as she turned to sit properly. "Damnitdamnitdamnit!"

* * *

><p>After a full hour of just staring blankly at the TV screen, Zero finally turned it off. For a moment, he just sat there in the living room, thinking of what to do. He leaned his head back, resting them against the chair, and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind was buzzing with thoughts. Words kept swirling in his head, faces just flashing by.<p>

He suddenly remembered Kaname, and the taste of his blood. He remembered how powerful he felt after he was done feeding on the Pureblood, as if the blood coursing through his veins were made of power itself. And when the Chairman came down and released him, he felt a new burst of energy come over him. And he knew he shouldn't waste that much adrenaline.

He went hunting, even though he didn't have a list. The Level E vampires' faces flashed across his mind. There was nothing but insanity in their dead lifeless eyes, they were filled with lunacy. He tried to think of them when they were still human, to at least be able to show mercy and compassion, but none came. He wondered if he really was heartless, or if the Level E has just sunken down to such a low level that no one will even be able to resurrect their humanity.

_Someday I'm going to be one of them. Someday I'm going to die by the hands of a Hunter. Someday the Chairman promised he'd do it. Someday I'm going to have the same craze in my eyes. _

_Someday might come sooner_-

His eyes flew open, as his chest started to tighten. The turmoil in his stomach was back, and he started to feel what he felt just a few days ago. A familiarity in the atmosphere, utter chaos and destruction. Blood. Evil. He jumped to his feet, sensing it so close. He moved to where his senses told him to go to, and somehow, it lead him to the kitchen. he aura grew stronger and stronger, so strong that it was almost a ringing in his ears. By instinct, without even realizing it, he was already holding his gun.

And as he entered the kitchen, he found Yuuki slouched over, writing something into a sheet. As if sensing his presence, she looked up with big curious eyes. "Eh? Are you really planning to shoot me?"

He frowned, but lowered his gun. He stepped into the room, looking from left to right, but there was nothing. And the aura was gone. Just like that. So abruptly, as if someone was really messing with his head. "Zero, are you okay?"

He shifted his gaze back to Yuuki, and a softness in her eyes almost broke his heart. He turned to leave, but before he could step outside, she called out to him. He looked over his shoulder, and found her gesturing for him to come over. "C'mere, c'mere!" Like an idiot he did, unable to stop himself from moving towards her. He knew it wasn't her using her Pureblood powers over him- because how can she when she's perfectly human?- but it was him. His body was moving on his own accord, and there was another tightening in his chest. Not like the one before, this one almost feels... good...? It sent warmth in his stomach, where it felt like there was a tornado in it, ripping his organs to shreds. The sensation he was feeling right now, as he stood next to her, as she pulled him down so that he was sitting next to her, is so peculiar. It' s nothing he has ever felt before. What is this?

"Zero-" she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, breaking him out of reverie, "are you listening to me? And why are you looking at me like that? Eh- do I have something on my face?!"

"N-no, it's nothing," he said quietly, looking away from her.

"Zero!" she cried. She yanked at the sleeve of his shirt, and forced him to look at her. And when he was looking at her, she kept on tapping at that one spot on her paper, filled with numbers and symbols and letters. "I don't get this!" She groaned, frustrated, and she started pulling at her hair. Somehow, seeing her like this made him want to not see her like this. He didn't like seeing her so frustrated, so stressed, so tense... _What is this?!_

He scooted his chair closer to her, and took hold of her pencil. He made direct eye contact, making sure she was listening. "Ah, okay, I think I got it now!" she said after about an hour and a half.

Zero looked out the window, and found the sun almost setting. "Zero?" he turned to look at Yuuki, who didn't bother looking up from her paper. "Um... where were you? For the past two days?"

The question struck him. He didn't really make something up for her, for he didn't expect she'd even notice his absence. _She's worried about you. _He didn't pay attention to Kaname's words when he'd said it, but now... "I was getting sick of this place and I just had to get out." Not completely a lie, but most definitely not the truth. He didn't know what he was so afraid of. Why can't he just tell her? Is it his pride? Is it...

Finally, she looked up from her paper. "Are you okay now?" she asked. He just nodded. Because no, he wasn't okay. "Oh..." she chuckled nervously. "You got me worried there! I thought you left because of me. I thought maybe I was pushing you too far and that somehow you just got annoyed! Hehehe..."

"Yuuki..." He had no idea where all this was coming from. Why would she think it's her fault? Well, yeah, he thought she was annoying, but if anything, that's what the only think he likes about this place. There was a sudden warmth in his cheeks as he thought the thought. _Yuuki is the only thing I like about this place_. There was a sudden impulse in his body. A need. A hunger. And before he could stop himself, he had his arms wrapped around her. He breathed in, taking in the scent of her. He could feel her go rigid for a moment, but then she relaxed in his arms. He could feel his heart beating like crazy in his chest, his mind buzzing with so many questions. What was he doing? What is this all of a sudden? What's that feeling in his stomach, rapidly spreading throughout his whole body like an infection? Why does he like this? Why does he like the feeling of having her in his arms? Feeling her heart beating against his? Why does he want this so bad? Why can't he let go? Why? _Yuuki... why?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Get away from me," Zero said through gritted teeth. "Please. Yuuki run away from me." His red eyes were pleading, and yet they also showed extreme hunger and yearning for the taste of blood.

Yuuki stood frozen in front of him. She didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think. It was all too much to process. Zero, who hated vampires more than anything, is a vampire? And if he really was a vampire, when does he feed? Who does he feed on? Where- How- Why- What- What's happening? Does the Chairman know? Does Kaname know? Surely, Kaname knows. He knows everything. He knows what you're thinking before you even start to think. How long has everyone been hiding this from her? If Kaname knew, then why didn't he tell her? _I don't understand_. Her mind swirled with questions, and it was dizzying.

A sharp painful sting snapped her out of reverie. She realized Zero had bitten into her wrist. She knew she should resist, stop him, push him off, but... the feel of his lips touching her skin, the warm sensation that filled her inside and out... This brought her back to the first time she saw him, how there was instantly something that drew her to him. She wanted to figure him out, wanted to let him know that it's okay to let his guard down, wanted him to know that she's there for him. She wanted to help him. And this was her helping him out.

He broke away, just a little, as he started darting out his tongue and licking the blood trailing off her wrist. He held up her hand, licking it clean of anything crimson on its surface. She made no resistance, no move to stop him, as he reached up to her neck, the top buttons of her shirt snapping out. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine, raising every hair of her body. She cringed as she felt her back hit hard against a bark of tree. She gasped as he bit down into her neck.

Zero didn't restrain himself either. She could just imagine him losing his humanity as he took in each drop if her blood. And what happens when this all ends? It would wreck him for sure. He wouldn't be able to look at her, or even be in the same room as her. And she didn't want that. She wanted to be by his side, wanted to continue to help him. She wanted to be his friend. Or even more, she wanted him to see him as his family.

"Zero..." Yuuki started feeling dizzy from the blood loss. But instead of holding back, his fangs only went deeper into her skin. He completely closed the distance between them as he pinned her up against the tree. "Zero..." Her eyes grew heavy, and her vision started to blur. She was going to pass out. And if she doesn't stop him, she might not wake up at all.

* * *

><p>Zero vanished into the thick fog of his lunacy. The monster inside him had consumed everything that used to be human, replacing every bit of him with extreme hunger. He didn't hold back. He couldn't stop. He could feel her against him, her heart beating against his, her breathing shallow and quiet, the sound of her blood flowing echoing in his ears. He knew it was Yuuki. He knew he was killing her. He reached for her hand, as if somehow it would make her feel better. He squeezed, letting her know everything was going to be okay, even though clearly it wasn't. His grip on her hand only grew harder and tighter, as the hunger grew even more inside him. He was afraid he was going to break her wrist. He was killing her. He could hear her voice, but it was distant, clouded by the sound of her blood rushing towards his lips. <em>Stop<em>... he willed himself. But he couldn't. Every bit of self control he had had vanished.

_Yuuki... Yuuki... Yuuki? Yuuki! _Her name was like music, a melody he couldn't get out of his head. _Yuuki_. His breath hitched, and finally, he was able to break away. He looked up and found that all the color has drained from her body. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing had gone shallow. Blood trickled down her neck, staining her clothes. She was unconscious. If it wasn't for his body against hers, she would've fallen to the ground.

Horror, guilt, and hatred for himself struck him. How could he have done this? He could he have given in so easily? He felt ashamed for enjoying the taste of her blood. He felt ashamed for wanting more. He felt ashamed... He held her up by the shoulders, shaking her. But her head just swayed from side to side. A small sound escaped her mouth, her eyes fluttering like the wings of a butterfly, but not quite opening. "Zero..."

Zero was filled with relief. He breathed in, and held her closer to him, squeezing her in his arms. She's alive. He hadn't killed her. But-

A hand grabbed him by the shoulder, yanking him away from the girl. The next thing he knows, he's lying on the ground, his jaw throbbing with pain. He looked up and found Kaname, looking down at him. His eyes darkened with so much anger. He was just burning with so much hate as he stared at the monster that was once Zero.

Zero sat up, but didn't make a move. Zero knew he deserved that anger. He made no move to defend himself as Kaname grabbed him by his collar and started punching him over and over. He didn't fight even when his head started to throb. He accepted each blow. "Kill me, Kuran," he said quietly. His voice came out hoarse, and he spat out his own blood at the ground. His voice had gone emotionless, his mental state as numb as his whole body.

"No," Kaname said spitefully. "Live with this, Zero." He let go of Zero, letting him fall back down to the ground. He turned to Yuuki, who was slumped against the tree, unconscious. He picked her up into his arms, the way Zero will never be able to again. "Get your hands off my sister." He walked away, Yuuki's head resting on his shoulder.

Zero accepts the fact that she hates him now. Acknowledges that that's how it should've been since the beginning. But he didn't know it'd hurt like this. Letting her go hurt. Hurt more than Kaname's full strength punches. Knowing that he would never see that gentleness in her, feel the warmth of her, her contagious happiness, the way she smiles at him.

All this time she was all that made him human. All the time she's been... _What_ _are you thinking, Zero? Why are you being so stupid? She's just a girl. An annoying spoiled brat. _he thought to himself.

Zero knew this could never happen again. He had to end it before things get worse.

* * *

><p>Yuuki's eyes fluttered open, and it took a moment before her vision focused. When it finally did, she was staring up red velvet curtains. This isn't my room. She stirred, and for the first time, felt an arm around her shoulder. She turned her head, and found Kaname asleep next to her. <em>Eh?<em>

And everything that happened came rushing back to her. Zero. Vampire. Her blood. She reached up to her neck and found that the bite had been bandaged.

She sat up, slowly, trying not to wake Kaname. She threw her feet off the side of the bed, but before she could stand up, she felt Kaname's hand around her wrist. With one swift movement, she was lying next to him, his arm protectively caging her. His soft hair tickled her cheek. "Kaname-sama, Zero..."

"Could've killed you," he said bitterly. His arm grew tighter around her. "Are you okay? Just say it, and I will take you away-"

"I want to see him," she said before he could finish.

Kaname's arm loosened up, and she could feel his sadness clouding the atmosphere of the room. "You want to see him? After what he's done to you?"

Yuuki sat up and shifted so that she was facing him, looking down at him. "It wasn't his fault, onii-sama!"

"Do you know what this means?" his voice sounded deadly serious. "Half of your senses have awoken. Just one more stage before you fully turn back, and if-"

"You really don't trust me?" she was surprised by the intensity of her voice. She hadn't meant to be rude or even angry. But she couldn't seem to control her emotions. She didn't mean to say the words she said next. "All my life, you've dictated my every move. I was basically your puppet. And for some stupid reason, I didn't put up a fight, I obediently did everything you say. This is my life and I want to be able to do as I please! And right now, I want to see Ze-" She stopped herself before she could say anymore. Before she even realized she was crying, Kaname already sat up, wiping a teardrop away with his thumb. He leaned in closer and kissed both her eyes, then on her forehead. Without another word, he laid back down on his side, facing away from her.

She took this as a sign that he's letting her go. She jumped out of bed and ran out of the Moon dorm. She didn't realize how weak she felt until she reached the Chairman's office. Her whole body felt heavy and light at the same time. So heavy that she could barely keep her shoulders up, yet so light that she felt like a single breeze of wind would take her away. She opened the door, and stumbled in. The Chairman was quick on his feet, catching her in his arms, and guiding her to an armchair. He crouched in front of her, his hands on both of hers. "Yuuki, I'm really sorry about what happened," he said, his voice soft and soothing. "Poor girl, you look white as paper, maybe you should-"

"I want to see him, Chairman," Yuuki said.

The Chairman looked up at her sadly. "He's in his room."

* * *

><p>The barrel of the gun was cold against the side of Zero's head. His finger has been hovering over the trigger for what seemed like five minutes, but he couldn't quite bring himself to pull it. But as his thoughts wandered back to the events of the day, the drive to do it gets stronger and stronger by the second. His fangs in Yuuki's neck, her blood on his lips, the taste lingering on his tongue... and... and... that girl- the woman.<p>

And out of a blue he heard her voice, thick and mocking. "Zero, did you like it? You did, didn't you?" There was a giggle. Her voice sent shivers down his spine, and anger exploded in his veins. He jumped to his feet, letting his hand fall to his sides. "You want more? Come have some more... Zero..." Zero cringed, slapping his hands flat onto his ears, blocking out the cold darkness in her voice. He could sense all over the place, hovering in the atmosphere above him. "Zero... come to me..."

His eyes popped wide open. He jumped onto his feet, letting his arms fall to his sides. He gave out a low chuckle and a menacing grin. "Before I kill myself," he said through gritted teeth. His feet seemed to move at their own accord as he walked across the room. "I will kill you." He held out the gun as his hand touched the doorknob. "_Shizuka Hiou_!" He swung the door open, extending his arm so that the barrel of his gun was right on her forehead-

"Eh? Zero?" But it wasn't Shizuka. It was Yuuki, her hand in midair as if she was just about to knock. Her eyes were wide and confused. Zero lowered his gun, and carelessly tossed it behind him. It fell with a loud thud, accompanied by the sound of shattering glass. He cringed. "Zero!" Yuuki said. He looked up and found that she was frowning at him. He pushed him aside and welcomed herself into his room. "You shouldn't toss a gun around like that, it's dangerous! And are you just always going to point your gun at me, is that we kids these days say hello?!"

He stood by the door, taken aback. He was having a hard time comprehending all this- surprised to see her standing outside his door, surprised that she's in his room, and most of all, shocked beyond belief that she could be so nonchalant and casual as though what happened never happened. And just like that, with her standing there, he forgot everything about Shizuka.

He watched, stunned, as Yuuki crouched down, picking up the pieces of whatever had crashed onto the floor. She peered at him over her shoulder, and smiled sweetly. Zero felt warmth on his face, and hoped that she didn't notice. She stood up and turned to face him, holding out a picture frame. It was a picture of them during the first day of school. Of course, Zero wasn't smiling. But Yuuki was. And every day since that day, he has found life a bit more bearable as he woke up to that face.

He walked across the room and grabbed the picture from her hand. He reached behind her and set it on the bedside table, and he crouched down to pick up the shattered glass that she seemed to have dropped as she picked up the picture. "What are you doing here?" he asked sternly.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," she said, as she plopped down his bed. She grabbed his pillow and hugged it to her chest. She breathed in, breathing in the scent of him.

Zero scoffed. "_You_ want to see if _I_'m _okay_?" he stood up and threw the glasses away. "I think you're forgetting who the real victim here is."

"Well... personally, I think Zero-kun is the victim here." Zero was taken aback by her answer. She never fails to surprise him. "I think that secret of yours must've been hard to keep. Zero-kun already has the world on his shoulders, that secret must've been just excess weight, huh. How did you hide? Blood tablets? I saw what the tablets did to vampires. They're not enough, are they? I want you to know, Zero, that you don't have to be afraid... because I'm not afraid, and... if you're hungry, I wouldn't stop you if you feed on me again." She unbuttoned her shirt, and slid the dollar down, so that her shoulder was exposed.

"You're funny," Zero said, without as much as a chuckle. In one swift motion, she was underneath him. Their faces were only a few inches away, and he could see how red she was turning. Her eyes were wide, her muscles tensed. But as she started to relax under him, her eyes closed slowly. His breath hitched as she turned her head to the side, giving him full access to her neck. He touched her face, just because he wanted to. Her cheek was warm. Electricity shot down his arm as his skin touched hers, and she slid his hand down to the side of her neck. He could feel her heart beating fast. He dipped his head down, his mouth touching her skin. He breathed down on her neck and he breathed her in. He didn't want to feed on her. He just wanted to stay like this, this close, or maybe a little bit closer. He wanted to keep the electricity flowing in his veins. He wanted to feel the warmth of her on the palm of his hand. He wondered how her lips would feel against his-

He sat up before he could do something stupid. He looked down at her, and found that she squeezed her eyes shut. She looked as if she was anticipating pain. She slowly opened her eyes, then turned to look up at him. She blinked. "Eh?"

"Get out of my room," he said, getting off of her. "You're the one who keeps saying it's inappropriate for a boy to be in a girl's room. So what if the girl is in a boy's room, huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

Maria Kurenai sat across from Kaname. She looked bored and she's been yawning for the past hour, but she still maintained her elegant posture. She was truly a princess. She studied Kaname's chess board, her eyes darting to and fro. From knights to crushed pawns, to the opposing kings and queens. As if understanding, a mischievous smile crept across her face, lighting up her face with an animalistic glow. Her eyes narrowed. "I see we're on the same page," she said.

When she spoke, it was with a little girl's soft tone. But Kaname could hear through all the deception. The voice he heard was of a powerful woman. But not quite as powerful as him. "You're wrong," he said, with a mocking good-natured smile. He rested his head on the palm of his hand. "I'm always three steps ahead." He paused, then added, "But I'll play by your rules. For now." Without reaching out to touch the black knight, he moved it to the silver queen. They both watched as the knight glided across the board, as if moving by its own accord. It stopped abruptly beside the queen.

The woman inside the child let out a laugh. Thick and full of cruelty. She stopped with a smile- a real, friendly one, as odd as that is. "It's been a fun game, Kaname." She got up from her seat, and turned to leave. But she stopped as she reached the big double doors. She removed the pins of her hair, and ruffled it. Her hair now a tangle of silver silk.

"And what on earth are you doing?" Kaname asked, watching her with scrutinizing eyes.

"Your subjects," she said with a low chuckle, "they hate seeing me come out of your room. Especially Souen's daughter. Ruka Souen? She seems to be pining after you. How sweet..." she let out another giggle. "I once pined after someone. Turned out to be a big mistake. Tragic thing isn't it? To fall in love? And to know that the person you're in love with wouldn't reciprocate your feelings..." she looked over her shoulder, and their eyes met. She looked mockingly into his narrowed angry eyes. "Good day, Dorm Leader Kuran."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kiryuu-kun!" the Chairman beamed as Zero entered his office. "Thank you for coming, and I think you'd be glad to hear that I have a little assignment for you-" he paused as he pushed his chair back and opened the drawers of his desk, rummaging through piles and piles of documents. "Ah, here it is!" He took out an envelope, and handed it to Zero. "From the Association. You'll have to go out to town for today."<p>

Zero took the envelope, already feeling the surge of adrenaline through his veins.

* * *

><p>Yuuki had no idea what was happening. She sat in a booth of an ice cream parlor, with Zero drinking a cup of tea across from her. He looked calm as usual, and of course he was quiet. He had barely said a word since they sat down, but she could feel her cheeks warming every time he looked at her. <em>What is happening to you?!<em> she asked herself.

She remembered how she got here- Zero had knocked on her door, and said, "Get dressed, we're going somewhere." He had the slightest hint of a smile on his lips, and she knew she couldn't say no- not that he gave her a choice. Zero had looked so gentle, so innocent, so... different. He looked so much more younger, as if the weight of the world has finally been lifted off his shoulders. Three days ago, he had bitten her. Three days ago, he was angry and indifferent to the whole world. Three days ago, he would never have smiled. But now...

He leaned back, as he took another sip of beer. He looked so young and carefree, as if the world was a perfect place. The sun bathed him as its light poured in through the windows, and he looked so serene. He looked down to check his watch, then looked back up at her. "Hurry up, we still have to go somewhere," he ordered. His voice was the same impatient tone, but Yuuki could sense that something is really different here. Something strange, but is it wrong?

Yuuki dug through her big bowl of ice cream like someone who hasn't eaten for days. After some time, the insides of her mouth had gone cold and numb, and her head started to ache. She didn't know how she got out of the shop or if she even finished her ice cream, but the next thing she knew she was sitting in the car that Zero had borrowed from the Chairman.

He kept his eyes straight on the road, focused and intent. She noticed that it was the same way he looked at his target when he's shooting. "Where are we going now?" she asked, boredom evident in her tone. She rested her head against the window, her cheek pressed against the glass.

"Just shut up," he said, snapping with annoyance. They were driving up a mountain, with nothing but a cliff and jagged rocks and certain death on Yuuki's side. But aside from that, she could also see the city. Past the city, she could even still see the Academy. She realized how beautiful it actually was. Everything looks so much beautiful from afar. Everything was so much smaller, so much simpler. From here, you wouldn't even suspect that there are vampires down there. From here, you wouldn't even suspect that there is a girl hiding from a man who killed her parents. From here, everything is beautiful, everything is peaceful. Why can't she just stay here?

Yuuki slightly jerked forward as Zero slammed on the brakes. She looked out and realized he parked on the side of the road, just before a sloping cliff. Without a word, he got out of the car. He walked to her door, and like a gentleman, opened it for her. She stepped out, unsure of what to expect. Before he knew what was happening, he grabbed her by the waist, and slid her on top of the hood's car. Before she could react, he was sitting right next to her, their shoulders touching. "I come here most of the time," he said, in a soothing and quiet voice. A tone she has never heard him use. "It's beautiful up here, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said in a small voice, too mesmerized by the view. Everything was so small that she was surprised to even be able to see some people. They were nothing but moving dots. Suddenly, she felt his eyes on her. She looked up, returning his gaze.

He shook his head. "Don't look down, look at the sky." She did as he said, and her eyes widened, overwhelmed. The sun was almost setting, and the sky was painted with so many colors. She knew he didn't take his eyes off her, but she didn't care. She was too taken aback by what she was seeing. The sky was a mixture of splats of different colors, different shades, contrasting against each other. Everything was like a painting.

A cold breeze came by, and she felt herself shiver, despite the warmth of the sun on her face. Zero scooted over closer, putting his arm around her shoulders, warming her. "It's beautiful," she said. The clouds looked like layers and layers of smoke. Some of them thick and orange, some of them nothing but accents of blue, some even looked like big crashing waves of gray. She knew she didn't know how to draw, but somehow her fingers itched for paper and pastels.

The sun is almost gone, causing the bright colors to seem darker. More violent, more overwhelming, more beautiful. It was all a masterpiece. "Now, look down," Zero whispered in her ear. The warmth of his breath tickled her ears. But she did look down, and found billions of fireflies floating around. They twinkled, each having a different light. She squinted, looking closer... they weren't fireflies, they were city lights. The lights from the buildings, from houses, from lampposts, from the cabs just driving by... All these lights twinkled in her eyes. She closed her eyes as a breeze went by, and found that the little twinkling lights had been imprinted on the back of her lids.

She opened her eyes, her mouth opening in excitement. Zero was just looking at her, and now there really was an actual smile on his lips. His eyes were light and relieved, and she could just sense how relaxed he is. But there was a shift in the atmosphere. For the first time in hours, it was as if she had only realized that they were alone. Just the two of them. Together. With no one else around to see. Suddenly she realized the lack of space between them. The comforting weight of his arm around her. There was a sudden intimacy, and he was so close to her.

He looked into her eyes, then down at her lips, and back again. There was nothing but darkness- no colorful clouds, no twinkling lights. Just him. Just her. He leaned in closer to her, so close that their noses touched. He was so close. Yuuki could feel her heart beating faster by the second, hammering against her chest cavity as if it wants to jump out. _Closer_. She could feel his breath on her mouth. _Closer_. This was it. She closed the few inches that separated their lips. She almost wanted to slap herself for seeming too eager.

Colors exploded at the back of her lids as their mouths clashed into each other. She felt his tongue make its way into her mouth, and intertwining with her tongue. She let out a moan. She could taste him. The beer he had been drinking, the gum he had been chewing, blood... she didn't know why the taste of blood lingered in there, maybe he fed recently, but she didn't care. She wanted this- her lips against his, taking in every flavor on his tongue.

His hand moved up from her waist, and she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him in. His hands found themselves up the hem of her shirt. His fingers trailed wild fire across her skin, and he pulled her closer. As if they could get any closer. The kiss deepened, as if it could get any deeper. She found her fingers tangled up in his hair, gently pulling as he bit down her lower lip. He broke away for a moment, both of them gasping for air. But it only took a second before they're back at it again, chewing down on each other's lips. She felt his hands creep higher into her shirt, and for a moment, she thought he would take it off her. But he didn't.

She was almost taken aback by how gentle and careful he was as he handled her. She didn't expect someone as rash as Zero could possibly be so gentle.

His lips left hers, trailing small kisses down her cheek, to her jaw, to her chin, down to her neck. His lips lingered a little longer on the side of her neck, and for a moment, she thought he was going to bite her. But he didn't. He trailed more kisses down to her chest, until his lips finally came crashing back down to her lips. She didn't know how long she could keep doing this. She felt like her lips were going to detach from her face, but she wanted this so bad. She couldn't imagine even stopping. She deepened the kiss, and moaned as his fingers dug into her back. Her hold on his hair got tighter, and she leaned in closer, taking the kiss as far as it can go. She felt his fingers just beneath her bra. She moved her hands down his shoulders, down his neck, and felt for the buttons of his shirt. She unbuttoned them hastily, surprised that she could do it without looking. And before she knew it, her fingers were hovering on the waistband of his jeans. He pulled away, panting. They were both heaving for breaths, their chests rising and falling at the same pace. "What do you want?" he asked, his eyes seeming darker than they were before.

She didn't have to think. She didn't have to hesitate. "You," she said. "You, Zero, I want you."

And for some reason, he looked hurt. He looked as if she had slapped him. He retreated from her, suddenly looking confused and disoriented. He jumped down the hood and started to button up his shirt. He shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry."

"No," Yuuki said. It felt weird to talk. Like she hasn't spoken in forever after what they have been doing. "It's okay. It's my fault." She didn't know what happened. Was it the wrong thing to say? Should she have not said she wanted him? Isn't that what he wanted to hear? _Boys_, she thought. _So complicated._

"It's getting dark, we should probably get back."

Yuuki only nodded. She slipped off the hood of the car, and got in.

The ride home was quiet. Neither of them spoke, giving way for the silence to fill in the atmosphere. Yuuki looked at herself in the mirror- her eyes were wide and wild, her hair was a tangled mess, and her lips were swollen. _They'd know_, she thought. One look and everyone will know. She wanted to slap herself for being so stupid. She shouldn't have let it go that far. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about anyone else but Kaname, and still...

The sky was dark by the time they got back to the Academy. Zero had been nice enough to offer to walk her to the Girls' dorm, and, unable to speak, Yuuki just nodded. Halfway across the courtyard, he reached down to hold her hand. Their fingers fit perfectly, as if he was the sole reason for the spaces between her fingers. She hoped it was dark enough that he couldn't see her face reddening. Her mind wandered all over the place, until finally, she grew used to it. Within a matter of seconds, it was normal. Perfectly normal. Perfectly perfect. Holding hands under the moonlight. She suddenly felt it was all a dream. If it is, she didn't want to wake up.

They stopped as they reached her room. Zero was looking down at their hands, turning it over and over as if studying the way they perfectly fit. Neither of them said anything. They just stood there, silence looming over their heads. But there was nothing awkward about it. There was only hesitation- from detaching from each other- and yearning- for what had happened earlier that day.

Zero looked up to look her in the eyes. "I... really liked today," he said. His voice was quiet, and he almost looked shy. This made him look so much younger.

"I liked it too," Yuuki said, feeling the heat rush up to her cheeks so she just looked down. At their hands. She liked it. Her hand in his somehow made her feel safe and comfortable. But... she smiled to herself. She looked up. "Who are you and what have you done to Zero Kiryuu?" she chuckled.

There it was again, a flash of something she couldn't quite recognize in his eyes. But instead of answering, he reached up with his free hand and touched her by her chin, tilting her head up as he dipped his head down to give her a kiss. This was different from before. This was sweet and short,not as aggressive and hungry as it had been before. This was thoughtful and innocent, as if now they knew that they are each other's- that she was his, and he was hers.

But she knew it couldn't be, for she belongs to someone else. But at least for now, in this moment, she belongs to Zero. As she steps closer and leans into him, as she stands on ths tip of her toes to deepen this kiss, as he surrounds her with his warmth as he wraps his arms around her... she is his. And nothing could be more perfect.

Yuuki couldn't sleep. And that's nothing new. It's always hard for her to sleep. And as always, it's Zero. The image of him, the memory of him, his lingering touch, swirled around her head. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest, vowing to never forget this day.

She suddenly wondered how long he has felt this way. All those days of hating her, could it be that he was masking his feelings for her? And how long had she been waiting for it? How long had she been waiting for his lips, yearning for his warmth, and just wanting him?

The thought sent a painful throb to her heart. _Kaname_. But before she could drown herself in guilt, an urgent knock on the door saved her.

She heard Yori groan as she twisted in her own bed, burying herself in blankets and pillows. Yuuki stood up from her bed, carefully and quietly. She opened the door and felt her heart jump out of her chest. She didn't know how much she missed him until now. Zero stood outside her door, a new intensity filling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so one of my friends told me that their relationship was taking too long to develop, and that she wanted me to take it to the next level. So... here it is! They kissed!<em>**

**_I had a lot of fun writing this, not only because I really ship them, but also because of a life-shattering plot twist that is definitely headed your way. _**

**_Thank you for reading. There is more to come, but I'm not sure when my next update would be._**

**_Please don't hesitate to review- give me suggestions on what you'd like to see, correct me if you spot a mistake or something, and just tell me what you think._**

**_Thanks!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Zero sat in the kitchen, watching the steam from his coffee fly out of the mug. The adrenaline from earlier has finally worn off, leaving him worn down, exhausted to the bones. Their faces still swirled in his head. Their bloodied corpse, suddenly turning into ash and disintegrating into the air. He hated that. One of the things that made humans human is how they leave their body behind even when their soul has departed. It was so that the ones the deceased left behind could mourn over him. And the fact that a vampire doesn't leave a corpse behind is proof that they are very far from human. Maybe they don't feel the need to mourn, for they don't have the proper heart to love.

He heard a door close shut, and he raised his head, finding Kaien peeking into the kitchen. He looked shyly at Zero, fiddling with the edge of his green scarf. "What time did you get back?"

Zero looked down at his watch. It was 2:30 in the morning. "I got back at one," he said. He picked up his mug and took a sip.

Kaien walked towards him, setting a glass of water next to Zero. Then he tossed a little black box. "You need it," he said kindly.

"I don't," Zero said, pushing it away.

But Kaien insisted, pushing the box toward the younger boy. "Please do me a favor and not make me worry." Before Zero could argue he stood up to leave. But he stopped, looking over his shoulder at the boy. "How's Yuuki?"

The question struck Zero. "I don't know," he said, confused. "Isn't she asleep?"

Kaien turned to face him, seeming just as confused. "This morning she told me you were taking her somewhere."

Zero stood up from his seat so fast that the chair toppled over. His heart pounded in his chest and his hands clenched into fists. "I haven't even seen her all day!" He made his way to the door, suddenly forgetting all the weight that dragged his whole body down, all the exhaustion, all the fatigue. He marched past the Chairman, who called out to him. "Zero, if Yuuki thought that it was you, then could it be..."

"I don't know," Zero answered through gritted teeth. Every fiber of his body wanted to believe it wasn't, but there had been so many evidence. It really was him. There's no denying it. Zero cringed at the thought of it, and images from the past came rushing back to him. He pushed them all away. It was too painful to remember, too painful to be true. "But if it really is him, I just really wish he had died that night." He paused. "So that I wouldn't have to be the one to kill him."

He made his way to the Girls' dorm, not caring about the rules on how boys couldn't enter past bedtime. He was a prefect and he ought to abide the rules, but more than that, he was also a Hunter. A Hunter on a mission. He finally reached Yuuki's door, and he knocked furiously. He didn't care if he wakes the whole floor, or the whole school, he needed to see her. Seconds felt like hours and there was a big heavy metal ball in his stomach, dragging him down. Finally, the door opened.

Everything vanished instantly. He breathed out, and felt as if he's been holding that breath for a million years. Yuuki was very much awake, her eyes very much alive and they lit up even more as at the sight of him. She stepped outside, and quietly closed the door behind her. Her cheeks seemed to be flushed, but he wasn't quite sure. "Did I wake you?" The sudden calm in his voice surprised even him. She nodded without looking up. "Yuuki, listen to me," he said seriously. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head so that he looked right into her eyes. "I was out hunting all day." She finally looked up at him, her eyes widening and her breath hitching. She seemed to get what he was saying. "I don't know what you've been doing, but tell me... Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you? Where did he take you? Are you okay?!"

Her eyes were wide and blank with shock. She was too stunned to speak, but she managed to give him a nod. Relief washed over him and he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, taking her into his warmth. He rested his chin lightly on the top of her head. He breathed her in, and he swore that they could stand here like this forever. He couldn't imagine letting her go after what had happened. What if something happened to her? He couldn't imagine what he could do if they did anything to her. He didn't want to let go of her. He didn't know how worried he was until he saw her, safe and sound.

He heard her mumble something, her voice quiet and muffled by his coat. His thoughts clouded his head too much for him to hear. "What?"

There was nothing, for a moment. Then she said it again. A little louder this time, and he could hear every syllable echo in his ears. "He kissed me."

His body went rigid. His blood turned to ice. Every muscle in his body turned to stone. The words kept bouncing off his skull. Finally, he broke away from their embrace. He held her at arm's length, and looked into her eyes. He saw confusion and pain and... something else in them. "He... _kissed_ you?"

"Yes."

Rage burned in his veins. He let his arms fall to his side, his hands clenching into tight fists. They shook uncontrollably. He didn't even know why he was so angry. He didn't even know who gave him the right to feel this way. "Zero, who was he? Why did he look exactly like you?" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes. And she stopped, as if she saw something that scared her. She reached out for his hand, gently covering it with both of hers. "Zero, it's okay-"

"He kissed you, and you just let him?!" He asked, even his voice shaking with frustration.

"Well, yeah, I-I thought he was..._ you_!" She slapped her hands to her face, covering them. He could tell that beneath her slender fingers her face was burning red. He didn't know how to react to that. If it had really been him... If he tried to kiss her right now, this very moment, would she still let him? He walked away before he could do anything stupid. He let his anger and frustration spread like poison inside his body. He suddenly got a sense of where he's going. A whiff of a scent in the air. The atmosphere grew thick and heavy. His feet seemed to move by instinct, as if there was a big boulder of metal that attracted his magnets.

He knew what it was.

It was the bond...

_the Master and her Puppet_.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm surprised it took you this long to find me, Zero." The voice was cold and haunting. It was deadly and luscious. It was monstrous and filled with bloodlust, and yet, it was inviting. Maria Kurenai is just a vessel, a container. And it seems that Shizuka Hiou had no use for her any longer. The girl lay unconscious on the velvet divan, the only furniture in the room. They were in the ballroom. The heavy curtains were set aside, letting the pale moonlight come through the giant floor-to-ceiling windows. The crystals of the chandelier above twinkled like stars.

Sitting on the edge of the divan was the Madly Blooming Princess herself. She looked down at Maria with a sad smile on her face. And finally, she looked up and met Zero's eyes. "Did you miss me?"

"Truth be told, yes," Zero said spitefully, with a mocking grin on his lips. "I've been waiting for this night for four years, Shizuka."

"Ah, yes," she stood up gracefully. She wore a kimono, one that swayed at her every movement. Her hair fell in elegant silky strands all around her. She looked as beautiful as ever. "For the Master and the Puppet to be together-"

There was a loud noise as shards of shattered glass flew all around the room. There was a strong breeze of wind, and the room was filled with its coldness. Zero raised his arms to cover his face, but a shard still scraped the side of his cheek, trailing a straight line of red blood. There was a flash of movement, so fast that before he knew it, a dark figure shadowed by the moonlight crouched as glass shards rained down all around him. His shoulders shook as he laughed. "Forgive me for the interruption," the boy's voice was soft and gentle, full of dark humor. He slowly stood up to his full height, and Zero felt his heart skip a beat as he realized who it was. He has known all along who he was dealing with, but a part of him has always believed that it was impossible. _Why didn't you just die that night four years ago? _He thought painfully. "But I've always had a thing for dramatic entrances." The familiar boy paused, then turned to face Zero. "You know that, don't you, _dear brother_?"

"Ichiru..." He looked exactly like Zero. But where Zero's expressions are hard and angry, he was the complete opposite. He actually looks happy. He wore the smile Zero never wore. There was a softness to him, a sense of being so carefree. He held a katana in his left hand, playing with it as though it was a mere toy, not an instrument of death.

"Aw," Ichiru pouted. He cocked his head to the side, mocking his twin. "You don't seem too happy to see me." A corner of his lip quirked up, and his eyes lit.

"I told you not to come, Ichiru," it was Shizuka. She sounded annoyed and aggravated. Her face was blank porcelain, but anger radiated from every pore of her body. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Forgive me, Shizuka-sama, I just wanted to see my brother, that's all." He walked towards the woman, and knelt on one knee. He dropped his katana to the floor. He took her hand in his and kissed it, the proper respect to the Purebloods.

Zero made a sound of disgust at the back of his throat, and rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that for the past four years, all you did was kiss her ass."

Ichiru snickered. He got up from his knee, and turned to look at Zero. There was a teasing gleam in his eyes, and a grin on his lips. "Oh, I did more than that, brother." His eyes lit up, and he started to walk towards Zero. A real genuine smile spread across his face, and as he got closer, Zero's head was filled with memories of a little Ichiru stumbling after him. A little Ichiru tugging at his sleeves, wanting to go back inside the house because the snow was too cold for him. A little Ichiru tailing him wherever he goes. A little Ichiru wrapping the other end of his red scarf around Zero so that they could both stay warm. A little Ichiru who lay limp on the floor, drowning in their parents' blood-

But Ichiru walked past him. Surprised, he looked over his shoulder, and he felt his heart blast out of his chest. Ichiru pulled Yuuki closer towards him, her face burning red as he whispered something in her ear. "Now, now, Yuuki-chan," he said louder, this time. "Would you like to continue where we left off?" He started leaning in, and Zero felt his feet move on its own accord. But before he could do anything, Ichiru stumbled to the floor, his cheek red despite his pale complexion. Yuuki had slapped him, and it took him a moment before he could comprehend what had really happened.

He didn't try to get up, instead he laid down on the floor, propping himself up with his elbows. He started to laugh. Like a maniac. His lunacy-filled laughs bounced around the room, echoing out into the dark sky. "Don't worry, Yuuki-chan," he said mockingly. "None of it was a lie. It was all the truth, and nothing but the truth." He paused. "If it really had been Zero who was with you yesterday... I doubt things would go differently." He looked up, into Zero's eyes. "Am I right, brother? Well, let me tell you... She's incredibly amazing. Tastes like... cherry."

This snapped Zero back to the reality of the situation. Before he could stop himself, he was on top of his twin, his fists connecting to his jaw. He heard bones cracking, both his and his brother's.

* * *

><p>To Yuuki, it was all a blur. A flash of silver here and there, blood occasionally spurting everywhere as they tackled each other, rolling around the shards of broken glass. She moved to step between them, but what could she possibly do to break them apart?<p>

This man, she realized, was the Zero she was with yesterday. And they weren't just brothers, they were twins. Completely identical. But despite looking the same, she felt so stupid for not knowing. The moment he opened his mouth, she should've known. The moment he said those words in such a gentle manner, she should've known. The moment he leaned in to kiss her, she should've known. He's not Zero.

There was a loud clang as Zero's gun skidded across the floor, away from him. She looked down at it, and realized that it had stopped right in front of her. She looked up to the brothers, and they were still at it. Their faces were exactly the same, twisted with rage. She's never seen Zero so angry before. _Why?_ Could it be that this is because of Ichiru had said? About the kiss? Yuuki felt heat rush to her cheeks.

_I doubt things would go differently._ What did that mean? If it had been Zero, would he have kissed her? If it had been Zero... _That's why!_ That's why he stopped. That's why he looked hurt when she had said she wanted him. She said Zero's name. She had said she wanted Zero...

A cold breeze snapped her out of reverie, and somehow when she looked up, her eyes darted to across the room. She saw Maria lying asleep on the divan. By her side, is... a woman. She felt a sense of familiarity, but she couldn't entirely be sure. The woman wore a kimono, elegantly wrapped around her. Her hair blew in the wind. She's got a blank expression on her face, and sadness in her eyes. She watched the two boys kill each other on the floor, drops of their blood staining the tiles.

_I know you, _Yuuki thought. _I've seen you before. _

As if sensing her stare, the woman looked into her eyes. There was a flash of something, and Yuuki felt an ache in her head. She knew this woman. She's seen her before. But where? There was power in her veins, that much Yuuki knew. She was a Pureblood. Is this... the woman who bit Zero? Is she the woman Zero wants to kill? Is she Shizuka Hiou? Then there was a series of unexplainable images, as if her whole life was flashing by her eyes. There were a jumble of voices, too mixed up for her discern what they were saying. It took her a moment to understand what it all meant.

Yuuki finally snapped out of it. She bent down and took the gun by her feet. It felt cold and heavy in her hands, and it was wet. There was blood on its barrel. She's never held a gun before, more or less fire one. But she held it out, pointed at the two boys. Her hands shook, and she didn't know what she was doing. Was she really going to shoot? But what if she hits Zero? But wouldn't he just heal? But what if he doesn't?

She took a step forward and breathed deeply. As she got closer, she could see the wounds on Zero's face start to heal, only to be marked fresh by new ones. His eyes were almost blank, as if he was seeing nothing. As if he was too lost in his own thoughts to be fully comprehending what's happening, what he's doing. If she doesn't do anything to stop this, she knows it will never end. She took a deep breath and big gulp of courage. She squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them, she was just a feet away from them. Her hand stopped to shake as she reached them. There was a click, and the next thing she knew, the barrel of the gun was flat against the side of Ichiru's head.

* * *

><p>Zero stopped as he heard the click of a gun. And somehow, he felt so confused and disoriented. It was like he didn't know what he's been doing for the past few minutes. His hands were numb, and he heard his knuckles crunch as he tried open his fists. He looked down, and found his gun pointed at Ichiru's head. They both stopped, as well as the beating of their hearts.<p>

He looked up, and found Yuuki was the one holding his gun. She crouched down next to them. There was determination in hey eyes, and a little hint of pleading. The next thing he knows, the gun was pointed at him. "Zero," she said, her voice hard and serious. She has never used such a tone before. "Get off of him." Zero knew she couldn't possibly pull the trigger. And if she does, he could easily get the gun out of her hand. She was inexperienced. But he's never seen this side of her before, and he wanted to see where it was going.

He did as Yuuki said, and when he was on his feet, she pointed the gun back at Ichiru. "I don't understand what's going on, and I don't know your purpose," she said. Her voice was now cold and quiet. _Who is this, all of a sudden? _he asked himself. "But if you hurt Zero-kun... I will kill you."

Ichiru let out a low chuckle. "Impressive, Yuuki-chan!" he said. "But you do know that this is an Anti-vampire weapon, right?"

"It doesn't matter," she said indifferently. "Just because you're not a vampire doesn't mean the bullet won't go through your skull." She finally stood up, her gaze unwavering, eyes locked on the bloody boy. "Remember that, Ichiru-kun."

* * *

><p>Ichiru laid on his bed, his shirt unbuttoned. His face was numb from all the beating, and there were bruises on his torso as well. And some of glass shards went through his skin, digging into his flesh. He remembered the look on Zero's face. His brother had looked so angry, and yet, he saw something in his eyes. He took a deep breath, which hurt. Every breath he took sent a stabbing pain all over his body. The door of his room opened, sending in a cold breeze of wind. Shivers trailed down his spine.<p>

"What did I tell you?" He opened his eyes, and found the Pureblood staring down at him. There was so much pain and sadness in her eyes, and also a little bit of disappointment. "We have a plan, Ichiru. It was all supposed to end_ tonight_."

"Forgive me, Shizuka-sama," he said. "I just wanted to see him. And besides, we all know how this will all turn out... so why don't you just let me have a little fun?"

"And by fun, you mean disobeying my orders?"

"Forgive me," he repeated.

Shizuka sat beside him, the gentle kindness coming back in her eyes. She held his head gently, guiding him so he could rest on her lap. The same way he did four years ago. He remembered the perfect scenery, a beautiful painting- the metallic scent of blood flooded around them, and she looked so beautiful as the moonlight touched her face, and the cherry blossoms rained all around them. And now, like that night, she has that same sad smile. "You know I don't like seeing you get hurt," she said softly.

_Forgive me._

She dipped her head down, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The bruises started to disappear, the scars started to close, the aches started to diminish. "I love you, Ichiru," she whispered. "Always remember that. I love you, and your brother."


	13. Chapter 13

Yuuki couldn't remember how she ended up in her room in the Chairman's cottage, but there she was. She remembered walking with Zero out of the ballroom, and she remembered not saying anything. She remembered walking across the courtyard, back to her dorm, so what is she doing here? She looked down and found that she was still holding Zero's gun on her lap._ It's an Anti-Vampire weapon_, she thought. That's what Ichiru had said. It was the gun Zero always carried wherever he went. _The irony of a Vampire carrying an Anti-Vampire weapon_.

She didn't understand anything anymore. First, Zero was a vampire. It was a secret he's been hiding for a really long time, and somehow, that day, he just couldn't resist her. Next, she thought she had spent a whole day with Zero. She had thought they've fallen in love with each other. She had said that she wanted him, but... it wasn't him. It was Ichiru. And that's the third. Ichiru is Zero's twin brother. And for all he knew, Ichiru had died four years ago, along with their parents. But no. Here he was, acting like the loyal servant of, five, Shizuka Hiou. The woman who bit Zero. And six, the woman who gave her a puzzle to complete. When Shizuka looked into Yuuki's eyes, she gave her something. A series of images. Memories. Why? She's the enemy, so why would she give Yuuki her memories?

And seven, knowing her brother, she was a hundred percent sure this was all calculated on his chess board. He's known all along, and he hasn't said anything. He hadn't lied to her, not exactly. But he hasn't told him the truth, either. All these secrets, all these deceptions, all these complicated twists and turns of her dark and twisted fairytale of a life... she couldn't handle it.

Her head ached as she thought about all of it. And all she could do was look down at the gun in her hand. She raised it up, looking closely at the details. There was something written on it, elegantly in script. _Bloody Rose._ She thought about it, wondered what it meant. _Bloody Rose._ There was also a symbol. Something she doesn't recognize. It must be a Hunter thing, only the ones in the Association know about. Then, _CROSSING. _She figured it must be the manufacturer.

The sight of such a deadly weapon, the heavy weight of fatality in her hands, it all seemed so comforting. As ironic as that is. It reminded her of Zero. The silver-haired Hunter with the weight of the world dragging him down. Zero Kiryuu. She stood up, and she could only hope that Zero was in his room, not in the Boys' dorm. She padded out of her room, barefoot. She had changed into her uniform a while ago, after Zero came knocking in the girls' dorm, then she followed him to the ballroom.

She reached his door, and knocked. There was a series of noises such as shattering glass and clashing metals, until finally, he opened the door. He didn't wait to see who it was, just opened it and left it to swing. He plopped down to his bed, slouching. And when he looked up, he was almost surprised to see Yuuki. She thought he must've been waiting for the Chairman. She went in, then closed the door behind her. "I was just going to return this to you," she said, handing him the gun.

But he grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her close, until his arm was around her. "Stupid little girl," he said quietly. His lips were just right next to her ear. "So stubborn, so careless..." His arm tightened around her, and she relaxed in them. He put his other hand on the top of her head, pulling her in even closer. "So stupid... So stubborn... Did anyone ever tell you how stupid you are?"

"Yes," she said, the smile evident in her voice. "A douche bag named Zero Kiryuu."

"He did? Do you want me to kick his ass for you?"

Yuuki giggled. "I think he just got his ass handed to him." She let her head fall, resting on the crook of his neck. She just realized how tired she really was. Her body felt heavy, as if gravity was working extra hard on her. She felt as though she could fall asleep like this, in his arms. But her mind was a busy place, always buzzing with faces and voices. "Zero..." she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Exactly what were you planning to do? Were you going to kill Shizuka?"

Zero's body went rigid as she mentioned her name. She also felt him cringe and his breath hitch. He made a noise in the back of throat as if he was in pain. It was the first time she realized he didn't have a shirt on. She suddenly felt conscious, her face flushed. She pulled away, and her eyes widened. His body was covered in lacerations. "Zero!" she jumped up to her feet in alarm. "Why aren't you healing?"

"His katana was made of Anti-Vampire metal," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to be okay, it'll heal. Don't worry."

"How long will it take?" she asked, getting down on her knees and looking closely at the bright red slits on his pale skin. She blindly reached out, her smooth fingers running over the open wounds. She retracted as Zero breathed in sharply. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

"I don't know." He held out his hand, grabbing her by the shoulder. It annoyed her when he does that, but somehow it also made her feel better, despite the circumstances. It gives her the sense everything was okay, back to normal. "Go to sleep, idiot." He pushed her gently, rocking her back a little. She frowned. She knew there was a faster way to heal, and she knew he knew it too. "Just get me the Chairman."

She looked down at her hands. "The last time I did that," she said quietly, "you let him cage you like an animal."

"I swear this time, I won't. I swear it's going to be okay."

"Your words... are nothing... but empty promises." She reached up, her hand touching her lips. She opened her mouth, and bit down. It hurt more than anything she's ever felt before. She had to bite down harder to get through the skin. Then harder to sink through the flesh. And then finally, the blood oozed out. The blood flowed uncontrollably down wrist.

"W-w-why?!" Zero said, his voice raspy. His breathing had gone ragged. He grabbed at his throat. "Get... out of here!"

She stood up, but instead of doing as he said, she stepped closer to him. She reached out, dangling her hand in front of his face. "Don't fight it," she whispered. His eyes have turned blood red. She knelt in front of him, but kept her hand up, moving it closer to his lips. It felt weird how willing she was. There was nothing about him that made her frightened of him. If anything, he looked more beautiful. More broken, but more beautiful.

Her hands finally touched his lips. He squeezed his lips shut tightly. "How long can you fight it?" she asked, pushing her hand even more. She basically started punching her way into his mouth, but he still wouldn't give. "Zero, stop being stupid. Stop being stubborn." She stood up, and held his head in her hands. She pulled his chin down, until mouth was open even for just a bit. He tried to fight it, still. But fighting just made it worse- he accidentally bit down, sending another wave of pain to Yuuki's hand. She felt her blood spurt out of her hand, and into his mouth.

He broke away from a moment, catching his breath. His tongue darted out, licking at the blood on her fingers. His tongue followed the trail of blood down to her wrist, then he bit in. His fangs digging into her skin. They felt like pinpricks on her skin, only these gave out a warm sensation. She felt her knees buckling, and she gave. But he caught her by the waist, then pulled her closer to him. He broke away from her wrist, and went for the side of her neck.

She wanted to know what it feels like to feed. What does blood taste like? What makes vampires so crazy about it?When she Turns, would she finally understand? When she Turns, what would happen to her? To Zero? Will she ever even Turn?

Before she could make up the answers, she felt herself start to drift away. Her senses were heightened, and she felt conscious of everything around her. She realized that she was already lying on her back, on Zero's bed. He was on top of her, his fangs deep in the other side of her neck. She felt his bites travelling down, until he was drinking blood from her chest. There was also an aching throb all over her arms, suggesting that he bit her there as well. _Zero, I'm glad... that you're not resisting._

* * *

><p>Kaname's hand shook violently with anger, as he held the glass of water diluted with blood tablets. He could smell Yuuki's blood, so strong and so sweet, in the air. The whole of Moon Dorm were losing their sanity over the scent of her. His eyes narrowed, and the glass in his hand shattered. Some of the shards went into his skin, and the blood water came pouring down onto the carpet. "I told you to keep your hands off my sister, Kiryuu."<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuki had trouble opening her eyes as she woke. She felt incredibly weak, her body incredibly heavy. A bright orange light blinded her as she successfully opened her eyes. It took a moment before her vision adjusted, and she realized she was still in Zero's room. She couldn't feel anything, as if her whole body was devoid of all feeling. She lifted her hand just to see if it was still attached to her body. She saw dozens of pairs of incisions on her skin. And her skin was so pale that she could see her webbed blue veins. She looked down at her other hand, and saw the bite she made herself. It was deep, forming a bloody crescent by her thumb. She looked down at herself and found that she was no longer wearing her uniform, but her white nightgown. Despite everything, her face flushed as she thought about who put her into the dress. <em>Was it Zero?!<em>

As if called by her thoughts, the door swung open, and Zero came in. There was a towel draped over his shoulders, his hair still dripping wet. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his perfectly toned abs. Yuuki flushed even more, but before she could throw a pillow at him, he looked up and saw her. "You're awake," he said emotionlessly. Then his lips broke out into a relieved smile. A _smile_. A real one. "Here," he said, handing her a juice box.

She looked at it, then looked up at him. "I hate cranberries," she said.

"You lost a lot of blood, and cranberries help with blood," he said, which sounded more like an order. "Drink up!"

Yuuki took it then, with a pout. "You know, for someone who just drained me of blood, you're pretty ungrateful," she mumbled. Which was a big mistake. _Stupid Yuuki! That wasn't funny! _

As expected, he took it seriously. He looked away, embarrassed. He sat next to her, and slouched. He looked much like the way he looked when she found him there last night. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to-"

"What did I say about this?" she sat up, not bothering to let him finish. She knew damn well where this was going, with her trying in vain to tell him it's okay, and with him drenched in his own guilt and misery. She took the towel around his shoulders, and started to dry his hair off. "I told you. You might catch something." After drying his hair, she reached out and buttoned up his shirt. _This is normal. Things could stay the way they used to, despite everything. I won't let anything change._

"How can you act like nothing happened?" he asked. His voice quivered with anger. "I could've killed you! I heard your heart, Yuuki. It got to the point where it was barely beating, if I didn't stop-"

"But you did," she said. "You stopped, and I'm okay."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she cradled his head in her arms. She turned his head, so that his ear was flat against her chest. "You hear it, don't you? It's beating, right?"

Zero nodded. "But it's beating really fast."

"Well," Yuuki was so flustered. She was only glad that he couldn't see her. But was letting him hear her heartbeat better? "Beating fast is better than barely beating, right?"

Zero's eyes fluttered close, and sleep dawned upon him. He fell asleep like that, in her arms, with her chin rested lightly on his head. She almost forgot that he was deprived of sleep as well. She wondered if he even fell asleep at all. Or was he too worried about her? "Zero..." she whispered, knowing that he would barely hear her. "I will give you all my blood if I have to. I will take the weight off your shoulders..."


	14. Chapter 14

"Zero."

Zero turned around as he felt a tug at his sleeve. Looking at him felt like looking into a mirror. They looked exactly the same- they had the same silver hair of the same length, the same pale complexion and pink cheeks from the cold, they even wore the same coat. The only difference was that Zero was an inch taller. "What is it, Ichiru?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Ichiru took Zero's hand and touched it to his forehead. Zero flinched away as his hand burned in contact. He turned to his mother, urgently tugging at her long silky black hair. "Mom, Ichiru's having a fever again." Their mom looked at Zero, then Ichiru, and back again. Then she hurried towards Ichiru, putting her hand on his neck, then his forehead. There was a worried and grim expression on her face, then she went and ushered him back into the house.

"Zero." He turned and faced his father, who propped his shotgun onto his shoulder. Zero looked up to his dad. His father was the kind of man he wanted to be like when he grew up. He was strong and determined, he's smart and he thinks things through before acting. He's got great strategic skills, and he's got very high precision. And another thing Zero wanted to be when he grew up, he wanted to be a father. A husband. He wanted to love, and be loved in return. He wanted to exterminate vampires, and know that when he gets home, there's a wife and a few kids waiting for him. He wants to be with them and know that he will be able to protect them, and someday, he would teach his kids how to protect themselves. He wanted to be exactly like his father. "Yagari says you're one of the most promising pupils he ever had. He also says you could_ almost_ surpass him."

"He really said that?" Zero asked, his eyes beaming and his cheeks reddening from the compliment. He has tried his best in every training, and he knows exactly what he's capable of, but the feeling is different when the words come out of someone else's mouth.

"Yes, and I'm really proud of you, son." He walked closer, and placed his hand on Zero's shoulder. The kid looked up at him, and found sadness in his eyes. His dark eyes were filled with pride and determination, and yet there was a tinge of sadness and dread. "And whatever happens, I love you. I love you and your brother." He fell to his knees, and wrapped his arms around Zero just as the tears started to pour out of his eyes. "I've always taken pride in being called your father. I love you, Zero. I do. No matter what."

Zero was confused. He didn't know what was happening. He couldn't understand why his father was acting this way. "Always stick with Ichiru, okay?" he continued. He was practically sobbing at his point. "Protect him. Because in the end, you two are all you got."

Zero's eyes widened. He heard something break- a twig? That's what it sounded like. His father's sobs had diminished to nothing, leaving only the sound of the wind as it swished all around them, sending the strands of their hairs swaying. His father's hold on him loosened, but he took a few more minutes before breaking away. But when he pulled away, it was no longer him. Zero's father was gone, and the person before him now was Ichiru. But it wasn't the Ichiru he had just seen go into the house, it was an Ichiru with determination in his eyes and a katana in his hand. He was taller, much bigger and much stronger than his tiny child self.

Before he could even comprehend what was happening, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. A cry of agony ripped out from his throat. He looked down, eyes wide and frightened to see the hilt of the katana, with the whole of its blade through his chest. Blood dripped on its end, protruding from his back-

* * *

><p>Zero bolted up. His heart beat fast and he was taking huge gulps of air, gasping. <em>Protect him,<em> his father had said. _Because in the end, you two are all you got. _It was just a dream- no, a memory. A memory twisted into a nightmare. He looked around, suddenly frantic. But he felt himself calm once he saw Yuuki, lying fast asleep next to him. Her hair covered her face, and blindly, he reached out to tuck loose strands behind her ear.

The sun was high up in the sky, but it seemed like she didn't plan on waking up any time soon. So many things had happened last night, and school was the least of their worries. He laid back down on his side, so that he was looking at her. She looked so exhausted, yet peaceful. _Why do you stay? This is the second time I could've killed you, so why don't you run away? I don't get it._ He leaned in closer. She breathed evenly, deep in sleep. Her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed, and he wanted to know what she was dreaming about. _If I kill you, will you run from me then? Will you finally stop wasting your blood on me? _He leaned in closer, close enough that their noses touched.

_I thought he was you! _she had said that when she had told him about Ichiru kissing her. She thought it was him. If it really was him, would she really have let him? He was so close. Just an inch before their lips touched.

He frowned and stopped himself. _What does she see in you? _Kaname had asked him in the dungeon, and since then, he kept on asking himself the same thing. "What do you see in me?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>It's dark, but somehow, his vision spun. Zero's head was pounding, and every inch of his body throbbed with an ache. He opened his mouth, but his mouth felt dry. For the first time ever, his tongue wasn't moist. His throat itched, and all he could do was gag as he coughed. His mouth felt sandy. He tried to walk, but with no sense of direction. The darkness's span was never-ending. For a moment, he thought it might've been a room, so he walked to his side, feeling for walls. But there were no walls. His head pounded even more. He was starting to sweat, and he felt incredibly thirsty, despite having just drunk from Yuuki.<p>

_Yuuki_! The name sparked something inside him, sending a lightning bolt of pain through his skull. She was right beside him just a while ago. Where was she? Where is _he_? He heard a voice, but it wasn't hers. It was... there was a sudden beat in his chest. His hand went up, clutching his chest. He hadn't noticed the lack of beating until that one shattered his rib cage. _What the fuck is happening?!_ He winced as another beat came, slashing at his chest.

Finally, something tinted the darkness. Red vines seemed to be creeping into the sides of his vision. But as they started to pool around, he realized what it really was. It was thick and hot. _Blood_. "Zero." He looked up, it was the same voice from before. But this time, it was louder that he could actually hear what she was saying. She was calling his name, and he followed. He walked after the trail of whispers the voice left. He reached down to the inside of his coat, but surprisingly, Bloody Rose wasn't with him. "How could you kill me, Zero, if you don't even have a weapon?"

He kept walking, following the voice. But he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. The blood that surrounded his vision just swayed, and seemingly framed the darkness. "You're weak," she said again. "How could you possibly kill me if you're so weak?" He kept walking, stumbling in the dark. "How could you protect her if you're so weak?" There was a small beam of light up ahead, and he knew he was getting closer. He let out a breath of relief, but he didn't only ended up coughing so hard he actually fell to his knees. "Look at how weak you are..."

"Shut up," he choked the words out. "I will kill you, Shizuka. I will kill you. I will avenge my father. I will avenge my mother. I will kill you!" He looked up, and found that the blood had receded, and that he was looking up at cherry blossoms. There was a light behind the tree, casting a mystifying glow over it. He looked up and found her sitting on a low branch. She gracefully hopped down, and walked towards him.

Shizuka caught his chin between her thumb and her index finger, and she tilted his head so that she looked right into his eyes. "You killed your own mother, Zero," she said with a rich sadistic tone in her voice. "You killed her and you enjoyed it. You killed her and you didn't stop until her body was nothing. You killed her because that is your purpose. You killed her because it's what you've always wanted to do."

Zero didn't say anything. There was no point in denying what obviously wasn't true. He saw his own mother die, crumpling down to the ground as this woman ripped her heart out of her chest. He had watched helplessly and hopelessly. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even cry over her. "You're such a beautiful boy." He was snapped out of his thoughts as the woman touched his cheek. Her hands were cold as she laid her palm against his skin. "You look exactly like him..."

_Him? _Oh. Right. Ichiru. There's a stab through his heart as another beat ripped through him. Shizuka almost had a sad look in her eyes, then he started to hear her voice. No, not Shizuka's. What she heard was oddly familiar, but it was streaked with something different. Panic. Fear. Desperation. "Zero!" Her voice cut through his skull like a knife. It was Yuuki. She sounded as if she was calling for help. He looked around, frantic.

But Shizuka yanked his face back towards her. "You will kill your mother," she said. "You will enjoy it. You have a purpose. Don't forget that."

"Zero!" Yuuki's voice called again. Her voice bounced off the walls of his skull, sending a jolt of pain through his whole body. The pain in his chest throbbed again. He was so confused his head hurt even more. "Zero!"

"What did you do to her?" he asked Shizuka, not taking his angry eyes off of hers. But instead of answering, she just leaned in closer to him. For a moment, he thought she was going to feed on him, but she didn't lower her head down to his neck. Instead, she planted a soft kiss on his forehead, where the creases in his frown met. Her lips were surprisingly light, and fluttered like a butterfly against his skin. Surprised by the gesture, the creases on his forehead smoothed out, leaving his face blank in shock.

"_Zero_!"

* * *

><p>Zero's eyes flew wide open, and was immediately blinded by the searing white light. He sat up, coughing as he choked on the air that seemed to just suddenly fill in his lungs. "Zero!" Yuuki gasped. He looked up and found her sitting next to him, her legs folded underneath her. Her eyes were wide and tears streamed down her red cheeks.<p>

"Are you okay?" he choked out. But instead of answering, she lunged forward, causing him to fall back on his back. The bed bounced at the movement. She clutched onto the material of his shirt, so tight that he could feel her nails digging into her skin. She sobbed, her whole body shaking on top of him as she did. He felt the front of his shirt drench with her tears. Confused and disoriented, he awkwardly placed his hand on her head, hugging her closer to him. "Ssshhh... Stop crying," he said in a soothing voice.

She was almost surprised at the sound of his voice- incredibly light and calm. It almost reminded her of Ichiru. But no, she knew this was Zero. She willed herself to stop crying, causing her chest to tighten. She felt like she was choking, and she had to get up to let the air fill her lungs. Like a kid, she wiped away at her tears with her sleeves. She looked down at him, lying motionlessly underneath her. And she went back down, her ear against his chest, just to check. She sighed, as she felt a steady heartbeat. As she came back up, she dragged him along with her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" he said, breaking away from her for a moment. Pulling her away from him just enough for him to look at her. A new fresh set of tears were staining her cheeks again, and he couldn't keep himself from wiping them away. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, moving his fingers to wipe them away. Absent-mindedly, he leaned forward. Before he understood what he was even doing, he was already kissing her eyes. He could taste the salt in her tears, and the bitter pain in them. "Stop crying. Please." He planted one final kiss on her forehead.

"Y-y-you, Zero," she stuttered. Her voice was still thick from all the crying, and she looked as if she was going to cry again. "You were- you were _dead_. Z-z-zero, you weren't- you weren't breathing. You- your heart stopped beating."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, confused. How could that be? He was just dreaming a while ago, how could he have stopped breathing?

"I mean, you stopped breathing and your heart stopped!" she said, louder this time. Her tears had ceased, as if she's already cried her eyes dry. "I mean, you _died_, Zero! You were _dead_! I had to do CPR- thank god I paid attention to that class- and you still didn't breathe, and it went on and on like that, and- and- it took five minutes before you woke up!"

"CPR, huh," Zero grinned. The tone of his voice darkened, just with a bit of humor. Trying to direct the conversation away from Yuuki's worries. "So, you took advantage of me while I was out?"

Yuuki blushed furiously, as she pounded her fists on his chest. "I _saved_ you! And besides, you're the one who took advantage of me, I remember perfectly well that I fell asleep in my uniform, and now... well..." she looked down at herself. She wore only her thin nightgown.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything," he said quietly. There were was a seriousness in his voice now. She felt a warm sensation go through her chest, travelling up to her cheeks. _Sometimes Zero can be a total gentleman_, she thought. She looked up then, and found a devilish grin just starting to spread across his lips. "Not that there was _anything_ to see."

Yuuki frowned and continued to pound her fists on his chest. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she realized how wrong this all must have looked. Her dress were just up her thighs as she straddled him, her legs hugging his waist. His arms were around her waist, keeping her in place. Her cheeks burned. They were close, so intimately close. Their faces inches away from each other, as close as it had been when Ichiru kissed her. She blushed even more as she thought about it. She gave one last punch to his arm, then moved to get off.

But as her foot touched the floor, she felt herself lose balance. Instinctively, she grabbed onto the thing she found most, which happened to be Zero's shirt. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, with an ache on her back. Zero lay on top of her, his lips not even an inch away from hers. Before they could disentangle themselves, the door to the room opened.

It was the Chairman. And upon seeing them in such a promiscuous position, the man's face grew read and uneasy.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what's crazy? I don't even know where I got the idea that Yuki was spelled with double u's! Same with Kiryu! All this time, I've been spelling it with double u's! I don't even know where I got that, seriously! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Zero scrambled up to his feet and off of her. Yuuki stood up as well, folding her arms to cover her chest. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Zero snickering. He was about to open his mouth, and she immediately assumed that it was only to make a snide remark about her small breasts. She shot him a look, and slapped his arm. He ended up laughing even harder, and Yuuki's cheeks grew red and furious. Zero laughed so hard he toppled over to his bed. Seeing him like that, softened something inside her. Her cheeks stopped burning, and she couldn't help but smile. She watched him as he lay in bed, curled up with his arm over his stomach. He kept laughing like a lunatic, but Yuuki has never seen him so happy. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were tinted pink.

Yuuki turned back to the Chairman as she heard him clear his throat. Sanity seemed to come back to Zero, as he sat up on the edge of his bed. He seemed to fish a jacket out of nowhere, and tossed it to Yuuki. She shrugged it on, buttoning it up. The sleeves were way too long, and the jacket itself hung just above her knee. But it felt comfortable and warm. And it smelled exactly like him. It made her feel as though he had his arms around her.

She wanted to slap herself as she thought about it. And as if summoned by her thoughts about another man, Kaname appeared next to the Chairman. He wore a stern expression, hard with anger and disappointment. He looked at Zero, who returned his hostility, then to Yuuki, standing helplessly in the middle of the room. But to her, it didn't feel like she was in the middle of the room, she felt like she was inbetween Kaname and Zero.

"Yuuki," Kaien said. Yuuki whipped her head back to him, almost forgetting he was there as well. "Your brother has been looking for you."

Yuuki nodded, blindly reaching her hand up to her chest as she followed both men outside. She looked over her shoulder and gave Zero a small smile as she closed the door behind her. No one spoke, and an uneasy atmosphere gathered over her head. The only thing she could hear was the echoing footsteps as they walked down the narrow hall, and her heart's nervous beats.

The Chairman led them to the kitchen, and Kaname helped himself to sit on the kitchen table. Yuuki sat nervously across from him, fidgeting with the sleeves of Zero's jacket. Somehow, the comfort of his presence in his jacket was wearing off. "Chairman," Kaname said, as the man set down a cup of tea for him. "This will do."

"Sure," the Chairman said, giving Yuuki a reassuring smile. But even he looked nervous. He walked out of the room, leaving Yuuki alone with her brother. She felt like she's been left in a lion's den. She looked down, uncomfortable. She didn't know when it happened, but it seems like she's grown apart from her brother. She used to be so close to him, always clinging onto him, always wanting to see him despite his face being the only face she saw every day and every night. She's always wanted him- his love, his affection, his attention, everything he has to offer. But now...

"I hope you're still not mad at me," Kaname said in a sad, apologetic voice.

Yuuki looked up, surprised by his words. Mad? Why would she be mad at him? Why would he think she's mad at him? "Kaname-sama, why would I be mad at you?" she asked.

Kaname's face softened, a hint of a smile appearing on his lips. "With all that you said to me after _he_ bit you. You left and I haven't seen you since. You've been avoiding me, so I assumed that..."

"Kaname-sama! I haven't been avoiding you!" she stood up from her seat so fast that the seat toppled over, falling with a loud bang. She came running towards him. She took his hand in hers, as she knelt in front of him. Tears stung in her eyes, though she didn't know why. She just felt so utterly sorry for him. She felt so guilty for having him think that. "I'm sorry if I haven't come to see you, there's just really been a lot going on! And I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean them! I love you, Kaname-sama, please don't think I'm mad at you!"

"Yuuki..." There it was. This time an actual smile formed on his lips, lighting up his whole face, softening his expressions. He looked so beautiful when he smiled, and it made her happy. It brought warmth to her heart, and it broke her how familiar this feeling was. It was the same feeling she got whenever she saw the side of Zero that's not smeared with pain and tragedy. When he saw her just a while ago, laughing his ass off... Her thoughts were snatched away from Zero as she felt Kaname's hand on the side of her face. She leaned into his soft warm touch. "You don't know how happy that makes me. I really thought you hated me. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kaname-sama," she said. She reached up, touching the side of his face as well. She tilted her head and slightly pulled him down towards her until her lips touched his. He kissed her back, with so much passion, so much longing, so much despair. His fingers moved their way into her hair. She could feel his tongue slip into her mouth, entwining with hers. She could taste the wine in his tongue, and she felt herself smile against his lips.

He leaned down, deepening the kiss. She could feel his warmth surrounding her, and for some reason she was reminded of... _No. No, Yuuki, don't. Don't do this to yourself. _She saw his luminous lilac orbs. She remembered how scared she had been to find him lying dead next to her. She remembered touching her mouth to his, blowing air into his lungs... She remembered the relief that filled her after he'd woken up. She remembered the way his arms were around her, how she was so close to him... _No! Stop! _

Desperate to get Zero out of her head and devote herself completely to Kaname, she stood up so that she could kiss him deeper. She placed both her hands on the side of his face, pulling him closer. She felt his hands on her hips. He guided her to sit on his lap, and she did, straddling him. But it only brought that moment with Zero back to her. She cringed at the thought, and felt Kaname break away.

She opened her eyes and found blood dripping from the corner of his lips. He only chuckled. "You bit me," he said, reaching up to wipe the blood away with his thumb. But there was nothing. Yuuki's bite has healed already. It was just one of those vampire miracles.

"I'm sorry," she said, gasping for air. Kaname let out another chuckle, as he leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. Then he placed his hands on her hips, guiding her off his lap. "I just got carried away, I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize, Yuuki," he said. "And don't kiss me like you're just forcing it to mean something."

"It does mean something," she said quietly. She felt her knees start to buckle, and she gave in, falling back down onto the floor. "I do love you. It's just... I just... I'm so confused right now. So many things have been happening, and I feel like... I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of a tornado. I'm just..." she let out an exasperated sigh. "And it confuses me even more because I know you know all that's happening." She finally looked up, looking intently to his understanding eyes. "I know you've probably calculated everything in your chess board, and I bet you even knew what the next move will be."

"I do, but I wasn't expecting this..." He slid down from his seat to sit across from her. He looked like a little boy, sitting on the kitchen floor with his legs folded. "You're always so tense and angry when you're around me."

"How can I not be when I know damn well that you're keeping things from me?!" she knew she ought to be more careful. She knew she needed to stop demanding for answers in this kind of way. She was now aware that her words mean more to Kaname than she thought, therefore she should learn to choose the right words. But... how does she know which words are right?

"I know you're tired of hearing this," he said slowly. "For sixteen years, these words were the only things you hear, but... I'm doing this to protect you."

"Well, protecting me like this is just as good as letting a blind girl march into a battlefield." she paused as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had hoped to seem more serious, more regal, but it only made her look even more childish. "If something's going on then I want to know. It's better that I know what exactly you're protecting me from."

* * *

><p>"What's he doing here?" Zero asked, eyeing Kaien as he came into the room to sit on an armchair across from him. "It's putting me off in a bad mood, it <em>reeks<em> in here."

"Calm down, Zero, he just wants to see Yuuki," Kaien said calmly. "Or have you forgotten that they're related?"

"Tch, whatever. I really don't care." Zero let himself collapse onto his back, the bed bouncing and shrieking at his weight. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm him down. He was getting really ticked off. He didn't know whether it was because that Pureblood's aura is all over the place, or if it's because Yuuki is alone with him... _Tch, why would I care? _

"If he wants to take her, then let him. I couldn't give a f-"

"You couldn't possibly mean that," the Chairman said seriously. "I haven't seen you like this in all those four years, Kiryuu-kun. I've never seen you smile, much more laugh, it's amazing. It's amazing how much she's changed you. You're so much more..."

"I'm just paying a debt," he said bluntly. He turned to lie on his side, facing away from the man who took him in four years ago. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the meaning in everything Kaien said. But it only made things worse. There was no darkness when he closed his eyes, just her face. Her face, his eyes, the curve of her lips, all imprinted on the back of his eyelids. "She's been giving me blood. I owe her. That's all."

Kaien just smiled sadly, almost glad that Zero had his back to him. Kaien knew exactly how Zero must be feeling. Trying to fight the overwhelming emotions, trying to act normal, but knowing that he's in love with a girl he shouldn't be in love with. But instead of prying even more, he decided to be serious. "Speaking of blood..." the man mused. "We found Maria Kurenai lying unconscious in the ballroom. Do you happen to know anything about that?"

"Well, do you happen to know that she's only been hosting Shizuka Hiou?" Zero countered. He felt his heart skip a beat as the Chairman didn't answer. He bolted up, turning to face the man who suddenly looked uncomfortable in his seat. "You knew?! All this time, you let her in?!"

"Zero, there are things you need to understand," Kaien said calmly.

"Why didn't you at least tell me?!" Zero raised his voice. His whole body was tensed, and blue veins corded his neck. His fists shook with anger. "My main purpose in this shithole is to protect the humans. Do you understand how big a threat that woman is?!"

"Zero!" Kaien stood up from his seat. All softness had gone from his face, and he was back to being the Hunter he used to be. A man who didn't tolerate such behavior Zero is showing at the moment. "You don't understand anything! And you wouldn't understand anything unless you open up your mind!" He walked closer to the boy, and jabbed a finger at his chest. Strong enough that the younger boy fell to sit on his bed. "There's a reason she's here, you hear me? She has a message for all of us. And for you."

"Will you at least tell me?" Zero said through gritted teeth. He looked up, returning the man's furious gaze. "Or are you planning to keep me in the dark until it's too late?"

"It's never too late." The softness in his voice finally returned. It was almost scary how fast his moods change. "But it's incredibly too early."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. So I apologize for the kinda irrelevant and poorly written events headed your way. I'm slowly losing interest in this story, but don't worry, I won't just abandon it because that would be too cruel. I swear I'm working my ass off to improve the plot and I will try to make sense of every single rubbish I put out there. In the meantime, please be patient with me. Thank you so much for all your support! Reviews will be much appreciated!<em>**


	16. Chapter 16

Yuuki sat in class, but all she could think about was her discussion with Kaname from yesterday. It had all been too much, too confusing. Too impossible to comprehend in just one moment. And it was too heavy in her chest. Every time she thought about it, she just felt like exploding. She wanted to tell someone who still doesn't know. She wanted to confide in someone, just let it all out. And when she yearns about being comforted, all she could think about was Zero. She wanted so bad to tell him, but he was the one person she couldn't tell. This time, it wasn't her, it was him they were protecting. It was him they were hiding things from. It was him they were keeping in the dark.

It somehow gave Yuuki a sense of power. Somehow, she had the upperhand. She knew something not a lot of people know. And most importantly, Kaname had trusted her enough to let her in on something so big. But still, the thrill of the fact couldn't outweigh the guilt in her chest every time he saw Zero. Something has changed in him too. He's grown more irritable and suspicious, and it only made her feel even more guilty. It was like he thought everyone was hiding something from him. He was always in his room, and she couldn't even get in anymore. The door was always locked.

It broke her heart as she thought more and more about the information she acquired. When this all ends, she knew nothing would ever be the same again. She knew she wouldn't have the old Zero, and maybe that was a good thing? Maybe the Zero she wants to protect so badly, the Zero she can't get out of her head, the Zero she's so worried about, would just go away. And wouldn't that be easier? So she could just go back to Kaname? With loyalty and love.

She sighed. It's all too complicated. Why can't life just be simple? _If I have a whole different world on my shoulders, then how could I possibly help Zero with his? _

She walked through the halls in a daze, not even bothering to call out the couples just making out in almost every corner- which she would have given detention slips on a normal day. The changeover was also easy. A bit too easy. Too easy to get her mind off of everything. Warding the Moon Dorms against the love of their faithful and loyal fangirls are nothing compared to the ordeal with Shizuka and Zero. She didn't even bother returning Kaname's soft smile as he passed her.

Everything went by in a flash. The hours turned into split seconds, and all the while her head kept running over the same words, same questions, same scenarios. And before she realized it, she was alone, her whole body submerged in a tub of warm water and a sea of bubbles. Somehow, the sight of the bubbles eased her mind for a while. They almost looked like snow, only they didn't freeze her whole body to the point of going so numb that her limbs were going to fall off.

She lowered herself even more, her chin bearded by the bubbles and the tips of her toes poking out into the surface. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt the cold air against her toes, and she lowered them back down. She let out a sigh, as she slowly closed her eyes, suddenly feeling so tired. She had no idea exactly how tiring it was to think.

When she closed her eyes and let her mind wander, she expected to see Shizuka and the fragments of memories she gave her. But instead, she saw something more horrific. She willed herself to open her eyes, but she couldn't seem to break away. She saw the man from that night. She saw her mother. She saw her father. She saw Kaname. She saw other vampires, and a sea of blood. She could see hearts torn out of chests and left lying on the linoleum floors. She saw roses, slowly fading into black, as if they were turning into ashes. She saw a coffin. She suddenly remembered how it felt when Kaname had closed it. And suddenly she actually felt as if she was confined in such a small tight space. It was suddenly too hard to breathe, she felt suffocated. Her vision faded into nothing but darkness, and an invisible force held her down. Her lungs burned as she fought for her life. She couldn't move, as if her whole body is paralyzed. Then something crept into the darkness- a pair of red hungry eyes, filled with bloodlust.

"Yuuki?" A voice snapped her out of it. Her eyes snapped open, and she realized that she had been all the way to the bottom of the tub. She bolted up, hugging her knees to her chest. Water slushed out of the tub. Her hair was pasted onto her cheeks, and her breathing was ragged. She gulped in deep breaths of air, as she pushed all memories of that night out of her head. "Yuuki, are you okay?"

"Zero." His name came out as a sob, which she hadn't even expected. She realized then that her eyes stung not only with the bath soap, but also tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, this time the worry in his voice more evident.

She saw the door knob twist, and cried out, "No! I'm in the tub!"

"Then, cover yourself!"

Before she could argue, the door flew open, sending in a rush of cold breeze that sent her shivering. There was nothing she could do but press her knees closer to her chest, to keep herself from both the cold and Zero. "What are you doing-" He reached out and drained the tub of water, and before it could go down further, he wrapped a robe over Yuuki's shoulders.

She looked up shyly and found that his eyes were wide and frantic with fear. He crouched down next to the tub, his hands on her shoulders with his fingers digging into the material of her robe. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Why are you so... Why, what do you think happened?" she asked. She felt so confused. Sure, something did happen, but how would Zero know?

He lowered his face, staring into her eyes. "You were screaming, you were... you were calling for me."

"Calling for you? How could I possibly- I was underwater, how would I-"

"Yuuki," Zero said, his voice calm and steady. But no matter how hard he tried, she could see a piece of his shield breaking as his worries overcame his usually stoic demeanor. "Yuuki, listen to me." She realized then that her whole body is trembling. She didn't understand what was going on. It was only a memory, so why is it taking its toll on her like this? And of all people, why would she call for him? Why wouldn't she call for Kaname? Why?

She saw his lips moving, forming words that couldn't get to her. She couldn't stop herself from trembling, as if there was a natural calamity inside of her, with her bones quaking and eroding everything within her. She saw him let out a breath, as if he was already giving up on her. He stood up, and took her by the hands, and she stood up with him. Gently, he reached around her, and tied up the robe's belt securely around her. The robe was already soaked, and clung tightly to her body. Every part of her body felt numb. Her teeth hurt from the chattering. She felt like she was falling apart, and she didn't even have any reason to.

"He's coming," she gasped, and she felt her whole body give in. She slumped forward, and Zero caught her in his arms. "He's coming to get me. The game is starting, and he's coming to get me!"

"Who's coming?" he said, holding onto her.

"He's coming to get me. Kaname's going to take me back to the mansion- I- I don't want to- but... he's coming to get me! Zero, he's going to kill me!" she started to flail in his arms, struggling against him. "Leave me alone! Don't touch me! Get away from me!"

"Yuuki... Yuuki, it's okay," he said, in a soothing voice. He ran his fingers through her wet hair, but she wouldn't stop screaming and pushing at him. He let go of her for a moment, only to grab her by the shoulders. "Yuuki!" he shouted over her screams, as he shook her. "Yuuki, _get a grip_!"

Finally, she stopped. She gave a little gasp as if she's only realized what was happening. Her eyes widened, and she only stared at him blankly. Her breathing was heavy, and she started to whimper. She slumped forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder. Her body felt incredibly heavy and she felt like she couldn't support her own weight. She had to wrap her arms around Zero's neck to stay erect, but she didn't have to.

He took carried her in his arms, out the door, and towards her room. "Now, can you tell me what happened?" he asked, as he set her on the bed. He covered her up with her blanket, as she wouldn't stop trembling. "But take your robe off first, it's soaked. You might catch something."

She pulled the blanket over her head, and she started to move to take it off of her. When she resurfaced, Zero was holding out a shirt of his. Without complain, she shrugged it on. She knew she didn't have any clothes in this room, for all of them were in her dorm room. "I-it was just... a dream," she explained.

He sat down next to her, looking down with kind worried eyes. And somehow, a grin. "It sounded more like a nightmare to me." He paused, then his grin vanished, and so did the soft kindness in his eyes. "Who's going to take you?"

"The man... from 10 years ago," her voice sounded weak and frail. She felt so small, a little girl cowering behind her protector. And she hated it. All day, she's been feeling like she was the one protecting Zero, by hiding the truth from him. All day, she's felt like she has the upperhand. And now she was back to this. She was weak again. A damsel in distress. The one who needs protecting. She doesn't want to be like that. She wants to be strong. But how can she? She's small, she's human, she's powerless... "The man who killed mom and dad. The man who wanted my blood." she paused. His name was at the tip of her tongue, and it gave her a bad taste as his name echoed inside her. She hated him. It's because of him that she's in hiding. "Rido... Kuran..."

"But... he's..."

"Dead." Yuuki's lips turned up into a bitter smile. "That's what everyone thinks." She felt something take over her. She stopped trembling. She felt her nerves calm. "Zero," she said, reaching out to put her hand on his. She saw a flash of pink tint his cheeks, but she didn't care. "Let me do it. Please let me be the one to _kill_ him."

* * *

><p>"Doesn't it hurt you?" Ichijou asked, leaning against the banister of the balcony. One wrong move and he could fall over. But he didn't have anything to worry about, he's a vampire. It takes way more than a couple of feet fall to kill him. He turned to look at Kaname, who lay motionless on the velvet divan. He had his arm over his eyes. "Knowing that it's Kiryuu-kun with her, and not you?"<p>

"She's mine, she's always been mine," Kaname said. His voice was stone cold and hard. He's angry.

"Hm, it's not like you have a big problem anyway," he touched his hand to his chin as he mused, "even if she falls in love with Kiryuu-kun, he'll be dead in a couple of months... is that why you're not worried, Kaname-sama? And if he does die, given that she's grown so close to him... would you be able to console her? Isn't that another problem?"

Kaname finally sat up, giving the blonde a deadly glared. "Ichijou, if you weren't such a close friend of mine, a trusted confidant, I would've killed you the moment you opened your mouth."

Ichijou raised his hand, waving Kaname's words away. He chuckled nervously, "Well, you know, I was just kidding- oh, did you just compliment me? Well, thank you, I guess I should go now, bye-" he dashed into the room, leaving Kaname on his lonesome.

Alone with no one to talk to, Kaname stood up and walked over to the banister, gripping it so hard his fingers digging through the marble, leaving a nasty crack. He could sense something wrong with Yuuki, and he wants to be the one to be there with her. He wants to hold her in his arms until she calms down, he wants to be the one reassuring her that everything will be okay. He wants to be the one for her, but...

A slash through the wind captured his attention, and as he turned around, he found Seiren landing gracefully onto her feet. She gave a small curtsy, and held out an envelope. "A letter for you, Kaname-sama. From Shizuka-sama."

* * *

><p>Kaien rummaged through his drawers, looking for a letter opener, but they all seemed to be missing. He stood up and went over to the bookshelf, knowing he had placed a special one over there. He took out his favorite novel, and took out a letter opener from in between its pages. It was a special one- as special as a letter opener can be, at least. A symbol was carved onto its handle. A rose. The very symbol of the Academy. It had been a gift from a friend- perhaps, that was all they were, but what he felt for her was much more immense than that.<p>

He shooed away his emotions, knowing there was no benefit in reminiscing about the past, what could've been and what never was. Besides, there was nothing he could do now. She was dead.

He opened the letter, and found that it was from Shizuka.

It was an invitation. For a ball. In the Academy.


	17. Chapter 17

Yuuki lay awake in her bed, afraid to close his eyes and float into slumber. She was afraid the she might see him again, his greedy eyes and his devilish grin and his big hands reaching out for her. She wondered what led him to be this way, so hungry for power that he was willing to annihilate the few remaining Purebloods. Starting with her.

She didn't even know what was so special with her, why he wanted _her_ so much. Is it because, along with the power in her veins, she was also easy? Easier than Kaname. Easier than any of the others. Or is it because she looked like her mother? The woman he loved so much. Maybe he knows... that there is still an essence of Juuri within her. The thought frightened her. It scared her to death that maybe he wanted her more than just her blood. _No_, she thought, _even so, Kaname won't let him have me. Kaname will protect me._ And she wanted to slap herself for even thinking it. There she was again, cowering behind her brother. Helpless. Oh, so powerless. Pathetic. Weak.

She was snapped out of reverie by a guttural scream, ripping through the silence of the night. Then she heard thunder, but figured it must've been the Chairman bolting into his room. She could just imagine Zero, screaming in his sleep, as he clung tightly onto the sheets. She was suffering the same thing he was. She had Rido, while he had Shizuka. _Such a coincidence,_ she smiled without humor, _they were both lovers once._

Once, but no longer. They have turned against each other for power. Or perhaps, they were never really in love, just in love with the thought of love. Such a cruel thing. Such a cruel world. Where lust can so easily deceive you into thinking that it is actually love. She realized then that that must be what this really was. What she has for Zero...

Her bed shook ever so slightly as a weight moved in next to her. Slipping into the sheets was a boy with sad eyes and heavily ruffled hair. "You should be in class," she whispered. There was an itch in her throat as she did, and her mouth felt dry. She didn't move closer to him, or even look at him. She couldn't. Because every time she looked at him, all she could see was Zero. And it made her feel so awful.

They both laid on their backs, looking up at the ceiling as if mesmerized by imaginary stars. "I'm too tired for class," he said.

"Then go back to your dorm and rest."

"Don't you want me here, Yuuki?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Kaname-sama..." she said slowly. "Zero... promised me he'd teach me to fight."

"Fight?" Now there was worry in his voice. He shifted onto his side, so that he was looking at her. She didn't return his loving gaze. "But I don't want you to get your hands dirty."

"Tell me, in your chessboard, who kills the King?" she asked, imagining the pieces in her head.

"The King kills the other," he said in a low voice.

"Who am I?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You'll have to figure out for yourself," he teased.

"I think I already have."

"Go to sleep, Yuuki."

"I can't," she said, shaking her head. "If I do, I'll see him again. And I don't want to see him."

"It's okay." She felt him inch closer, then he wrapped an arm around her, scooping her closer to him. She didn't realize how cold she had been until she felt his warmth. "I'll protect you."

* * *

><p>She's always just been there. In the distance, concealing herself behind a tree. But no matter how hard she tried to hide, he always sensed her. There was something about her that just gave her away. Her presence. Her presence demanded all attention. She was that powerful. And he didn't know why she was so drawn to him. He's only one out of thousands she had turned into Level E vampires, but why was she so interested in him?<p>

"Zero?"

He looked over his shoulder and found Ichiru, hugging a stuffed bear to his chest. His cheeks were still flushed with the fever. "Go back inside, Ichiru," he said gently. He walked over to his brother, and placed his hand on his back. "It's too cold out here."

"She's here again, isn't she?" Ichiru asked.

The question struck Zero. "Wait- you've seen her around before?"

"Yeah, she's my friend, you see."

The statement struck a match inside him, creating big flames of fury. They were both damn well aware of that they are the Cursed Twins. It was part of being a Hunter- the survival of the fittest starts from within the mother's womb. It was very fortunate that Ichiru even managed to survive. But he's been so weak ever since he was born, and everything he lacked, Zero had. Zero was aware that he was smarter, stronger, better than his brother in any way. But he had no idea he was this stupid, too naïve. "She's not your friend!" Zero shouted in Ichiru's face, whose face has turned ashen with fear. "Open your eyes, Ichiru! Think! You'll get yourself killed!"

Ichiru's face contorted in pain, as if he was about to cry. But instead of doing so, he pushed Zero away from him with all his might. Zero stumbled backward, and thank god for a tree root protruding from the ground, and fell on his back. Ichiru ran away from him, and into the woods, towards the woman. "Ichiru!" he cried after him, as he stood up to run after his brother. But as he ran, he felt something curl around his ankle. He looked down, and found a vine holding him in place. Before he fell face first to the ground, another grabbed him by the neck.

The next thing he knows, he was held in place by the vines, curled tightly around every limb- his arms to his wrists, his ankles to his knees, his hips to his chest, his neck... Every part of him. And as he looked up, he found Ichiru standing next to the woman, no longer hiding behind a tree. And his parents knelt in front of her, as if two patrons praying to their god.

"Mom! Dad!" Zero cried out. But as he did, the vines around his neck seemed to grow tighter.

They didn't budge. They didn't even look over their shoulders to look at him. _This is a dream!_ he somehow heard his own voice in his head. _This is a dream! Wake up, Zero, wake up! _He watched as the woman picked up his mother by the neck, and bit into it. His mother let out a scream, and Shizuka whipped her head back, slashing her fangs across the Hunter's throat. Zero's mother's blood sprayed onto the Pureblood's face, and she grinned triumphantly. Ichiru didn't show any kind of emotion. If anything, his eyes seemed to be enjoying the whole show.

Zero screamed, and he felt the vine tighten so hard around his neck, crushing his wind pipe. His throat hurt, and every inch of his body throbbed. He couldn't breathe. There's not enough air for him to scream, and then-

* * *

><p>Zero woke up screaming, bolting upright, sweat dripping from his every pore. His hand immediately reached up to his neck, and his hand came away stained with crimson red. He must've been clawing at his neck again.<p>

The door bolted open, as the Chairman came in, frantic. "Zero..." he sighed thoughtfully. Zero could only imagine what was going on in the man's head. It was exactly like four years ago. With him waking up screaming in the dead of night, bloody from clawing at the spot in his neck that Shizuka had bitten, then Kaien rushing in to calm him with a glass filled with diluted blood tablets. And then he moved out. Moved to the apartment for Hunter in the Association. The nightmares hadn't stopped then, but there was no one who came running to him. No one was worried over him. No one was losing sleep over him. And that had been a relief. The last thing he wanted was to be somebody's burden. Then he was called back to his adoptive father's side, here in the Academy. He had met Yuuki. Somehow, the nightmares had stopped coming.

And then Shizuka Hiou came back and now-

"I... need... to... find her," he said through ragged breaths. His chest rose and fell heavily. "I'm going... I'm going to... kill her... _Now_."

"Let's talk," Kaien said.

"I don't want to-" Zero started, but Kaien cut him off.

"Let's talk."

* * *

><p>They all ended up sitting around the kitchen table in the middle of the night. Kaname had left before Kaien could even knock on the door and summon her for a 'meeting'. She sat across from Zero, whose shirt is stained with so much blood. She had asked him about it, but he seemed too lost in his thoughts to respond. And the Chairman went out of the room to get something in his Office for a moment.<p>

"Was it a nightmare?" she tried again. She still got no response. He was looking down at his hands, which shook ever so slightly. From where she sat, just next to him, she could see genuine fear in his eyes. It was such a rare sight, and it frightened her, awakening her to the reality of the situation. This isn't a simple board game. This isn't simple chess, and sometimes the opposing side wins. Images of the crushed pawns flashed by in her mind, and she cringed. _How many? _she thought. _How many had died? How long have they been fighting this battle? _This battle was soon to be theirs, and she still has no idea how to fight through it.

She reached out, and gently placed her hand on top of Zero's. But he flinched away from her touch. As if recognizing her presence for the first time, he finally looked up and looked at her. "Yuuki..." he gasped.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "All that blood, yours?"

"It was just a nightmare," he said.

"Here it is!" the Chairman came in and plopped down onto a chair across from them, waving a little envelope in his hands. "It's an invitation. To a Ball!" he spoke giddily, like a child about to be taken to an amusement park.

Which only seemed to irritate Zero, given the circumstances he was in and his desire to get this done and over with. He wanted to feel his finger hovering over the trigger. He wanted to see blood soak the front of Shizuka's kimono. He wanted to see her fall to the floor, her body limp and dissolving into ashes. He wanted to avenge his parents. "We don't have time for a fu-" he said, anger boiling in his voice so that it sounded like he was growling. But the Chairman cut him off.

"This is your ticket," he said, looking at Zero with narrowed eyes. "You see, the whole school seem to already know about this Ball. Except for us. This is an invitation from Shizuka Hiou. This is where it all ends. This is where you kill her."

"And the students? Wouldn't they be there, too?" Zero asked.

"Now, I don't know," the Chairman said slowly. "Shizuka has something planned, and I don't know what it is." _Lies_, Yuuki thought. "I don't know what her motives are, and how she's going to carry them out-" _More lies. _"But as a Hunter and a Guardian of this school, you two must be there to stop her."

"Us two?" Zero's chair almost flew as he stood up. "But Yuuki is inexperienced, and she might just get hurt!"

The Chairman looked pointedly at Yuuki, as if to say, _You know what to do._ She nodded, and looked up at Zero. "Zero, you need to trust me. We've partners for months, and you see how great I am! Not once did I serve prey to vampires, yeah!" She tried to sound cheerful and casual, because se knows that's what everyone expects from her, but...

"Haven't served prey to vampires?" he repeated. His voice shook violently as he tried to keep himself calm, but he was failing incredibly. "Yuuki, how many times exactly have I almost drained you?! What I did to you, Shizuka could damage you ten times worse!"

"I get that you're worried about me, and I really appreciate that," Yuuki stood up, but even so, Zero still towered over her, "but please stop treating me like a weak child! I can take care of myself!"

"And what do you have? You're not even equipped with anything- you don't know how to shoot guns, or fly arrows- _goddammit_, you don't even know hand-to-hand combat!" Veins corded his neck as he finally lost his cool.

"I have something for Yuuki," the Chairman interjected. The two whipped their head to look at him. "Yuuki, would you mind following me to the library?" Yuuki nodded. "Zero, go back to your room."

To both their surprise, Zero obliged without protest. Yuuki thought he must be really exhausted. But a loud bang echoed through the whole cottage as he slammed his door shut.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry for getting you all tangled up in this mess, Yuuki," the Chairman said shyly, as he opened the door to the library. He gestured for Yuuki to come in, and she cautiously stepped into the room. The room was big, almost twice the size of her own. Books, books everywhere. The room was filled with rows and columns of bookshelves- this is a maze of books. It left Yuuki in awe.<p>

"It's okay," she almost gasped breathlessly. "It's... I... I've been tangled up in all this the moment I was formed in my mother's womb. It's you-" she looked over her shoulders and up at him. "that we should all be apologizing for. My mother could have gone to any other Hunter, but she chose _you_ to bear all this burden. I apologize."

"I don't see it as a burden, really," he said with a soft smile. "Juuri changed my life. She saved me. Made me... want to be a better person. And more than that, she brought you into my life, Yuuki. All my life all I've seen was darkness, and here you are, a ray of sunlight. _Just like your mother_."

It made Yuuki sad to hear him talk like this. There was pain in his eyes and sadness in his smile, and she wished didn't notice but she couldn't help but wonder if this man loved her mother. If he had ever gathered up the courage to confess it to her. Or if it the opportunity had been snatched away by her father, and her uncle's massacre. _This man_... she thought, _is a sad man._

Kaien cleared his throat. "Follow me." He walked towards the back of the room, and she followed at his heels. She looked up with wide eyes and moans of joy as she saw big volumes of encyclopedias and first edition collections of the Classics. This was such paradise. There was a time when she'd loved books more than anything, but then she got sick of them. She yearned for the real world, and now here she was, running back to the comfort in the pages.

They reached the end of the room, and Yuuki stopped almost too abruptly. Before her was a display of weapons. Different kinds of katanas and swords lined the walls, there were axes and machetes, maces and hammers, spears, bows and arrows, crossbows, and guns ranging from small pistols to rifles and machineguns. Next to all these were little plaques with their names. She suddenly remembered the name of Zero's gun. _Bloody Rose._

"They're all Anti-Vampire weapons," the Chairman explained. "Zero had a point about you and your lack of fighting abilities. I don't know how you are with shooting guns and arrows, and I'm pretty sure you're no good with hand-to-hand combat- no offense, dear. So..."

Yuuki stepped forward, closer to the Chairman, who rummaged around in a little drawer. He took out a little metal rod, just about fourteen inches long. She had no idea how that could probably protect her from a vicious Pureblood and her skilled sidekick. "Yuuki, meet Artemis." He held out the weapon, and she took it in her arms. "Flick your wrist a little."

She did as the man instructed, and somehow, the rod grew longer. It was almost like pole, standing way past her height as she touched it to the ground. There were little intricate patterns carved into each end. "Artemis is one of the very first weapons molded from the Mother," he explained. He looked at the weapon with such soft eyes he might as well just be looking at a newly born baby. "It releases high voltage electricity when it comes in contact with a Vampire. I entrust Artemis with you because I only want to protect you, not turn you into a killer."

Yuuki nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Chairman," she said with a soft smile.

"You should know that a Hunter and his weapon are one. Bloody Rose is now a part of Zero, and now Artemis will be a part of you. But the weapon also chooses its master."

"Eh? But how do I know if it likes me?" Yuuki asked, eyeing the rod in her hand.

Kaien let out a soft chuckle. "Well, it did extend as you willed it to, didn't it? And besides, I always had a feeling Artemis would be fond of you." He turned his back on her, as he went back to look at the weapons on the wall, admiring them. "He used to be your mother's."

_My mother's?_ she thought, surprised. _But this is an Anti-Vampire weapon! _"But-"

"You should go rest, Yuuki," the Chairman said before she could finish. His voice was sad and strained. Yuuki felt a pang in her chest. "I think we're done here."

Yuuki turned to leave, leaving the Chairman on his own. She felt sorry for the man. Could it be that he still loves her mother? She wondered if her mother knew. She wondered if she entertained his feelings for her, or just completely ignored them.

"Chairman?" she stopped in her steps and looked over her shoulder. Kaien's shoulders were shaking, but he stopped as she called him. She was about to ask him about him and her mother, but then she realized how much that would hurt him. So instead, "Can I have a day off tomorrow? I'd like to shop for a dress for the Ball."


	18. Chapter 18

The Chairman let Yuuki have the day off to go into town and shop for a dress. Of course, she couldn't go on her own since she still doesn't the place too well, so he had to let Zero off too. Yuuki was overcome with a sense of deja vu as she sat in the passenger seat of the car. It was exactly like the time with Ichiru. _I doubt things would go differently. _She wondered if it would happen again. Would Zero tried to kiss her? And if he did, would she stop him? She pushed the thought out of her head.

Neither of them spoke, so it was just his extremely loud punk music blaring in her ears. The bands were pretty good- amazing, even. But it surprised her, because she never really saw Zero as the one who actually values music. She turned to look at him- with that stoic expression on his face, the piercing in his ear, and that tattoo on the side of his neck. Other than that, he's always had a knack for trouble, an angsty attitude, full of loathing and hatred and anger for the world... _He does look like a punk rock kind of guy_.

"What are you looking at?" he said, sounding even more annoyed than usual. "Quit staring, it's annoying."

Her cheeks flushed and she immediately looked away, diverting her eyes toward the road before them. "N-nothing! Sorry." He let out a breath, and it somehow reminded her of an angry bull. "I'm really so sorry for troubling you to come with me today. I told the Chairman Kaname-sama could take me but-"

"It's okay," he said quietly, his voice barely audible over the guitar riffs in the track playing. "Just shut up until we get there."

Yuuki suddenly felt so small, and it felt as though she was still continuing to shrink into her seat. She sighed, as she rested her head against the window, letting herself get lost into the poetic lyrics of the song and it's not-so-gentle melody. Somehow, she felt the words wrap around her like a comfortable blankets, and the more she listened, the more she realized the power in them. She felt like it was a song written exactly for her. It felt so enlightening. It was like hearing the words you can't say coming from someone else's mouth. And it somehow made her feel good, knowing that she wasn't the only one feeling such emotions. That this singer, whoever he may be, has gone through hard things too.

_But I bet you've never been in the middle of a war between power-hungry vampires, huh_. She closed her eyes, and let herself drown in a sea of music.

* * *

><p>Yuuki woke up to the cold sting of wind, and the barely audible laughter from somewhere far away. But despite the cold, she felt something incredibly warm surrounding her and touching her face. She opened her eyes, and found stars twinkling above her. As her eyes adjusted, she realized the sun was still up and it weren't the stars. It was streams of light pouring in through small openings from the clusters of leaves of the tree above.<p>

She looked down, and found a jacket covering her. It was Zero's. Then she realized she was lying on the ground, with pointed grass tickling every inch of skin exposed. Her head was propped on something...

She realized then that her head was rested on Zero's lap. She looked up at him, and felt a peculiar feeling throughout her body. She felt a violent fluttering in her stomach. This isn't the first time she's seen him fast asleep, but seeing him like this never failed to surprise her. And now, with the light surrounding his silver hair, circling his head like a halo, it made him look so angelic. So innocent. So beautiful. So...

Unable to stop herself, she reached up, touching the palm of her hand to his soft cheeks. She felt a shock run through her as her skin came in contact with his. Then there was a warmth that enveloped her hand as he reached up covered her hand with his. His fingers slipped within the spaces between her fingers, and she leaned into her touch. His lips turned up into a he wanted to stay here, in this moment, with just the two of them. She wanted forget about everything. She wanted this so bad. And she wanted this with him. Just last night she was pretty convinced that all she felt for Zero was lust. But now... She knew it was wrong, but he's the only person she'd ever want to spend a moment like this with. Not even Kaname...

His eyes fluttered open, and those violet orbs seemed to be so mesmerizing. "Sorry," he said, with a boyish grin and a voice laced with sleep. _Seductive_. That was the first word that came to her mind. "You were asleep and you wouldn't wake up, so..."

"It's okay," she said happily. "This is fun. I like this."

He still hadn't let go of her hand, and she didn't want him to. She realized then how tired he must've been. Maybe he didn't sleep at all last night. As if he wasn't fully aware of what he was doing, he dipped his head down, resting his forehead lightly on hers. Her breath hitched at their sudden closeness. Suddenly he started moving, his hair tickling her face. Heat rushed up to her face as their noses touched, and then he moved farther than that. Until his lips hovered over hers.

He hesitated, and she had to stop herself from tilting her head up to feel his lips against her. Neither of them were sure who made the slight move, but the next thing they know, they were kissing.

His lips were soft and light against hers. She moved her hand up, her fingers curling around his hair as she pulled her down closer. She craned her neck, taking the kiss as deep as it can go. And in that moment, her mind was blank. She couldn't think of anything. She didn't care that they were out in public, that there were people probably looking at them, that she was probably hurting Kaname as she continued. But she didn't care. She couldn't. Colors exploded in her mind, fire ignited from within, trailing flames in her veins. Heat spread across her body like wildfire.

She didn't know how to do this- kiss upside down, but she couldn't stop herself. She just let him guide her, mimicking the movement of his lips. She just let her instinct and innermost desires to take over her body. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, colliding with hers.

Her grip on his hair grew tighter as she lost herself completely. She lost herself to the feeling of him so close, to the flavors exploding on his tongue, the softness of his lips... she couldn't help but let out a moan.

And that's when his lips left hers. She craned her neck, yearning for more, but she realized it was over. The moment had gone. Zero's eyes were wide with surprise as his lilac orbs stared into her. "Yuuki," he shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. He looked so guilty, and it pained her to see him like this. He reached up and covered his face with one hand, so that she could only see a glimpse of his confused and disoriented eyes.

_Zero, don't do this to yourself. _"No," she said, struggling to get up. She stood on her knees as she lowered her head and placed both hands on his shoulders. _Why do you look like you're in so much pain? _She reached out and lowered his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Zero, it was me. It not your fault, it was me. Okay?"

"I'm sorry," she said, as she stood up to her feet. "Let's just... let's just go buy a dress. Is that good with you?" She held out her hand to help him to his feet, but he ignored it completely. She resisted the urge to slap her forehead. That was... it was... They kissed. They actually did it. And now everything is awkward. Why can't they just-

"There're a couple of girly shops around the complex, so we could just leave the car parked by here," he said, his voice back to its cold hard tone. No more of the warmth and softness of the waking boy she had shared a sweet little kiss with.

_God, Yuuki,_ she thought, her cheeks burning furiously. _Get it out of your head!_ But the more she willed it away, the more she felt his lingering lips on hers. She walked ahead of him, making her way out of the park. She looked around as she got out to the street, and found a store with mannequins dressed in lavish gowns at its window. There were at least three dress shops next to each other.

She let out a breath, then looked over her shoulder to make sure he was following her. Which she regretted immediately, seeing that his eyes were burning as he stared at her. She made a run for it, not caring about the cars passing by. Without looking back, she ducked into the store.

A small tingle of bells almost made her jump out of her skin. "Hi, how may I help you?" A young woman in an oversized sweatshirt and ripped jeans emerged out of a sea of racks and hangers and different cloths and colors. The room smelled like roses.

"Uh, I'm just going to look around a bit," she said shyly. She's never been in a store like this before. Never been in any kind of store before, actually.

The woman smiled. Her smile shrunk her eyes into slits, but somehow it lit up her face. "Okay, just call me when you need help."

The door opened, and the bells chimed again. She whipped her head back, and found that Zero seemed normal again. His eyes were bored and angry, his face stubbornly stoic. But he smells like cigarettes, and Yuuki couldn't help but cough. "Have you seen anything yet?" he asked, irritated. He looked so out of place- all boyish and angsty, in a room filled with dresses and roses.

She shook her head no, then made her way towards the racks of dresses. They all looked so beautiful, some of them a little too bizarre for her taste. She reached out, feeling for the cloths. They ranged from prickling beads to tickling fur to smooth silk. As if by impulse, she took random dresses by their hangers, and placed them onto her arm. When she couldn't hold anything anymore, she flung them at Zero, who was at first too surprise to catch it. But then his reflexes took over, and he leisurely caught at the dresses she nonchalantly tossed behind her.

"Yuuki," he said, his words a bit airy. She looked over her shoulder, and almost laughed. She could barely see him through all the dresses he carried. "Why don't you try some of them on first, okay?" Her eyes lightened up. And she nodded excitedly.

Yuuki spent hours in the store, getting in and out of the small room to grab more dresses. Taking them on and putting them back on became tiring, but she couldn't seem to stop. There were so many dresses and she wanted all of them- even the ones that weren't her type at all. She seemed to lose track of time as she was too dazed by the quality of cloth, or the shine of rhinestones at the neckline, or the soft laced ruffles that trailed down the skirt of the dress, or the little flowers embroidered onto the waist. There were so many dresses to choose from! So much colors, so much designs, different styles!

All while Yuuki lost herself in her dresses, Zero sat just outside the fitting room. He sat lousily into an armchair, holding out a cigarette. He's been expecting someone- anyone- to call him out for smoking, but no one seems to care, so he just smoked away. He looked up as he heard someone approach, and found the clerk carrying a tray. She set it down carefully on the table next to him. "Thank you," he said, as she started pouring the tea.

"No problem," she said, politely. She handed him the cup, and he took it thankfully. He hates people. Especially the ones like her. They say things as nice as that, and they make it sound like it's really no big deal and they're not troubled by it at all. But in truth, it's all been rehearsed right before they got accepted for the job. "You've been in here for hours, eh? Such a lucky girl! Very lucky to have such a patient boyfriend!"

Zero almost spurted out his hot tea at the statement. Heat rushed up to his face, but before he could say anything, the lady was walking away, humming. _I'm not her boyfriend! _he wanted to call after her, but somehow, he managed to smile at himself. She thinks he's Yuuki's boyfriend. "Tch." He took a sip of tea, then set it back down on the table. He looked at the tray and found a couple of biscuits and cookies, and an ashtray. He reached for the ashtray and put out his cigarette, squishing its little ashes.

He leaned forward, fishing out his pack from his back pockets, then leaned back into the chair. There was only one left, meaning he finished the whole pack in just two hours. _Dammit,_ he thought, _I just bought it this morning._ He wet his lips, tasting the nicotine. But despite everything, he could still feel her lips under his. He could still taste her-

He jammed the cigarette to his lips, breathing in. He breathed out, exhaling a huge amount of smoke. The grayish white smoke danced in the air, thinning the higher it went, until it vanished completely into the light. "Zero." He looked back down and found Yuuki poking her head out of the curtain. "I think I found it."

She stepped out, wearing a white dress that flowed down up to her knees, but fell almost to her ankles from the back. The sleeves were long and loose around her wrists. She almost looked like she was in a wedding dress. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and she avoided his eyes. "You look..." _Beautiful. Perfect. _But no, "okay. That's better than all the others, I guess."

She gave small nod, then retreated back into the room. Zero stood up, putting the cigarette in between his lips as he jammed his hands into his pockets. He looked up at the clock on the wall, and found that it was already three in the afternoon. His face went deadpan as he realized how long they've been in this place. No wonder the clerk appreciated his patience so much. _We've been here since ten_, he thought, dumbfounded.

The curtains were pushed aside, and Yuuki walked out, hugging the dress close to her chest. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes sparkled. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"Have you ever fallen in love with something as inanimate as a dress?" she asked, looking down at the piece of clothing article in her arms. She dipped her head down and felt it against her cheeks. "Ahhh~ so good~!"

"Tch. Weirdo." He grabbed the dress from her and slung it over his shoulder. He reached up and tossed his cigarette onto the ashtray. They walked over to the front of the store where the clerk sat behind her desk by the cash register. "We're taking this," Zero said, handing the woman Yuuki's white dress.

Yuuki looked around, taking in the whole store. She will forever keep this moment in her mind- the first time she shopped for a dress. She closed her eyes, picturing Zero smoking a cigarette while he patiently waited for her. She tried to remember how many times she had to take a dress off just to put another one back on. She almost smiled from her arms, sore from all the unnecessary effort.

And then the moment in the park rushed into her head. She opened her eyes, her cheeks red. She felt a hand touch her back, and she cringed, her heart jumping at his touch. As if sensing her uneasiness, he dropped his hand and made his way ahead of her. "Let's go," he said quietly, his voice accompanied by the chime of bells as he opened the door for her.

Before she stepped out, she swore she heard the clerk say, "What a cute couple."

* * *

><p>Zero lay wide awake in bed, remembering the whole day. Playing one scene over and over in his head. He walked Yuuki to the front steps of the Girls' Dorm, and he remembered her words perfectly. "Zero, what happened earlier today... we were both out of it. We were just... It was <em>nothing<em>. And it's okay. Things don't have to be... awkward. Please."

Zero gave a little nod before he turned away. He couldn't believe he let it all go. He couldn't believe he'd ruined everything. He's been making every effort not to make his feelings visible, but... this time, he just wasn't able to control himself.

He dreamt about her lips, thought about what it would feel to kiss her... and then it happened. And he couldn't bring himself to stop. Tearing away from her was as painful as tearing away his own skin.

But what really happened? Didn't she kiss him back? Wasn't she the one who pulled him down to her? Or was it him? _It was nothing._ Of course. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to actually think she may have reciprocated his feelings. So stupid to think that all her affection, her kindness, was all for him. Of course it wasn't. Yuuki is kind and compassionate. She would be willing to offer her blood to any other vampire, not just him. She's worried about everyone, not just him. It's not him.

It's Kaname.


	19. Chapter 19

Preparations are being made for the ball, and the Day class had volunteered to organize the whole event. Of course, everyone was excited. Some even fainted when the posters went up on the bulletin board. Every single Day class student were excited to finally be in the same room as the Night class, breathe the same air as them, maybe even get the chance o share a dance. Even the Day class President who was usually very grumpy from overworking himself is excited. Now, he's not just overworking himself, he's overworking everyone because "Everything has to be perfect, and I shall have a dance with my beloved Ruka Souen-sama!"

But Zero had already puked on his dreams the moment he voiced them out loud. "As if she would ever lay her eyes on you," he said, as he casually leaned back in his seat with his hands clasped behind his head. Of course, the President hadn't said anything. No one could ever actually talk back to Zero. But he went to the boys' bathroom and didn't come back for two hours. And when he did, his eyes were swollen, his cheeks were tear-stained, the tip of his nose was red and snotty.

Despite all Zero's effort to put everyone down, the Day class students worked arm in arm to make the event as successful as possible. Because it's not everyday you get an invitation to a party with the Night class, right?

"To be honest, I kinda agree with Kiryuu-kun," Yori said thoughtfully, as she walked side by side with Yuuki. They both carried a heavy box full of decorations.

Yuuki struggled with her box, as it kept on sliding down from her hands. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Yori shrugged. "It's just that this ball, I don't really see anything special about it. And the Night class-" she let out an exasperated groan. "What even is the deal with them? Everyone looks at them as if they're gods. Everyone's just head over heels over those people, always trying to please them. What's so special about them? I mean, like, what makes them better than all of us?! You couldn't really blame Kiryuu-kun for hating them that much, you know."

Yuuki looked at her friend, somewhat surprised by the sudden outburst. She's known for a while that Yori didn't make a fuss over the Night class, but she had no idea that she didn't like them so much. "Yori-chan... what do you think of them? The Night Class?"

Yori paused for a moment, considering the question and gathering her thoughts. With a heavy sigh, she said, "I think they're just a bunch of snotty spoiled brats. Sent to this school probably by rich parents. That's why they think they're higher than everyone else, but..."

Yuuki kept walking, until she realized Yori was no longer next to her. She looked over her shoulder, and realized that the human girl had stopped walking. She carried the box in her hands with ease, as she looked at the window. Yuuki walked up to her, and found that she was staring right out the window. The sun was high up, and from where they stood, they could see beyond the Gates to the Moon dorm. From here, they could tell that curtains were drawn, given by the dark shades that were the windows. "They're weird..." Yori said, her voice barely a whisper. "They're beautiful," she continued, this time her voice much louder. The voice she used when she's about to explain something. "But in a weird kind of way. They're beautiful in a way no one ever is. Like... yeah, like gods and goddesses. Their beauty is ancient, and... I guess you could say they almost look... perfect." she paused. "Perfect..." she repeated. She gazed intently at the building, as if mesmerized by something. "Almost like..."

Yuuki looked at the building, wondering what Yori was really seeing. Until she caught a flash of something from one of the windows- a pair of bright blue eyes and golden curls retreating back into darkness. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized who it was, and she whipped her head back to look at Yori. The human girl blushed, as she shook her head. "Sorry," she chuckled softly. "I've probably been reading too much books."

She continued on her way, and Yuuki followed. "Just now, what were you thinking?" she asked.

"Nothing," Yori answered with a smile. Her cheeks blushed ever so slightly. "I just remembered a book I was reading. About supernatural beings. They look like humans, but they're not. They're beautiful, the most beautiful creatures to walk earth. They're vampires." She let out another chuckle. "Sorry, I sound ridiculous."

"Vampires, huh," Yuuki repeated. "Do you believe in them?"

"No. I might be reading too much books, but I don't think I'll ever lose sight of what's fiction and what's reality."

"Do you think vampires are scary?"

"No."

"What would you do if you see one?"

Yori turned to look at Yuuki, a laugh bubbling from the pit of her stomach. Yori's cheeks were red as she threw her head back, the sound of her laugh echoing through the halls. "Yuuki..." she said breathlessly as she tried to collect herself. "You should see yourself- you're white as paper! Anyway... don't worry, if we ever see one, I'll protect you. Okay?"

Yuuki let out a nervous chuckle, "Heh, yeah."

"We better move fast or the President will scold us again," Yori said, picking up her pace.

Yuuki followed, though she was still having trouble carrying her load. She sighed. _Yori-chan,_ she thought. _You can't protect me from myself._

* * *

><p>Zero sat across from Kaien, shooting the older man a spiteful look. Fortunately, Kaien has dealt with Zero for years now and was almost immune to his fatal glares. "It's her invite," Kaien said, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.<p>

"But that doesn't mean we have to actually do what she says!" Zero countered, his nails digging into the leather of the armchair he sat in. The thought of bowing down to that woman's wish, going through all this trouble to host a ball she planned... he couldn't let himself sink that low. He couldn't let himself be a slave to her orders. He will kill her before that happens.

"Zero, this is the only negative thing the Association has on your profile," Kaien mused. "Your very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, you never miss a target at shooting, but you _don't have strategy_. You march headlong into battle!"

"Well, I'm not accomplishing anything by sitting around making plans, am I?!" he shouted, the veins on his neck bulging and his eyes burning with fury.

"The only thing you need to worry about is how to get close enough to give her the final blow," the Chairman said in a serious tone. "All you need to know is drink every bit of her blood, accomplishing two things at once- killing her, and making yourself better." He paused, then added, "or three, actually. Acquire her memories. See what comes next."

"You mean..." Zero trailed off at the thought of another threat coming their way. "This really is a war, isn't it? Not only with Shizuka, but with every single Vampire out there."

Kaien shook his head, a small smile spreading across his face. "We have the Kurans on our side, and that's all we need to win."

"Kuran might be a powerful Pureblood, but what is _he_ compared to a whole army of Purebloods?!"

"Like I said before, there are things you still don't know," the man said calmly. "In time, you will. And that's why you need to drink Shizuka's blood, you understand?"

Before Zero could answer, a knock came on the door. Zero crossed the room to unlock the door, swinging it open. Yuuki stood in front of him, and he didn't quite know how to react. Just last night she had told him that nothing has to be awkward between them, but every single time he looks at her, all he could think of is the texture of her lips, the way she tasted, the way she smiled with her lips against his, and...

"What do you want?" He tried to sound annoyed, intimidating and unapproachable, like he always does. But somehow, it seemed foreign to his own lips. He didn't know how to be normal anymore. He had let his guard down so many times whenever he's around her, and now, he doesn't even know what he really is like.

"Erm... you see... we might not be having a very good night," she said, nervously fiddling with her fingers. "With the preparations going on, it seems the Day class have gone a bit too... let's say, out of control."

Zero let out a groan. They've been having very peaceful nights for the past few months. So peaceful they didn't even have to patrol every night. He looked back at the Chairman with a look of pure poison. "See what that silly ball is doing?" he snatched his blazer from the back of the armchair and stormed off, pulling the door shut behind him with a bang.

* * *

><p>The sky was dark and the moon was out, but the stars were nowhere to be seen. Yuuki sat by the fountain while Zero stuck his head into the cold water. She let out a sigh. It's been a long night and they've already caught five girls hiding behind bushes, two couples making out in the forest, one girl who even tried to climb up the the Gates of the Moon dorm. She fell and Zero caught her in his arms.<p>

Yuuki sighed again.

Zero pulled out of the water, his hair dripping wet. He shook the water off like a dog, sprinkling water down at Yuuki. He let out a sound of annoyance at the back of his throat, almost like a growl. "Those spoiled brats," he said through gritted teeth.

"Take it easy on them," Yuuki said, looking up at him. Water dripped down to his shoulders, soaking up his uniform. _You'll catch something,_ she thought. But she knew better than to say it out loud. She's already reminded him so many times, but some people just never learn. "They're just kids... in love..." she added dreamily.

"Tch. They're not in love, they're just stupid. Love," he shook is head with a look of disgust, "is so stupid."

"No, it isn't!" she said, defending the name of love like a little girl. "Love is... not stupid. It is weird, yes. Maybe you could even say it's stubborn, but it's not stupid at all. It's just... it's just too damn complicated."

"Tch. What are you even talking about?" he said, running his hand through his wet hair. "Complicated. What's so complicated when you only ever loved _that_ person!" He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder and at the Moon dorm.

"That's not true-"

"Shut up," he ordered, cutting her off.

"Hey-"

"I said, shut _up_!" he looked intently from left to right, and it somehow reminded Yuuki of a dog getting a glimpse of a squirrel. "I smell blood." He grabbed Yuuki by the wrist and pulled her after him. "Let's go. It's in the library."

"What do you think is it?" Yuuki said, snatching her hand away from Zero's grip so that she was walking side by side with him, not being dragged by him.

"I don't know, but get Artemis out just in case," he said, his voice full of warning and caution. It was almost like he was expecting the worse. She wondered if that's just how he always think. She wondered if that was how he was raised as a Hunter. She wondered if he often marched into a Hunt expecting he'd never return alive. "it's getting stronger," he said, then he broke out into a run.

Yuuki followed, taking Artemis out from the band around her leg. She wielded Artemis to its full length, and used it to propel herself up, jumping from a great distance. If it wasn't for the actual situation, she would've enjoyed the sensation- her stomach turning upside down, her feet kick off the ground, the wind rushing to her face... but someone was being fed on this very moment, and she had to keep a straight face or else Zero would think she was playing around.

In no time, they were in the library. Zero pointed out his gun and Yuuki held onto Artemis. This would be the first time she'd be using an Anti-Vampire weapon, and she didn't know what to expect. In fact, she just realized the reality of the situation and she had no idea what she would actually do if she finds someone.

"Yuuki," Zero turned around to look at her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He stared intently into her eyes, and she felt her heart beating faster. "Stay behind me. No matter what happens, don't fight unless you have to, okay? If something happens to you, I..." he trailed off, and his eyes seemed to darken at the realization of what he was saying. _If something happens to me, what, Zero?_ she wanted to push, but knew better than to. So she just gave a nod. Zero turned his back to her, cussing under his breath.

They walked slowly, peering into the hallways and through the book shelves. Then there was a swift movement, almost like a shadow darting across Yuuki's peripheral vision. Before she could tell Zero, he was already cussing and running after it. He paused as he reached an open window. He looked down, then back at Yuuki. "Look for a body, I'm going after the vampire," he said breathlessly before jumping out the window.

Yuuki cried out his name, as she ran towards the window. The library was at the third floor of a five-story building, but he seemed to be okay. He landed safely on his feet and took no time to collect himself before running after the dark figure. She couldn't seem to identify who it was, other than a flash of white from the Night class uniform.

Yuuki's chest tightened and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was so confused, she didn't what to do. "A body," she whispered. "I need to find a body." A chill went through her body, rattling her bones. "A _body_?! Does he mean a _dead_ body?!"

She heard a moan, and she whirled around, half expecting to see a dead woman in white standing behind her. She held out Artemis, ready to defend. But there was nothing. She started walking, looking for a body. If she heard a sound then maybe it's not dead. She heard another moan, then she heard a loud thud, as if something heavy has fallen to the floor.

She heard footsteps coming near her, and she jumped to her feet, bracing Artemis against her, ready to defend herself from a bloodthirsty vampire. She stepped out of the protection of the bookshelves, exposing herself to the moonlight. She was taken aback by the sight of a young girl, much smaller than she was. She may have been just a year younger than her, a freshman from the Day class.

Even though Yuuki had no heightened vampire senses, the scent of blood was strong enough that she could smell it from where she stood. Blood stained the girl's neck, but Yuuki doubted there was any scar left. "Cross-san," the girl said. Her voice was a raspy whisper. "I... am so thirsty."

Yuuki stared dumbfounded. She was at a loss of words, staring blankly at the innocent girl before her. Could she really hurt this girl just to save her own skin? She knew it was the right thing to do, but it felt so wrong. The girl took a staggering step forward, and Yuuki took a step back. _If it wasn't a_ Pureblood, she thought, _then there's a possibility she wasn't turned. But still... could I take my chances?_ "Please, stop!" Yuuki said, trying to keep her voice even, but failing. Her hands shook as she gripped Artemis tighter. "Please, don't come any closer!"

"Cross-san, I'm so thirsty," the girl repeated again. She advanced a couple of steps, until she her fingers touched Yuuki's hair.

Yuuki flinched away from her, running around her and keeping the distance. The girl whirled around. But her eyes had changed. They were now red, the same way Zero's had been. They were hungry and predatorial. They were captivating.

_Then she was bitten by a Pureblood. But-_ Yuuki's breath hitched at the sudden realization. That white uniform. _Kaname-sama_... For all she knew, the only Pureblood vampire in Night class was her brother, and..._ No. No!_

The girl lunged at her, and with all her might, Yuuki wielded the rod. She didn't even know she was doing it, as if instinct had come over her. Before she knew it, a shriek cut through the air and sparks flew and flashes of lightning illuminated the room as the rod touched the other girl's skin.

Yuuki stumbled backward, taken aback by the power of her weapon. The girl fell to the floor, her body still convulsing. Yuuki watched as sharp flashes of blue trailed the girl's skin, electrifying her. She watched as the vampire pierced her with her red eyes, her snarling lips, her pointed fangs...

"Yuuki!"

She looked over her shoulder just as Zero landed on his feet, straight from outside. He breathed heavily, gulping down the air, catching his breath. "Did you catch him?" Yuuki asked, anxiety taking over her. For a moment, the electrocuted girl no longer mattered. She just wanted to be reassured that it wasn't her brother's doing. Because she knew that Kaname wouldn't do such a thing. But if it wasn't him, then who? She felt her brain being torn into two as she debated with herself.

"No, he was too fast-" he stopped, just as he saw right behind Yuuki. He looked at the girl, then Yuuki, then Artemis. "Pretty hand weapon you got there," he said with apprehension. He grinned, and his eyes seemed to darken.

Yuuki didn't like that look. He walked past her, but she caught at his sleeve. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Soon, yeah," he shrugged. She sighed let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, but her relief was cut short by his next word, "So we have to do it now before she recovers." He pulled away from her, and before she realized what was happening, he was raising his gun, pointing it at the girl.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it. Even the girl seemed to understand what was happening, for she seemed to surrender. The glow of her red eyes vanished as they returned to the normal color of her eyes. She looked up with teary eyes at Zero, but she was motionless on the floor. A whimper escaped from the back of her throat, and it was all it took for something inside Yuuki to snap. Before she could stop herself, she was running towards the girl. She stopped as she reached her, holding her hands outward. "Please, Zero, there has to be another way," she pleaded. "Shouldn't we tell the Chairman first?"

"Yuuki, get out of my way." His voice was cold and without remorse. He didn't lower the gun, and in fact, he kept it trained on Yuuki's forehead. "Or I shoot you both."

She flinched as his words cut through the air. "You're not killing her. Not on my watch."

"Goddammit, Yuuki, quit being stubborn!" he shouted, all the frustration clearly heard from his voice.

"No-!" A hand clapped down her mouth, and she stumbled backward. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, as if the world finally decided to spare some minutes and stop turning. She fell to the floor, and her back hit something soft. She felt hot breath down her neck, and she tried to scream, though the sound came muffled and distorted. She could feel fangs digging into her skin despite it still being inches away.

Before the girl's fangs could touch her, a cold wind blew through her. It didn't touch her, but she felt something heavy and metallic zoom by.

And then the world started moving again. The hands that restrained her were gone. Her eyes were still wide with shock, and she turned to look over her shoulder. The girl's eyes were wide, staring blankly at the ceiling. There was a bloody hole in her forehead, and-

Yuuki looked away. Before she knew it, she was yanked to her feet by Zero. "_What the hell were you thinking_?!" he shouted in her face. His voice was booming and distorted at the same time. "She could've killed you- I could've shot you! Are you even-" but she was already gone. She couldn't bring herself to listen to anything but her heartbeat. She knew somewhere out there, her brother is relishing the lingering taste of an innocent girl's blood; the girl she stood up for, the girl she tried to protect, she still tried to_ eat_ her.

Yuuki wondered then, _Is there anyone I could trust? _Tears trickled down her cheeks, and it was starting to feel so hard to breathe as she sobbed. Nothing seemed to get better. Their problems just kept coming, all at once.

Zero stopped shouting at her then. He almost forgot she wasn't used to these things. She was far too fragile and innocent for a world filled with blood and death. Her shoulders shook violently as she sobbed, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for shouting at her. His expression softened just as his heart calmed. Absent-mindedly, he reached out, placing his hand on her head the way he always did. He only did it when he knew he was annoying her, and he relished that feeling. But now he did it, because he knew it was their norm. And "normal" is what she needs most right now.

He pulled her close to him, holding her to his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, and he started stroking her hair. He let her cry against him, soaking his front with her tears.


	20. Chapter 20

Rima sat next to Ichijou, with her head rested on his shoulder. She liked how the palm of his hand touched her cheek as he stroked her hair, almost absent-mindedly. She let her eyes flutter close. Her breathing evened out, and her heart was no longer hammering from inside her. She let her body relax, as she leaned in closer to the warmth of the blonde boy with friendly green eyes. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the kindness in his gaze. "Are you okay now, Rima?" he said, his voice soft as cotton balls.

She nodded against his shoulder. "But he still owes me," she said in her monotonous voice.

Ichijou chuckled. He has known his friends for as long as he can remember, but he's always been closest to Rima and Shiki. He has always been so fond of the two of them, with their doll-like movements and stoic expressions, their blank stares and emotionless banters, their slight narcissism and carefree attitudes... they were too amusing to watch. But despite all that, they knew. They knew just how much they cared for the other, and sometimes he wondered when the time will come for them to finally face their true feelings.

He felt giddy as he thought about it, and he ended up giggling to himself like a little girl. Just as Rima raised her head to ask him what was so funny, one of the double doors opened. She looked up with a blank stare as the familiar mahogany-haired boy came in, with both hands stuffed in the pockets of his sweater, and pocky stick sticking out of his mouth. He kicked the door shut with his foot, sending a loud echo throughout the whole dorm.

"Shiki, you're back!" Ichijou greeted with a warm smile and beaming green eyes. "Rima had been so worried!"

"I wasn't worried," Rima said, her expression stubbornly stoic. She looked up and looked him straight in his cold and shallow eyes. "You ditched me," she continued. "The Manager had to drive me home. Not only that, she also made me take the shoot with some guy I don't know. Seriously, Shiki, how dare you leave me like that?" She frowned at the thought of being stranded in the middle of their site, surrounded by people she didn't feel comfortable with. Shiki has always been her partner, mostly because every photographer whom they did a shoot for said that they just had perfect chemistry.

So it's always been like that. It was her and him, no one else. And now she had to do a shoot with some other guy because he wasn't there. She shuddered at the thought, she felt disgusted.

"Sorry," he said with no emotion as he walked passed the two, and up the stairs. He stopped halfway to the top, then looked down at them. "I felt... so sick."

"Senri."

The three of them looked up, and even if they didn't, they would know who it is. There was ever only one person who called him by his first name, and there was ever only one person who had that kind of authority in his voice. Kaname stood in the middle, where the two stairwells meet, and he held onto the bannister. His eyes were laced with sleep, and his hair was a tousled mess. "I need to speak with you." He turned and walked to his room, and his cousin followed obediently.

Shiki closed the door to Kaname's room as he entered. Kaname stood by the window, with the curtains drawn back so that he was just a shadow in the sunlight. "What is it?" Shiki asked, sounding bored.

"Where were you last night?" the Pureblood asked.

"In class," Shiki shrugged. He knew he ought to show respect to someone as high as Kaname, but he just couldn't bring himself to. He was raised this way, trained by her mother to conceal all emotions. "Why?"

"I found your uniform, torn to shreds in the bushes," Kaname said, his voice tinged with something he didn't quite know. "Would you know why?"

Before he could answer, a sharp pain stabbed through the side of his head. He was having one of those headaches again. A sliver of red flashed inside his mind, like blood pouring, then came a distorted image. He cringed, as he raised his hand to the side of his head, feeling his head pound against the palm of his hand. Kaname turned to face him, a smile visible on his thin lips. "It's good to see you again," he said.

* * *

><p>Yuuki was curled up in her bed, lying in a fetal position. She'd barely gotten any sleep through the night, because every time she closed her eyes all she could see was the lifeless body Day class student. A hole through her head, blood, open yet unseeing eyes... She wondered how Zero could live with it. He was the one who shot her. How does he feel now? Did he lose sleep? Was the image of her limp body imprinted in the back of his eyelids? She didn't want him to feel guilty and hurt the way she is, but she couldn't help but hope that there's a part of Zero that actually feels remorse.<p>

And her brother. Kaname... It had to be him, didn't it? There was no one else. _Kaname-sama... why would you...? _

Her eyes were wide open, and her cheeks were sticky with all the dried up tears. She cried herself through the night, hoping she'd get tired of it and just fall asleep. But not once did she feel the weight on her lids, not once did her brain stop thinking. Now she just feels empty, as if there was an empty space inside her. No organs functioning, no blood flowing, no heart beating, just darkness. Darkness that consumed her, rotted in her brain. Darkness.

She heard the door swing open, and a rush of wind entered the room. She breathed it in, and felt as if it was the first she's breathed since forever. "Yuuki." It was a cold, yet soft voice. She flinched as her name echoed in her ears. She held on tightly to the blanket wrapped around her. She peered out, looking up at Kaname, who leaned against the closer door. He was looking at her roommate's empty made bed. Then he turned to looked down at her, curiously. "Why aren't you class?"

"I feel sick," she said quietly, her voice a ragged whisper. She realized then how dry her mouth was, as if she was filled with sand. Her lips were chapped and bleeding. The images flashed back in her head, and she couldn't stop herself. "Did you do it? Did you feed on that girl?"

Kaname took two long strides then sat on the edge of her bed. He ran his hand over his soft hair, and without hesitation, without missing a beat, without batting an eye, as bold as he could, he answered. "Yes."

Yuuki had known, but the confirmation was the last straw. The whole room collapsed- no, the whole world- the floorboards cracked and the next thing she knew, she was falling. And Kaname was just there, looking at her with those beautiful eyes. She reached out to him, but he wouldn't take her. She was falling into nothing, into an endless oblivion. "Why?" she choked the word out.

"I think we both know the answer to that," he said, looking away. He stared straight ahead, and a sadness came to his eyes. And more than... disappointment? "My thirst was killing me. And I just had to."

"Please," she said, wrapping her arms around her. She suddenly felt cold, as if he soaked her with ice water. "I want to be alone. Please get out."

Without another word, he stood. _Why did you come here, in the first place?_ she thought. It took a long time before she heard the door open, and he stepped out. She drowned in her melancholy and she cherished solitude. _It's better to be alone. It's better this way._

* * *

><p>Kaname faced the door, staring at it and almost through it. He let out a heavy sigh, as he felt his heart ache in his chest. He could only imagine the pain he's putting her through by saying those words. He could only imagine the burning hatred she's feeling for him. But what breaks his heart even more is that this is not the worse he's done to her. There is still more to come, and it pains him that he couldn't keep the secrets at bay much longer. He had hoped that he, alone, would be enough, but...<p>

"Why?" A hard, frustrated voice called out to him. He looked over his shoulder, eyeing the boy with silver hair, leaning against the window bid window across the room. He felt his lips quirk up a little as he realized just how much this boy reminded him of his mother. Zero had his mother's metallic hair and her captivating lavender eyes. But he acquired his father's hard expressions, but maybe it was mostly the way he was brought up and the burden of a tragedy he lived with.

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked mildly. He leaned against Yuuki's door, crossing his arms and his feet.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kuran," he said angrily, his voice low and deadly. Threatening. "I know it wasn't you, so who are you trying to protect? And why? Why would you be willing to lie even to_ her_, just to protect this person?"

Kaname's lips turned up in an smile, and he gave a low chuckle. "You don't really care, Kiryuu," he said, cocking his head to the side. He eyed the boy curiously. "You don't care about my motives... I like that. You only care about her, and whether I make her happy, and whether I hurt her. Yes, I like that. And that's the sole reason you're alive._ You love her_. And you will protect her even if it costs your life. That is your duty, and anything else doesn't matter."

Zero couldn't say anything. All he could do was lower his head and avert his eyes. He's been walking around without the protection of the walls he tried so hard to isolate himself in. He wondered how obvious his feelings are that it could be seen with a naked eye.

"Don't worry," Kaname said, as if hearing his thoughts. "It's just me. And your secret is safe with me. Just don't forget... she's mine."

Without another word, the Pureblood walked away. He wondered how long he could keep doing this- lying not only to himself, but everyone else. He wondered how long he could keep Yuuki within the safe confines of his existence. He wondered how long he could keep the stars in his favor. He wondered how long before she slips away from him and into the arms of another.

The thought pained him, and it angered him. The current situation doesn't make anything better. He could feel it starting. He could feel her drifting away from him, and he couldn't bear it. It had started the moment they came here, the moment she saw that Hunter. He knew, in that moment, he had lost her. He lost her to the color of lavender.

_Damn the stars_, he thought. _They're just stars_.


	21. Chapter 21

Yori let out a heavy sigh, as she continued combing through Yuuki's tangled hair. Yuuki winced whenever the comb got stuck on knotted strands, and Yori ends up yanking the comb out of her nest-like hair. Yuuki sat in a chair, staring into the mirror in their bathroom, but she couldn't see herself. All she could see was a pale girl with dead brown eyes and chapped lips. She looked dead. Maybe she_ is_ dead. "You really let yourself go for the past few days, huh," Yori said thoughtfully. "It's really hard to understand you, Yuuki, so I wouldn't try. But if you really need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. Really."

The girl looked up at Yori's reflection. Her short light brown hair was pulled up into a little ponytail and there was so much kindness lighting up her eyes. Her hands were light and gentle as she handled Yuuki's hair- or maybe that was because she finally disentangled every knot in there. Yuuki was reminded, once again, of how easy it is to be human. How wonderfully blissful it is to have nothing to do with the supernatural.

"Yori," she asked. She tried to make her voice alive and cheerful even though inside, she was dead and rotten. "Are you excited for tonight?"

Yori smiled, though she kept her eyes trained on Yuuki's hair. "I guess you can say that," she shrugged. "It's a school dance after all."

"Is there anyone you're planning to dance with?" She wiggled her brows for effect. She remembered Yori staring out the window, at Aidou. She giggled at the memory. Though she didn't approve of Yori falling for him because it would only end up hurting her, she still thought it was kind of cute that she actually likes someone. "Idol, perhaps?"

The human girl's cheeks grew so red she looked like she was burning, and she seemed to shrink in size, and her brushing increased in speed. "What do you mean? W-w-what are you even saying? I don't-" she let out a groan. "I don't dance, okay? And if ever, I'm not going to dance with any brat from Night class."

"If you say so~" she said with a teasing voice and a wink.

Yori's expression softened, and a gentle smile formed across her lips. "There you are," she said, her voice filled with so much happiness. She wrapped both her arms around Yuuki's shoulders, and they both stared at each other in the mirror. "Yuuki-chan! Where have you been these past few days? You know, it got so lonely without you..."

Yuuki's eyes stung with tears that she blinked away. "I'm so sorry," she said, reaching up and squeezing the girl's arm around her. "I'm so sorry, I swear I'm never going to leave you again." And this was it. In that moment, she knew what she had with this human girl was real. That they really are friends. And in that moment, she vowed to protect this girl from the dangers of her world. Because if she's not going to leave her, then it's bound to be a dangerous journey for the both of them.

And just like that, everything was better. Thoughts of Kaname and Zero and the dead girl left Yuuki. Thoughts of Vampires and Hunters vanished. Thoughts of past and future, forgotten. Because she was living in this moment. The moment she's human. Because she will never be as normal and as human as she is now, just a normal teenage girl playing around with makeup with her best friend as they prepared for a school dance. And she could pretend that that's all it is, just a school dance, not a ball orchestrated for one final night between the Master and the Puppet.

After what felt like hours, they were finally dressed up. Yuuki opened the door of their dorm room, poking her head out and scanning the hallway. "Do you see anyone?" Yori whispered behind her.

Yuuki shook her head, feeling the little curls of her hair slap her cheek. She wore her hair down, though Yori curled some of the strands so they stood out among her straight brown hair. "Coast is clear," she whispered back. "Let's go."

They walked out, unsure in their own skin. They stayed close to the walls, as if hoping they would turn into their own shadows. Yuuki wore the dress she bought with Zero, and it felt even better than it did before. The sleeves flowed out way past her hands, and she liked that. There was a white choker with a rose right in the middle of its big ribbon around her neck, keeping her warm against the cold wind. She felt her trail flowing with the air, pulling her back. Her white heels clicked as she walked across the courtyard.

Yori, walking by her side and nervously clutching a blue purse, wore a blue dress that hugged her figure in the most beautiful way, emphasizing her perfectly curved hips. The dress hung just above her ankles, and she had a light blue, almost see-through shawl wrapped around her shoulders. They both made their way to the ballroom, and as they neared, they could hear the lively chatters and the waltz music.

Yuuki felt heat rush up to her cheeks as she stepped into the light of the room. She suddenly felt as if all eyes were on her, and she felt naked as she stood before all these people. But despite their burning stares, she knew no one was really looking at her. Because everyone's eyes were on the Night class, divided into clustered groups around the room. Some kept to themselves in the corners, and she spotted Ichijou-san, along with Shiki and Rima around the buffet table. At the back of the room was Aidou, with Ruka and Akatsuki.

Everyone was losing themselves in the moment, and none of them could care less about her. And somehow, that sad truth made her feel better. Compared to all these beautiful vampires, she was but a shadow in the background. But still, as she scanned the crowd, she saw a specific pair of eyes trained on her. Before she could stop herself, she was walking towards a dark and solemn figure leaning against the white walls.

"Well, you look handsome," she teased, reaching up to fix the collars of his dress shirt. And she wasn't just saying that to tease him, it was also true. He always looked good in whatever he wore, but now, tonight, in that moment, as he stood before her with moon just peering inside the window behind him... She dropped her arms to her side. She looked over her shoulder, realizing Yori was no longer by her side. She spotted her immediately in the crowd, chatting with a group of girls. She returned her attention to Zero, and took a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

"Never been better," he said, with bitter pleasure. Yuuki could see the excitement in his eyes, could almost hear the adrenaline pulsing in his veins, the hunger was real and it scared her.

She looked down, feeling her heart ache in her chest. _After tonight... _She tugged on his sleeves. "Let's go outside," she said quietly. She turned, pulling him after her as she made her way through the sea of dancing bodies and twirling dresses, until she felt his hand bracelet her wrist, stopping her. Then she felt his chest against her back, and felt her cheeks heat up again. "You look beautiful, by the way," he whispered softly in her ear. His breath was hot and tickling, and she felt like she was going to implode. Her cheeks grew unbelievably hot, and there was extreme chaos in her stomach, as if all her organs were being set on fire. She felt like she was going to puke rainbows and butterflies.

"Thanks," she muttered, barely opening her mouth in fear of not being able to control her raging emotions. She continued on her way as his hand left her wrist, but she couldn't quite find the will to let go of his sleeve. He followed her quietly, without protest, as she dragged him out towards the open air. She didn't realize she's been holding her breath until she got out, and filled her lungs with every ounce of oxygen she could gather. She finally broke away from him, and she let the cold air surround her as she stepped over to the marble bannister. Underneath were rosebushes, and its scent filled her nostrils. She breathed in the scent of roses, she breathed in the scent of the night.

The night was young, and the stars were out, filling in the empty space of black. She propped her head on the palms of her hands in wonder as she looked out at the dark expanse that is the sky. She wondered how far the night sky went. She wondered how many stars were there, even though she knew it was impossible to count. She started counting then, but she lost herself by the time she reached twenty. She wondered where they went when the sun came up. Did they fly away, hide, or do they simply stop twinkling? But all these questions were empty and irrelevant. They were distractions. Thoughts she liked to think to keep her worries at bay. To keep herself from imagining the worse case scenarios.

She turned around to face Zero, who has been painfully quiet for the whole while. He stood with his hands in his pockets, staring up at the sky with his eyes closed. She looked at him and wondered what he was thinking. What was going through his head, in this very moment? She realized then that the double doors were close. But still, the music filtered through and she could hear the hair-raising sounds of the violin, the elegant strokes of the harp, and the beautifully keyed piano. She stepped away from the bannister and walked towards Zero. "Hey," she said quietly.

His eyes fluttered open, and he looked down at her, with a gleam in his eyes. She reached out and took his hands out of his pockets, her cheeks lightly tinting pink. She held his hands in hers, feeling his warmth course through him. She didn't know what to do, and like a cave man, she started slipping in her fingers in the empty spaces between his. Like a child wanting to play, she looked up at him, with huge pleading eyes. "Dance with me, Zero."

His lips turned up into a slight smile, and he raised his hand, holding hers. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he placed a hand on her waist.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki scanned the room, watching the people turning in circles in time with the music. He could feel some girls staring at him, and as he met their eyes, they turned away and giggled to themselves. Then he shifted his gaze to the lady next to him, with her light brown hair piled neatly on top of her head, a bun with a few loose stray strands. Her shoulders were exposed, white and porcelain-like skin. She looked beautiful, if only she'd let the scowl on her face go away. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her fingers on her elbow. "Ruka, I don't think he's showing up," he said, in a bored tone. "Quit stressing." She just shot him a deadly glare. "Oh, come on, have fun for once!" he said.<p>

He looked to his other side, and watched his cousin staring at a human girl in the distance. She was unfamiliar, no one he's seen before, but his cousin seemed to be interested in her. "Oi, Aidou," he said. "Quit staring, you're going to melt her."

"Tch. Funny 'cause you're the one who was flames in his veins," he chuckled, and took a sip from his second glass of punch.

"Just ask for a dance already."

"I'm only going to ask her, if you ask _her_," Aidou dared, tearing his eyes away from Sayori Wakaba, to look seriously into Akatsuki's eyes.

Akatsuki just shrugged, then looked away from him then back to her. "Oi, Ruka." He peeled himself away from the wall, and took a few steps toward the girl. She looked over her shoulders, a poison in her eyes as she pierced into his. "Dance with me," he held out his hand, mustering the words as boldly as possible despite his blood turning into ice.

Without a word, she took his hand, her palms touching his. He felt a tingle run through his body as her skin brushed against his. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Aidou, who's face was flustered as he finally crossed the room to dance with the human girl.

* * *

><p>Rima's back slammed against the wall hard, and she swore she heard a crack in her spine. There was a swift surge of pain, then a rush of pleasuring warmth as she sealed instantaneously. She was just about to break away from the wall when Shiki placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her against the wall, a little more gently this time. "Hey, Shiki," she said, her voice clipped and annoyed. "If you wanted it, you could've asked nicely."<p>

She was just enjoying herself in the dessert table, ignoring all the Day class students that tried to talk to her, when Shiki grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her after him. Beyond a heavy velvet curtain, was a little closet room, which they are currently occupying this very moment.

Shiki leaned in closer now, so that there were only inches between their faces. He was so close they were breathing the same air. Then he dipped his head down, going for her neck. Her blood flowed freely to his lips, and he almost moaned as he cherished the sweetness. His grip tightened, and his fingers dug into her skin. She gave out a little cry of pain as she cringed. "Shiki, you little-"

She could sense something different. It had started that day, the day he ditched her during their photoshoot. He's been strange ever since then. And now as he drank from her, she knew something was definitely wrong. The feeling of having his fangs so deep inside her flesh and skin was different. This hurt. This person showed no restrain or whatsoever as he devoured her. Shiki, no matter how hungry he was, always cared about her. Even when he wanted nothing else but to drain her, he would handle her gently.

This was...

This is not the Shiki she knew.

* * *

><p>Zero's hand was firm on her waist and soft against her own palm. Yuuki was almost taken aback by how graceful he was as he danced, almost surprised that he could actually dance. She didn't know why- maybe it was because he just never struck her as the boy who had time to learn how to dance. She wondered then if his mother taught him. Maybe, on one of those normal days, they would dance in the middle of the kitchen.<p>

Yuuki closed her eyes, trying to imagine what Zero's childhood must've been like. She could imagine Zero stepping on his mother's feet occasionally, and she would just laugh. She could imagine his father coming home from a Hunt, then coming to take his mother's hand for their turn to dance. She could imagine Zero and Ichiru cheering their parents on, watching the love in their eyes as they looked lovingly at each other.

Yuuki found herself closing the space between them, reaching up to wrap her hands around his neck. He lowered his hands, sliding gently along her back, and a shiver ran down her spine. His hands settled on either side of her hips, as they stopped turning and circles and just swayed to the melody. Yuuki rested her ear against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, beating at the same pace as hers- quick.

They stopped swaying, and sort of just stood there in each other's arms. They warmed each other against the cold, and they comforted each other against the horrors of the night. "Zero," she said quietly. Her voice sounded thick in her ears, from all the tears she's trying to keep down. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I know," he said. His voice sounded cold, once again. She broke away just enough to look up at him, and he looked back down at her. "I know you're hiding something from me. But I don't want to be the one to put you in a situation where you have to explain yourself to me, so... I'm just going to go with it."

Thoughts, words she wanted to say, itched at the back of her mind. She wanted to tell him so many things, but she wasn't ready. But there was no better time than now, and it was all just too hard. She felt the weight of the world crushing her, pushing down on her, and she felt like she was being squished. And at last, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears streamed down her face. Her shoulders shook violently as she sobbed.

She unclasped her hands from his neck, and she pulled his face down to hers. She pressed her forehead against his. His body went rigid for a second, his eyes widening with surprise. "Zero." Her voice was muffled by her tears. "Nothing will be the same. _Ever_. But I don't want it too. Zero, I just... I..." She sobbed so hard her chest hurt. "I..." _love you. I love you so much. I love you so much I can't even-_

But before she could say the words, Zero had pulled away. She recognized that stance, that look on his face, the glimmer of anticipation in his eyes. She ran out of time. She ran out of guts. And now it's too late. Zero gave her one last look, and held his hand out to her. She wiped her tears, and took his hand. Together, they marched toward the single moment that could turn the whole chessboard over.


	22. Chapter 22

Zero's heart felt heavy in his chest. Each beat sent a bowling ball rolling through his veins. He knew Yuuki was right next to him, but he couldn't help but feel alone. Alone in the darkness, searching for that little sliver of light. Searching... searching for power, for revenge, for redemption. Searching for the woman who took everything from him, searching for the moment he could finally pull the trigger.

But as he made his way, following the trail of her powerful aura, he realized that he was headed towards the Academic building, where their classes are held. The corridors were empty for everyone was in the ball. Is this it? Is this the whole purpose of that ball?

Her scent filled his nostrils- the stench of great power that coursed through her veins. With each beat of his heart, he saw an image of her. Her sliver white hair flowing in the wind as she stood over him, the bloody bodies of his parents. He saw her peering from behind the trees. He saw her _everywhere_. "Shizuka," he said, his jaw clenched and his teeth gritted as he pulled a classroom door open. It was the AV Room, the biggest classroom in the academy. The room was empty, except for the desks pushed back on the other side of the room.

He saw the woman standing by the window, and as she turned to look at him, her face was bathed with moonlight, her smile illuminated against the night sky. "Did you have fun?" But she looked past him, the question directed at Yuuki. The girl stiffened behind him, and Zero grabbed her by the wrist as he pushed himself in front of her, concealing her from the Pureblood's prying eyes.

The woman let out a laugh. "No need to be so protective, Zero," she said. "We're all friends here. Right, Yuuki?"

Yuuki's breathing had grown shallow with all the tension that filled the atmosphere. She moved her hand, taking Artemis from the band around her thigh. "I guess so," she said, her voice surprisingly calm and steady. But inside, she was screaming with fear and her bones were quaking. She took a deep breath, then slowly stepped out from behind Zero to stand beside him. She looked up at him, and found that he almost looked angry. _Step behind me!_ His expression shouted. She looked away then, looking at Shizuka straight in the eyes.

She realized then that there was a sadness in the woman's calm eyes. Yuuki suddenly felt her heart break, sympathy radiating through every pore of her body. It hurt to think of what that woman might be feeling, as she stood before them, knowing how this would all go.

A tune seemed to cut through all the tension. The sound was swift and soft, as if something had just zoomed in past her. Then there was Zero's cry of agony. Yuuki whipped her head to find an arrow through his shoulder. Her eyes widened, as blood exploded, raining down on her dress. She looked down at herself, horrified, as Zero's cry echoed in her head. What seemed so pure and innocent was now smeared with death.

"Aw, my bad," said a familiar light voice. He almost sounded friendly. Yuuki whipped around to find Zero's twin walking towards the center of the room, with a crossbow in his hand. A casual grin was painted on his lips as though they were just playing golf. He looked down at his weapon as if it was a work of art, then slung it over his shoulder. "I was trying to aim for Yuuki-chan, but- well, I've never really been good at target shooting. Right, Zero?"

* * *

><p>Kaname walked into the room, and there came a shift in the air. Everyone seemed to stop to just stare at them, and it annoyed him to such an extent it took every ounce of self-control to not rip everyone's eyes out of their skulls. That was one of the things he hated most about being what he is, a Pureblood- his mere presence demanded attention. And there was a time when he shied away from all those vulture-like eyes, but in time he had learned there was no escaping it. He was a Pureblood and he couldn't do anything about it. He was nothing but an exotic animal in a cage, for everyone to look at.<p>

But it's only a matter of time before he breaks out of that cage and ravage his audience.

"Kaname-sama!~" some girl squealed, and somehow, he managed from somewhere deep inside him to offer them a smile. In a matter of seconds, he was surrounded by fangirls asking for a dance or two, but he politely declined each and every one of them. He walked away, then continued on his way to the other side of the room. As he made his way, he caught sight of Ichijou shooting him a worried look. He gave him an acknowledging nod. He could sense it already. All kinds of trouble was merging in the atmosphere.

He walked out into the balcony, and he could still feel the essence of Yuuki presence. She was here, he could feel it, but... she was with _him_. Kiryuu's aura meddled with hers, and it frustrated Kaname to an extent.

"My lord."

"What is it, Seiren?" he asked, without turning around. He knew what she was going to say even before she spoke the words. The scent of blood filled the air, and chaos in the atmosphere.

"It has begun," she said, her voice stone cold and hard.

Kaname nodded with understanding.

* * *

><p>Yuuki knew how this should go. But from her perspective, Shizuka and Ichiru was dancing on some kind of pattern. They had a plan behind their plan, and she didn't seem to get the script for it. She stood there, her feet glued to the floorboards. She didn't what to do, where to go, what to say. Her eyes were fixed on Shizuka, and the woman's were on hers. The woman nodded, and somehow, Yuuki knew what was about to happen.<p>

"Are you ready to kill your master, Zero?" Shizuka asked, the sadness in her voice evident. Yuuki doubted that the woman was even trying to hide her true intentions. Even Zero seemed to wonder where all the sorrow was coming from.

"I've been ready for four years," he said through clenched teeth. He raised his gun, pointing it towards the woman, right between her eyes. Neither Ichiru nor the woman made a move, and it was as if they were letting him do as he pleases. Which, to him, is just too suspicious. Next to him, Yuuki just seemed as lost as him, but somehow there was understanding in her eyes. _What is it?_ he thought, a wave of frustration crashing over him. _What are you all hiding from me? _

He pulled the trigger, but he lowered his hand, sending the bullet through the woman's shoulder. She let out a cry, as she reached up to her injured shoulder, blood seeping through the fabric of her kimono, slipping through the spaces between her fingers. He looked up at her face and found that her eyes were almost teary, and her smile was extremely and ridiculously genuine. _Something isn't right here. _

"What are you really planning?!" he shouted as he sent another bullet flying. It hit Shizuka's other shoulder, sending trails of blood down her kimono. Which almost gave an artistic and ceremonious effect.

"Zero, I..." Yuuki started, but he could barely hear her through the sound of his heart beating in his ears. She reached her hand up to her chest, and looked away from Shizuka's bloody body. She saw Ichiru, whose face was ashen. His eyes were concealed behind his silver hair, as he looked down. His arms were at his sides. Yuuki's heart broke yet again.

Yuuki crossed the room, not even caring anymore. Somehow, she felt a sense of responsibility for everyone in the room. She already knew that Zero would walk out victorious, but now she wants to console his brother. She walked towards Ichiru, as she knew he was in great pain and that Shizuka wouldn't want him to witness this either. "Stop." She heard the woman's commanding voice, and she froze. She looked over her shoulder thinking it was her she was talking to, but it wasn't.

Zero now stood still as a statue in front of the woman. "Kneel." He obeyed, his body shaking ever so slightly as he tried to fight it. Yuuki watched as the boy dropped to his knees, kneeling in front of the woman he loathed most. She could feel his agony as his pride and dignity was snatched away in that split second. "Drop Bloody Rose." He obeyed, placing the gun on the floor next to him.

"Ichiru," Yuuki whispered as she reached the boy. She tugged at his sleeve until he looked at her, a pained expression on his face. "Let's give them some time to themselves."

There was a sadness in his eyes and a solemnity to his nod. She didn't let go of his sleeve as she guided him out the room, and he didn't pull away. She took one last look over her shoulder before she stepped out. Shizuka held Zero by the chin, forcing him to look at her. She looked into his eyes with sad recognition. "Your eyes," she said, just loud enough that Yuuki could hear her strained voice. "They're his... So beautiful."

Yuuki let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as they got out into the empty hallway. She slumped against the wall, catching her breath as though she's been running. Ichiru stood next to her, his head lowered and his eyes closed. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked as though he was sleeping. Yuuki couldn't help but stare. She knew they were twins, but she couldn't help but be astonished at how much this boy looked like the other.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he turned to glare at her.

Her blood froze in her veins, and she suddenly straightened her back. It was like one of those natural reflexes. "S-sorry, I just-"

"You're annoying," he sighed, cutting her off with his light voice. It only made her happier. He was so much like Zero she almost wanted to laugh. But she couldn't, given the severity of the circumstances. "But I think I know what he sees in you. You're..." he trailed off, leaving her with empty words hanging in the air. She eagerly tried to grasp them but she couldn't reach them, concealed behind his carefully sealed lips.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He glanced at her, scrutinizing her very being. "You're stupid," he said, almost lightheartedly. "Both of you. So stupid. So clueless."

She was slowly realizing what he was saying, and there was nothing else to say. She remained quiet for several minutes, as thoughts floated in her head. She suddenly felt giddy and there was a warmth in her stomach, which spread to her whole body. But then a chill ran through her, freezing all the bubbly happiness.

"Ichiru-kun," she said, her voice gentle as if she were tending to an injured animal. "I still don't get any of this."

He slowly slid down to the floor, until he sat with his legs crossed. Just like a little boy. "Where do you want me to start?" he asked. He sounded so carefree, like nothing even mattered anymore. Like there was no point in keeping things confidential, even to someone like her.

"The ball... what's the relevance?"

Ichiru gave a low chuckle. "Shizuka-sama is in a very emotional state right now." Despite the boyish grin on his face, his voice sounded bitter and cruel. "You might think she's here for Zero, and, yes, indeed she is. But if you're thinking she's on your side, then you're wrong. Shizuka-sama doesn't take sides, she does as she pleases. She cares for my brother, but that doesn't mean she cares for everyone in this Academy. With the scent of her blood contaminating the air, how do you think the Night class would respond?" He looked up at her then, with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

The realization hit Yuuki hard. She hadn't thought about that at all. She was too preoccupied thinking about Zero that she forgot of the vampires' true nature. She let her own emotions get in the way of her duty as a prefect, guardian of the grounds and protector of the humans. She turned to leave, but Ichiru grabbed her by the wrist. "You can't leave," he said, his voice commanding.

"You can't make me-"

"He needs you, Kuran!" The intensity of his voice almost shook her, and she whirled around to look at him. He looked pained, and he clutched at his chest as if someone had shot him. But she knew better than to look for a bullet wound. Because she knew the pain he felt was from within.

"Ichiru-kun..." _She's gone,_ she thought. _It's over. _"I'm so sorry."

"Be there for him," he pleaded. His eyes shined with tears, but none of them fell. "He'll need you."

Yuuki didn't say anything. She couldn't. Shizuka Hiou was gone with not much as a sound of gun shot in the air. What was happening? "And Yuuki," he added. His voice sounded different, almost as if he was unsure of himself. And despite everything, his cheeks were slightly pink as he avoided her eyes. "Maria... she's still on campus, please tell her-"

"Ichiru!"

A voice boomed like thunder, echoing through the dark and empty hallway. Slowly, a dark shadow made its way toward the moonlight, and Yuuki realized that it was one of the Night class vampires. "S-Shiki-senpai!"

But it wasn't him. There was something odd about the way he looked, and it caught her off-guard. "Shiki... senpai?" His eyes... where one was icy blue, the other was a familiar shade of brown...

Yuuki flashed back to ten years ago, seeing a man with a whole army behind him. His eyes were a different color from each other, and it used to scare her, rattle her through he very core. And now here he is, standing before her. The man she was running away. He looked at her now, mirroring the recognition in her eyes, and the distant expression on her face. It was as if their minds were travelling back to the same night.

Ichiru's grip grew tighter around Yuuki's wrist, snapping her out of reverie. "Are you ready, my lord?" he said, before either Kuran could answer. His voice was hard and composed.

"I've been ready a millennia ago, stupid boy," he said. It was rather odd for Yuuki to hear such unpleasant emotion coming out of Shiki's mouth. The boy usually only spoke with an emotionless tone. He kept his eyes trained on Yuuki, and she felt sweat building up on the palms of her hands. She knows he knows. He could see right through her. But why? Why isn't he doing anything? Why isn't he attacking?

Ichiru finally let go of her, and made his way towards Shiki's body. He gave an elegant bow as he offered his everything- his body, his soul, his loyalty, his blood- to this man. "You reek of that woman's scent," the man sneered, which was an awkward expression on Shiki's porcelain face. "It's _disgusting_."

Both men turned to leave, disappearing into the darkness. "Ichiru-kun!" Yuuki called one last time, and she heard the click of his heels as he stopped to listen to her. "I have one more question- if we all know it's coming down to this, then why didn't she just tell him? Why didn't she just-"

"Shizuka-sama is tired," Ichiru said, his voice drifting from the oblivion. "She wanted to die by _his_ hands."

And then there was nothing. Just the sound of music in the distance, so merry against this solemn scene. _It's such a cruel thing, _she thought, balling her hands into fists at her sides, _for a mother to wish to die by her own son's hands._


	23. Chapter 23

Zero bit down, and her blood came rushing into his mouth. He moaned in ecstasy. He has never tasted anything so good. He felt the power rushing through his veins. He could feel something changing within him, growing in strength, as he gulped down every drop of her blood. And in that moment, he lost himself. He was no longer human. He was consumed by something more monstrous than a vampire filled with bloodlust, he was consumed by a vampire who wanted nothing else but power. Power... More and more and more and more power...

He wanted this. He wanted her rich and luscious blood. He wanted every single drop and he didn't want to leave any for anyone else. He was willing to drown in this woman's blood, be consumed by her power. This pure yet treacherous blood... he wanted more of it. He didn't want anything other than this.

But then it started coming. Flashing lights, then images rushing by in a blur. Emotions that overwhelmed him too much. His chest began to ache, and his head began to pound. He wanted to unclasp his fangs from her neck, but he couldn't stop. Her blood was too irresistible. He felt an immense darkness swelling up inside him, and an immense hunger. He saw distorted faces and limp bodies, seas of blood and streets of darkness. He saw a man with eyes the same color as his. He felt something else inside him, something that fought away the darkness inside, something that thawed the frozen black heart.

Then there was pain. Not physical, but something that tormented him from within the mind and in his chest. He saw the man's body solidify. Slowly, his skin began to crumble, until nothing was left but his lavender-colored eyes. Then he disintegrated into a heap of ashes, blown away by the wind. Anger swelled inside his chest, fury surged in his veins.

He was overcome with vengeance. He tore through the bodies of every single human he came across, draining their blood and snapping their backs. He killed Hunters who tried to Hunt him. It could be called self-defense, but he might've been taking it a little too far. He set fire to their homes, their villages, and the remaining survivors were fed on.

And that's when he realized that this wasn't him. This was Shizuka Hiou. He saw through her past as he fed on her. She was feeding him her memories. She was giving him a glimpse of her life.

As known by everyone, Shizuka Hiou is one of the most powerful Pureblood vampires to exist. She was feared by not only humans and Hunters, but also vampires as well. She was neither good nor evil. She was just simply as she is. She does as she pleases. But it all changed when she met Rido Kuran. Somehow she had been so drawn to him. They became lovers, though the basis of their relationship isn't love, but power. Blood. The power that flowed in their veins. And it drove both of them mad. The thought of such limitless power blinded them both. Together, they knew they could take back what's truly theirs- bring the government back into a monarchy where vampires ruled the whole world.

But then that would mean the Treaty between Vampires and Hunters would be void. Hunters opposed them. And this little opposition turned into war. Vampires who were just as power-hungry allied with Shizuka and Rido, though some vampires fought alongside the Hunters. It lasted for years and years, from generation to generation of the Hunters.

Until that one night...

Rido had set a whole village on fire, for no reason at all. He took in the scent of burning bodies as the flames licked at his feet, devouring house after house. Shizuka had fed on the ones she could find. Her kimono was stained with blood and ashes. Piles of dead drained bodies lay underneath her, and that's when she caught sight of a body writhing in pain. It was a man she have failed to drain. She walked over to him, his body convulsing. The bite she had made on his neck was starting to heal. He was turning.

She knew she should've killed him. It would've been so easy for her to snatch his life away from him, tear his head off his neck or snap his back. But she couldn't. She was overcome with an emotion she didn't quite understand. His lavender eyes looked into hers, and there wasn't any sign of fear.

This man was a Hunter, though without shame, he put his past behind him. Together, they ran away from her fiancé. Of course, Rido wouldn't let them go so easily. He came after them, turning the whole world upside down just to find her. But in the end, something entirely different has caught his attention. Something that offered him more power than even Shizuka did.

Shizuka lived peacefully with her Hunter. For the first time in a million years, she actually felt happy. Happy with him.

And then she got pregnant. Turmoil struck from within her as two boys fought for dear life.

Hunters believed that it was a danger to have twins inside a woman's womb. Because that is where survival of the fittest first begins. Each twin will fight each other for survival- absorbing as much nutrients as they can, obtaining more than the other can. Majority of the time, only one comes out alive. What Hunters don't know is that it's exactly the same for Vampires.

But Vampires, unlike humans, have to carry the baby inside the womb for five years. The woman becomes very sensitive, with heightened senses and a bigger appetite. With her pregnancy, Shizuka could feed on three whole villages per day. She was able to create ten times more the damage than what she could normally do. Of course that caught the Hunters' Association's attention.

They came after her, waited for her to attack. And when the opportunity presented itself, bringing a bloodthirsty Pureblood princess right in front of them, they ambushed her. They tried to kill her but she was more powerful than their whole army.

But unlike her, her lover wasn't quite so unstoppable. They killed him. With anti-vampire weapons. She watched as he crumbled down to her feet, cried as his skin turned ashen. He whispered something in a raspy voice, three words that drifted through the air along with his ashes. _I love you. _Her heart grew full of hatred and anger, she was nothing but a vengeful spirit.

Shizuka gave birth to her twins. It was a miracle that both of them had survived, though one turned out way healthier than the other. The healthier one opened his red eyes, his vampire senses awakening immediately. It pained her to look at them. It pained her to look into their eyes and see nothing but him. By that time, the Hunters were after her. They've grown in number and strength through the years, and she knew her sons were in great danger from them.

She turned her children human.

Somehow, she found her lover's brother- a man whose wife is barren. To her surprise, the man let her into his home without hesitation. He treated her with hostility, but he heard her out. She wanted to leave her sons with them. She turned them human, and she is letting them raise her boys the way they want to- as Hunters or mere humans, it didn't matter as long as they were safe.

The man agreed, and they took them in. The couple loved Shizuka's twins as if they were their own. For years, Shizuka watched from afar. Concealed behind shadows, hiding behind trees. Her sons were raised as Hunters. Though, as expected, one of them was weak and unfit for such physical exertion. Where the other excelled, the other lacked.

But the world was conspiring against her. She couldn't even watch her sons grow up without having to run away from angry mobs of Hunters. And when she wasn't running from Hunters, she was running away from a man who was once her lover. There was no other choice but to hide, to cower behind the protection of her home. Deep within her castle was her deathbed. A coffin awaited her, and she slept. She slept for years- a dreamless oblivion.

When she woke, she knew it was time. Somehow, she felt it. Her pursuer has been weakened. Rido was defeated. She was free. She rose out of the darkness, with sand in her throat and an empty stomach. She walked out of her castle like a hungry wolf. She was a predator and everything that came into her view was food. Yet again, she was the cause of dozens of lives. Though she felt no remorse for it. She has lived too many years to feel any remorse for such mundane things.

Before she knew it, she found herself at the Hunters' house. She was blind, without consciousness of what she was doing. Before she could stop herself, her son was already in her arms. Blood spilled out of his neck. She has turned him. She looked for her other son, and he stood paralyzed, staring at her. But like his father, he showed no sign of fear. Just fascination and admiration. She looked down at the boy in her arms, and felt his anger radiating from his every pore.

It broke her heart to be hated by his own son. But she did let the Hunters raise him as one of them, and she couldn't blame him for being hostile towards her. There was no point in trying to have him believe her now. He hated her, and if she reasoned with him, he was only going to hate her even more. There no choice but to just to go along.

She couldn't bring herself to turn the other one back into a vampire. He was far too weak to survive the transition. So she just took him with her. She didn't tell him who she really was to him until a couple of years later.

Then it was time for them to warn Kaname Kuran of the budding war. They came to Cross Academy for the sole purpose of giving a warning, but Shizuka wanted to stay close to his other son. Even if it was just to watch him from afar. Even if she couldn't come a feet closer to him without being glared at, she took it. Because she wanted to see him.

And seeing him like that, with the Kuran princess. The way he looks at her, with so much love in his eyes, she felt so happy. She was reminded of the time her Hunter looked at her that way. Shizuka didn't want her son to get hurt the same way she did, or worse. She made sure the girl was deserving of his love and affection, and sure enough, she was. The girl was willing to go through extreme lengths to keep him safe. She did everything she could to tend to his needs. And this was enough for Shizuka. She knew her son was in good hands.

And now, she's in his arms as he drains the life out of her. She couldn't think of a better way to die. Now, she was assured that her life was not going to waste. Because yet again, she was giving life to him. She closed her eyes, with the color of his imprinted on the back of her lids.

_Forgive me, Zero._

* * *

><p>Yuuki sat next to Zero's bed, with her hands balled into fists on her lap. Last night, she found him unconscious next to Shizuka Hiou's drained body. Even in death, the woman looked beautiful. Surprisingly, she even looked peaceful. With a single tear drop on her cheek.<p>

Yuuki's eyes itched with lost sleep. She tried getting into bed a few hours ago, but sleep never came to her. She was still in shock, her mind not quite processing what happened. It was all too easy. A little bit too underwhelming. She didn't expect that all those days of preparation would just lead to that single moment. Shizuka barely gave a fight.

And Shiki... his body... is being used as a host.

She didn't know what to think. There was just too much. Shizuka's death, Rido's return... Zero's awakening. Just as the thought popped into her head, Zero bolted up.

"Zero!" she stood up and jumped into the bed, sitting right in front of him. He raised his hand to cover his face, though she could still see through the spaces between his fingers. His eyes were blank, as if he wasn't quite here yet. His other hand clutched tightly onto the bed. He was breathing was ragged and heavy. He was almost wheezing for air. "Zero?" She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders. He was trembling. His whole body was trembling, and there was a thin layer of cold sweat that covered him. "Zero, look at me." She moved her hand to his wrist, and she attempted to lower his hand from his face. He was pale white and his eyes were unseeing.

He was having a panic attack. Luckily, Yuuki isn't a stranger to these situations, since she's experienced it firsthand sometime in her sixteen years of existence. "Zero," she called out louder, her voice stronger, firmer. She was trying to get his attention, grasp it in her hands and yank him back into reality. "Hold your breath," she commanded. She lowered her head, looking him in the eyes. "Zero, listen to me. Stop breathing. Hold it in for a second, then slowly let it go."

She placed her hands on his cheeks, but it was no use. "Zero," she said hopelessly. Talking to him was futile. _Hold your breath. _Before she realized what she was doing, she was already pulling his face towards hers. Their lips collided, and she heard a noise from the back of his throat. She felt his body go rigid, his breath hitch. She pulled away for a moment, taking in some air. She was about to apologize, but before she could even look up at him, he touched her by the chin. She couldn't look away, even though she was too embarrassed to even look at him. He ran his thumb over her lower lip, she felt her stomach go wild and she thought she might even puke.

But then his lips were on hers. His hand moved back to the nape of her neck, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She held on to his shoulders, her nails digging into his shirt. With one swift motion, she was slammed onto her back. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and she welcomed it with hers. They were both fierce, hungry for more. Yuuki knew this was the moment she could let it all go. She could taste just how much he wants her, and she couldn't find it in herself to try and stop him. She didn't want to stop him. She was willing to let him take whatever he wants.

His lips left hers, and she took the opportunity to breathe. Hot kisses and tender lips made their way down to her jaw, then her neck, then further down to her chest. She felt like she was being devoured by bright white fire. She let out a moan, which was then muffled as his lips came crashing back down to hers. She felt him surrounding her, all over her, covering every inch of her being with his. He was the fire that burned her. And she knows better than to just let fire consume you, but...

His lips came crashing back down on her mouth. The longer they stayed like this, the bigger the hunger gets. Their need for each other grows stronger, the desperation for something more, the desire... Yuuki was still holding onto the collar of his dress shirt, and somehow, in the heat of the moment, she managed to undo the buttons with her eyes closed. She peeled his shirt off his shoulders, and she felt the material disintegrate into thin air. His bare skin was cold under the burning palms of her hand. Ice and fire- a terrible combination.

When his lips left her once more, she felt like screaming for them. She wanted him- the way he tasted, the way he smells, the way he feels against her. But then she felt his moist tongue against the side of her neck, sending ice cold streams down her fire-infested body. Such ecstasy, such sensation made her feel like she was a volcano ready to erupt. She felt like she was going to implode. She moaned as he pierced her neck.

There was a sharp sting, as his fangs got deeper and deeper down into her flesh. "Z-Zero-!" she gasped, her nails dug into the back of his shoulders. It was different from all the other time he fed on her. Or perhaps maybe it was because she wasn't willing. Maybe she's gotten too selfish and greedy, starting to want something in return from him. But it was painful. Excruciatingly painful.

It was a relief when he broke away. Blood streamed from his mouth, then dropped to her cheeks. His eyes were luminous red, but there was a different intensity to it. His breathing, somehow, had gone more ragged. He was like... like an animal. She felt his hand travel from the length of her arms, to the collar of her sweater. She blushed furiously as he started to pull them down. "Z-Zero, what are you-"

Then he went for her chest. He bit her in the middle of her chest, and she could feel his fangs right next to her heart, which was hammering. She felt like he was going to rip her heart out with his fangs. "Zero, please..." she begged him to stop. But he wouldn't budge. He was lost. _Is he still... having a panic attack?_

The thought scared Yuuki. If he was still out of it then there was no way to stop him. She felt so stupid now. She has always told him that it would be okay for him to drink her blood. She's always said it didn't matter if he almost drains her. She just wanted to be of use to him. And now here she was, and here he was. He was draining the life out of her.

With all her might, she tried to push him off of her. But it was no use. He was much stronger now. And she was getting weaker. Her skin was starting to look ashen, and her eyes were growing incredibly heavy. She suddenly felt sore, every inch of her body ached. She could feel her veins exploding in her body. "Zero..."


	24. Chapter 24

Ichiru slid her hand across the lid of the coffin, then pushed it open. Inside was a man's corpse. A body, not quite dead, but not quite alive. It was empty. A body waiting for its original host to occupy it. It was Rido Kuran's true form. He lay motionless, with dark locks curling down to the length of his shoulders. His skin was pale and almost ashen, but still, he had the usual ethereal beauty of Purebloods.

Ichiru studied the body. There was a silver dagger protruding from its chest, with both of his big lifeless hands around its hilt. "Tch. I forgot that was still there." Ichiru looked over his shoulder and found Shiki standing by the doorway. He was Rido's son, and now Rido is currently occupying his body. "That was my brother's," he said. He walked over, and knelt next to his coffin. He wound his hand around the hilt of the dagger, then pulled it out. "My own nephew stabbed me. You see, you really can't trust anyone. Be it your fiancé, or even your family."

He held onto the dagger, then he held his hand out, palms up. He ran the blade over his palm, a line of bright red blood trailing after it. He guided his hand onto the corpse's lips, then he formed a fist. Blood trickled down to Rido's lips. Slowly, his unconscious lips started to part, taking in more of the blood.

Ichiru looked away then, as he started to hear the slick sound of their blood exchange.

Rido's strong hands caught on Shiki's wrist and he bit into it. Shiki's body was starting to lose blood, and slowly, Rido was starting to extract himself from his son's body. Once he was finally back in his true form, he sat up in his coffin, taking hold of Shiki's shoulders. He dug into his son's neck, consumed by an endless hunger. Once he felt he's drunk enough, he pulled away. He still held his son at arm's length, though Shiki was starting to lose consciousness.

Rido let out a low chuckle, as he rose to his feet. Ichiru looked their way, just in time to see the young boy's pale body fall to the floor with a loud thud. Blood soaked his dress shirt, and the extremely deep incisions his father made was healing painfully slow. His breathing had gone shallow, but his hands were balled into fists.

Ichiru looked up at Rido, his new Master. The man rose to his full glory, his arms outstretched in such a dramatic and theatrical way. If this was a movie, this would've been the part where he let out an evil and menacing laugh. But no, he didn't. With a dark grin, he said, "Don't I look gorgeous?"

* * *

><p>Yuuki looked at herself, standing in front of a full-length mirror in just her underwear. There was a big patch on her chest, where a long laceration was made and stitches were required. There was a bandage that surrounded her neck. Her skin was extremely pale, and she easily bruised so there were a couple of purple splotches on her arm. She could still see the trace of Zero's hand braceletting her forearm. Her thoughts were still hazy and she was still lightheaded. Her mouth felt fuzzy, and she felt like if she spoke, only static will come out.<p>

According to the Chairman, she's been asleep for two days. He was the one who fixed her up, bandaging her neck and patching the other bite marks. And by the way his cheeks flushed, she could tell he also found other _markings_ on her body. There they were, purplish and reddish, bright against her paper-like skin. Hickeys.

She blushed at the sight of them, remembering what happened. She wondered then with sadness if the Zero that kissed her like that was really Zero. Or maybe Zero was still out of it and it was the awakening Pureblood trying to look for an escape. She wondered how he's been. She promised Ichiru she would be there for Zero, since the days following _that_ night was going to be hard for him. And yet, she was asleep for those two days.

"Zero..." her voice was quiet and raspy, almost like a wheezing sound. Her throat was so dry. "I'm so sorry..."

"I know you told me not to mind your business with Kiryuu," a familiar voice spoke from behind her. She looked up into the mirror and found sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked over her shoulder, taking in his narrowed eyes and angry features. "But how long are you going to continue on doing this to yourself? How long will it take you to realize that your relationship with that guy is not healthy? Look at yourself... he... _defiled_ you."

_Well, you're one to talk about healthy relationships, _she thought bitterly. "He needs me, Kaname-sama," she said. She turned to face him, not bothering to cover herself up since he's pretty much seen her this way many times before, on some occasions she even had less than what she was now. But she felt immensely cold.

His expression was indiscernible as he looked her straight in the eyes. She could feel him peeping into her thoughts, prying into her soul, scrutinizing every flaw in her state of mind. He stood up, and took two long strides so that he stood right in front of her. The way he looked at her now... there was a time when she would've flushed. There was a time when she would've felt _something_. But now... "Kaname-sama, I'm sorry..." she said quietly. She looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Zero, he... I..." What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she say it? She wasn't able to say it to Zero, and now she's failing to say it to Kaname. Will she have to keep those three words bottled up inside for the rest of her life?

"Yuuki, please," his voice was soft, but strained. "Don't say it." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her so tightly. "I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it."

"I'm sorry," was all she could manage to say. She felt great sympathy for her brother, and guilt from the fact that she could never love him as much as he loves her. Not while her heart is torn in half.

"I love you," he said. His arms grew tighter around her. "It's okay if you can't return my feelings for you. That wouldn't change how I feel, Yuuki."

* * *

><p>Yuuki felt so light. She felt as if she was going to be blown away by the wind, as she kept walking around the school. It was a school day, and everyone else was in class. But she wore a trench coat, jeans, and a couple of combat boots. She was walking around in circles, looking for Zero. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She tried the boys' dorm, Lily's stable, she even tried the Moon dorm. But he was nowhere to be found.<p>

Finally, she gave up and decided to ask for help. She found herself in the Chairman's office. Kaien Cross was worried and frantic as he went over piles of papers on his desk. Yuuki turned to walk away, afraid she was just disturbing him, but he already caught sight of her. "Yuuki!" he said cheerfully, relief washing over him. Seeing her alive and well must be a pound off the weight on his shoulders. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm okay," she said, walking over to sit on the armchair across from him. "Are those...?"

"Cases, complaints..." he let out a breath, as he leaned into his seat. "The Association wants to terminate the operation."

"Hm- Operation?"

"That's the thing," he almost sounded frustrated. "The Association sees this whole thing as just an operation, an experiment. But we've already gotten so far! All the students have grown to see this as their school, their _home_! It's just..."

"I heard there were ten human bodies found," she said quietly. "How will we explain that? I know the Association won't need an explanation, but... their families?"

"Don't worry yourself too much, Yuuki," he said softly. "The Association will help us clean this whole mess up."

_Clean up_, she repeated the words over and over in her head. Rage swelled inside her, but she felt too weak to be able to physically show the emotion. A clean up. That's what they are all so worried about. It's like they didn't even care about the innocent lives they lost. But she didn't want to be angry with the Chairman. She knows he's already got a lot on his plate, and right now, the last thing she wants is to be another one of his problems. "Chairman, where's Zero?" she asked. "I've been looking for him all morning, but..."

There was a grim expression on his face. "Yuuki, he doesn't really want to see you right now-" he winced at the realization of how bad his words must've sounded like. "That's not what I meant, it's not just you. He doesn't want to see _anyone_ right now."

"But where is he?"

"I shouldn't tell you," he slowly shook his head. "But I feel like you're the only one who could help him right now."

The Chairman stood up from his seat. But before she could follow suit, she felt a soft piece of clothing over her eyes. She saw nothing but darkness. "Ch-chairman, wh-"

"I'm sorry, Yuuki, but I have to keep you blindfolded."

* * *

><p>After twists and turns, ups and downs, soft paved ground to rocky plains, they finally stopped. Yuuki felt something cold surround her, and somehow it felt like it only got darker. She could hear the soft hum of machinery, and the sound of water dripping. She could hear her own breathing, then the Chairman's. He was right behind her and she could feel him breathe down her neck. His breath was cold, and she shivered.<p>

She felt the cloth slide smoothly down her nose. She opened her eyes, and for a moment, she thought she was still blindfolded. It was dark- darker than it had been when she was blindfolded. But then she saw a soft glow from a distance, and she started walking towards it, absent-mindedly. But as she took a step forward, she slipped and almost fell.

The Chairman caught her by the arm. "Watch your step," he said. "We're going down a short flight of stairs, okay?"

She nodded. She let him go first, putting her hands on his shoulders. Slowly, her eyes started to adjust. It was still dark but she could see the faint outline of the stairs. She could see the walls on either side of her, made of stone. Hard and cold, smooth and wet. "Where are we?"

"These are the Dungeons," he explained. "It's a backup plan for the Night class. I figured that if they misbehave, I could take them here, for... discipline. We're underground. Right above us is a lake. But don't worry, it's perfectly safe-"

"But what's Zero doing here?" she asked, her voice frantic. "He didn't do anything- he... it wasn't his fault, I-"

"I didn't want to put him here. He wanted me to put him here. And, as you know, this isn't the first time he came voluntarily. Zero, he's... really hard on himself."

Yuuki's heels clicked as she reached the bottom. From then on, all she could hear was the sound of their clicking heels bouncing off the walls, sending hollow echoes. They grew closer to the soft glow of green light, and she yearned to touch it. She wanted to stay in that light to keep warm. And then finally she reached it. She found herself blinded by the light for a moment.

But when her eyes adjusted, she realized she stood before a set of bars. And beyond that was a slumped figure within that soft light. All she could see was his silver hair, and a bright red glow at the side of his throat. She realized then that the symbol on his neck was the same as the one right behind him, painted on the wall. That's where the light came from.

"You shouldn't be here," he said. His voice was raspy and strained and desperate. She felt her heart break as he looked up at her, his lilac eyes filled with hopelessness. She also saw the shackles around his wrists and his feet.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" she found herself sobbing as she spoke. She reached out, holding the iron bars in her hands. They were cold, like everything else in the room. Seeing him like this, like a caged animal, did something to her. It almost felt like she was the one inside. Like she was the one being restrained. She turned her head to look at the Chairman. "I want to go in."

"No-!" Zero protested but it was too late. The iron bars were slowly lifting off the ground. Yuuki stepped in. Her skin seemed to be glowing from the inside, and it only made her look like a goddess. "Yuuki, please just-"

"You idiot," she said, her voice a hoarse whisper. She crouched in front of him, like a little kid. She kept her hands to herself, so that it was just her sad eyes reaching out to him. "You really could've killed me. I thought I wasn't going to wake up." Then her lips turned up into a sad smile, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "And then I woke up... but you know..." She couldn't hold herself in any longer. She lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him and burying his face in his neck. His shackles made a clinking sound, but the noise was tuned out by her next words. "When I woke up, I wanted you to be the person next to me."

Somehow, her words woke something inside him. He didn't need to succumb to this darkness he was feeling. He didn't need to enslave himself with all of his guilt. He didn't need to regret anything. He didn't have to punish himself for existing in this world. He doesn't have to feel so alone.

Because Yuuki is there.

No matter how hard he tries to get rid of her, she will always be there. No matter how annoying she gets, he will always want her to be there.

He wrapped his arms around her. She felt the weight of the shackles on her back, but she didn't care. Somehow they only weighed her down, and it only brought her closer to him.


	25. Chapter 25

Once again, Yuuki had persuaded Zero into going with her to town. Though this time, it wasn't so hard. Zero seemed a bit disoriented and confused. And she understood that. He was going through something very big. She wanted to know what he knew, but she didn't know how to ask. And she didn't know if now was the right time to pry. And as she sat in the passenger seat, she couldn't help but fiddle with the buttons on her trench coat. She wanted to know so bad! It was one of her fatal flaws, her curiosity.

"How does it feel?" The question seemed to burst out of her mouth. Zero's arm jerked a bit, surprised by her sudden outburst, causing the car to swerve, but he righted himself immediately after a chorus of car horns from behind them. She sounded a little bit too eager. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking down at her clenched fists. "I just... I'm just curious. I'm sorry."

Zero continued driving, his eyes fixed on the road. He didn't say anything, assuming that she already dropped the question. "Sooo?" she asked, poking him. The sudden contact made him jerk his arm again, swerving across the road. There was a loud horn as they almost crashed against a monstrous truck. They both sighed in relief as Zero retrieved control.

He stopped at the side of the road, hitting on the brakes abruptly so that Yuuki hit her head against the window. "You have to stop doing that when we're on the highway!" Zero said, sounding breathless.

But Yuuki was too preoccupied to listen to him scold her about her passenger etiquette. She raised her head, looking down at the cliff before them. They were towering over the city, overlooking everything. "Zero!" she squealed excitedly. She was so excited she was shaking him by the collar. "Zero~!"

"What?!" he asked, wrapping his hands around her wrists and pushing her hands away from him. "Yuuki, could you calm the f-"

"We're here!" Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were pink. She bolted out the door, and ran in front of the car and to the edge of the cliff. She opened her arms, bathing in the sunlight and taking in the air.

With a heavy sigh, he turned off the ignition and followed her. The first time he saw her this excited was when she first saw rain. He remembered running after her during prefect duty, and he found her in the middle of the heavy downpour. She had looked so young then- with her hair pasted to her face and neck, her childish giggle like a happy tune, she twirled in the middle of the courtyard, not knowing that it wasn't just a rain, but a raging storm. Then she ended up getting sick the next day. She was excited about that too, claiming she's never been sick before.

_What a weird girl_, he thought.

"Here, Zero!" she slapped the space next to her on the hood of the car. "We're going to be here for a while..."

Zero sat next to her, intimately close with their shoulders touching. He scooted a little bit farther. "Exactly what are we waiting for?" he asked.

"Sunset," she answered.

"How did you even know about this place?"

Heat rushed up to her cheeks. She looked down as she fiddled with her hair. She remembered that day perfectly, as if it only happened yesterday. It was the first time she met Ichiru. She had stupidly thought it was Zero, and until now, a part of her wished it was. She wanted to know it was Zero who kissed her like that. She squeezes her eyes shut, shaking the thought out of her head. "Ichiru-kun took me here."

"This is... is this... is this where he... kissed you?" His voice was quiet and cold, but he didn't seem angry. He just sounded curious. She just nodded, her cheeks incredibly flushed. He scoffed, "Pretty romantic, huh. That guy... really..." he slowly shook his head, as a smile formed on his lips.

"Is it okay if I ask you to tell me about him?" she asked, her hands on her lap. "What was your childhood together like?"

"Sometimes, you remind me of him," he said. He was looking down, so his hair was covering her eyes. But she could hear the sadness in his voice. "He's stupid and stubborn. He acts on instinct, he's too impulsive, and he..."

"Loves you," Yuuki absentmindedly. "He wants to protect you." She felt something forming inside her chest, something building up and ready to explode. She shifted her position, turning to face him. She inched closer to him. "Tell me more."

"There was this one time," he continued. He finally looked up, and Yuuki found that his eyes were lighting up. He looked out at the city underneath them, but it was like that's not what he was seeing. He was looking at something far behind him. Way back into the past, back in his childhood. "We were training with our friend Kaito. That guy was a total dick-" he chuckled. "He was my competition. He pushed us to our limits, and even when I was exhausted, I didn't stop. Because I wanted to prove that I'm better than him. I was too proud, too arrogant... I completely forgot about Ichiru. He passed out cold, and we both carried him back home. I remember I was so scared. He was barely breathing, and he wouldn't wake up. I thought he was dead. I thought it was my fault- and it really was my fault." He paused, his face suddenly turning grim. "That was the first time I saw_ her_. She was outside our house, and she called me over. She gave me something- I though it was a potion or whatever. I didn't know she was vampire then, so I took it. I forced it down Ichiru's throat. And when he woke up, he was slightly better. He wasn't tired so easily. He was still weak, but he could tolerate a little bit more." He turned to look at Yuuki. "It was her blood. She saved him." He shook his head. "I should have known," he said with a chuckle. "Simple laws of genetics-" he pointed up to his silver hair. "I should have known."

"Do you regret it?" she asked. "Killing your mother?"

He shook his head. "Shizuka was in a lot of pain," he said, a trace of sadness in his voice. "She was desperate to end it."

"I want to know how you feel, Zero." She reached out to touch his hand. He flinched away from her touch, but she grasped for him. She held his hand in both of hers, setting them down on her lap. "You haven't told me anything about that night. Or about your transition as a Pureblood. I want you tell me how you feel, right now, this very second."

"Lost," he said, without missing a beat. "I don't even know anymore. I don't know how I feel, I don't know how I used to feel. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I don't even know who I really am."

Her eyes stung with tears. The feeling that built up in her chest was slowly and painfully overwhelming her. "Zero Kiryuu," she said, her voice thick as she tried to suppress a sob. "That's who you are." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and she tried to fight them off. But it was no use. One by one, they dropped onto Zero's hand. "And you don't need to feel lost, because you're here. With me. With everyone. You're home, Zero."

"Hey," he said softly, reaching up to wipe her tears. But they still kept coming.

"And since you can't do it, I'll do it for you," she sobbed. "I will cry the tears you can't spill. I will feel the pain you ignore. I will feel for you. But someday, you'll have to learn to let it out by yourself. Someday, you have to know it's okay. It's okay to feel, it's okay to cry, it's okay to let it out!"

"Yuuki..." he pulled her towards him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He placed his chin lightly on top of her head, and he let her cry out. She shook in his arms and sobbed against his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he let it all out. He couldn't even remember how to cry. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much."

She held onto his arms, wrinkling the material of his jacket. She cried harder. "Stop crying now," he stroked her hair, combing his fingers through each soft strand. "The sun is setting."

It took a moment before Yuuki could stop. Tears still spilled from her eyes, but at least now she could breathe. The squeezing ache in her chest was gone, but she just couldn't seem to run out of tears. _Maybe this is why he doesn't cry_, she thought, _because once you start, it's hard to stop_. When she pulled away, she found that the sky was pitch black. She missed the setting sun and the splashes of color. She looked up at the dark night sky and found it empty, with not a single star in view. _Because they're all down there. _She looked down, and she saw the city in its full glory. There were no houses, buildings, nothing. There was only the twinkling lights like stars. There were no cars, just shooting stars flashing by.

Colors danced in Yuuki's eyes, and she just watched in amazement. The tears on her cheeks began to dry, and she seemed to run out of tears. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, her words drifting along with the cold breeze.

Zero had seen a thousand lights. He had seen them in great variations of colors. They were beautiful, but they were nothing in comparison to the young maiden who sat next to her. They were nothing compared to the way her skin reflected them. Their brightness was nothing compared to the light of her smile, their meaning nothing compared to the words in her eyes. "Very beautiful," he said. He kept his arm around her, and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Kaien found the boy standing by the window. He was nothing but a shadowed figure, but his silver hair seemed to glow in the dark. "Zero-"<p>

"Kaien," he said, before the man could finish. His voice was hard and cold, silent and solemn. "Yuuki... earlier, she told me it was okay. To let it all out. Is it really?"

"Zero..." Kaien said softly. Seeing Zero like this, hearing him say such words...

In those four years he has known the boy, he has not shown any sign of vulnerability. Any sign of grief or sorrow. He has just seen his whole family wiped out before his eyes, he has just seen his whole life turned upside down. And yet, he's always kept his cool. He was calm, and he took everything without emotion. Maybe it was how he survived. Pretending not to care in order to not get hurt. Shutting off his humanity to tune everything out. But such tragedies were always meant to take a toll on him one way or another.

Kaien's heart split in half as Zero's knees gave out. He knelt on the floor, bathed in the moonlight. He made no sound, no tear rolled from his eyes. "Is it?" he repeated, his breathing growing ragged.

"It is," Kaien said. He shut the door behind him and padded across the room to where Zero was. He crouched down next to the boy, wrapping his arms around him. For the first time in those four years, Zero let it out. He cried, tears spilling down his face. He sobbed so painfully he felt his chest aching. He couldn't breathe, he felt his heart being squeezed.

He cried for the mother and father he had grown up with. He cried for the brother who died that one fateful night. He cried for a woman who kept her distance to protect him. He cried for a woman who endured being hated by him. He cried for the mother he despised. He apologized over and over again. He apologized for not being able to tell her how much he loves her. He apologized for not being there for her.

He cried four years worth of tears.

And for the first time in four years, Kaien Cross is his father.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Kaname-sama?" Yuuki stopped abruptly as she saw his brother standing by the room to her dorm room. He looked like he's been waiting for her for hours now. "Do you need something?"<p>

"I just need you," he said with a smile. A grim smile shadowed by the darkness of the hallway. "Everything else is ready."

"What do you mean?" she felt her heart leap out of her chest.

"Rido Kuran has risen," he said, walking towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder to give her the final blow. "We're leaving tonight."


	26. Chapter 26

Yuuki felt her heart stop beating, as she stood and watched her brother in horror. _We're leaving tonight._ The words swirled inside her head. She turned them over and over again, trying to decipher each syllable but she couldn't quite find the meaning. _We're leaving tonight._ Those three words are all she could hear. She knew what they meant, but she doesn't understand. She sees Kaname's lips moving, forming more words. But she couldn't hear him. All she could hear was _We're leaving tonight._

He reached out for her, but she took a step back. "I don't get it," she said. She was shivering, despite the warmth of her coat. "I don't get it. I don't-" _Am I going to cry again? No, I can't. I'm stronger than this. I don't want to cry, but-_

"Yuuki, He has awakened, and you're not safe here," Kaname explained. His voice reasoned and his eyes pleaded with her. "He's going to kill you."

"Zero promised me he'll teach me to fight!" she protested. "I can protect myself, I-"

"Quit being so stubborn, Yuuki!" he gripped her by the shoulders, and shook some sense into her. Yuuki was shocked by how he was handling her. For sixteen years, he's been handling her like she was a delicate little daisy, a fragile little china cup. And now here he is, shaking her so hard she was starting to get dizzy. "If we don't get out of here, this is where He'll look for you! You will endanger not only yourself, but everyone you care about in this place! Do you understand?!"

Yuuki was out of breath by the time he stopped. "Yori...? And Zero?"

Kaname nodded slowly. "Your bags are in the car," he said calmly. He pushed her hair out of her eyes, and gently caressed her cheeks, his hand smoothly trailing down to her bandaged neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She felt his cold fingers unwrapping the bandage from her neck, and she couldn't do anything but stand still. She still didn't understand what was happening. Does she really have to leave? Or is she really so selfish that she'd rather stay here and bring everyone else down with her?

Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt a pair of soft lips against hers. Kaname's lips felt familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Then she felt something flowing into her mouth, an explosion of unfamiliar flavors- a mixture of sweetness and metal- which could only mean one thing. She held her palms up against his chest, trying to push him away. But it was no use, he was far too strong for her.

He placed his hands on her back, pulling her closer to him. Then he slammed her against the wall, causing her to open her mouth wider, bringing more blood into her mouth. She tried to resist, refusing to swallow his pure blood. But they were already filling her mouth in a way that they started dripping down to their chins. Inevitably, she's got his blood in his system. They remained like that, pressed against each other, for a couple more minutes until the change started taking place.

Yuuki felt her heart stop beating- _literally_, this time. For a moment, everything was still from the inside. Then came a stabbing pain in her chest. She cried out in pain, and Kaname had to clamp his hand down her mouth to stifle her screams. "Yuuki, I know it hurts, and I'm sorry," he mumbled. "But hang in there, it will be over soon. And you'll be back the way you were before."

She continued to scream into his hand, unable to control the pain. She felt her innards twisting and turning inside her body. She writhed in agony, and he pulled her into his arms, keeping her in place. Her hair started to grow out, a stream of rich brown strands flowing down her back. Yuuki's body spasmed, until there was nothing. She made no noise and she grew limp and heavy in his arms. She fell unconscious, and he carried her back to the Moon dorm.

* * *

><p>Shiki opened the door slowly. It's been so long since he's been in Rima's room, and he was almost surprised by how neat it was. He completely forgot just how much of a neat freak she was. The room was big, but it seemed empty. All there was was a single cabinet and a dresser. Aside from that, a queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, with a bedside table next to it. Flowers in a vase were next to her. And that was that. That's all in her room.<p>

He walked towards her, a small body lying in the middle of a see of sheets. He looked down at her, her body hidden underneath a pile of blankets. Her skin was exceptionally pale, making her orange hair glow with the sun's bright rays of light. He reached down to touch her face, soft and feverish under his fingers. "Shiki..." she opened her eyes, just enough for her to see a blurry and distorted version of him.

"It's me," he said, still without emotion. "The real me."

"I know," she whispered, a soft caress in his ears. "I recognize your touch."

A silly boyish grin tugged at the corners of his lips, and he felt the need to hold her close to him. Unable to stop himself, he climbed onto the bed next to her, slipping under the sheets. He wrapped his arm around her, with his head rested lightly on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He suddenly felt the guilt of being the one to do this to her. He hated himself so much. And more than that, he hated his father.

"You idiot," her words snapped him out of reverie. He looked up at her, with her clenched jaw and furious eyes. "Letting someone use your body like that. You're a model, Shiki, you should love yourself more! I will never forgive you if you let someone use you like that again, because..."

He got up and climbed on top of her, his knees next to his hips. He held himself up with one hand at her side. He raised his other hand up to the side of his neck, piercing it. Blood dripped down from the small incision. "Why didn't you drink? To heal more quickly?"

"Because their blood won't make a difference," she said, her voice laced with an emotion he has never heard before. Shiki's heart skipped a beat as he realized exactly what those words meant. Heat rushed up to his cheeks, but before he could say any more, she had reached up and pulled him down. She pressed his forehead against hers, her eyes intently on his. "Promise me you won't leave me again."

"I promise," he said. He dipped his head down, kissing her lightly on the lips. He has waited years to do that, to be with her, this intimately close. For years, he refused to let his emotion consume him like this. But with her, it seemed different. She made him believe that it doesn't have to end badly. It doesn't have to end the same way it did with his father and his mother. Because he's not his father.

He is not a monster. He feels. He loves. And he loves her. This girl, Rima Toya. And she loves him. And together, they will quench their thirst.

* * *

><p>The door swung open before he could touch it. Yuuki's head rested on his shoulder and her long hair cascaded down his arm. The living room was empty except for his loyal subordinate. The blonde boy stood so abruptly that his armchair flew back. His jaw dropped at the sight of Yuuki. "Kaname-sama," Aidou said, his eyes fixed on her limp body and the blood on her coat. There was dried blood on her chin down to her neck, as well. "Is that..."<p>

"She's my sister, Aidou," Kaname said casually as he kicked the front door shut. He walked up the stairs to his room without another word, leaving the worried boy in confusion.

Kaname laid her small body down on his bed. He locked the doors, shut the windows, and closed the curtains. Then he sat down next to Yuuki, gazing down at her as color started to resume into her pale skin. He placed his hand on his chest, finding no pulse. He waited a little a longer, waiting for that thump against his palm. He held his breath, afraid, for a moment, that maybe she didn't survive the transition. But then there it was. A single thump that seemed to vibrate throughout her ribcage, then was soon followed by stable little heartbeats. "Kaname-sama..." her voice was hoarse and raspy. "I'm thirsty."

A sad smile formed on his lips, as he realized the human girl he cherished for sixteen years was gone. Here she was, a replica of what he is. But she isn't a monster. She is Yuuki, and he loves her. And she _will_ learn to love him. He leaned over his sister, and without hesitation, she grabbed him. She bit into his neck, hungry and desperate. She turned him over, so that she was on top of him.

She bit at different spots on his neck, so deep it almost caused him pain. He kept a hand on the nape of her neck, keeping her in place. He could hear the sound of his blood slushing out of his veins. He could hear her moan in pleasure as she consumed him. "Yuuki," he said, sliding his head down to her cheek. He gently pulled her head away from his neck. It almost broke his heart as he saw her blood red eyes staring down at him. "You've had enough."

He sat up, so that she ended up straddling him. He licked the small remainder of his blood on her lips. She was so hungry she barely made a mess out of her meal. Soon enough, her eyes resumed their original color, a soft shade of brown. She gasped, almost choked. She pulled away from him, holding up to her throat. She fell off the bed, and she gagged. "No- No, Kaname-sama, I-" her voice was strained and panicked. "No, I can't- I'm not! Kaname-sama!" She looked up at him with pleading eyes, as if she wanted him to undo what couldn't be undone.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki, but this is for the best."

"Can't I be selfish for a little more time?" she asked, reaching up to cover her face with her hands. "I just want... I didn't even..."

"You've already spent four months being selfish," Kaname said. He reached out, lowering her hands to her lap. "But I will let you say goodbye."

* * *

><p>Yuuki left her dorm room. She left Yori to sleep peacefully, to lose herself in her dreams. She couldn't do it. She couldn't wake her up. She couldn't wake the human girl up and give her news that she's leaving. So she walked out, leaving nothing but a piece of paper with words that contained her heart. She left her heart with that human girl, so that she wouldn't hurt herself now.<p>

She stood outside Zero's door. She was numb, without feelings, without emotions. She felt everything inside her shut down. She took a deep breath, and let the door swing open. She found a gun pointed right at her heart. Zero sat on the edge of his bed, with his head hanging down his neck. Silver strands covered his eyes, but she knew how he ached at the sight of her.

His whole body was rigid, his muscles tense. Anger radiated through every pore. "It's okay," Yuuki said. Her voice emotionless and surprisingly monotone. "You don't have to feel pain anymore."

She lunged at him, sending his gun flying across the floor as he stumbled back into his bed. She restrained him, pinning his wrists down to his bed. She could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her and the fangs in her mouth. "Do you hate me now, Zero?" She looked down at him, taking in the sight of him. His beautiful skin, his luminous eyes, his soft lips, his silver hair... She dipped her head down and gave him one last kiss.

"What did you do to her?" he asked when she broke away. His eyes shined with tears he held back. His body shook with anger.

"I ate her," she said, with a sly smile. "And now, I will take her from you." Without another word, she plunged her fangs into his neck.

* * *

><p>The sun was just about to rise, as the Kuran siblings got out of their car. Kaname placed his hand on Yuuki's back, ushering her to the familiar front steps of their manor. It's been months since Yuuki has seen this place, and not one thing has changed. She still despised it. Kaname pushed the double doors open, and she stepped into the darkness of her 'home'. She felt as empty as the place, a wide expanse of dark oblivion taking over inside her body.<p>

"Welcome home, Lord Kaname, Lord Yuuki," greeted a row of uniformed servants in unison.

They were sent out to the car to gather their belongings, and again, the two of them were alone. Yuuki suddenly felt everything hit her, all at once. She felt a dozen bullets fly through her skin, a thousand knives stuck behind her back, a giant hole in the middle of her chest. She lost it all. Those four months were just a dream, and she's back into this nightmare of a reality. She was back into the confines of these walls, left to the comfort of the empty rooms. No Yori, no Zero, not even a Chairman Cross.

She left Yori without a proper goodbye. She erased herself from Zero's life. She didn't even say anything to the Chairman. But there were a million things she wanted to say. She wanted to thank him, and apologize to him. She wanted to tell him how amazing he had been, how good he was to her. He wanted to assure him he was doing a great job as a father, and even though he never said it, Zero loved him.

But she didn't say anything.

Her knees buckled, and she fell to the floor. Her chest ached, she couldn't breathe. She wailed like a child, her cries echoing through the manor.

* * *

><p>Zero walked up the steps of Shizuka's manor. It was empty, with nothing but the echoes of his footsteps as he walked across the linoleum floors. The only remaining furniture was covered in white cloth. "It just needs some cleaning," Kaien said from behind him. "Then it's all good."<p>

"I'm not living here," Zero said, his hands inside his pockets. Ever since he woke up that morning, he felt something was extremely wrong. Like there was something missing. But he couldn't remember what. He thought maybe it was just because of transition, but it felt something more than just that. He feels like there is something he is forgetting. He felt like he lost something, but he couldn't figure out what it is. He felt empty inside.

A familiar scent snapped him out of his thoughts. The whole place reeked of the smell of blood, but it wasn't just any blood. He gave out into a sprint up the stairs, following the trail of the sweet and metallic scent of blood.

"Zero, what is it?!" Kaien shouted after him. The man ran after him, with his hand fastened to the katana he kept hidden under his coat.

"It's Ichiru!"

* * *

><p><em>Yori, <em>

_I'm sorry I couldn't at least properly say goodbye. I just didn't want to wake you just to tell you something so sad. And even if I did wake you, I'm afraid I wouldn't even know how to say. I don't even know what I'm supposed to write right now. But I want you to know that I don't want to leave. It's all too sudden, and I really hate it. _

_Do you remember that time I asked you if you've ever felt alone? I'm alone now. I've always been alone, but then I met you. I met you and Zero. And believe me, I really thought of you as a friend. You're the only friend I have in the whole world, and that's why this hurts me so much. I couldn't stress enough._

_I want to stay here with you. But I can't. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, and to be honest, I don't want to. I want to see you but I don't want you to see me. I'm afraid that you will no longer recognize me. If you see me again, I will no longer be the Yuuki Cross you know. Because Yuuki Cross was nothing. She was just a figment of my imagination. I am Yuuki Kuran. That's who I have always been, and that's who I always will be._

_Things are dangerous, my friend. But Zero will keep you safe. Zero has forgotten me, and I think you should too. It's for the best._

_I'm sorry._

_Goodbye,_

_Yuuki_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you to everyone who has supported this story up to this point. To be honest, I don't really know how I feel with my recent updates. So, I will leave to you. Please tell me if this story is still worth continuing. The continuation of this story depends on you, whether you're still interested or not. Until then, let's consider this as the end of 'Part I'. I'm going on hiatus, but if I will come back if you want me to. I promise.<em>**

**_(((and I'm sorry if there are some wrong grammars and a couple of typos. I'm just really into writing stuff, and once I finish, I don't have time to edit it anymore. So sorry.)))_**

**_Thank you!_**

**_-daydreamer9898, Beatrice_**


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello. So it seems daydreamer9898's schedule is so packed right now. And she was nice enough to consider that she doesn't want to keep her readers waiting. So she passed this story onto me, hoping I could finish it for her. But don't worry, the whole plot and concept is still from her, I'm just the writer. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_-A_

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryuu ran on the empty streets, going into a dark alley. He could hear nothing but his heartbeat and the splashing of water as he stepped into puddles of rain. He was soaked, the darkened material of his jacket weighing in on him. He pushed his feet harder, willing his legs to run faster. His eyes were zooming in on his prey, a little girl. Her little dress was ripped and torn at places, and her long golden locks were tangled and dirty.<p>

Zero pulled the trigger, the bullet travelling at the speed of light. The girl cried out as blood exploded from her leg. She fell down to the ground, and he took her disadvantage to his advantage. He ran towards the girl, still holding out his gun. He pushed it against the girl's skull. His hand was shaking with anger, with his finger unhesitant on the trigger. "You gave me a pretty hard time back there, you little devil," he said through gritted teeth.

The wound behind her knee was starting to smoke, and it didn't look too pleasant. Not only did the anti-vampire silver prevent vampires from healing, they also burned into skin and flesh. It was extremely toxic to them. She looked up at him with wide scared eyes. For a moment he could still see the youthful innocence behind her eyes, but soon enough they showed what she truly was- a rogue vampire filled with bloodlust and lunacy. "I'm sorry," she pleaded desperately. Spit came out of her mouth as she spoke. Her voice, ragged and strained, didn't quite fit her pristine and angelic features. "We can share this if you want- just don't kill me. _Please_!"

She reached up her balled fist, then slowly opened her fingers. An eyeball sat on the middle of her palm, a souvenir she took from her victim, just dessert. Zero pulled the trigger once more, but he made sure he didn't kill her just yet. He wanted her to feel the agony of dying a slow and painful death. The eyeball rolled out of her hand and was dumped to the muddy earth as the girl collapsed on her back. There was a whole in her throat, and Zero could see the boiling blood and hear the boiling sound. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeee!" she shrieked. "Nooooooooooo!" Her screams reminded him of the sound of metal scraping against metal or fingernails against the chalkboard. But he didn't waver.

He continued to listen to her guttural screams and her desperate pleas. He pulled the trigger once more, putting a whole in her chest. She let out another animalistic sound. She writhed in pain, arching her back in agony. He stepped on her chest, pushing her down further into the mud. The girl clawed at his feet, tears of blood streaming from her eyes. And just when he thought she was going to make another empty promise, her lips quivered into a bloody smile exposing her bloody teeth. "You're cruel," she croaked. "You're a monster. Just like us... _Lord Hiou_." She let out a menacing laugh that seemed to vibrate throughout his whole body, rattling him to his core.

Zero pulled the trigger, putting one last final hole in the middle of her forehead. Her smile fell from her face, and her eyes went blank. She kept her eyes fixed upon the heavens, though everyone knew she was to descend to hell. A soft green eyeball looked up at him.

"Well, you had fun."

Zero turned around, jamming Bloody Rose in the inside of his coat. "And _you_ didn't do anything, Kaito."

"You seemed to have been handling it just fine by yourself," he shrugged. Kaito Takamiya. He hasn't changed one bit since they were children. He was still arrogant and obnoxious. Now he leaned against the somewhat dry walls of the dark alley. He carefully looked down at his cuticles.

Zero scoffed with distaste. "I can't believe they paired me up with you." he mumbled as he walked past the boy with the soaked ash brown hair. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket, and held it between his teeth. He took out his lighter, cradling the fire in the palm of his hands. The cigarette lit despite the heavy rain and cold rushes of wind.

"Lucky you," Kaito sighed behind him. Then he added teasingly, "Lord Hiou." Zero's hands balled into fists and he jammed them into his pockets.

It's been a year since everything happened. He found out he and his brother were just adopted by the Kiryuu's, and that they were actually the sons of the Madly Blooming Princess, Shizuka Hiou. They were her Cursed Twins. So many things had changed since then.

He had decided to pay the Hiou manor a visit, and what welcomes him to his so-called home? His brother, beaten and bloody. The image of Ichiru bleeding to death was imprinted on his mind, and no matter how much he wants to forget it, he couldn't. Ichiru had offered his blood to him. He had begged Zero to take all of it. _This way, I will always be with you,_ he had whispered the words in Zero's ear. _One mind, one body. Exactly how things should've been, right? I'll be with you now, so brother wouldn't ever be lonely. _Zero winced at the memory. _No matter what happens, mother and I are with you._

Zero knew he could've saved Ichiru. He could've taken his brother to the Association or even a mundane hospital, but he didn't. He consumed Ichiru until his heart stopped beating and his lungs stopped breathing. _Forgive me, Zero_. Those were his last words. Coincidentally, those were the same words Shizuka said.

Zero couldn't remember how long he sat there, holding his brother's limp body in his arms. But it must've been hours. He cried, the same way he did the night before that. But he couldn't remember why he cried. All those years, he had refused to show his true emotions. So he doesn't understand why he let himself let it go like that so easily. Then that feeling is back. The itch in the back of his mind, the ache in his chest, the unsettling feeling that he was forgetting something.

He left the Academy then, but he couldn't go anywhere without being recognized by every Hunter and Vampire. He was no longer the Zero he was, but he still carried the name Kiryuu. But despite all his protests, all they could see is how he was the only remaining member of the Hiou clan. He paid no attention to them, and he just went on to killing rogue Level E's.

The cases were piling up and killing lists were getting longer. All because of Rido Kuran. He's creating a whole army of rogue vampires in attempt to continue the war that ended long ago. Once again, he wants to rise in power and bring the government back into being a monarchy. A monarchy where he is King. Zero swore he'd kill Rido. That man killed his brother, and he will pay for it.

_Just hang in there, Zero. _It was Ichiru's familiar voice, soft and carefree, loving and gentle. His words sounded as if he was right behind him, but Zero knew he wasn't. Ichiru was inside him, flowing through his veins, always with him.

* * *

><p>Yori sat all alone in the car, watching out the window as everything just flashed by. She didn't know what to expect this new school year. She had so much things she wanted to say, so much questions she wanted to ask, so much hugs she wanted to give. All of them to Yuuki. She wondered if Yuuki was back this year. And she wondered, with sadness, if she has changed just as she said in the letter.<p>

No matter how many times Yori read the letter, she still couldn't make sense of the words. She wanted more explanations. She wanted a reason. And when she receives a reason, just then will she be able to live on peacefully. Because she couldn't move on without the assurance that Yuuki's departure wasn't her fault. Somehow, she felt like she did something that drove Yuuki away. She tried recounting everything she did with Yuuki in her mind, but nothing offensive enough to make her leave came up. The human girl sighed. Nothing ever stays with her. _No one_ ever does.

"You look worried, Sayori-sama," said the uniformed maid who sat across from her in the limousine. Like every other maid her family had, this one had a pleasant face and such gentle expressions. It made Yori even sadder, because she knows that these people are being paid to treat her nicely and make sure she's feeling fine. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Yori answered, mustering up the brightest smile she could. But it only brought her pain to twitch her lips upward and force a frown into a smile. She felt like she could never truly show how she feels. Like she always has to set up a front for everyone. To impress her father and to please her mother, and to get everyone else to like her. This truth only broke her heart even more. Because she is reminded of the only person who actually really knows the true Sayori Wakaba.

And it was Yuuki Cross. She wondered if Yuuki Cross was anything like Yuuki Kuran.

"We're almost here, Sayori-sama," said the young maid. Yori sat up straighter, craning her neck and pressing her eyes against her window. She could already see the Gates of the Academy, and a small part of her told her not to get her hopes up high. And that's when the message seemed to travel throughout her whole body. _She's not here._

* * *

><p>After two more kills, Zero and Kaito returned to the Association Headquarters. As usual, Hunters stopped in their tracks upon their arrival. Several eyes were fixed on them- or, specifically, fixed on Zero. But he kept walking with his back straight and his head held high, oblivious to the fact that his partner glared at every single one of the spectators. Kaito, unlike the other Hunters, didn't give a damn about how Zero was a Pureblood, an enemy to their kind. To him, the silver-haired boy was still the boy from his childhood, his rival and his friend, his competition and his brother.<p>

Finally, they reached the President's room, and they went in, shielded from everyone's prying eyes.

Just a couple of months ago, the President stepped down from his position. He claimed that he was getting too old and too tired of such battles.

Now, Kaien Cross sat across the two boys. The President passed his presidency down to Kaien, acknowledging his abilities as a good leader and a brave Hunter, the Vampire without Fangs. With over 200 years of life, Kaien has fought many wars and seen many deaths. Everyone sees him as a man of honor with the will to do what's right. With all his experience, everyone expects him to be the most rational leader of all time, being able to make sacrifices in order to achieve the greater good. Other than that, Kaien has showed his integrity and proved his will of making peace with the Vampires, which is what this is all about. With the success of his Academy- with just a few dead bodies here and there- he was proven acceptable by the Council as the new Head of the Association. But despite such titles, he was still the man with the blonde ponytail who walks around with oversized lion feet slippers and has a tendency to be overdramatic.

"What do you even want?" Zero asked, leaning against the doorframe. Kaito went ahead and plopped down onto the armchair across from Kaien. "The reports aren't due until the end of the week."

"Right," Kaien rifled through his drawers, the sound of paper filling the atmosphere. He let out an appreciative 'Ahhh' as he found a folder. He tossed it to Kaito, who read it carefully. "Kaname Kuran is leaving for a... _business trip_, and he doesn't want to leave the Kuran princess unprotected. And also, he wants you to train her." _He specifically chose you_, he wanted to add, but didn't.

Zero scoffed, and even Kaito couldn't help but smirk. "Train?" Zero repeated. "Train! Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not," Kaien said, seriously. "Not only that, I think your new team member is on her way."

"Her..." Kaito repeated, his voice like a cat's purr. He looked over his shoulder and winked at Zero, who only rolled his eyes.

Zero detached himself from the door. "How sure are you that we could trust those monsters?" he asked, his voice quiet and contemplating.

"How sure are we that we could trust _you_?" Kaien countered, matching the tone of his voice and the intensity of his gaze.

But before Zero could answer, the door swung open, hitting him in the back. He stumbled forward, but he righted himself immediately. He whirled around furiously"Ah- I'm so sorry!" a girl said, bowing her head. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly, he was filled with a peculiar sense of nostalgia. It was like déjà vu. _Zero! _It was a familiar voice- the voice that haunted his dreams, the question he asked himself over and over again in his waking moments. It was the warmth in his chest and the empty void in his heart. It was the missing part of him, the last piece of the puzzle. Could it be that... it's this girl?


	28. Chapter 28

She wore a leather jacket and a skirt that fell a couple of inches above her knees. Her hair was the color of midnight, silky and long. Her eyes were silver ringed with black, a captivating color. A backpack was slung on one of her shoulders. Her cheeks were red as she apologized to Zero over and over again. There was an energy that surrounded her, a certain warmth, a certain innocence, despite everything she must've been through as a Hunter. But he stood there, in front of her, motionless in a daze. It all seemed so familiar even though he has never seen this girl before. But something about her just...

"Zero, are you okay?"

The Chairman's voice reached out to Zero, snapping him out of reverie. He turned away from the girl to face Kaien. He nodded, though he felt a lump on his throat. He swallowed thickly. "This is Asuna Suoh, by the way. She's been keeping an eye on the Kuran manor for the past 48 hours. How is it anyway, Asuna-san?"

"Ah- please, just Asuna is okay," she said humbly, with a small chuckle. "And it's an honor to finally meet you- the Vampire without Fangs, the survivor of the Cursed Twins, Kaien Cross. This is such an honor I cannot even believe I'm standing right here-" she started to babble, awestruck, as she stared at the legendary Hunter. But she caught herself. She mumbled an apology, and took a deep breath. "Anyway, everything seemed to be just fine. Kaname Kuran's personal assistant comes and goes, running errands for him. And the Kuran Princess hasn't set foot outside, not once. But I've seen glimpses of her in the windows, though not very clear. And for the past 24 hours, I have caught two Level E vampires coming close to the premises of the manor. And... they were just recently turned. By Rido Kuran."

"Impressive," Kaito grinned at her. "But how do you know it was Rido Kuran? How could you not assume that they were bitten by Kaname himself when you weren't looking, say, the past 72 hours?"

Her body went rigid. Her hands clenched into fists. Her expressions hardened and her eyes seemed to darken as she looked straight ahead, at no one and nothing in particular. "Because one of them was my partner," she said, her voice cold and hard. "And he was taken by Rido Kuran just four days ago."

"I've heard about your partner Rintarou," Kaien said, with a certain sadness in his voice. He spoke the same way he did when he spoke to Zero five years ago, with that warm consolation and sympathizing eyes. "I am truly sorry."

"It's a part of the life we live," she said, her eyes starting to glimmer with tears she held back. She rubbed at them with the palm of her hands. "He knew that. I knew that." And this is _that_ part of her. Everyone has their own struggles, their own war to fight, and everyone has their own ways of dealing with them. Everyone has a dark side, and this is only a small portion of hers.

Kaito cleared his throat, clasping his hands together. "So, so, when do we start?" he asked with a menacing tone to his voice. But Zero knew the boy enough to know that this is his way of diffusing tensions and clearing away heavy atmospheres. He sighed, thinking of how peculiar that guy is.

"You're leaving_ now_."

* * *

><p>Yuuki lay on her bed, flat on her belly. She twirled the silver knife in her hand, staring at its beautiful sharp blade. She licked off her blood, accidentally slicing up the side of her tongue. It surprised her a bit, but then she cherished the sweet taste of her own blood. It healed in a matter of seconds, and soon there was nothing. She brought the knife back down to her forearm. A shiver went down her spine as the cold blade touched her skin, slowly caressing its sharp edge against her soft skin, trailing blood. She watched with disappointment as the cut disappeared, leaving nothing but blood.<p>

She licked her forearm clean, then started drawing scars again. It's been the only thing she's been doing for the past hour, out of boredom and the numbness in her soul. This is what she wants. Just because she heals, doesn't mean there was no pain. And she loved it. She loved the pain, the slight sting as she pierced her skin, then the burning sensation as she pushed the blade deep within her flesh then slash. But after some time, her body ceased to feel it as well.

She's felt like this ever since her brother turned her back into a vampire just a year ago. She felt empty, as if her body was just a mere vessel with a dead inhabitant that refused to leave.

She rolled onto her back, holding the knife up. She looked at her reflection in the narrow silver. Her eyes were dead and empty, her long hair was a mess around her, and she's been wearing the same dress for the past three days. She twirled the silverware in her fingers, toying with it as if it was a harmless flower. And with one swift motion, she brought her hands down. The knife tore through her skin and broke through her chest cavity, piercing her heart. She allowed herself to cry in pain, but she didn't take it out. Instead, she even twisted it by its hilt. She gritted her teeth as her heart burned. She dug it in further, until it was halfway through the heart.

Tears rolled down her eyes to her temples. Her body shook as laughter bubbled out of her lips. Her mind was blank and there was a knife through her chest, and she was laughing. Like a maniac. She threw her head back, as a giddy sensation took over her body. She filled the room up with her laughter. But then the sound of her laughter started to echo in her ears, and she started to despise it.

She hated the sound of her voice, she hated the sound of her happiness. She hated the sound of her heart beating, she hated the sound of her life. She hated herself. She pushed the knife as far as it could go, but the door swung open.

A familiar dark boy walked in, a raging storm in his eyes but a peaceful calm in his posture. He walked towards her, and knelt down next to the bed. He looked down at her, straight into her eyes, but she looked away. There was a time when he would've been surprised by the sight of his sister with a knife through her chest, but no longer. He had grown used to it after a year.

He reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes, then he placed his hand on top of hers around the hilt. As if on instinct, she flinched away from his touch, leaving his hand the only one on the hilt of the knife. Another bolt of lightning shot through her chest as he pulled the knife out without much ceremony. There was blood on her dress and tear on her chest, but the wound was closing in, leaving only blood behind.

"Get dressed," he said kindly. "We have guests."

He stood up, then walked towards the door. He took one last look at her with sad eyes, but she still lay motionless on her bed. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling. Unblinking. Unseeing. Without life. "I'll leave her to your care," he said to the maid waiting outside the door.

She nodded her head politely and gave a small curtsy, then walked past him and into the room. She shut the door behind her, and walked over to Yuuki's closet. "My, my, Yuuki-sama!" she said enthusiastically, trying to radiate her cheerful ways into the atmosphere to influence the vampire. "You have so many dresses to choose from! What color do you want for today?"

Yuuki's eyes fluttered close, her eyelashes touching her cheekbones. Now, she looked dead. A beautiful corpse lying peacefully in her deathbed. Minutes passed and she didn't say a word, the maid stood patiently by the closet. She looked at her mistress with concern. She didn't used to be like this before she left for the Academy. She used to be happy and hopeful. She wondered what happened- everyone in the household did.

"Red." Yuuki's voice was soft and monotone, void of all emotion. "Like blood," she added, slowly opening her eyes.

"Okay, then!" the maid said, almost nervously. She was skittish as se rummaged around the closet, looking for a red dress. "Here!" She pulled out a little red dress, a strapless one with crisscrossed laces at the back. "Will this one do?"

"Whatever." Yuuki dragged herself out of bed, shrugging the dress she was wearing now off. She tossed it to the carpeted floor, where it lay crumpled and bloody. She didn't move as the maid dressed her up. She was like a doll, a delicate porcelain with beautiful waves of hair and empty eyes. When it was done, she sat numbly on the edge of her bed. She watched the maid pick up the white dress she just threw away.

"Eh? There's a whole in the middle... lemme just..." she sat down in front of Yuuki, with her legs underneath her black and white dress. She took out a small sewing kit from her sleeves and started patching up the ripped material. She hummed a happy tune, a sweet melody that floated softly in the air.

"Shut up!" Yuuki said, her voice so hard and intense that it startled the maid, causing her to jerk her hand.

The maid's eyes widened as she caught sight of the red blood oozing out of the tip of her finger. It was like a budding rose against the her pale white skin. She couldn't move, petrified. She felt her chest tightening with fear. "Yuuki-sama, I..."

"How clumsy," Yuuki said, now her voice extremely soft and gentle. Kindly, she knelt down next to the maid. "Let me see..." She took the maid's hand in hers, looking at the little site of the prick. She gave her finger a squeeze and more blood dripped out. She smiled nicely, leaning forward and putting the finger in her mouth. She sucked the blood out, an exciting sensation on her tongue. "My, my!" she giggled. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

She leaned in closer, skimming the maid's cheeks with her finger. Her skin was hot, as if she was burning up with a fever. Yuuki giggled, grabbing the human girl by the collar of her dress and hovering over her neck. She could smell it- the sweet aroma of the blood underneath all that skin. "As our servant," Yuuki said, her breath cool against the girl's neck. "Isn't it an honor to have your blood drunk by your mistress?" She felt the girl nod, and she went in for it. She sank her fangs into the human skin, through the human flesh. She wasn't even that thirsty, but she felt so greedy, so gluttonous. She felt so bored. Her mouth filled up with the human's blood, and as she drank more, the maid started to fight back.

Yuuki grabbed the girl by the wrists, and pushed her down, pinning her down onto the floor. She sat on top of her maid with a sly grin on her blood-stained lips. "There's no use fighting," she said sweetly. The innocent look in her eyes, the radiant blush of her skin, her gentle yet firm hands... it was all a part of it. A vampire's greatest trick, a natural born talent. They were beautiful, and with that beauty comes the power to make everyone do as they want. As expected, the human girl stopped squirming underneath her. "What's your name?" Yuuki asked. "I'm sorry, there's so many of you, I lost track."

"S-Sayako," the girl mumbled.

"Then, then, Sayako-chan! Let's be friends, okay?"

The girl nodded eagerly, and Yuuki leaned down, biting the other side of her neck. She felt the girl's pulse against her own fangs. She felt the girl's pulse starting to weaken, and yet, she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. Not now. Not ever. She didn't even enjoy this girl's blood, but she can't seem to break away. Not even when the weak pulse disappeared altogether. She felt Sayako's breath hitch, and then it was over.

Yuuki didn't break away until at least half an hour later, when the door swung open. She jerked up, looking up at Kaname, who looked at her with a disappointed face. She looked away from him immediately, then as if for the first time, she looked at the body underneath her. Tears were only starting to dry up on Sayako's face, and her eyes were wide and lightless, fixed upon the heavens.

Yuuki jumped up onto her feet with a squeal. Hot tears burned in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She knew. She was aware of it. She was aware that she was draining the life out of Sayako's body, and still... is this the monster she has become?

"I'm sorry-" she broke into a sob. It hurt more than anything. She felt like someone put their hand through her chest and got a hold of her heart, and that someone is squeezing her heart. It hurt. "Sayako-chan, I- Kaname-sama, I killed her. I-I killed her, I-"

"Yuuki," he was by her side now. With his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her in, so that she could cry onto his chest. "You have to stop punishing yourself for these things. It's only natural-"

"It's only natural?" she choked. She pulled away from him, almost stumbling over the dead body on the floor. But she righted herself immediately. Suddenly, her dress felt so tight, she could barely breathe. She felt the straps on her back pushing into her spine. She felt her lungs being squeezed by the soft material. "I killed someone! That is not natural! I'm a monster, and you- you- you made me this way!"

The walls started closing in on her and the ceiling was getting lower and lower. She was going to die here, she's going to be squished. Without another word, she left. She ran out the door, but the ground beneath her shook. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care about him, or the body. She just had to get out. She wanted to tear her dress off, but her hands felt way too numb for her to even move.

And all the lights seemed to go off, all at once. She was crawling in the dark, and she could still tell that everything is closing in. She heard a loud rumble in her ears, and there was a buzzing in her veins. Her stomach is turning upside down, and there's a pounding in her head. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs burned. She felt like she was drowning, only her body is tied and bound and she couldn't swim. She's sinking into the bottom, water is filling her burning lungs until she couldn't breathe. Then her body felt so hot she thought she caught fire. She was about to explode, her guts about to rain down all over the place.

Then a blinding white light burned into her eyes, and she felt air coming into her lungs. She felt ice cold needles prickling her skin. She was surrounded by them. As her eyes began to adjust, she realized she was outside. There was no white light, only dark skies and grey clouds. There were no needles, just big raindrops. She breathed in, then let them out in a shaky sob. She broke down, yet again. Her feet was bare against the cold cobblestones of the courtyard.

She started to wheeze and gag and choke, but no matter how excruciatingly painful it got, she can't seem to end it. She clawed at her throat, blind in desperation. She hoped she could strike a vein or something, and that somehow that would cause her death. But there's nothing, and it only made her cry out even more. Her tears blended with the rain. Her dress was soaked, clinging tightly to her figure. The red was much darker now, exactly the same as blood. It was a sickly color.

She was just starting to tear it off, when she was suddenly aware of the shadow that loomed over her. And she was suddenly aware of how there were no longer raindrops prickling her skin. She looked up, over her shoulder, and saw sharp silver and a pair lilac beams. She didn't have time to process what it was. It was like her body was acting on impulse, as if it had a mind of its own. As if it was her body's reflex to wrap her arms around the person with silver hair and lilac eyes.

_What a nostalgic feeling_...


	29. Chapter 29

A black umbrella fell to the ground, leaving the two of them defenseless against the rain. Yuuki was swallowed by the cold water, but somehow, something kept her warm. She twirled her fingers into his silver hair, somehow touching him eased the numbness in her whole body. She breathed in, and she could smell him- a little bit of sweat, nicotine, and blood.

She tightened her arms around his neck, somehow feeling as though this was just a part of her delusions. But it felt so real. So real that it's so painful. She wanted to hold onto him, she wanted to keep him here. With her. She didn't care that he was just another figment of her imagination. The thing is, she wants him. She wants this. She wants to feel him in her arms.

The thought of him and this hopeless delusion made her cry even more. She started to sob again. She sobbed into his chest. She remembered him- the way he put walls up around him, the way he slowly let her in, the way his walls gradually came down. The way she was the one he needed when he needed someone. The way he took care of her when she was sick, the way he drank her blood, the way he kissed her, the way her body is electrified when her skin comes in contact with her skin... She took his memories away. She did it so he wouldn't get hurt when she left. And in the end, she was the one who got hurt. She saw everything through his eyes then. She saw herself through his eyes. She saw how she was the only one he saw, despite how big the crowd was. She knew she wasn't that pretty, but seeing herself through him, she was radiant. She was the sun on a dark winter day. He loved her...

She cried harder and harder, until she thought she was going to die from so much crying.

"Are you done yet?"

Her breath hitched. Her heart skipped a beat. That voice. That cold and hard voice. That stiff tone. That... _Zero!_ She pulled away, as if she was being snatched out of a daydream. _Zero!_ He stood in front of her, his coat soaked in the rain. His hair was matted on his head, silver strands plastered to his face. _You seem so real... _"Tch. You broke my umbrella." He bent down to pick up the umbrella, now nothing but a skeleton. He looked at it, then threw it over his shoulder. But before it could hit the ground, it flew away into the rainy sky. "You must be the Kuran Princess?"

_He doesn't me. _Her heart sank in her chest, and she felt tears exploding in her eyes again. She couldn't help it when her shoulders began to shake and her stomach began to ache. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, her dress like a pool of blood that surrounded her. She felt so hopeless, all she could do was cover her face.

She heard the sound of splashing water, then a ragged breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "What did you do to her?!"

Yuuki felt her heart break again. It wasn't him. It was someone else. Someone else she doesn't recognize. The voice... The voice... it belongs to... a girl. She raised her head from the protection of her hands, and found a pair of silver eyes looking at her. They were kind and gentle, full of concern. _Who are you?_ "Hi, I'm Asuna," she said, as if she heard her unspoken question. "And this is Zero-" she gestured at the boy, who stood behind her. _I know. I know him more than you do. _She thought the words spitefully, with something so violent and indescribable exploding in her chest. All of a sudden, she just felt so angry. Though she knew she had no right to be.

"We're here because the Association sent us," the girl, Asuna, continued.

Her words somehow sparked something in Yuuki's mind, and she remembered the lifeless body of a maid in her room. She backed away from the stranger, scared and guilty.

"We didn't know about what you did," it was Zero. He looked to the direction of the manor, with one of the double doors hanging by the hinges. Yuuki knew he could smell the human blood. "So, that's not why we're here. We're here to protect you."

* * *

><p>Yuuki felt so lost, and now here she sat in the living room, with two people she didn't know, Zero, and Kaname. She sat on the divan next to Kaname, with her legs up against her chest, as she is a giant bundle of towels.<p>

Yuuki absentmindedly trained her eyes on the girl, Asuna Suoh. She had jet black hair, which was just starting to dry up. She was pretty too, with mysterious gray eyes and pearly white teeth. Her legs was long- Yuuki felt more insecure now, seeing the girl's perfect legs as she wore a short skirt and tights- and unlike Yuuki, her breasts are... well, not very big, but the acceptable size for someone at the age of 17.

She was only snapped out of reverie by the friendly smile that greeted her. She looked away, her cheeks slightly flushed. _This girl... is she and Zero...?_

"We were told that you were requesting protection," the guy Yuuki didn't know said. He had messy hair and piercing hazel eyes. Somehow, she could sense something between him and Zero, a tension and comfort. As if they hated each other, but not really. _Really, who are these people?_

It pained her to know that, after a year, there were people in Zero's life she didn't know about. And now, she wasn't part of his. To him, it's like she never existed at all. When she took all her memories of her from him, she didn't expect she would be this hurt. Partly, because she didn't think she'd ever even see him again. Which gives her another question...

She saw her brother from her peripheral vision, with a nonchalant smile on his face. What was he trying to do? Was he trying to hurt her? Was he trying to prove something? Isn't he going a little too far?

The guy with messy hair was still talking, explaining in excruciating detail of what they've been told by the President of the Association, which, to Yuuki's surprise, was actually now Kaien Cross. "Kaname-sama," she said, cutting off the Hunter. "Can I speak with you alone?"

For a moment, their eyes met, but as usual, Yuuki looked away. She looked down at the carpeted floor instead of his gentle eyes. There was an ache in her heart, as she imagined that hurt look on his face. That look has been imprinted on her mind for years now. "Excuse us," Kaname said, getting up with elegance that couldn't compare to anyone. Next to him, Yuuki just looked like a stupid walking burrito.

Absent-mindedly, she held onto his arm. This has been the closest she's ever been to him ever since they came back from the Academy. It was such a nostalgic feeling, the warmth of his protection and the shelter of his love. She locked the two of them in her room, and almost jumped back when she realized she was hugging his arm. Hurt, he went and sat down at the edge of her bed. It was just the two of them now, and the silence that hovered in between them.

The maid's body disappeared without a trace, but Yuuki was too disoriented to think about it.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked painfully, her voice shaking. In fact, her whole body trembled. She hugged herself, trying to hold herself together. The towel around her offered no warmth at all as Kaname raised his eyes to look at her with cold sorrow.

"I'm leaving," he said. "There's something wrong going on, and I have to deal with it myself. I ordered for some Hunters to stay here and look after you."

"But... why him? Why Zero? Why-?" she bit her tongue, as she tasted his name on her tongue. It was so painful. It made her chest hurt so much.

Kaname let out a sigh, and now looked directly into her eyes. "I'm trying to apologize," he said sadly. The sincerity in his eyes, in his voice, was too real that it broke her heart. "The only one who could satisfy your thirst is the one you truly love. You've been starving for a year- I've been starving you. And I apologize."

"Kaname-sama," she protested. "I do love you. Truly."

He smiled. He stood up from the bed and walked over to her. He raised his hand to touch her cheek, and his eyes skimmed her lips. "You don't have to lie to yourself," he said, his voice a soft whisper. "I'm sorry for making you do it." She started to protest, but before she could open her mouth, he was pressing his lips gently against hers. It was brief, but sweet. Though it left her with no longing as he broke away. His hands traveled down her arms, until his fingers intertwined with hers. He lowered his head to rest his forehead on her shoulder.  
>"You haven't been the same, Yuuki," he said sadly. There was a different tone in his voice, which made her curious. But she couldn't bring herself to raise his face to look at him. "You're self-destructive, you're distant. This is the first time you actually let me touch you. You wouldn't even look me in the eyes. I understand if you hate me, I really do. I'm sorry. And that's why he's here. Because I want you to be-"<p>

Yuuki took a step back, hitting the wall. Finally, Kaname raised his head up. She saw then that his eyes were glassy with tears, and once again, she felt her heart break. "Kaname-sama," she took a step forward, reaching out to take his hand in hers. She raised their held hands, studying how perfectly their fingers fit together. Studying how her hands were so perfectly shelled in his. "I love you. And I will wait for you to come back."

She let the towel fall off her shoulders and crumple to the floor. Her red dress was now just a puddle of blood around her ankles. She raised her head to meet his lips, and she felt his hands on her waists. He kissed her back with an intensity she's never felt, not even with- _No_. She could tell how much Kaname has been waiting for her to come back to him. His feelings of yearning came crashing at her.

Her skin was smoother than silk beneath the palms of his hands. He laid her down the bed, and he looked down into her soft eyes, finally alight with life. Her lips looked so soft, her skin so perfect, her hair was a perfect web of rich brown strands. Everything about her is just... He looked down at her, and she was in the bed she grew up in. For the first time, he actually realized how much she's grown. She has grown into the woman he'd always been waiting for.

"I'm yours, Kaname-sama..." she whispered.

_Kaname-sama! _He remembered the promise they had made when they were children. _When I grow up, I want us to be exactly like mother and father!_

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer. _Yes, this is right._ she thought. _I love Kaname-sama. This is how it should be. This is how it has always been. _In that moment, Yuuki had decided the rest of her life. She loves Kaname, and she will love him with all her heart. She will turn her back on Zero, and never look back. She will forget about how she feels for him, just as he forgot how he feels for her. She will protect herself from all this pain.

* * *

><p>Yuuki woke with an empty space on the bed next to her. The sheets on the other side of the bed was barely rumpled, but a rose was left lying there in his stead. She sat up, wrapping the blanket around her naked body and holding the rose close to her chest. She took a deep breath, taking in its scent. She knew she could never understand how roses worked- when she tried to smell them, she never really knew how they smelled like, but she would always recognize their scent anywhere. The petals were a bright crimson red.<p>

A warmth surrounded her as she remembered what happened just last night. It brought her such a nostalgic feeling, being back in her beloved brother's arms. She realized how selfish she was being this whole time, and hated herself for being such a rotten spoiled brat. She had taken everything he's given her for granted. She felt so insensitive, so shameful.

She got out of bed and picked a green dress from her closet. She felt the muscles on her face relaxing, her lips forming into a smile. She thought it felt wonderful, peculiar yet familiar. She combed her hair and checked herself in the mirror one last time- she looked good- then walked out of her room. But just as she was closing the door, the door to the room across from hers opened quietly.

She met his lilac eyes, and for a moment, they just stood there. They didn't say anything, just held each other's gaze. Everything she had decided on last night seemed meaningless now. Why is it, that her resolve always crumbles down around this person? _I don't love you. I'm not feeling anything right now._

"Don't worry," he said, averting his eyes, "it's not like I heard anything."

"Eh-" Yuuki's eyes widened with realization. Her cheeks heated up in a way they've never heated up before. She felt as if her cheeks were going to explode. She felt like she was going to melt right in front of him, and she thought that would be splendid. To just disappear already.

Before she could say anything, he already walked away. He walked on, but she stayed. She didn't want to tail him. She didn't want to be walk with him. She didn't want to spend a couple of minutes alone with him.

She tried to calm herself, tell herself it didn't matter. Tell herself he doesn't care, and it's none of her business. After his footsteps drifted away, she followed. But she walked slowly, afraid to bump into him again. When she reached the light of the foyer, she found a couple of luggage waiting by the front door. As if on cue, Kaname walked in, bending down to pick one up. But he stopped as he caught sight of her. He smiled with relief, then walked over. He reached out and held both of her hands. A feeling of warmth poured through her veins as he looked at her. "I thought I was going to have to leave without saying goodbye."

"You should've woken me up!" Yuuki pouted. "And besides, you didn't tell me you were leaving_ today_."

"Well-"

"Everything's in the car." Yuuki looked past Kaname, and found Zero and the other two walking in. Ever since she met Zero, she knew how much he hated Kaname. And so every time he saw them together, her first reflex would be to stay away from her brother. And now, it's even worse. But just as she expected, to her disappointment, he didn't care. He just looked at both of them with hostile eyes and let out an aggravated sigh. He stood by the door, but looked away as if to give them privacy.

"Anyway," Kaname continued. "Your training starts tomorrow."

"Training?!" she repeated, her eyes widening.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you," he chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his hair into a tangled mess. She couldn't help but smile- she couldn't remember how long it's been since she saw him happy like this. She couldn't remember how long it's been since they were so at ease with each other. She couldn't remember how long it's been since they were both happy.  
>He leaned in closer, his lips right next to her ears so that no one else could hear. "You told me about the promise he made you," he whispered. His words tickled the insides of her ears, and heat rushed into her cheeks. "I don't want to be the reason he couldn't fulfill his own promises."<p>

"Lord Kaname." Seiren stood by the door, looking cool and calm as usual. She was always so composed, as if nothing even fazed her anymore. Having lived 500,000 years, she must've already been used to everything. She must've already seen the most bizarre events. Maybe that's why her eyes are so heavy- heavy with the weight of everything she's seen. "The car is ready."

"Thank you, Seiren," Kaname replied. And as the girl left, he turned back to Yuuki. "I was going to tell you something, but I was selfish. Forgive me." He leaned forward to kiss her, and Yuuki felt so self-conscious with all three of the Hunters in the room. "I'll be back in a month." He turned to the other three people in the room. "Kiryuu-kun, Takamiya-kun, Suoh-kun. I leave my sister to your care."

And with that, Kaname left. She felt the world turn gray for a moment, and her veins flooded with anxiety.

* * *

><p><em>GAAAAH! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait! Even though this story is no longer on hiatus, I'm still really not sure when I'll be able to update. School is almost coming to an end, and I swear my teachers are pushing me to my limit! I just finished working on my Bio thesis, and I'm on my English paper and my French project now. <em>

_SO, to answer a question from a **Guest**, I don't really have a schedule for updates. I just update whenever I have time, so... yeah. I'll just need you to be patient with me._

_And to_ **diajarips**: _It's been a year since Yuuki left the Academy._

_So, anyway, here's another thing: I know daydreamer9898 (don't get me wrong, she's a really lovely person. She just doesn't have the time!) doesn't communicate with you guys and rarely replies to your reviews, but if you have a question, just leave it in the Reviews and I'll answer them the best as I can! And thank you so much for the support, I- we- really appreciate it. _

_- A_


	30. Chapter 30

Yuuki tried in vain to keep her eyes off of Zero, but just like metals and magnets, her eyes always just seemed to lock on him. She sat on the divan, her fingers fumbling with the hem of her dress as she sat with her legs folded underneath her. He sat across from her, in an armchair, his cheek resting on the palm of his hands. He looked tired. And bored. And angry. His eyes were heavy and alert at the same time. The usual Zero. Relief flooded through her as she realized that it least _that_ didn't change.

Yuuki tried to look past him, at Asuna, who stood by the window. Her eyes were distant, and Yuuki could only assume she was looking out at the garden. The other guy, Kaito, went and stood by her. They spoke in hushed voices, and with so little distance between them, Yuuki's heart fluttered with relief.

"Don't gawk at them like that." His cold voice snapped her out of reverie. She looked back at Zero, whose eyes had closed shut. His eyelids lightly touched his cheekbones, casting an elegant shadow under his eyes.

"I'm _not_ gawking at them," she protested, though her voice was far too weak and quiet. Somehow, she still couldn't bring herself to talk to him properly. Every time he spoke to her, she felt like getting out of her skin and vanishing, or just melting into a puddle, or just bursting into flames until she's nothing but a heap of ashes. His eyes flew open. His gaze- cold and burning at the same time- made her heart jump out of her chest, running away out of her reach. Running towards him, leaping into the palm of his hands where he could easily crush her.

"You're looking at them like they're _dinner_."

Yuuki didn't know how to respond to that. She looked down at her hands, tightly clutching at her dress. Her nails dug into her thighs. Was she really? That wasn't even what she was thinking. She was only happy and hopeful in the fact that there's nothing between him and Asuna. Did her relief really look like hunger? Or is that just how he sees her? She wondered how he sees her now. Did he look at her the way he used to? When she was the only thing in focus- vibrant and alive- in his otherwise blank and white vision? Or does he see her as a bloodthirsty monster, just as he saw Kaname?

"Anyway," he continued, clearing his throat. "What do you want?"

"Eh?" She looked up, meeting his serious eyes. "What?"

"I'm training you, aren't I?" he said in a cool voice. He rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated sigh, then leaned back in his seat. "What do you want to learn?"

"I don't... know," her voice shook as she spoke.

"You don't know," he repeated. His voice was quiet and cold, almost angry. His eyes met hers, metallic and aggressive. "If you can't give me a proper answer, we'd get going. There are far more important things than you."

She flinched at his words. There was a time when she was the most important thing to him. A time when she's the only one that matter to him. _I want you to teach me how to talk to you properly. I want you to teach me how to not feel this way around you. I want you to teach me how to not love you. _"I want you to teach me... how to kill Rido Kuran." She bit her lip as she said it. Yes, that's what she wants. More than she wants Zero, she wants to kill Rido. "In the most painful way," she added, matching Zero's cold gaze.

His lips turned up into a grin, which seemed to shatter the new front she had found. Her cheeks heated up, and she had to look away. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're after the same thing."

"W-well, you asked me what I wa-want, and I want _that_." She felt her insides tightening as she heard the smile in his voice. Her heart ached. "Therefore, you must teach me." Somewhere in the burning pain in her chest and the pain of her insides being twisted into knots, she found the hatred she had for Rido. Taking that hatred into perspective, she was able to retrieve her cold exterior. She looked at Zero straight in the eyes. "We're basically rivals now."

"I could easily not teach you the proper ways, you know."

"Then, that would be cheating." She crossed her arms over her chest. Sometimes, she surprises even herself. One moment, her whole body would be trembling, and the next, it's as if nothing could faze her. "And I know Kiryuu-kun enough to know he's not a cheater."

"You don't know me-"

"Oh, but I do," she said with a cool air to her voice. Somehow, it reminded Zero of Shizuka- the way she spoke as if she has you in the palm of her hands, as if she has already defeated you before the game even started. "I know you more than you give me credit for."

Zero frowned, and the way he averted her gaze was evidence of his defeat. "Before I forget," he said in a hard voice, the kind that emanated from a prideful man's defeat. "Kaien Cross wants me to give you something. Wait here," he stood up, and just before he could take a step, the other guy spoke up.

"Why don't you just take her to your room?" he suggested. His face was plain and expressionless, but his voice sounded like a sneer. An evil and humorless joke. "So you don't have to take it all the way out here."

"Tch. Whatever." Zero walked on without another word. Yuuki, confused whether she should follow or not, looked up at the guy. Some time earlier, she had learned his name is Kaito. The name had a ring to it, as if she's heard it somewhere... she just couldn't remember where.

He only gave her a conspiring wink, and somehow, it gave her a bad feeling. After turning his name over several times in her head, she finally remembered why it had been so familiar. _Kaito Takamiya._ He was the one from Zero's story, from the time when they were kids. She leaped off her seat and padded after Zero. He soundlessly opened the door to his room, letting her go first. She carelessly stepped in, standing by the edge of his neatly made bed. With her heart skipping a beat, he closed the door behind him. It might've been her paranoid imagination, but she swore she heard a soft click, indicating he locked it. She tried to look around the room, at the duffel bag on the floor beside the bed, and luggages pushed against the wall on the other side of the room... but she couldn't get the fact that she was alone with Zero- in his room- out of her head.

Quietly, he made his way towards her. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, and she was sure he could hear it pounding against the walls. But to her surprise, he bent over and picked up the duffel bag. He tossed it onto the bad, and rummaged around.

"How's your... relationship with your team?" she asked.

To which he only shrugged. "Kaito's a pain in the ass, and I barely know Asuna. Why?"

"Nothing..." she mumbled. _I don't care. I don't care. I'm just trying to be polite. _"Have you... have you adjusted?" she asked, fiddling with the material of her dress. "To being a Pureblood, I mean?" He just shrugged. "Have you seen your brother since...?" she continued to pry.

"Yes." To her surprise, he did answer her. He stopped looking for whatever it is he was looking for, for a moment. Then he tossed the luggage to the floor, and went to pick up a different one. He continued to rummage around, but this time he seemed a bit more tense. "In fact, he's dead." Yuuki felt her heart skipped a beat. _What? _

But Zero was gone. He was still looking around for the... for the... wait, what is he looking for? All he could see now is a puddle of blood and tears. All he could see is his brother bleeding to death in his arms.

* * *

><p>Zero dashed up the stairs, with Kaien running after him. He followed the strong scent of blood, which covered every corner of the manor. But somehow, he managed to find its source. In a room with every piece of furniture covered in white cloth. The curtains were shut, leaving the room in darkness. There was a whimpering sound, and the sound of a dying breath. There was a groan, and a flash as a sliver of light is let in as hand shot out and tugged at the curtains.<p>

Zero stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a boy with silver hair, a mangled tangle of limbs and blood. He saw himself, with fear in his eyes and quivering lips. He dashed towards himself, falling down to his knees. But it wasn't _him_. He wasn't looking at him, he wasn't looking at his reflection, he was looking at... his brother. "Ichiru..." he said, his voice shaking. He reached out, but found that even his hands were trembling. In fact, his whole body was. But he managed to hold him in his arms, cradling his bloody body. "What... what happened?"

"I made a mistake," Ichiru said. His voice was ragged and strained, he wheezed out every syllable of his words. "I tried... I tried to finish him, but..." Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "I failed her... I failed mother, I-"

"Stop," Zero said. He looked over his shoulder, at Kaien, who only stood still with a solemn look on his face. Zero knew what that face meant. There was nothing to be done. They were Hunters, they were used to this. Zero has always been able to accept the fate of the Hunters. He's always been able to move on after a comrade's death- of course, he would mourn, but after he learns to still live on. It's never been easy, but it's never been hard to let go and accept death. But... now, holding his brother's remaining minutes in his arms... "You could try again- I'll get you to the hospital, I-"

"Do it." He felt the palm of Ichiru's hand touch his face. He felt his heart skip a beat. He felt the warm wetness of blood and sweat. He could smell it. "Do it for... me. Finish... the mission..." Now, he was just fighting for breath. Fighting for a few more seconds, for a few more words. "Kill him, and..."

"No, Ichiru, you can do that yourself-"

"And I will." A small, sad smile formed on his lips, and more tears streamed down to his temples. His lips quivered, as he cried. "I will be with you... We will... kill him. Together. Because we... will be... one." Zero stared in horror as Ichiru grows paler and paler by the second. He started to shake his head. "Take... it. Take me... These are all yours."

"No, stop it," he said. He looked over his shoulder. "Do something!" he shouted at the Chairman. "Help him, save him! Do something, anything!"

"The only way to save me..." Ichiru murmured. Zero looked back down at him, with tears in his eyes and his brother's blood on his cheek. "Is for you to... take it all... That way, we could... be together. Always. Like before... Right...?"

Zero reached up, placing his hand on top of his brother's. He watched as Ichiru's eyes grew heavier, his eyelids fluttering. His chest rose, just barely. And with one final breath, it didn't rise again. His hand grew limp on Zero's cheek, but Zero kept it in place. His shoulders shook as he realized Ichiru is gone. He dropped his hand, but he still held on to his brother's pale, limp fingers. With a heavy heart and a tear-salted face, he dipped his head down, and consumed the remainder of his brother's blood.

_Together. Always._

* * *

><p>Awkward and grim silence filled the room. Yuuki looked over her shoulder, and found Zero staring blankly at his hands. She could only imagine what he could be thinking. She looked back down at her own hands, which she found were trembling. Guilt and self-hatred ached in her chest and gnawed at her mind. She made a promise. She made a promise to Ichiru, and she wasn't able to fulfill it. In the end, she hadn't been there for Zero.<p>

_I'm sorry_, she thought, with tears stinging at her eyes. Beads of tears formed at the corners, but she wiped them away immediately. A small sniffle escaped her, but Zero didn't seem to hear, too lost in his own sorrows. _Forgive me, Ichiru-kun, I... failed you. _

She heard Zero clear his throat, and she wiped at her eyes with the palms of her hands one last time. She shifted her position, turning to face him. "Here," he said, holding out a wooden box. It looked like a little wooden coffin, with intricate patterns carved on the lid, and the Hunters' symbol on the middle. She took it, cold against her palm. She opened the lid, and found a familiar rod lying in it. _Artemis_. "I don't know why he'd want to give you that, but..."

"How is he, the Chairman?" she asked, looking up at him.

His lips turned up into a grin. She looked away. _Please don't do that. Especially when we're alone like this. _"Hm. I thought you were done with the questions," he scoffed. "But he's fine. I guess. He's been busy ever since he's been appointed as President... and with Rido running around like that..."

"I'm just glad he's safe within the Association," she sighed. "But speaking of Rido, I don't really know what's going on. Tell me, please."

He took a seat next to her, oblivious to how close they are. Their shoulders touched, and his knee was pressed against her thigh. She breathed in, calming herself down. She was so angry with herself. _I don't care. I don't care. _She hated how she's losing her grip on herself and none of it is affecting him in any way.

"He's making an army of Level E vampires," he said in a dead serious tone. He turned to look her in the eyes, so she could feel exactly how seriously grim things are in the outside world. "The amount of rogue vampires are increasing, and they're all running wild. And he's using them for different purposes- but that's not important to you. The thing that must concern you, though, is that... he's using some of them to track you down." He paused, as if giving her time to take it in. "The truth is, we've already killed three of them on the way here yesterday."

"They're _that_ close?" Panic surged in her veins. Her eyes grew wide and frantic. Images of the night 11 years ago flashed through her mind- his big hands through her father's chest, his grin as he licked the blood off his lips, his big red monstrous eyes... She hadn't realized how afraid she truly was until now.

"That's why you're training," he added quickly. His voice softened, as if he was trying to calm her. He reached out and placed his hand on top of hers, and she didn't realize until then that her whole body was trembling. "Like I said, we're here to protect you."

Yuuki gave a little laugh, but her eyes were wide and glassy with tears. Fear radiated through every pore. "I'm going to kill him," she said. Then she turned to look at him, her eyes convicting his. "I'm not losing to you. I'm going to be the one to kill him."


	31. Chapter 31

Yuuki was brought back to consciousness by a curious thought itching at the back of her mind. She hasn't slept at all through the night. She only stared up at the ceiling for those sleepless hours. She didn't want to close her eyes, afraid she'll see glowering eyes and monstrous teeth and blood-stained hands. _I'm going to kill you, Rido. _She sat up, slipping out from under the sheets. The stone floor was cold underneath her feet, sending shivers up her legs and her spine. Then she remembered the time he saw her, when he was still possessing Shiki's body. She swore he knew. How could he not know? She looks exactly like Juri, the one he loved, the one he so mercilessly killed. She remembered the devilish grin on Shiki's lips and the bloodlust in his emotionless eyes. She shivered, wrapping her arms around her.

She walked to the table at the center of the room. There were flowers of varying scents and colors sitting in a vase, smiling up at her. But her eyes were set on the box Zero had given her. She opened the lid, and stared down at Artemis. She reached out to take it out of its case. But as her skin came in contact with the silver metal, an explosion of blue sparks erupted. She gasped, flinching away from the weapon, which now rolled on the floor where she dropped it.

Steam rose off the tips of her fingers. She shook her head. "I don't get it," she mumbled. "I'm doing something wrong here." She bent down to pick it up again, but retracted as a shock went through her whole body. She writhed, the tips of her hair prickled against her skin. She groaned, falling to the floor, hard on her ass. She held her head in her hands, rocking herself back and forth like a lune. "You were mom's once, weren't you?" she cocked her head to the side, as she spoke to the inanimate object. Artemis remained on its spot on the floor, with waves of blue electricity flashing across its body like veins. "Did you torment her like this, too?"

She stood up, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She felt ecstatic, for some reason, finally alive after a whole year of feeling dead. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. She even put her fists up, punching at the empty air. Her training is starting today, and she was pumped. But every time those pair of eyes flashed across her mind, she felt like hiding. Cowering behind someone else's protection. The thought of Rido Kuran and what he might want from her rattled her to the core.

She let out a breath, and let herself fall on her back, caught by the comforts of her bed. Her hair formed a wide spider web across the sheets, her arms spread out like wings. _Chairman_, she thought. _What am I doing wrong?_

If Kaname was here, he'd probably know what to do. She could ask Zero, but he had said he didn't even know why Kaien would give her an Anti-Vampire weapon, and she doubts his team knows more. If only she could ask her mother...

Like a blessing, as if an answer to her prayers, a soft knock came on the door. She sat up, slipping out of the bed. She padded across the room and opened the door, just a little to let in a sliver of the pale morning light. She didn't know what she was really expecting until she felt her heart sink in disappointment because it wasn't Zero. "Good morning, Kuran-sama."

"Good morning, Dolores," Yuuki said with a small nod. Other than Seiren, Dolores is Kaname's closest confidant. She was the head of the household, the most trusted person by the Kurans. "I'm fine, I can pick my own clothes out for today. Thank you."

"That's good to hear," she said with the mild pride of a proud mother. Ever since Yuuki was a kid, Dolores has been the one looking after her. She was a very motherly person, very nurturing. She was about to turn and leave when something caught her eyes. A familiar toy from years ago. "Artemis." She smiled a sad smile, full of memories and nostalgia and the yearning to reach back into the past.

"You know about Artemis?" Yuuki said, stepping back to let her in the room.

"Artemis was your mother's once," she said, stepping into the room. Unlike the other maids, she was quite sure of herself. She didn't come in with her hands clenched into fists, with flustered cheeks and a shy gaze. She didn't lower her head to hide her face in the shadows of her hair. She walked in as if she owned the place, as if her feet had memorized every brick underneath the carpet. She spoke with a soft, but convicting tone. "I helped her train with it. I was also a Hunter once, you see."

Yuuki realized, for the first time, that this was the first time she's actually had an actual conversation with Dolores. She watched the uniformed girl, with her braided hair on the side of her neck, trailing down the bodice of her dress. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were kind. How could she have trained Juri when she looks like she's even younger than Yuuki? Then she realized she didn't even know anything about Dolores. "But... wait... how old are you, Dolores?" she asked.

Dolores turned to look at her, her eyes a deep abyss of sadness and her smile a symbol of her sorrows. "I've already lost count of my years," she said. "I'm sure you're familiar with Kaien Cross's reputation?" Yuuki nodded. "Well, like him, I was blessed with a curse... I ate my twin in my mother's womb, and gained this... immortality."

"But... how did you get here? Why aren't you a Hunter anymore?" Yuuki sat on the edge of her bed, then slowly slid off to sit on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. She felt her curiosity coat her bones. She felt like a kid, being told a story. And perhaps she really is.

"Kaname Kuran," she continued. There was a soft and distant expression on her face, and her cheeks seemed to tint a little pink. She looked so young Yuuki never could've guessed how old she really was. "The ancestor. I... I guess you could say I fell in love with him. But I knew there was nothing that could come out of such affection, so I decided to just devote my life to him. It didn't matter if he didn't return my feelings, I just wanted to help him. He was kind, you know. He was a good man. You should be proud to be of his descent."

"Did he ever know...?"

"I know he did, even though he always acted like he didn't. It's not that he was being insensitive, really it's not. It's just that... he didn't want to make me feel bad because he couldn't... see me the way I see him," she said. Her eyes were sad and distant, yet alight. "I met when I was only a kid. I knew he was a vampire, but the moment I saw him, I just knew he was different. He befriended me. Me, who was ostracized by my own kind. He was my best friend, the person who lent me an ear and gave me his shoulder. And as years went by, my admiration turned into something more... but there was another woman. Now, the Hunters know her as the Mother, and-" she let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry, I'm talking too much."

"No, not all!" Yuuki said, waving her apology. "It's okay, I actually want to know."

"Perhaps another time, Yuuki-sama," she said with the same tone she did when she ordered Yuuki to take a bath, after a long hot summer day spent in puddles of mud. "But right now, you have to understand Artemis." She paused, looking at Yuuki. She looked into the girl's eyes, her eyes reaching deep into Yuuki's mind. And for a moment, Yuuki felt vulnerable, so open to her. "I'm sorry," Dolores said after a moment, "for bringing up something like this, but... When Zero Kiryuu bit you, what did you do?"

Yuuki felt her cheeks burn. "How did you-"

"What did you do?"

The intensity of her voice as she asked the question made Yuuki feel as though she was being interrogated. And it was a natural reflex to answer. "I let him," she answered without missing a beat.

"And after that," Dolores continued, her voice much softer now, "you tamed him, didn't you? When you let him drink your blood, get into your thoughts, know your heart, he belonged to you. It was painful, but you resisted. Because you wanted to let him in. You _tamed_ him."

"So you're saying that... I... need to _tame_ Artemis?"

"Precisely." Dolores turned to the door. "Now, I'm heading out to prepare everyone's breakfast, is there anything you'd like?"

"I'm fine with anything," Yuuki said. Before Dolores disappeared out the door, she called out, "And thank you! And please... tell me more about Kaname-sama, the ancestor!"

* * *

><p>Yuuki walked out of her room, leaving Artemis for later. She wore a pair of shorts, and an oversized shirt splatted with paint and handprints- another story to tell. Waiting for her, leaning against the door to his own room, was Zero. He wore a black shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Everything he wore was black, which only emphasized his pale skin and silver hair, illuminating his lilac eyes even more. "You ready?" he asked. But as if not waiting for an answer, he was already on his way out to the corridor.<p>

She followed him awkwardly, trying to keep up with him and keeping distance at the same time. But it seems he didn't mind at all. Didn't care. At all. She didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that he really doesn't give a damn about her. It seemed to take a thousand years and a million miles length of silence before they finally reached a wide and almost empty room she's never been in.

She walked past the heavy metal double doors, and found herself in a room of metal and mirrors. The light was white and blinding at first, but as her eyes adjusted, she found weapons on every wall of the room. Just like the one in the Chairman's library. Kaito stood in the middle of the room with Asuna, both wearing all black. They all looked so serious and grim, that for a moment she wasn't even sure she wanted this.

"First, I want to see how much you know about hand-to-hand combat," Zero explained, going around her to stand in front of her. "You're going to fight Asuna first. Try to take her down as best as you can. When you're done with her, you'll have to go through Kaito. If you're lucky enough to surpass him, you have to fight me. I want to see what you're made of, Kuran. Got that?"

Yuuki nodded, furious. Her veins sang with anxiety. Sweat started to soak her palms, and her heart pounded in her chest. Zero walked out of her way, giving her a gentle push towards Asuna. Kaito walked away to stand next to Zero, a wide grin on his lips. Asuna offered her a kind smile, and whispered, "You can do this."

They stood there, awkwardly, for a few more minutes. Yuuki took the opportunity to take her opponent in, calculating her build and her body mass. She's tall- long legs, which can take her from one point to another in a matter of seconds. Her arms were long, her hands skinny- all bones and knuckles. She looked up at the girl's face, but thought immediately that she wouldn't try to hit her in the face. She tried to think optimistic, reminding herself that she's no novice in hand-to-hand combat. And besides, she's got a bonus. She's a vampire- heightened senses, heightened speed, heightened strength. She can do this.

"By all means," Kaito said with an exasperated sigh. "Let's not spend the whole day staring at each other."

Yuuki took in a deep breath, arched her elbow back, and then launched a punch. But Asuna was fast. She took a step back, as casually as taking a step back. _Fast_, Yuuki confirmed in her head. _Of course she's fast. She's a Hunter, you idiot! _She looked at Asuna, and the way she was posed. She just stood still, calmly, as if waiting for an attack. Just waiting. Just dodging. _I don't need your charity!_ Yuuki charged, arching her elbow back. Asuna might think she's going in for a punch, but she had something better.

Yuuki went in for her face, but Asuna quickly moved her head to the side, leaving nothing for her to punch but the empty air. But it was only her head, not her whole body. Unexpecting, Asuna is soon swept off her feet by Yuuki's leg. She fell to the ground, the sound of her knees hitting the stone cold floor echoing through the closed room.

Asuna got back up on her feet, giving Yuuki a smile and two thumbs up. Then she was walking away, and Kaito has come to take her place. "Three minutes," he said. There seemed to be a constant grin on his lips. "Impressive, princess."

But Kaito wasn't like Asuna. He took no time to size Yuuki up, and he didn't give her a single second to even look him over. His fist connected with her jaw, sending her staggering a couple of steps back. Blood filled her mouth as she accidentally bit her tongue, which only excited her more. Adrenaline filled her veins, and she felt her lips quiver into a hungry smile. She launched herself at him, but he quickly got out of the way. Her fist made a dent on the stone floor.

Before she could get back up, she felt something on the right side of her head. A heavy impact that sent her sprawling across the floor. Her head throbbed, her eyes seeing double. She lay on her back, waiting for her vision to clear. She stood back up, staggering for a moment, fighting to keep her balance. She looked around the room, and caught sight of Asuna and Zero watching her. Asuna's eyes were wide with worry, while Zero's face was completely unreadable. His eyes bore into her, reading her every move, he was deep in thought. His gaze burned her, and she had to look away.

She searched for Kaito, turning her head from left to right. But she couldn't see him. And of course, there was only one obvious answer to that. She dashed forward just as he brought his arm down to hit her, dodging him. She whirled around, but she was too late. She met his fist. Blood dripped from her nose, and she reached up to wipe it off with the back of her hand.

Kaito smirked, and she wanted so badly to smack it off his face. Stubbornly, she arched her elbow back and launched a punch. But she was a couple of inches short, as he had stepped back. Before she could pull away and regain her balance, he had already pulled her towards him by the elbow. She didn't have time to try and pull away. She felt her breath knocked out of her as his knee hit into her stomach. She crouched down to the floor, coughing up blood.

She felt his hand on her shoulder. He turned her over, so that she lay flat on the floor. She couldn't seem to move. She heaved for breath. Her lungs burned, and her muscles cried out in pain. Her limbs seemed to be detaching from her body, running far away from her. All she could do was look up at him. His eyes stared directly into hers, as if searching for something. His eyes seemed to have grown darker than before. He pressed his foot into her chest, maximizing the bass of her heartbeat through her whole body. "I'm not done," she said, her voice raspy.

She grabbed him by the ankles, and threw him off. He gained his balance just as he was about to fall, but at least she had the time to get back on her feet. She didn't have time to think of a strategy, like the time with Asuna, so she only blindly started shooting punches. She punched at the empty air as he kept on dodging. She breathe in and gritted her teeth. She clenched her jaw as she arched her elbow back, focusing all her strength into her fist. She launched the punch straight to his jaw, but he caught it.

His hand formed a fist around hers, and he sneered just as he twisted her arm. She cried out in pain, white hot light exploding in her vision. She felt the pain shot up her arm, spreading through her body. The sound of her bone snapping was an endless echo. He didn't let go of her arm, even when she has already fallen to her knees. The next thing she felt was his foot on the small of her back. He stepped on her, pushing her down and pulling her arm further. Unable to hold it in, she screamed to the top of her lungs.

A guttural shriek echoed throughout the whole Kuran manor, but Yuuki couldn't hear her own voice. All she could hear was that popping sound, as loud as an explosion in the empty room, as she felt her shoulder pop out of its original position.

She blacked out for a moment, her eyes unseeing and her mind buzzing with words. When she came back, she saw Zero shoving Kaito off. Her arm fell to the floor, and she winced at the impact. She cradled her arm, feeling the burning sensation as the ripped muscles and flesh and whatever they were slowly patched themselves together. "Oh my god," Asuna crouched next to her, her eyes wide with worry. "Are you okay? Are you healing?" She reached out to touch her arm, and Yuuki let out another cry. She winced in pain. "Why aren't you healing?! Oh my god!"

"It's going to heal," Zero said. He crouched down next to her, and he gently pulled at her arm. "It just needs a little help-"

Yuuki let out another cry as he slid his hand over her arm to her shoulders, then moved the dislocated shoulder to its original socket. Then he worked on the elbow, twisting in to its original position. The snapping of her bone was the only sound she could hear. They echoed endlessly, bouncing off her eardrums. But Zero was right. It just needed a little help. Within a matter of seconds, the warm tingly feeling of the healing process had overcome her body. And before she knew it, her arm was good as new. No pain. No agony.

"I'm sorry." The voice came from behind them, and the three of them looked up to see Kaito.

"Damn right, you should be," Asuna said, jumping up to her feet. "You took it a little too far, K-"

"I got carried, okay?" he said, raising his voice over Asuna's. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Before anyone could say anything, before Yuuki could even accept his apology, he walked out of the room. He avoided everyone's eyes, keeping his head down low with his hands in his pockets.

"Go back to your room," Zero said. He stood up, and held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and, effortlessly, he pulled her up. "Get cleaned up. You're done for today. I'll talk to you about something later. And don't worry about him, I'll go talk to him." Without another word, Zero walked out, following Kaito.

"You did great today, by the way," Asuna said.

"Well, I'm just glad my arm is still intact," Yuuki replied with a casual shrug.

But the two of them ended up laughing together, even though it wasn't so funny. But she liked it. She liked the light feeling of laughter bubbling up her throat. It reminded her of old times, those days in class with Yori, the sleepless nights when they just talked to each other about anything... It suddenly dawned upon her that another school year had started at Cross Academy, and she wondered how her human friend was doing.

* * *

><p>Yuuki spent the remaining hours of the day in her bedroom, since that's how she usually spends every single day. She couldn't imagine anything to do outside, and she didn't want to see Kaito. Not just yet. She wasn't angry at him, but she didn't know how to look him in the eye. She didn't want to see the sorry look in his eyes, the uneasiness in his posture. She wasn't angry at him. In fact, she was even thankful. For the past year, all she's been doing was hurt herself, make her feel. And he's been able to give her the most unbearable pain she's ever experienced. Sadistic as it sounds, she was happy. She was thankful.<p>

She stood by the window, her forehead pressed against the cold glass. She looked out at the forest, layers and layers of big old trees separating her from the rest of the world. But the thing is, she didn't hate being isolated anymore. Maybe it was because she's already made up with Kaname. But she knew there was a calm and satisfied feeling in her chest. She felt complete.

A knock came on her door, and she walked over to open it without even making any expectations. Zero stood outside. She immediately caught the scent of nicotine and sweat, maybe a little hint of alcohol. "Are you drunk?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Yeah- no, no," he said, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I mean... I drank. A little. But... I'm perfectly sure I'm sober. Sober enough, that is." He cleared his throat then, his cheeks slightly turning pink. "Anyway," he continued. "I just came to apologize about Kaito. He's not very stable, you see. He loses himself easily in the heat of the moment, and he just... lost his control. Don't worry, you don't have to work with him-"

"It's okay!" she said. "Really, it is. And besides, I feel like I could learn a lot from him."

"Are you just saying that to try to be polite?"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "I never try to be polite," she said with an airy confidence to her voice. He just grinned, then turned towards his room across from hers. As he wound his hand around the knob, she called out. "I think... I just figured out what to do with Artemis." He looked over his shoulder with a raised brow. She felt jealous all of a sudden- she could never do that. She has tried so many times, but she just can't! "Dolores told me something."

With a heavy sigh, he relented. It was almost as if he didn't want to do it, but she knew him better than he gave her credit for. She saw the light in his eyes, saw a spark of curiosity and intrigue. It almost made her laugh how he pretended he doesn't care when the truth was there was an itching curiosity at the back of his head.

She opened the door for him, and he walked in without hesitation. He closed the door, and leaned against it, with his arms crossed over his chest and his feet crossed at his ankles. With his eyes fixed intently on her, she suddenly felt self-conscious of the thin material of her nightgown. She turned her back on him, hiding her flushed cheeks. She took a couple of shaky steps toward the small round table where she left Artemis in its case. _Suck it up!_ she hissed at herself in her mind. Shaking her irrelevant thoughts and insecurities out of her head, she took a deep breath. Her hand shook a little as she slowly reached out to Artemis.

She squeezed her eyes shut, breathed in one last time, then closed the distance between her fingers and the weapon. An electric shock went through her body, and an explosion of lightning seemed to surround her. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming. The lights from the chandelier went out, with only the blue electricity to illuminate the place.

Zero tore himself from the door, his eyes wide with anticipation. He looked like a cat, ready to leap at a mouse. She winced, as she felt the intensity of the electricity. She heard a buzzing in her ears and she felt the strands of her hair stiffen. She felt the palms of her hands start to burn. _How much longer do I have to endure this?_ she thought painfully. She thought of letting go as the pain grew more and more unbearable by the second, but she turned Dolores's words over and over in her head. _Tame it_, she willed herself.

And just when she felt her knees buckling, just when she felt like letting go, it was over. The lights went back on, but before she could realize what was happening, she felt a weight in her arms. She staggered, trying in vain to keep her balance, but the weight tipped her over. She fell back on the floor, and she heard a heavy, but abrupt thump. "Artemis," she gasped. She slowly sat up, ending up in a crouching position.

Zero walked towards her, cautiously with cat-like grace. She no longer cared how promiscuous and provocative she looked in such a position, wearing only a thin layer of white fabric. Her eyes were so fixated on the weapon she could no longer recognize. Her eyes trailed the silver rod with the intricate symbols, but somehow, it had seemed longer than it originally was in its rod form. And on its head was a big silver blade shaped like a bat's wing, which was deep within the carpeted floor at the moment.

"Artemis..." Zero said, his voice calm and thoughtful. Yuuki recognized his tone as the one he used when he taught her math- lost in thought and deep in concentration. "The Artemis Scythe... how did I not know that?"

But Yuuki couldn't care less about what the hell an Artemis Scythe is. She was just too fascinated by the change in her weapon. Somehow, she felt deceived, but at the same time, she was just in awe. "Holy shit!"

* * *

><p><em>March 24, 2014<em>

_Guys, Vampire Knight ended a year ago today. It's our anniversary! Ohmygod I'm so happy!_


	32. Chapter 32

The sky was light, a whole expanse of faint colors. It all seemed so soft, with fluffy white clouds scattered all over the place and a hint of soft blue peeking through spaces the clouds hadn't filled in. The breeze was cold, but the light was warm on Asuna's skin. Sweat trickled down the side of her face, and another breeze of cold wind sent chills down her back. She wished she had worn at least a sweat shirt, not just a sports bra.

She has just started her daily routine of early morning runs. There was a time when such runs would have battered her body, leaving her with aching feet and sore muscles. Her thighs and legs used to burn and scream in pain. Her lungs used to beg her to stop and take a rest. Her heart would overwork itself until it had to retire. But no longer. Through years of training, her body was conditioned perfectly. She could run for miles and miles and not lose her breath. She no longer got sore muscles and other agonies of overexertion.

During her run, she occasionally looked from left to right, peeking through the trees of the vast forest to see if there were any Level E vampires nearby. So far, she has seen none. Other than the vampires, she was also keeping an eye out for Kaito. She hasn't seen the boy with ashy hair since the incident yesterday. Though Zero had told her Kaito was okay, she couldn't help but worry until she could see for herself. But so far, like the vampires, there was no sign of him.

She smiled widely as she caught sight of the tall and colorful flowers of the garden in the back of the manor. She was back. She hunched over, her hands on her knees. She breathed heavily, and her heart's beat echoed through her whole body. She was thirsty, and she just realized she didn't bring a bottle of water with her. "Idiot," she scolded herself, though she still sounded breathless. She straightened up, her hands on her hips. She pulled the hair tie from her hair, her dark hair cascading down to her shoulders in an elegant fashion. She turned to walk to the other side of the manor to the front doors, but almost gave out a shriek as she saw Zero standing behind her. "You scared me!" she sounded even more breathless now. She placed her hand over her chest.

"Here," he said, handing her exactly what she needed.

"Thanks," she said, taking the bottled water from his hand and gulping down all of it. "Ah, thanks!" she said again. "Ne, ne, Zero-kun, have you seen Kaito-kun?"

"I told you already," he said in his usual bored tone. "He's fine. He just needs some time to cool down."

_Cool down. _She nodded with understanding. Sometimes losing your own humanity comes with being a Hunter. Like Level E vampires, Hunters often lose control of themselves. The hunger to kill, the hunger for revenge... it just eats them up. And sometimes, they couldn't help it. All they want to do is kill. To cool down is to accept a longer list of rogue vampires to kill. To satisfy that hunger. "I see..." she said knowingly. A breeze came by and her hair swayed into her face. She reached up and tucked the strands behind her ear. "Will he be coming back?"

"I told him to come back when he feels like it," he shrugged.

"I see..." she tucked her hair behind her ear again as it came loose due to another wave of the cold air. "Anyway, what about Yuuki-sama? What do we have for her today?" Another breeze came by, and it seemed the winds were getting more and more violent by the minute. She reached up and frustratedly waved her hair out of her face.

"That's what I came to talk to you about," he answered. "For now, you'll condition her. Have her start out with a thirty-minute jog then have her hang out with the punching bags."

"And you?" she inquired yet again. "Won't you be here?"

"I'm going scouting for a while. Something feels wrong out there..."

"I see..." She almost screamed out in frustration as another breeze blew, but before she could reach up, she felt his fingers brush against her cheeks as he moved to tuck her hair behind her ears. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, and she just watched. She replayed the scene over and over again in her head, the way he moved towards her, with either hands on the side of her face. His soft fingers touched her skin, and she burned where it did. For the first time since she met him, she suddenly realized who he was. He was a _he_, a member of the opposite sex. And he was very attractive- with metallic silver hair and alluring lilac eyes, and a pair of soft-looking lips. She wasn't sure if it was his vampire-ish charisma, or maybe he was just simply beautiful.

She was lost.

Lost in him. Lost in his eyes, lost in thoughts of him, lost...

"I'll be going now," he said. The sound of his voice, silky and hard in her ears... "Hey! I said I'll be going now."

"Ah- yeah, yeah!" she said, lost and confused and embarrassed. She suddenly realized that she was in her sports bra. She self-consciously crossed her arms over her flattering chest, but it was for nothing since he was already walking away. "Ah- th-thanks! For the water!" she called out, but only his silent footsteps answered him.

Despite the cold breeze, her cheeks burned.

* * *

><p>Yuuki sat on her windowsill, her head rested against the cold glass. She saw the leaves in the trees sway with the wind, swaying and dancing to a song she couldn't hear. Her chest felt heavy and her stomach was queasy. She watched as Zero tucked a couple of black strands behind Asuna's ears. She watched as Asuna watched Zero walk away. She watched...<p>

And she felt.

And she hurt.

She stepped away from the windowsill and stood in the middle of her room, feeling lost more than ever. She felt so frustrated, so angry, with something so hot and violent burning inside her chest. She knew she didn't have the right to feel this way. It's wrong, it's selfish. But...

She cleared her throat, then went into the shower for a quick bath. She threw on a pair of jogging pants and a dark tank top. Without at least a glance of herself in the mirror, she went out of her room and padded across the empty hallway. She felt numb, once again. The feeling comes and goes, and she finds herself craving for pain. More and more and more pain. She wants them all. She could only hope Kaito would come back and give her the pain she wants.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the open doors to the Training Room. It smelled strongly of disinfectant, with the hint of blood underneath. She scrunched up her nose. "What happened in here?" she asked, walking and finding Asuna sitting in the middle of the room. Her chest rose and fell as she took big gulps of air, as if she's been training herself. A punch bag hung, limply swinging by her head.

"Yuuki-sama! Good morning!" she said cheerfully, jumping onto her feet and bowing, as if she was bowing to a queen. "And as for that stench... Zero probably cleaned up after... well, boys will be boys." She shrugged.

"You didn't even give me an answer," Yuuki mumbled through her clenched jaw. She didn't know why, but that burning anger in her gut is back. She wished it stopped, but it wouldn't. "Am I supposed to be punching this?" she asked, standing in front the punch bag. She clenched her fists, focusing all her anger into each fist. Fury and adrenaline fueled her veins, and she couldn't seem to hold it in any longer.

But before she could launch a punch, Asuna answered. "Later," she said. Her ponytail seemed to sway every time she spoke. "First, I'm taking you for a warm-up run. The plan is to go out by the forest, and just go around until you reach the back of the manor. You up for that?"

Yuuki shrugged and rolled her eyes, turning her back on the Huntress. "Whatever." They both walked out of the room, with Asuna in the lead. She kept on talking and she looked so excited about whatever it was she was talking about. Her eyes were ecstatic and her smile was wide. But Yuuki couldn't hear a word she said. Her blood seemed to be boiling inside her, and she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her heartbeat. All she could see was Zero's hands reaching out to tuck her dark hair behind her pierced ears. All she could see was Asuna looking at Zero as he walked away, and the look of sudden realization on her reddening face.

Yuuki's chest was squeezing. She wondered if there was ever a time she had looked at Zero that way- actually, yes, she was sure there was. But she wanted to know exactly when. She wanted to know when she knew she loved him. Is that how Asuna feels now? Of course, Yuuki couldn't be sure. All she saw were red cheeks and stray hair. How could she have immediately assumed that Asuna was her rival when it came to Zero? Now, she just felt silly.

But no. No matter how much she wanted to believe Asuna wasn't in love with Zero, she couldn't. Because she saw the light in her eyes and the way she looked after him when he walked away. And it broke her heart.

Yuuki felt a cold breeze wrapped around her, and she was suddenly aware that she was standing outside the manor. Outside. She was outside. For the second time in two years, she was actually outside. All thoughts of Zero and Asuna left her mind immediately, as a feeling of freedom surrounded her. She breathed in the air and it felt like it was the first time her lungs were functioning. She closed her eyes, feeling the rising sun's warmth on her skin. Then she stepped on the heel of her right shoe until her foot came free, then she kicked the other one off. She stood with her feet bare against the soft earth. Bare feet and closed eyes, she felt free. Somehow, she expected a pair of feathery wings sprout from her back and she would fly, soar up in the sky like a free bird.

But she was woken from her little daydream as she felt a light tug at her hair. She opened her eyes, and saw dozens of trees staring blankly at her with their trunks and leaves and long branches stretched outward. Suddenly, she felt confined again, with those trees smirking at her as they stood between her and the rest of the world.

She felt a light weight on top of her head and felt a tingle every time her hair swayed against her skin. "And what are you doing?" she asked.

Asuna stood behind her, fiddling with her long brown hair. "I'm tying your hair so it doesn't get in the way when you run," she said with a smile Yuuki couldn't see, but could definitely hear. She tied Yuuki's long hair with difficulty though, since it was too long. She tied it into a ponytail with a short string of ribbon. "There," she said, letting go and stepping back.

When tied back, Yuuki's hair fell gracefully just above her waist. "Thank you," Yuuki said in a small voice. Her heart sank with hopelessness. Just now, when the Huntress was tying her hair, what did she feel? She felt something warm, so incredibly warm. So warm it almost brought tears to her eyes. Kaname mentioned to her when she was a kid that some vampires, like their father, were gifted with the ability to feel other people's feelings. That's why their father was so good at making first impressions on people. And right now, she knew what Asuna was like. She was kind. So kind. She was selfless and she was strong. She's been through so much and there's a lot of darkness within her, but she fights her demons with her smiles and the hope she held onto. "Thank you," Yuuki repeated. She looked over her shoulder at Asuna, who just stood with another kind smile, waiting. _I'm sorry,_ she wanted to say. Now that she felt those feelings, she felt so guilty for hating her. All because of her petty feelings and her pathetic selfish thoughts.

_Asuna-san is kind_, she thought to herself. _It would be selfish of me to not want someone like her for Zero. I'm sorry Zero, Asuna-san, for being like this._

And in that moment, with her bare feet in the dirty earth, she let go. She knew she would feel something again- an ache in her chest and a turmoil in her stomach and a sad sinking feeling- when she sees Zero again. She knew that maybe her feelings for him would never change. But she decided to let go. She wanted to set him free. Because that's what her goal was in the first place, when she took his memories. She didn't want him to be bound to her when she already made up her mind to be with Kaname. So who is she to keep Zero from falling in love and moving on, right?

"I'll go on ahead." Yuuki turned around immediately as something swelled inside her chest and in her eyes. She started to run. She ran desperately at first, just wanting to get away from Asuna as tears spilled from her eyes. But as the wind dried her tears, as she started to see clearly, she was aware of the burning in her lungs and the pounding in her chest and the burning in her thighs. A small laugh bubbled up from her throat and she ran faster. Now she felt like she wasn't running away from her, or anyone or anything, she felt like she was running towards something. She ran as a bird would fly. She laughed as a bird would sing. She spread her arms outward, embracing the invisible air, as a bird would spread its wings.

She felt light. There was a certain sadness, but there was also happiness. It was probably one of the perks of letting go.

She reached the back of the manor, with sore legs and aching muscles. She hunched over, her hands on her knees, and heaved for air. Despite all the pain, she's never felt so alive. She straightened up just as she heard a pair of footsteps. She turned around just as Asuna was slowing down to a jog, then a walk. "You're fast," she laughed breathlessly. "Fast-" she gulped down the air. "even for... a... vampire."

"Is that a compliment?" Yuuki asked, regaining her strength and her supply of oxygen.

"I'm not a big fan of compliments," Asuna replied. "But it's definitely an advantage."

They both laughed, though nothing was funny. The light feeling was back, and Yuuki felt so happy she felt like crying again. But she knew she shouldn't, so she collected her tears and saved them for some time later. "Yuuki-sama, are you ready to go back to the Training Room?" she asked. "We need to finish with Training as soon as possible before your tutor arrives."

"Tutor?" Yuuki repeated. All the feeling of weightlessness and happiness and warmth were sucked into a vortex of confusion. "What tutor?" Kaname had told her of the training, but he didn't say anything about academic education.

"Apparently, Kaname-sama sent for him." Asuna looked just as clueless as she was.

Yuuki just nodded, then shrugged it off. What will come will come. All she could do is wait. And while she waits, she might as well be punching the living shit out of bags. They both made their way back to the Training Room. Asuna didn't have to instruct her, since she was already on it the minute they stepped in.

Yuuki punched the punch bag to her heart's content. Several times she heard her knuckles cracking and her fingers breaking, but in a matter of seconds, they were good as new. She punched with all her might, causing a couple of dents here and there. She surprised even herself with her strength as she launched a punch and the bag fell to the floor with an explosion of sand. She looked over her shoulder, and Asuna gave her a two thumbs up.

She giggled.

Of course, with the bag ripped and emptied of sand, Training was over. Asuna let her do as she pleased, so she went back to her bedroom and cleaned up. She even dozed off in her warm bath, waking up just as she started drowning.

She felt so exhausted and it wasn't even past nine yet. She walked out of her room like a walking dead, and maneuvered her way to the living room. The first person she saw was Zero, and of course, her heart leaped out of her chest. But she realized he was scowling. When she followed his gaze, she found a pair of bright blue eyes and a headful of perfect blonde hair.

"Yuuki-chan~!" he said, with the familiar big smile he always flashed his fangirls.


	33. Chapter 33

Yuuki found herself sulking in a corner of the library, bored to death. Books were piled on the table, a very tall pile that all she could see of her tutor are little blonde spikes. She sighed, sliding forward and resting her head on the table and raising her arms to cover her ears. She groaned in exhaustion. Somehow, she was only starting to feel the ache of that morning's exercise. Her legs and arms were no longer sore- since her muscles have already repaired themselves- but her body still felt so heavy.

"Do we really have to start today?" she asked, her voice a muffled groan.

"No, but I want to." She could hear the air of confidence in his voice, and could almost imagine his devilish grin. She wanted to push the books aside and see the look on his face so she could smack it off. But she felt too tired to even raise her head, so she'd just rely on her imagination. "This is your punishment," he added. His voice had grown dark and serious, and almost sad. "For hurting Kaname-sama all this time." He paused, as if to let the guilt sink into her gut. She swallowed, gulping down the guilt like shackles anchoring around her heart, trying to drag it down. "And for not stopping him," he added.

"Well, I couldn't have stopped him. Whatever it was he needed to attend to, it seemed important. I can't just selfishly keep him here," she reasoned. She propped herself up with her cheeks on her palms.  
>But a part of her knew that if she wanted to, she could've made him stay. She could've begged him, and he would've relented, spoiling her even more. Now that she thought about it, stopping him never even occurred to her. It was as if-<p>

"No!" he said, snapping her out of her guilty thoughts. The one-syllable word echoed through the empty library. She heard a little shriek. His nails carved into the table as he clenched his hands into fists. "It's not that," he said through gritted teeth. "You didn't stop him when... he tampered with my memories."

Yuuki reached out and pushed some of the books out of the way. Aidou's head was lowered, and she could only see his shadowed face and clenched fists. "Aidou-san..." She didn't know it would affect him so badly.

"It's not a good feeling, Yuuki," he said. His voice started to waver and it sounded strained. "It's like having a big gap in your brain. Like an empty space where a finger should be. It's like being asked the most important question in the world and the answer is right at the tip of your tongue, but you just can't get it... it kept me awake for _days_- It's not a good feeling. I-it's horrible!" He looked up then to meet her eyes. His blue eyes seemed glassy, making it even more luminous. "And it got worse every time I saw you." He started to shake his head. "What you're doing... messing with Kiryuu like that..." He shook his head again.

"It's not my fault," she said, looking away from him. "It was all great. Everything went according to plan. I was okay- he was okay, but... Kaname just had to bring him back."

"Don't blame Kaname-sama." He brought his fists down to the table. A loud thunder that made her jump. She looked back at him now, eyes wide. "No matter how painful it would have been- for him and for you- you should have properly said goodbye. That way, he'd be able to let you go. He'd be able to move on. Now, you're just keeping him in a maze. He's running in circles, trapped. And it's all because of you."

Yuuki didn't know what to say. She already felt horrible. She didn't this kind of lecture. She didn't need to be told that it's her fault, and her efforts of protecting Zero has all gone down the drain. She didn't need to be told she was hurting him more than she was protecting him. She didn't need to be told anything because she already knew everything! Every single night, she is tormented by her own thoughts. It's a miracle she hasn't lost her mind yet. She was back to being her numb self, and on the few occasions when she's not numb, she's in pain. It was horrible. She felt like crying. She just wanted to let everything out. But she couldn't. Tears won't come out. And those tears turn into dead weight in the pit of her stomach.

"Ne, ne, Yuuki-chan~!" The sudden change of the mood surprised her. Aidou was looking at her with a playful smile on his lips. But the smile didn't reach his eyes, and she knew he was trying. He knew he crossed the line, and now he's just trying to make her feel better. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "I'm hungry!"

"But we just had lunch an hour ago," she said in a small voice.

"I didn't like it," he pouted like a little kid. It was weird to see him so serious and then nonchalantly acting like nothing has been said. "Hmmm..." he seemed to be thinking, tapping his finger to his lips. "Oh, I know! I'm gonna go ask Kiryuu-kun to make me something!"

"But... we have a cook," Yuuki said reasonably.

"But like I said, I didn't like what she cooked for lunch," he countered, giving her a little tap on the nose. "And besides, Kiryuu-kun makes the best food!" He clasped his hands together as he stood up, his eyes alive with craving. His lips quivered into a hopeful smile, and he looked as if he was going to explode. He turned to walk out the library, but stopped. "Please, Yuuki," he said in a serious voice, yet again. He said the words without turning to look at her. "Kaname-sama loves you. You couldn't love him as much as he does you, but at least try to love him wholeheartedly. Please."

* * *

><p>Yuuki wasn't sure how it happened, but Aidou did manage to persuade Zero into cooking lunch for him. And now she stood on top of the kitchen counter, watching him cook. He moved casually around the kitchen, occasionally rummaging around cupboards and drawers. He would ask her where this and that were, but of course she wouldn't have any idea. So she occasionally helped him look for them, though she doesn't exactly know what she's looking for. Clueless and unhelpful, she resigned to just sitting by and watching him do his things. <em>He really knows what he's doing<em>, she thought with surprise. Zero never struck her as the kind of guy who knew how to cook. But then she remembered that when he left Kaien, he lived by himself in an apartment. He must've had to learn everything on his own.

She sighed, picking up a knife from next to her. There was a tingle in her skin as she touched the cold blade. She traced the lines on the palm of her hand with it, and red blood trailed behind. The color of blood never seemed to amuse her- it was beautiful. It looked so deep and pure, so entrancing. No wonder vampires were attracted to it.

The little scar healed quickly, and she licked the blood away before she started making another one. "And what are you doing?" Zero asked, the first time he has said something ever since they got into the kitchen.

"I'm bored," she shrugged.

"I already told you, you don't have to be here," he said. "And besides, it's not like you're being of any help."

"If I'm not here, then I'm just going to go back to my room, and that's more boring." The knife left her palms, and the blood climbed up to her wrists. She started to trace the blue veins, eventually turning red as blood seeped out. "You know," she suddenly realized. "If Aidou-san really was hungry I could just give him my blood, so you wouldn't have to c-"

"No," he cut her off. He turned to look at her seriously, captivating her eyes. "You can't give your blood away so easily like that. Your blood is powerful, and if you so willingly just offer it to them, then they'll take advantage of you." He looked away then, looking down into the pot. "And besides," he shrugged. "It's not like I don't like cooking."

She stared at him, taken by surprise. She understood that he lived by himself so he had to know how to cook, but she couldn't imagine him actually _enjoying_ it. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, annoyed, glaring at her.

She blushed and immediately averted her eyes. She looked at the plain white cupboards in front of her. "Nothing," she said. "It's just that... I didn't think you liked to cook."

"I thought you said you know more about me than I expect," he said with a devilish grin, which just happened to be so seductive she found her heart racing.

"Well, I don't know you that well," she said, her cheeks flushed. "I just said I know more about you than you give me credit for- not I know everything about you including your passion for cooking."

"Fair enough," he smirked. Before she could say anything else, he said, "Could you make yourself of some use and get me a bowl from there?" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the cupboard across from Yuuki.

She nodded, then jumped off the counter. The cupboard opened with a little creak, and immediately she spotted a big white bowl. She reached up to grab it, but she was too short. She started to jump, but it was still no use. The next thing she knows, there was a warmth that surrounded her. Her heart throbbed in her chest.

Zero reached around her to get the bowl himself. His fingers skimmed her skin and it burned her, and she doubted he even felt anything. His hand was already on the bowl, but she was still reaching up. For some reason, neither of them moved. He just stood over her, not even taking the bowl. She could feel his breath down her neck. They were so close and her heart sank. _You're just keeping him in a maze__._ She wanted to reach up and hold his hand, slide her fingers in the spaces between his. She remembered how perfect their fingers had fit. She wondered if they would still fit like that. With a heavy heart, she lowered her hand, dropping to her side.

She heard him clear his throat, then take the bowl. As soon as he left, ice cold darkness took over the warmth he had sheltered her with. She cleared her throat as well, but didn't turn around as she tried engage conversation. She didn't move. She felt like her body would shatter if she did. "Is Kaito-kun back?" she asked.

"No, not yet," he said casually, as though he hadn't just hovered over her for more than five minutes with his heart beating in his throat on the top of her head. She wondered what he was thinking, what he was feeling. She wondered if there was a flicker of recognition every time he looked at her. But she shook the thoughts out of her head because that was only going to make everything worse. "Hey, do you mind coming over here for a second?"

Yuuki looked over her shoulder and found Zero facing her with a teaspoon in his hand. Steam rose out of the chunk of meat and the little sauce, and he blew on it gently. _He's running in circles, trapped. And it's all because of you._ She swallowed her thoughts, gulping down her feelings. It took every bit of strength and willpower to say her next words. "Ehe, I'm not really good at food-tasting," she chuckled weakly. "Let me go get Asuna-san for you." She dashed out of the kitchen without another word.

She ran down the corridor with a big smile on her face because if she didn't, she was afraid she'd start crying. No matter how many time she vowed that she would never cry again, it was like the gravity of her tears were working against her. By the time she reached the living room, where Asuna was kindly chatting with the bratty noble, she was breathless and her jaw ached from smiling. "Asuna-san," she said quickly. Her voice was loud and cheerful, and she knew she was putting a little too much effort it was unnatural. "Zero needs your help in the kitchen!"

"M-me?" she asked, pointing to herself. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed. She looked surprised and frantic. Yuuki was familiar with that look- the look of trying to look normal by restraining your emotions when the truth is, they're tearing at your stomach and your chest from the inside. It was a blissful feeling and it was painful but it was the kind of pain. "O-oh, okay then." Asuna stood up and smiled shyly at Yuuki, then walked past her and out of the room.

Yuuki stood there, facing Aidou who looked warily up at her. His blue eyes widened at the sight of her tired smile and her wide eyes and the stream of tears on her cheeks. Her shoulders shook and she wrapped her arms around her. "I did it," she said, her lips quivering as she spoke. She still didn't drop the smile. "I'm letting him go. It's the right thing to do, right?"

He nodded, slowly standing up from his seat. He walked, slowly and cautiously towards her. "Then why does it hurt?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her as he reached her, and she trembled in his arms. Her whole body shook violently and she sobbed uncontrollably. "Sometimes doing the right thing hurts," he whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, I just finished re-watching Vampire Knight. Ugh! I'M SO MAD AT THAT ENDING! It never stops making me cringe! Sorry, but I just HATE Kaname so much! There are moments when I understand him, and I kinda feel sorry for him, but... he's not good for Yuuki! Their relationship is toxic! I just UGH I can't even!<em>

_-A_


	34. Chapter 34

A dark hooded figure slashed through the forest of trees so tall they reached the sky and barks so wide and strong. The whole place was dark, with only glimpses of light from the leaves up above, which made the sunlight look like it was glittering. Dead bodies dropped down to the cold moist ground. The sound of millions of snaps echoed through the forest that it was hard to distinguish the snapping of bones from twigs.

"Kaname-sama!"

He stopped, perching himself on a big branch. He waited for the other hooded figure to stop and stand by him. She dropped lightly to her feet next to him. She took off her hood, and so did he. His brown locks fell onto his face, covering his eyes. He shook them away. "What is it, Seiren?"

"There's more of them on the way," she said. She sounded breathless. "If we don't go back now, we'll be blocked. If we continue, there's no way we could get out alive."

For the first time, Kaname actually saw his trusted right hand's state. She looked haggard, without all her usual composure. Her hair was kind of messy, her eyes were heavy, and her shoulders were hunched. Her knuckles were stark white from holding onto her katana too tight. She's already been by his side for as long as he can remember. She has served his family for more than a few centuries. "You've already offered enough, Seiren," he said kindly. "You may go."

Her eyes widened at the realization of his words. "K-Kaname-sama!" she protested. "That's not what I meant! I meant that _you_ will die if we keep going. I don't care about myself, I need to keep _you_ safe. And truth be told, I couldn't trust myself to be in a state where I could properly protect you!"

"I can protect myself," he said. His eyes burned with determination. "The plan was to get here and try to kill him. If we succeed, then that's when we plan our escape. You don't have to worry about me..." he paused. "But the offer still stands- you can leave now."

She shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek. She stood straighter, holding herself up the way she always does. "I'm not leaving your side, Kaname-sama." She placed her fist on her chest, and went down on one knee with her head bent. Her hair moved down to cover the side of her face.

"Thank you," Kaname said. "Let's try to get there before sundown."

They leapt off of that branch, their swords ready to slash at the next Level E vampire they encounter. Their blades were covered in blood, and some were even on their hands. And they both knew they'd be dead if they don't make it before sundown.

* * *

><p>For some odd reason, Yuuki didn't feel like being a total sloth all day. She now sat with Asuna and Aidou, peacefully drinking tea and eating butter cookies in the greenhouse. It was her third day of training, and it started with the jog and then the punching bag. Then Zero taught her a few techniques here and there. After that, she felt so tired and her muscle cried out in exhaustion. Usually, when she's tired, she'd want to make a cocoon out of her blankets and just sleep through the rest of the day- or even week. But today, after her warm bath- actually <em>hot<em> bath (hot to the point that her skin was left red and blistered for more than three minutes)- she felt restless.

It was an odd feeling. She felt exhausted and restless at the same time, her body ached for sleep but her veins were fueled with adrenaline, singing in her ears. It took every bit of self-control to keep herself from bouncing in her seat as she sipped the tea, calming and warm down her throat, settling in her stomach. Across from her, Aidou's face was buried in a science book, with his brows furrowed in concentration. His blue eyes moved swiftly across the page, and he would occasionally mumble to himself or nod in agreement. It was no secret that Aidou Hanabusa was smart. At the age of ten, he was able to find the cure to cancer, but until now, the medicine was locked away deep in the Aidou manor.

Next to her, Asuna was carelessly munching on the cookies. There was only a half on her plate, and a look of sadness overcame her pretty face as she ate it. Her eyes widened and she pouted. Slowly, with a small nervous smile, Yuuki pushed her plate towards the dark-haired girl.

Asuna perked up. She didn't say anything, but her eyes widened even more, as if asking an unspoken question. _Are you sure?_

Yuuki just nodded, then giggled as Asuna took it. She liked this Hunter. She could tell Asuna wasn't like other girls. Just by the way she ate her cookies like there was no tomorrow, Yuuki could tell she wasn't like those of the like to skip meals to stay skinny and 'beautiful'. She didn't even seem to care about her appearance- no make ups, she doesn't seem to do her hair... she was all just natural. Naturally beautiful with rosy cheeks and long legs and a flattering bust and long pale neck, framed by her dark hair. Yuuki watched intently as Asuna's heart pulsed in the side of her neck...

She was woken out of reverie as a loud screeching noise irritated her ears. She cringed, looking up and frowning at the blonde prince who so carelessly pushed his chair back. He stood up with the book tucked under his arm. "I'm hungry~" he said with a rueful smile on his face. "I'm gonna go ask Kiryuu-kun to make me something again~!"

"Asuna-san, do you think Zero will need help in the kitchen?" Yuuki asked when Aidou left. Asuna straightened up in her seat, her cheeks red and her eyes wide. She unconsciously reached up to tuck her black hair behind her ear. Yuuki remembered Zero touching those strands just yesterday-

"I-I-I t-think he could m-manage by himself," she stuttered.

"Asuna-san, are you okay? You seem... tense. Did something happen yesterday?" She wanted to slap herself. She knew exactly what was happening and she knew how badly it would affect her if she heard a confirmation. Her fingers shook as she reached for her cup of tea. For the first time, it wasn't calming when she swallowed.

"I think it's safe to tell you." Asuna's face grew even redder. She turned to look at Yuuki with a helpless look on her face and she clasped her hands together, her fingers fidgeting. "You're a girl so I assume you'll understand, it's just- oh my god, it's just soooo- like, wow," she babbled. Yuuki didn't understand a single thing she just said. "Okay, I'm sorry," she said, taking deep breaths. She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them, her eyelids fluttering. "It's like... I don't know... I think... I think I like Zero." She said the words with a stiff shrug. And as she said the words, her eyes widened with realization and her silver eyes met Yuuki's sinking brown ones.

Yuuki blinked away the tears that threatened to fall and she just smiled, unable to say anything. Asuna's face grew even more redder, and she started to giggle. She raised her hands to cover her tomato face and her shrinking eyes and her wide smile. "Does he know? Did you tell him?" Yuuki asked. Somehow, despite the pain, she found herself rooting for the girl.

"No," Asuna gasped. She dropped her hands to the table, then they scrambled for Yuuki's. She held onto the Pureblood's cold fingers. "Do you think I should tell him? Oh my god, what if I get rejected? That would be so awkward and mortifying, I can't..."

"Okay," Yuuki said slowly. "Then take it slow. That's how it is with him. Wait for him to open up to you."

"How do you know?" Asune asked. Then she shook her head. "Oh- right, you were with him in the Academy. What was he like then? Did you know him well? Did he have a girlfriend?"

The questions spilled and it almost hurt to lie. "I guess he's the same as he is now," Yuuki shrugged. "Passive, stoic... I didn't know him well. I don't even think he knew me before this. There were a lot of Day class girls so I guess he wouldn't know me. I guess you could even say I was one of the girls whose chocolates he rejected," she chuckled, lost in her own lies.

"He rejected your chocolates?!" Asuna gasped again. "How awful! You must've worked hard for those!"

She drifted back to Valentine's day. Well, he did reject her chocolate, but she forced it into his mouth anyway. Because yes, she really did work hard in making those. She tried making over a dozen but only three turned out to be... edible. She gave one to the Chairman, force fed one to Zero, and planned to give one to Kaname. But the one for Kaname stayed locked away in her drawer, and she completely forgot about until one day she found ants camping in her drawer.

"And no, I don't think he had a girlfriend," she said, slowly now. She wanted to believe this, but at the same time, she wanted Asuna to know about her. She wanted to... "But there was this girl," she continued, biting her tongue. But she couldn't stop. "He was always with her. And unlike with everyone else, he seemed to let his guard down around her. I don't really know what they are, but... there's something."

"What happened to her? Where is she now?"

Yuuki blinked, then looked down at her hands in Asuna's. She pulled away, dropping them to her lap. "She died."

Asuna stopped chewing and her wide eyes were deadest on Yuuki, who looked away. Because it was true. The human girl Zero might have fallen in love with is dead, and in her stead was an impostor. An impostor who used her face as a mask to conceal the monster it truly was. Yes, that's right. That's how it is now. She cleared her throat. "I'm going to go check up on Aidou-kun," she said, standing up to leave. "I'm pretty sure Zero won't keep on entertaining his petty appetite, so..."

She walked away, her insides quivering as she walked out of the greenhouse. She crossed the courtyard with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes downcast on the ground. She made her way to the kitchen, and as expected, the two were quarrelling. Zero was holding onto the front of Aidou's shirt with his elbow arched back, his fist about to connect with his jaw. Before anything could happen, Yuuki moved forward and in a second, she was in front the two boys with her hand on their chests, pushing them apart.

She would've thought it awesome because it was the first time she made use of her supernatural speed, but she felt way too down to celebrate. She didn't look up as she dropped her hands to her sides, and turned to walk away. She was only halfway out the door when she called back, "Let's go to the library, sensei," she said with tired sarcasm. She walked out, hoping Aidou would follow.

He took a moment, blinking. The Noble and the Pureblood stood still, looking worriedly after the Kuran Princess. "Well, go after her," Zero mumbled through his teeth. He pushed Aidou by the shoulder, almost childishly.

Aidou smirked to himself, knowing that even when he won't admit it, Zero does care about Yuuki. Whether he remembers or not, he cares. Aidou nodded before zooming out the room and slowing down next to Yuuki, matching her pace. "'Smatter?" he asked, dropping his smirk. He jammed his hands into his pockets, as they turned the corner.

"You were told by Kaname-sama to tutor me," she said coldly. She walked with her back straight and her chin up high and dead eyes. She looked regal, like the Pureblood she was, but she was so unlike Yuuki. "Do your job and quit pestering my bodyguards."

* * *

><p>For two hours, the two of them sat in the library. Yuuki did as she was told without protest and it was almost awkward. For him, at least. He was used to seeing her mouth stretch into a wide yawn every single time he introduced a new topic, but this time, she didn't. She didn't even look out the window to daydream. She kept her eyes on the book, her fingers curled around a pen. She was being a surprisingly good student.<p>

When two hours passed, Aidou finally dismissed her, but insisted on walking her back to her room. She didn't protest, but she didn't agree either. She remained stoic, unseeing and unhearing. Their little walk to her room was silent and uneventful. A heavy atmosphere surrounded them, and Aidou saw the resemblance between her and Kaname-sama.

Finally, they reached her room and he let out a sigh. She pushed the door open, but before she could go in, he caught her by the wrist. "I like it more when you're annoying," he said.

She looked coldly over her shoulder. It could've been a glare but she was too stoic to show such strong emotions. "Didn't you know?" she asked. "She died a year ago."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so to be honest, I don't actually know where things are going right now. Daydreamer9898 told me to just do what I felt was right, and to be fucking honest, I don't know what I just did.<em>

_But to answer **Atikah**'s question, yes, Aidou will be staying for a while. And no, I can't write from Zero's POV- daydreamer9898 instructed me to not write about what Zero thinks, what Zero feels, and what Zero knows, because it's supposed to be a surprise! And yes, Kaito will appear again. There's something up with him, though. _

_There's a lot of things that I'm currently thinking about and I'm having trouble writing them all down without it seeming nonsensical, so please bear with me if sometimes the way the characters are acting is a bit unreasonable and ridiculous. I'm really trying my best to make this as good as possible to please you, but as you may have noticed, I'm not a very good writer._

_And again, thank you so much for all the support! Your reviews are what keeps me breathing. Thanks!_

_-A_


	35. Chapter 35

Kaname and Seiren found themselves in a surprisingly well-lit room. He recognized it as the ballroom, with the high ceilings and big windows, and a big magnificent chandelier. Bodies were strewn all across the floor. Bodies that should have been dancing were now limp and ashen on the floor. Blood splattered the pastel-colored walls. Then he chuckled to himself, turning around as he felt the familiar dark and heavy aura. He was greeted by an unusual pair of eyes- one like his, brown, and the other a dull shade of blue.

"Took you long enough, my dear cute nephew," Rido said, with his arms outstretched as if welcoming Kaname into a hug. He took a couple of steps towards his nephew, who narrowed his eyes but didn't drop the sarcastic smile.

Seiren readied herself for an attack, stepping in front of her beloved master. But Kaname only touched her by the shoulder, guiding him to his side. "I'm sorry, uncle," he said good-naturedly. He slipped his leather gloves off his hands, exposing his long slender fingers. "You know about me and my fear of heights. I just had to refuse the plane and come walking here."

"I see you brought Seiren with you," he flashed a devilish grin. His fangs were bared and his eyes gleamed with lust. "This might be worth the wait."

Seiren, despite being who she is and what she's been through, felt herself cower behind the man she wanted to protect. She felt ashamed for shrinking like this, and she knew her cowardice only gave Rido the satisfaction. This is what Rido does. He makes even the bravest of warriors seem like a bunch of cowards. He makes a whole army of fearless soldiers run back behind their barricades and just wait for their deaths. Rido Kuran is a great man- evil, but great. And she knew this is where her duty ends. This is where she gives her everything to get her master out. But she felt something warm in her hand.

She looked down and found Kaname's hand around hers. He gave her a squeeze, and she felt a small tear run down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Yuuki was nothing but an empty body walking down the corridor. She was like a frail paper doll about to get blown away by the wind. She found her hands wound around a knob, and she bit her lips as she pressed her forehead against the cold door. She took her hand off the knob and laid her palm flat against the hard wood. It was so quiet and all she could was her shallow breathing and her beating dead heart. And her screaming thoughts. She's been like this for the past few days. Emotionless and zombie-like. She kept a straight face no matter what, she kept her distance from everyone else. She had stopped bothering about Kaito, and she wouldn't look Asuna in the eye, she would look the other way every time she sees Zero. She would completely ignore the fact that he would be smirking at Asuna, or occasionally laughing with her. She would ignore the fact that sometimes Zero flashes Asuna an actual smile.<p>

Somewhere deep inside her was a girl trapped in a dark oblivion. She feels, and that's what scares Yuuki. Because Yuuki doesn't want to feel. Yuuki doesn't want to be in pain. Yuuki doesn't want to suffer. So Yuuki won't let her out. But the girl is screaming, screaming in agonizing pain.

She swallowed, gulping down all her unspoken words. She opened the door and found that a window was left open. The curtain glowed with the orange afternoon and swayed like a ghost inside the room from the light breeze. She walked into the room and breathed in the familiar scent. A scent she hasn't been able to smell for a week and a half now. She remembered being in this room when she was just a small child. She doesn't even remember when she's last been here.

She sat on the edge of the bed. She looked over her shoulder and a smile found a way to creep into the cracks of her façade. She remembered her hands surrounded by his. She remembered the way he kissed her forehead when their parents had shut the door and left them to sleep. She remembered their promise, whispered into these pillows.

She crawled onto the bed, slipping into the sheets. Somehow, she felt Kaname's arms wrap protectively around her. She buried the side of her face into the pillow, breathing in the scent of him. _I promise, someday, we will be exactly like mom and dad. _His whispered promise echoed in her ears as though they've been recorded into the pillow.

For some reason, she's been missing her brother today. He was all she could think about as she threw punches at the punching bag. There was a stabbing ache in her chest and a sinking feeling in her stomach. Anxiety consumed her even when she sat down with Aidou for her lessons. She found herself reading the same sentence over and over again because her mind couldn't seem to comprehend what she was reading. Occasionally, she would think she read Kaname's name as she skimmed the page even when there was no way his name would be in a Chemistry text book.

She breathed out, rolling onto her back as her chest started to squeeze. Her throat itched and her mouth felt dry. But she didn't want to give in to the thirst, because who would she feed on anyway?

As if distracting herself from her thirst, she found a crow perched onto the windowsill. Its head was cocked on the side, staring at her curiously. She slipped out of bed and walked towards it. She sighed, and rested her chin on her palm with her elbow on the windowsill. She looked up at the sky, set up for the sunset. "I've been missing you," she said quietly. The numbness in her voice was somehow starting to crack. She reached out and brushed her finger on the crow's silky black feathers. "It suck without you around. Like, really." She paused, suddenly feeling silly. She wanted him to answer her. She missed his reassuring words and his kind of voice. She missed him so much. "Come home soon, please."

The crow seemed to nod its head, but before she could say more, it had already spread its wings. There was so much more she wanted to say, but it already flew away. A silhouette towards the setting sun. But slowly, the silhouette disintegrated. With its wings spread out, the feathers started to tick off one by one. But before they could fall too far, slowly the dark feathers turned into bats. And thus, the crow was gone. And she was watching a bunch of bats flying away.

She chuckled quietly. _Kaname-sama_, she thought fondly. _When you get back, promise you'll teach me how to do it._

* * *

><p>Aidou carried a stack of heavy leather-bound books out the library. He just found one of the most interesting history book, and he intended on reading it the whole night. Perhaps he could uncover the world's biggest mystery or the government's scandalous conspiracies. He felt so excited he smile giddily to himself, and he even started to hum.<p>

But as he crossed the courtyard, he caught the scent of nicotine and tobacco. He wrinkled his nose at the stink. "Oy, you shouldn't be smoking here!" he called out to the silver-haired vampire. He had to crane his neck to see Zero through the stack of books that reached his eye level.

The Pureblood just shrugged then flicked the ashes off the tip of his cigarette. Then he reached it back up to his lips, then sucked the smoke in, releasing them in a big white cloud that disappeared over his head. Aidou cussed him under his breath, then went on to enter the manor. But before he could, Zero called out to him. "The Kuran Princess," he said slowly, almost hesitant to bring her up. Aidou looked over his shoulder then. Zero flung the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, squishing the fire out. He looked at Aidou through lidded eyes then looked away immediately. The Noble could tell Zero was trying to act like he didn't care, but Aidou could see right through his cool front. "Did something happen? She seems... different."

"Oh, don't tell me you've grown to care for the Princess?" he set the books down, and waved his hands in a dramatic way. He wriggled his eyebrows, which only made Zero want to smack him.

"No," Zero denied. He shrugged casually, but he lowered his head so that his silver hair concealed his pinkish cheeks. "It's affecting her training, that's all."

"Are you sure~?" Aidou pushed. "Because I watched her today and she seemed great! So badass and kawaii at the same time!"

"Tch. Whatever," Zero said, turning his back on the blonde. "Talking to you makes me sick." He started to walk away, but he couldn't disagree. She did look badass in her black sports bra, throwing punches angrily at the bag. And at the same time, she looked adorable with her hair high up in a ponytail and her cheeks red with exhaustion. He shook his head, shaking out those thoughts.

Aidou bent down to pick the books back up in his arms, and went into the manor. He was starting to confuse himself. He had wanted Yuuki to move on from Zero so that she could love Kaname wholeheartedly. But now that Zero is showing interest in Yuuki, he seemed to want to push him on. Somehow, he felt like marching in to Yuuki's room and dragging her out to press her lips against Zero's.

He looked over his shoulder one last time. For some odd reason, he felt infuriated by the sight of the dark-haired girl talking to Zero. Asuna held her hands in front of her, with her cheeks flushed and a toothy grin. Zero just seemed oblivious to her advances. Aidou had the urge to step in front of them and push Asuna away from Zero, and get her far away from here to keep her from interfering with Yuuki and Zero.

But he just walked on, his whole body tensed as he tried to restrain himself. "Don't tell me I'm starting to ship them," he mumbled angrily to himself as he retreated to his room.

* * *

><p>It would've been a heartwarming sight, seeing Kaname sit across Rido with a little chess board between them. It could have been just an uncle inviting his nephew to a game of chess. It could have been just a little family reunion. But Kaname held on to the hilt of his sword, and Rido kept on lustfully licking his lips. He ordered his nephew to make his first move, and Kaname did. Without his touch, a pawn came gliding across the board. Rido chuckled and made his move. Kaname had lost that one, and Rido picked up the pawn, crushing it between his fingers. This went on forever until there was nothing left but Kaname's king. By then, he knew there was no way he could win against this man.<p>

"You lost, stupid boy," he said in a booming voice. "Just like Haruka, eh? Still makes me wonder... what made your mother choose your idiotic father over me?" He scratched his chin thoughtfully, his eyes trained on his nephew. "Perhaps... your sister won't make the same mistake as that bitch, eh?"

"Yes," Kaname said, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword. "She won't make the mistake of trusting you. And I'm not making the mistake of letting you anywhere near her."

* * *

><p>Asuna gasped, her jaw dropping and her eyes popping, as Yuuki flicked her wrist and what seemed to be a plain iron rod turned into a scythe. Zero just gave an acknowledging nod. He kept his eyes trained on her weapon, skimming the intricate symbols on the handle and eyeing the bat's beauty. He seemed to be concentrating, thinking about how to train her with it without having his own head cut off.<p>

He brought her out to the courtyard, not even trying to contain the disaster she could bring. She stood with her feet bare on the cold soft earth, but unlike last time, it didn't seem to matter. Whether she was inside or outside, she felt indifferent. He noticed it immediately, remembering how he had watched her running around with her bare feet from afar. He remembered seeing the light in her eyes and the way her mouth stretched into a huge smile, with her arms outstretched like wings. It was like that girl vanished out of thin air. Now there was a doll- dead soft brown eyes, dead pale skin, dead pink lips- the lifeless perfection of a perfect doll. He shook his head. Why does he even care? He let out a breath, then rubbed his hands together. "Try wielding it," he said, stepping away. He also gestured for Asuna and Aidou to step back. "I will count to five, then just-" But without waiting for his count, Yuuki slashed at the empty wind, releasing a gush of sharp air. Zero stepped in front of Asuna, turning his back on Yuuki to wrap his arms protectively around the human girl. Yuuki just focused her attention on Artemis as she saw their embrace.

Meanwhile, Asuna couldn't breathe. Not because her face was buried in Zero's chest, but also because her face was buried in Zero's chest. She stood frozen in his arms, with her heart hammering against her chest. She could smell his masculine scent, and feel his warmth, and feel his strong arms around her. Suddenly, she felt like melting into a puddle. She tried to keep herself from exploding or jumping up and down or laughing giddily like the idiot she is. But before she could faint, Zero had already let go of her.

A couple of trees fell to the ground, with leaves and branches strewn all over the place. There was a deep gash in the earth. There was a tear at the back of Zero's shirt and on Aidou's as well. The scar on Zero's back and the ones on Aidou's cheeks and arms were just starting to heal. Artemis was stronger than any of them expected, and for a moment, there was an expression of surprise on Yuuki's recently usually stoic face. But she regained her front and held onto the scythe so tight her knuckles turned white.

For a moment, none of them spoke. There was only the cold breeze and the leaves that came along with it. And then Zero regained is authority and stomped over to Yuuki, who flicked Artemis back into a rod. "I told you I'd count-"

"Excuse me, but I'm really tired," she said monotonously. She turned her back on everyone and stalked back into the mansion. There was a weight dragging her down and ache in her chest. And for the first time, she knew it wasn't because of Zero. Or his arms around Asuna. This was more physical, more excruciating. She pressed her shoulders against the smooth cold wall as she dragged herself through the corridor. "The backyard needs some cleaning," she said without emotion as she came across one of their maids. The girl nodded and gave a curtsy before she went to fulfill her duties and dispose of the broken trees struck in half.

After what seemed like an awfully long eternity, she finally reached her room. She just wound her hand around the knob when she felt familiar fingers bracelet around her wrist. Zero whirled her around, so that her back was against her door. She turned her head, refusing to meet his gaze. "What's wrong with you?" He no longer sounded angry. If anything, he sounded sad. Almost worried.

_God, Yuuki, who are you kidding? _"I'm just really tired," she murmured. And she really did mean it. She felt so worn down, like gravity was working extra hard on her today.

"Is that your excuse for the two weeks you've been acting like a spoiled brat?" he asked, this time his frustration showed. His grip on her wrist grew tighter, and the more she tried to pull away, the firmer his grip became. "This isn't you. I could tell something's wrong, so... did something happen? Was it Aidou? Was it something_ I_ did?" _Yes. Yes, it's something you did. It's you, being here. It's you._ "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." she sighed. Then she shook her head. _She's dead. The girl you knew is dead and she's not coming back, so just go away and stop making this so damn painful and complicated for me. _She didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of a reasonable excuse for the way she's been acting lately. Because all of this is just so ridiculously unreasonable and she suddenly felt childish.

"Yuuki..."

She squeezed her eyes shut. _No, don't break now!_ Hearing her name come out of his lips... He said her name the way no one has ever said it. It was so perfect, like her name was made to come out of those lips. He sent shivers down her spine. He sent her walls come crashing down. "Zero," she bit her tongue. It felt so good to say his name, to taste his name on her tongue. She opened her eyes, her glare locked on him. "Please don't use my training as an excuse to flirt with your_ girlfriend_," she said. Her words were tinged with poison.

Somehow, her words caught him off guard. His grip loosened around her wrist a little. But a little was enough for her to wriggle out of his big hands. She twisted the knob and slid into her room. "Take me seriously, Kiryuu." And with that, she shut the door with a big loud bang right in his face.

He stood there, for a couple more minutes, shocked. He didn't really know what to make of any of that. Was she jealous? Well, why would she be? And _girlfriend_? Asuna wasn't his girlfriend she was just... and then for the first time in forever, she was reminded of Asuna. Of how she fit perfectly in his arms, of how her hair smelled when he breathed her in, of how her smile seemed to light up his mood, how she could make him smile- though he'd never admit it- and even laugh.

_Asuna..._ he thought. Then he also remembered that empty space in his mind. The questions he's been asking, the missing links, those dreams...

_Asuna... who are you to me?_

* * *

><p>More and more empty-headed level E vampires filled into the room, and it was starting to get hard for Seiren to keep up. Her clothes were torn in places, and her hair was plastered to her cheeks with sweat. She's always been excellent when it comes to combat, and these mindless vampires were nothing I comparison to her. But the reality of the situation is that there's only one of her in a sea of hungry vampires. She tried to dodge their big hands and their bared fangs. It took time for her wounds to heal, as exhaustion came over her.<p>

She let out a strangled cry as she felt a hand go through her chest. She felt it squeeze her heart, but before she could do anything, there was an explosion of blood and guts. She looked up and found Kaname's hand clenched into a fist, then she looked back at the now headless body in front of her. It fell limply to the floor, and was soon surrounded by the others. She placed her hand on her chest, guarding the vital spot as it healed at painstakingly slow pace.

Kaname looked around, though he knew it was a bad idea to get his eyes off of his opponent even for just a split second. He saw that though Seiren has been cutting everyone up successfully, more and more of them just keep coming. He wondered where all of them were coming from, when he felt a hand pulling him by the collar. He returned his eyes on his uncle, whose big hands found themselves around his throat.

Rido grinned with contempt. "I'm giving you one last chance, Kaname," he said. "Join me. Let's be a_ big happy family_ again. You, me, your sister..."

"You... were _never_ family... Rido," Kaname choked. He felt his pulse around his neck, reaching up to pound in his head. He clawed at Rido, but he could barely even leave a scratch.

Seiren looked around her, still surrounded by swarms of level E's. She whipped her head back as she heard a guttural scream, and found a sword through her master's chest. The blade dripped with his pure blood, and it only caused the level Es' appetites to go up a notch.

The world seemed to stop around her. All she could see was Rido. And Kaname. Her feet moved on their own accord towards her master, and her arms mechanically slashed at everything that came in her way. She just felt the hole in her chest heal, and she could feel hands clawing at her bag. She leaped off her feet, and swung her arms as she came back down, cutting off several heads all at the same time. She took in a deep breath as she neared her master and his opponent. She started to sprint towards them, raising her sword over her head.

She heard nothing as she brought it down. There was only the sound of her heartbeat, then the explosion of pain in her knee as she fell into an ungraceful crouch. She winced, biting her tongue down to keep from screaming. And instead of her own screams, she heard Rido's. She looked up and found a detached arm falling slowly from Kaname's chest. Kaname pulled out the blade and tossed it to the ground with a loud clang. But that little clash of linoleum and blade was nothing compared to Rido's desperate cussing. The man was flailing around, cradling his arm which ended abruptly below his elbows.

"Seiren."

Somehow, Kaname's voice had seemed louder than those shrieks. Seiren looked up, meeting Kaname's light gaze.

"Thank you." He smiled. And for the first time in forever, his smile reached his eyes.

"For your service." He looked up.

"And for your friendship." Seiren looked up, following his gaze.

"And for your undying loyalty." She saw his lids flutter as he closed his eyes.

And she closed her eyes as well. "Thank you, Kaname-sama, for giving me the pleasure of serving you and your family." She paused, feeling a little teardrop trickle down her cheek. "It was an honor."

Kaname snapped his fingers one last time. And Rido opened his mouth to let out an agitated and terrified scream. Once again, he was losing. Losing to the son of the man whom he lost to once. Over their heads was a chandelier, with its crystals elegantly trembling as they came down to crush everything underneath it. With its size and weight, most of them didn't even have time to process what was happening quick enough to save themselves.

Seiren lowered her head. Kaname stood with his back straight. Rido screamed for his life. But his cries were cut off as the chandelier crashed on top of him. On top of the three of them.


	36. Chapter 36

Yuuki woke up gasping for air. Her mouth felt so dry that she found, for the first time in forever, the inside of her mouth isn't moist. There was a sharp stabbing pain down her throat as well, as if someone just made her swallow a knife. She scrambled up to get out of her bed, tumbling out and even crawling off the floor. She saw that the sky was still pitch dark outside, starless and cloudless. She didn't even know where she was going. She held onto her stomach and scratched her throat. Her body was screaming in agony. Her lungs wheezed for air. Her chest squeezed tightly. She stumbled around the room, knocking off the vase on the center table. It shattered to the floor, along with the wilting red roses Kaname had left her with. For a moment, she just stared. She swore that along with waking up breathless, she also woke up to the sound of Kaname whispering her name. Or perhaps she has also grown delusional.

She moved on from the blood-colored roses and fumbled with her doorknob. She needed to see Aidou. He was the only one who would be willing to give her what she needed. But as she padded out the wall, her feet seemed to have a different person in mind. Her whole body seemed to conspire against her as she willed herself to go to Aidou. Her body seemed to know what it wants and where to get it.

She laid her palm flat against Zero's door, then scornfully, she clenched it into a fist. Her nails dug into the wood as she did so, making a noise that only made her even more irritable. She tapped her knuckles against it. Three calm knocks despite her desperation. Without further anticipation, the door swung open. She stood there, for a moment, frozen. Zero sat on an armchair next to the window with a glass of scotch in one hand and a book in another. He was shirtless, with perfectly toned muscles and hard abs. For a moment, he stared at her in surprise, as if she wasn't what he was expecting. But exactly, who was he expecting?

She was suddenly aware of how she was standing in front of this shirtless man wearing only the thin material of her nightgown. She might as well just be stark naked. But she shrugged her insecurities off. She was in no condition to even think about her pride. She stepped in slowly, and the door swung shut.

"Is there anything I can help you with at..." he craned his neck over his shoulder, and frowned at his clock. Then looked back at her, trying to keep his eyes on level with her face. And it was _not_ an easy task. "...12 midnight?"

She winced again, as another stabbing pain came thundering in her throat. "Zero," she croaked. "I... need..." But she couldn't speak anymore. She felt so weak. So all those days, when she was unreasonably exhausted, has been leading to this moment, her death. She started to wheeze again, and Zero seemed to understand what was happening. He stood up from his chair then took one last sip of his drink, then set it down on the table along with the book.

He knelt in front of her, taking hold of her trembling shoulders. He leaned closer, so that she had full access to his neck. Her body was burning, as if she's got the worse fever in the history of fevers. Without hesitation, she held onto him then bit into his neck. He winced as her sharp fangs sank into his flesh. He's never quite had it this painful. She must be really hungry.

She moaned in ecstasy, his blood being the best she's ever tasted. Her nails started to dig into his strong muscular shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around her to keep them from toppling over as she leaned in closer. Her hair tickled him as they touched his bare skin. Her fangs deepened inside him. He noticed how small she was, how easily she fit into his arms. But despite her petite frame, she held a lot of strength. As if to prove the point, she managed to get them off the floor and pin him against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist.

She broke away just for a short second, catching her breath. Her eyes had grown inhumanly red- redder than any eyes he's ever seen. He watched his blood trickle down her chin, and he had the urge to lick them away. But she caught him by the throat, pushing his head against the wall. She bit into the other side of his neck, the side with the tattoo.

And after quite some time, she peeled him off the wall. She seemed to just be dragging him around his room as she drained him of blood, knocking everything out of their proper place. But for some reason, he couldn't find it in him to stop her. Even when he was flat on his back in the comforts of his bed, with this little Pureblood Princess on top of him, he couldn't push her off. Even when it had grown incredibly painful, he just couldn't... Somehow, it had just felt all too familiar. Her warmth spreading across her whole body and onto him. The way her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. The way she wrapped her arms around him. The way she felt against him. It was all too familiar.

All too familiar... All too confusing...

The things he felt when he was with Yuuki was oddly familiar to the things he felt when he was with Asuna. For some reason, he feels like he's known the two of them for a really long time. Sometimes, he would see Asuna and all he could think about is how she reminds him of someone... someone he didn't know. So how could that be possible? How could she remind him of someone he doesn't know at all? And then he would see Yuuki... and somehow, things would feel like the puzzle pieces have been put back together. As if he's already found the answer. But how? He didn't know this girl. But still... This thing... This feeling... Who is Asuna? Who is Yuuki?

He found his arms wrapping around her more tightly, pulling her down to him even more. She just seemed to take this as a good sign, and she continued to consume his blood. But Zero was getting a little bit too comfortable with her and her body heat. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and at last, sleep dawned upon him. He could only hope she doesn't get too carried away, or else he won't be waking up tomorrow.

After quite some time, Yuuki found it in herself to quit being so gluttonous. It's just that she's never drank anything as good as Zero's blood, not even Kaname. Maybe it was just because she hadn't fed for days and she was extremely hungry or something else completely. _The only one who could satisfy your thirst is the one you love the most._ Those were the words her mother had said. She didn't know why it was coming back to her now... or maybe she did, but she didn't want to give it any meaning. So she shook the thought off.

She placed her hands on his chest, pushing herself up on a sitting position. She found that was sitting on his lap, with her legs on either side of her hips. Underneath her, his eyes were closed and his mouth was just slightly open. For a moment, she was afraid she's drank too much and killed him, like one of her maids. But she felt his consistent heartbeat on the palms of her hands, and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She couldn't help but smile as she looked down at him. Oh, how she missed this. She missed seeing him peaceful in sleep. The way his lids casted shadows on top of his cheekbones, how he looked so serene and angelic and way younger than how he looks with a scowl on his face.

Then her eyes trail down to his neck. Blood stained his skin, but the incisions have healed. She reached up and wiped her chin with the back of her hand. Her hand came away stained, and she licked the blood off.

Absentmindedly, she lowered herself to him. She looked at his parted lips, and she remembered what it felt to kiss those luscious pair. She lowered her head down his chest and rested her ear against his heart. For the past few days she's been avoiding him and the feelings she had for him, but it seemed like such a big waste of effort. No matter what she does, how stoic she gets, she always finds a way to screw things up by letting herself come too close. A tear rolled down her eyes and onto his chest.

Then came a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach. There was a little growl of satisfaction, then her eyes grew heavy with her interrupted sleep. She felt too relaxed and too comfortable to get off of him and back to her room. So she stayed, falling asleep to his steady heartbeat.

* * *

><p>With his body conditioned His lips might have even quirked up as he felt the weight of the girl on his body. Her soft breath tickled his bare chest. He found his fingers combing through her soft hair. He turned his head, watching the dark heavy curtains. The morning light tried to fight its way through the thick material. "Yuuki..." he groaned. He shook her gently with one hand, then stroke her hair with another. But she refused to wake up, moaning into his chest in protest.<p>

He smirked. What's wrong with this girl, sleeping so comfortably on top of a boy she barely knew? Not to mention that the said boy is shirtless, and sleeping beauty was only in a thin nightgown that was barely even there. With a small chuckle, he tried to wriggle out from underneath her. And when he was halfway out, propping himself up on his elbows, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

He couldn't help it as heat rushed to his cheeks. He raised his hand to cover his reddening face, though he didn't know what he was so embarrassed of. It's not like she could see him, she was way too comfortable asleep. What's wrong with this girl, seriously? Doesn't she realize that he's a growing man with raging hormones? "Yuuki," he groaned, this time a bit more desperate. A bit more frustrated... _sexually_. A bit more pleading. With a heaving sigh, he did his best to unwrap her arms from around him without waking her up.

Yuuki made a small sleep-ridden irritable noise, but then rolled away from him. He sighed in relief. He stepped out of the bed, looking down at her for a moment, trying to figure out what her deal was. She was just like a little kid. One moment she's detached, then the next she's too attached. Throwing tantrums, then being all nice and sweet. Seriously...

She shivered unconsciously without his warmth. With another sigh, he leaned down to gather the blanket, which was strewn so far down the bed to the floor. He draped it over her small fragile body, and she seemed to ease into the warmth of it. "Zero..." she mumbled in a small voice. She held out her hand, but her eyes were still closed. Maybe she was dreaming.

But there was something else. There was a girl with a fever, there was a bowl of porridge. There were a tangle of limbs. There were pillows, then there were blood. There were boxes of Kleenex. There was a boy with a bleeding nose and a girl with a kind smile.

Zero looked around his room, dazed and disoriented. He realized, for the first time, that his room was a giant whirlwind of mess. There was a broken vase on the carpeted floor, some of the bedding strewn way across the room, some of the curtains were almost falling off but still tried to hold on. Then he looked back at the weird girl sleeping in his bed.

He didn't know what it was. He couldn't understand what it was. It was like an old movie- blurry and worn out around the edges. Then there was a kind of warmth spreading throughout his chest, but there was also a squeezing ache. _"_What... the hell was that...?" he mumbled. He started to pace, trying to figure out what he had just seen in his head.

Frustrated too early in the morning, he decided to just look into it later. For now, he will try to continue on with his day, starting with a cold shower. He looked over his shoulder one last time. Yuuki was buried under the sheets. _"Zero!"_ He flinched. He was pretty sure she hadn't spoken just now. Another glimpse of a warm smile found its way into his brain. He just shook his head, his hands clenched into tight fists.

* * *

><p>Yuuki woke up coughing. She blinked several times before her vision focused on the thick mass of smoke, and the wide lilac orbs that seemed to hide behind it. When the smoke cleared, she saw Zero, staring at her wide-eyed in surprise. "Well, shit," he said under his breath. "I didn't expect you to wake up <em>now<em>."

She still felt heavy, her whole body screaming for more sleep. It felt so normal to her, waking up in his room, surrounded by his warmth, his scent, his... cigarette smoke. She pulled the blankets tighter around her, groaning as she refused to be awake. But sleep had left her in an instant, as Zero stood up, looking for something. He seemed frantic. And then her eyes took him in slowly, with the little drops falling from his wet hair down to his bare torso, down to the little towel wrapped around his waist... "Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked. It had sounded like a joke in her head, but she forgot to chuckle a bit as she said it, making it sound like an actual question.

"Are you seduced?" he asked, with a grin as he found a pair of dark jeans.

"No." _Yes!_

"Then no," he said. "Cover up, I'm going to dress up."

Yuuki did as she was told, throwing the blanket over her head. And while she was hidden from view, she allowed herself to scream without a single sound. She breathed deeply and composed herself as he told her it was okay. She poked her head out, seeing the dark jeans that fitted him so perfectly, but he still hasn't bothered putting on a shirt. He stood by the window, peeking out the curtain and drinking scotch and smoking.

"Zero," she grumbled, sitting up, though with much difficulty. Her body was way too sleepy to sit up. "Thank you," she yawned, stretching her arms over her head, making her gratitude seem insincere, "for last night. And... I'm sorry for... not leaving when I finished, I just... I was..."

"It's okay," he said, shrugging. "It's not like I mind." Then he stopped, eyes widening and cheeks tinting pink, as if he just realized what he has said. He cleared his throat. "I see something suspicious down there," he said, not averting his eyes from the window. He tilted his head back as gulped down the remnants of his scotch, then set the glass on the table, then shrugged on a black shirt that fit his body perfectly. He walked over to her, leaning down with his lips so close to her forehead, but he stopped. They both stopped, their eyes wide and their hearts beating loudly. What was he just about to do? Was he going to kiss her just now?

He cleared his throat, backing away. "You... don't... have to train today, so just... stay in as long as you want. Or... whatever." He walked away, trying to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. And before he walked out the door, he looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Not bad," he said. "Not so flat after all."

And with that, he walked away. It took Yuuki minutes before she realized what he meant, and she self-consciously wrapped her arms around her. But at the back of her mind, she remembered all those times Zero teased her about her flat chest back in the Academy. _Not so flat after all._ She hugged her knees to her chest, then planted her face in her knees. _Please,_ she thought. _Don't remember._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys! So, finals are up and I should be studying. But guess what? I stayed up until late last night to finish this chapter! You see, my friend A has been really falling in love with our OC Asuna. And I could just feel her starting to ship them. Am I the only one who feels the lack of Zeki in the past few chapters? So, yeah, I just had to write this. I miss my babies together!<strong>_

_**Plus, it feels good writing again! Yay! Oh, and thank you so much for continuing to read this story. I know I haven't been a fairly good author, and A is still struggling, but thank you for being so patient with us. It really means a lot.**_

_**- daydreamer9898**_


	37. Chapter 37

Zero bound down the front steps. And just as he walked across the courtyard, a long black limo pulled up, cutting him off. A driver stepped out, but before the old man could make his way to the back, the doors have already opened. Three Nobles walked out, their eyes wide with alarm. But despite that, Takuma Ichijou still managed to make a fairly cheerful greeting. "Good morning, Kiryuu-kun!" he said with a wide smile, but his gaze was intense and beads of sweat trickled down his temples.

Ruka Souen stepped forward, ever so gracefully and elegant. Her long locks fell flawlessly around her. She wrapped her arms around her, clinging tightly to the material of her coat. "They're coming," she said urgently, her eyes locking with Zero. "A whole lot of them."

Before Zero could say anything to that, another voice called from behind him. "Oi!" Aidou shuffled out the front door in his pajamas, his usually perfect blonde hair disheveled and unkempt. "Cousin! Ruka! Ichijou-san! What a surprise, did you all miss me that much?"

"Shut up, Aidou," Kain Akatsuki hissed. He stood quietly next to Ruka, seemingly cool and unfazed by the whole situation. He had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his faded jeans. "Kiryuu," he said, looking at Zero for the first time. "We already called the Association for back up, but... is the Kuran Princess ready, just in case?"

"She's not that skilled yet, but I think she'll at least be able to defend herself," Zero answered. He pushed his nostalgic thoughts and dream-like visions out of his head. He pushed the image of Yuuki lying on top of him out of his head. He pushed everything out of his head, and he readied himself for battle. "Do we have time?" he asked.

Ichijou nodded. "They're at least ten miles away," he said.

In that short time, with very little information collected, Zero had devised a whole plan. He explained it to them, and everyone listened without protest. Ruka and Ichijou were to stay with Yuuki, just in case. The biggest, more important part in all this was Aidou, who was unusually serious. He nodded his head as he took in Zero's instructions. And for the first time in forever, he wasn't a complete arrogant bastard.

Aidou was to encase the Kuran manor in ice. The back-up would be on the other side of the forest. But the ice was meant to be the barricade just in case the back up from the Association wasn't enough, and some level E's slip past them. Everyone will then stay in the manor, and wait. Zero and Asuna were to stay outside and stand guard. Akatsuki insisted on joining the two. And when everyone has agreed to the plan, another problem seemed to come their way.

The sound of hooves and a neighing horse was heard. They all turned their heads, and found a horse heading their way. On the horse was a disheveled version of Kaito Takamiya, with his clothes torn at some places and a couple of visible scratches on his face. But as he grew closer, Zero saw an arm draped over his shoulder. And as he heeded the horse right in front of them, a cloaked figure stumbled off, dragging Kaito along with it. The two of them fell to the ground, a tangle of detached limbs and a chorus of grunts and cusses. But in the midst of it all, the hood was blown off the figure's head, revealing Kaname Kuran's ashen face and matted hair.

* * *

><p>Yuuki got out of the shower, putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt. It felt good to wear jeans for a change. She smiled, trying to remember the last time she's worn them. It felt like a forever ago. She was rather cheerful this morning, humming as she skipped down the corridor. She bumped into the walls as she couldn't control her speed just yet. She giggled for no reason. And as she reached the living room, her eyes lit up at the sight of three familiar faces. They all looked up as she entered, then she felt the heaviness in the atmosphere. She realized then that their faces were grim, and Ruka's porcelain cheeks were tear-stained.<p>

"What's wrong?" Yuuki felt all the cheerfulness of her morning and all her energy drop in an instant. She also noticed Kaito standing quietly in a corner. He looked down at his feet, his brows knitted in what seemed like anger in frustration. She looked around, but everyone looked away from her. They all avoided her gaze, especially Asuna, and even Zero, and even... "Aidou-kun?" Even the blonde prince shook his head, then looked away. He squeezed his eyes shut. The tip of his nose was pinkish, as if he's been blowing on it.

"_What the hell is going on, goddammit!_" she shouted the words. With a sigh, Ichijou stood up from his seat and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He guided her out of the room, and down a hallway. A hallway she found familiar. But she knew it was empty. She was here just yesterday. "Why are you taking me here?" she asked quietly. She felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest and anxiety flooding her veins. But she didn't understand. She was confused. "Why?" she asked again, as they stopped in front of that room. His room. The room she was in just yesterday.

But instead of answering, Ichijou just opened the door. Yuuki's heart leaped out of her chest. "Kaname-sama!" she ran inside the room, but kept her distance as she saw him peacefully lying on his bed. _He's back_, she thought happily. She looked from her brother to his best friend, wanting to get out. She didn't want to disturb his rest. He was probably exhausted from his trip.

"Kaname-sama," she whispered, walking towards the side of his bed.

"Oh." was all she could say. She looked down at him- the big red scars on his face, the little stitches on one side of his neck. She reached out and pulled his blanket lower, exposing more stitches on his shoulders and the length of his arm. His whole torso was bandaged, with the reddish brown stain of dried blood. Why wasn't he healing? And his skin... pale and ashen. He looked like he was going to crumble. She reached out, pushing his hair gingerly out of his forehead. Then she touched his face, her smooth palm against his rough scars. "What happened?" she asked, her voice solid and unwavering.

She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to hold herself up and keep her ground. Ichijou took elegant strides and stood across from her, on the other side Kaname's bed. "Kaname-sama," he said softly. He looked down at the scarred Pureblood with sad eyes, "has lied to us." Yuuki kept her face straight, her eyes trained on Ichijou. She was not at all fazed by his statement, given that Kaname was indeed a very terrific liar. "He informed me of a meeting with several Hunters and his most trusted group of Nobles and Purebloods. He said they were going to work on a strategy to defeat Rido, but... it seems that he went looking for Rido by himself."

"Why isn't he healing?" she asked again.

"He's lost too much blood," Ichijou shrugged. "He's too weak. Too weak to keep his heart beating, more or less heal himself. We've tried giving him our blood, but it wouldn't work. Our blood could keep his heart beating for a few minutes longer, but you..."

Yuuki nodded with understanding. Her blood was pure, like his. Her blood was powerful. And other than that, she was the one he loved the most. She took a deep breath, then zoomed out the room. In a matter of seconds, she was back as if she hadn't gone at all. She had a Hunter's dagger in her hand, poised by her wrist. "But Yuuki-sama," Ichijou said, holding out his hands. "I'm not sure if this would actually work, so-"

"It's better than nothing," she said. She winced as she cut her wrist with the Anti-Vampire metal. She reached out and opened Kaname's mouth a bit, placing her bleeding wrist by his lips. Her blood trickled in his mouth, and it seemed to work as she felt himself bite down on her arm. She grimaced in pain, but sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>And outside, Aidou held out his hands, palms up in the air. He knitted his brows in concentration. The windows started to frost, and thin sheets of ice seemed to creep up on the walls. The thin sheets grew in layers and layers of thick ice. In five minutes, he was able to cover a whole wall with ice. Despite the coolness growing around them, his body was indifferent. Next to him, Zero had already put on a coat. Asuna rubbed her arms to keep warm, and Akatsuki's breath produced mist.<p>

Sweat trickled down his temples. It may look easy, but it wasn't. It took every bit of energy he had, and he hasn't even fed for days now. He took a deep breath as he started on another wall, then another, then another. By the time he was done, as expected, he was worn out. After all, the Kuran manor is humungous in size and took a lot of ice to cover. He felt like he was going to collapse, and for panicked second, he realized he had shut himself out. He stomped in frustration, cussing at himself. If the Level E vampires somehow made it past the Hunters in the front lines, he was in no shape to fight.

"Akatsuki-san." It was Zero. The orange-haired Noble straightened himself, ready for the silver-haired Pureblood's order. "Melt a portion and let him in." Then he glared at Aidou. "Once you get inside, seal it up again."

Aidou's cheeks flushed a little and his lips turned up into a playful grin. Despite his exhaustion, he still had the energy to pester Zero. "Awww Kiryuu-kun really does care about me!" he said, arms flailing as he tried to wrap his arms around Zero, who only smacked his head. Aidou just chuckled. No matter how bitter and annoyed he is, he knows Zero cared.

Akatsuki held up his hand, touching one portion of the ice with the tips of his fingers. His hand glowed orange, and the ice sizzled, melting into a small puddle. When there was a space big enough for Aidou to enter, he did, staggering like a drunk man. When he was standing by the door, he closed the little gap with another layer of ice. He gave a little salute, then retreated back into the house.

Zero turned to Akatsuki and Asuna, who just stood waiting for his orders. "Now we just wait," he said. The two just nodded.

Zero looked up and caught sight of Kaito looking down at them. Though his image was distorted through the layers of crystal-like ice, their eyes met. There was something different about Kaito. Something incredibly suspicious. And how did he even come across Kaname? What was he doing there? Zero had a lot of questions in mind. Questions he saved for later, since his childhood friend had claimed to be exhausted to the core.

* * *

><p>They all followed that single scent. They all trailed after the sweet aroma of pure blood. They ran with their scarred and scabbing bare feet and torn clothes and dirty bodies. They ran towards the forest, with not a single sign of humanity in their eyes. They all drooled, their stomachs growling as they grew closer to that sweet scent. It was so teasing and irresistible. And it was like a miracle. They all rejoiced, their mouths turning into a sneer. There were humans that lined the opening of the forest. Humans with fresh blood. It was a feast. A feast just for them.<p>

* * *

><p>Rido Kuran groaned with the weight on top of him. His whole body was numb, with some parts of his body strewn all over the room. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of his dismembered arm. He reached out with his bloody elbow, and watched as his fingers twitched to life. He grinned. Then he let out a menacing laugh that echoed throughout the whole ballroom. As if on cue, several others chimed in with their shriek-like laughter. <em>This isn't over. <em>

The earth shook with his rage as he let out a thunderous roar, like a wolf howling into the night.


	38. Chapter 38

Loud screams and shrill shrieks and the sound of guns being fired echoed throughout the forest. Birds were sent flying out of their nests in fear. Blood splattered the green grass. Severed limbs and countless dead bodies were strewn all over the field. Though the Hunters the Association sent for back up was quite successful in killing numerous numbers of Level E's, some had still managed to go past them. They've lost quite a number themselves, Hunters bitten and eaten by the hungry monsters. The Level E vampires had stopped coming, and finally, there were only a few ones left.

Toga Yagari, despite only having one eye, still had a perfect aim. He shot them straight in the head, between their eyes. They fell lifelessly to the ground, their bodies disintegrating into ashes. Kaien Cross expertly slashed at them mercilessly. Their blood stained his pale blonde hair, which was now loose in the air. He dropped to his feet with grace, sliding his blade into its sheath. He looked around him, examining the scene. There would a lot of clean up the Association would have to do. Surely, those gunshots and shrieks were heard by some people in the nearby village. The police would surely come to investigate.

"Cross!" He looked over his shoulder, and at the man with a booming voice and an eye patch. "Some of them got past us!"

In a silent agreement, the two of them went sprinting into the forest. Kaien hasn't gone hunting for almost a hundred years, ever since he met Juri Kuran and shared her dream of a future where vampires and human co-exist. But it feels great. It feels great to run like this again, with a katana in hand. His heartbeat drumming in his ears and adrenaline flooding in his veins. He felt so alive. It felt so good to feel his blade cut through their bone and flesh. It felt so good to have their blood on his hands. He just... he's ecstatic. He felt like himself again. The Vampire without Fangs. The coldblooded killer, feared by everyone, from years ago.

They immediately spotted three level E's running forward, way ahead of them. Kaien and Toga pushed their legs to its limits and managed to catch up with those three, beheading each of them neatly and almost effortlessly. The three fell to the ground and slowly turned into heaps of ashes. By the time the two Hunters reached the ice-encased manor, their jaws almost dropped. It looked so magnificent, the ice twinkling underneath the sun. It looked like an ice castle.

But they resumed their focus on the battle before them. There were more level E's that slipped past them than they anticipated. Toga cussed under his breath, disappointed by their incompetence. Meanwhile, Zero held out Bloody Rose, shooting at all directions. As always, his aim was flawless, hitting them either right in between the eyes or right in the heart. Asuna shot with a crossbow and multiple kunais that just seemed to be coming out of her sleeve. Akatsuki used his supernatural powers, burning the enemies. But on occasion, his fireballs would miss the target and accidentally melt a portion of the ice barricade around the house, giving a way in.

Toga and Kaien didn't miss a beat as they joined the battle, wielding their weapons with great skill from years of training. More blood spilled and more shrieks echoed.

* * *

><p>Yuuki stumbled backwards, as Kaname finally let her go. His fangs hadn't come down, so his human teeth formed a crescent outline on her wrist, though they healed immediately. He was still unconscious, but his chest rose higher than it did just a couple of minutes ago. She took a deep breath then touched his forehead. He didn't budge. He was still pale and ashen. None of his wounds started to heal. But she knew, that with her blood, he will be okay.<p>

She sighed, and as she did, a puff of smoke came out of her mouth. She looked up, just to be met by Ichijou's green eyes as curious as hers. Suddenly, the two of them were aware of the incredible chill that filled the room, as if they were in a refrigerator. Yuuki looked past the Noble, and found that the windows were frosted up. She frowned, knowing that the sun was still so high up. "What's happening out there?" she mumbled under her breath, to no one in particular. She raised her hands up to her mouth, breathing into them. Then she rubbed the heat into her palms. "Ichijou-san," she said. "Stay here and look after Kaname-sama. I'll go see what's going on."

She walked out to the empty corridor. There was no one in sight, so she zoomed in to the living room. Lying on his back with his arm over his face on the divan, Aidou's blonde hair was unusually unkempt. He breathed heavily, as if he had been doing a lot of work. Yuuki walked into the room quietly. Ruka sat in an armchair, her fingers digging into the armrests. Her eyes were blank as she stared at the coffee table in the center of the room. "Kaname-sama is going to be okay," Yuuki said. Ruka looked up at her with a gleam in her eyes and Aidou sat up in his seat, though he slumped. "Now, what's happening?"

But before they could answer, a guttural shriek tore into the house. Yuuki whipped her head, and without thinking about it, she ran towards the door. She threw the door open and gasped as she almost ran into a thick block of ice. Eyes wide in shock, she looked around at the distorted figures dancing around. Multiple figures leapt in the air, and she could see daggers whizzing through the air and blades and she could hear gunshots, and...

Being the stubborn girl she is, she took Artemis from the band around her thigh. She flicked her wrist and the rod turned into a majestic scythe and she slashed at the ice. She heard Aidou and Ruka shouting her name, calling after her, but it was too late. All she heard was the cracking ice as it broke into a million shards. She leapt through the ice barricade and landed on a crouch, with Artemis over her head. She slashed at a hungry vampire as if it was a basic reflex. Then her eyes met Zero's. He shot her a disapproving look, but she just smirked.

She saw the Chairman, but she didn't have the time to have a little reunion with him yet. She looked for other opponents, helping Asuna out with the three level E's that seemed to be ganging up on her. She smiled as their blood sprayed on her face, as she slashed at their torsos, cutting them in half. Asuna just nodded at her, thanking her breathlessly.

There were more level E's spilling in from the forest. The people fighting around her seemed to have grown exhausted. They were moving at a much slower pace as the vampires started to advance faster, driven even madder with hunger. Her presence and the scent of her blood was only giving them more motivation. She could barely move from her spot as the vampires advanced onto her. All she could do was swing Artemis, slashing blindly through bodies. She watched with fascination, as the slashed bodies dissolved into ashes. But she didn't have much time to observe in the middle of battle.

Yuuki gasped as a big rough hand took hold of her wrist. Panicked, she wasn't able to think very well. She started to desperately wriggle out of the level E's grasp. She could hear the man's loud labored breathing, she could smell the stench of his breath, she looked into his dark hungry eyes. She almost cried out for help, but she found something red lacing the man's neck. Her eyes widened, as the red started to push further into his neck, and blood started to trickle, and just like that- the man's head was pulled away from her. And simultaneously, there was an explosion of blood and guts around her. All the vampires that were trying to pursue her were headless on the ground.

She looked up, and found a familiar red hair and dull blue eyes. She sighed in relief. She watched Shiki walking towards her so calmly and effortlessly as he slashed at everything with his blood whip. Rima was behind him, but she trailed away from him as she moved to help Akatsuki. A bolt of lightning came down, obliterating a few level E's. Yuuki swallowed thickly. Even though they seem so careless, those two were actually really powerful. Shiki finally reached her, and he turned Artemis away from him with his thumb.

"Sorry," Yuuki chuckled nervously.

Shiki kissed her on the cheek, in that polite way family members always do whenever they see each other. It might have been appropriate and just right if they were in a ball or a family gathering, but they were in the middle of a battle. But he didn't seem to care. "Hello, cousin," he greeted with a hollow tone. Then he walked away, whipping everything in his wake. He sat on the front steps and watched with bored eyes. He focused on the ones entering from the forest, and manipulated their blood before they could get closer.

But no matter their defenses- Bloody Rose, Artemis, katanas and shotguns and crossbows, lightnings and fire, blood whips and manipulation- it didn't seem to be enough. There were still too many level E vampires. Yuuki wondered if there were still Hunters at the other side of the forest. But with the way these vampires just kept tumbling into the Kuran property, she doubted it. Even Aidou and Ruka had come out to help them, but it still seemed futile. The heavy scent of blood filled the air, and it was almost nauseating.

A sharp cry cut through her thoughts, and she whipped her head around. She caught sight of blood, fresh human blood, squirting out of Asuna's neck. The thick red substance trailed down her pale skin. Zero had taken the liberty to shoot the vampire who had bitten her. He sprinted to her, and Yuuki could see the concern in his eyes. There was a small ache in her chest, but this is hardly the time. She looked at Asuna, who covered her wounded spot with the palm of her hands. She continued to fight despite Zero's protests.

Then Yuuki turned her attention to the whole lot of level Es swarming around the two. Blood. Asuna's blood is attracting them too much. _Blood_. An idea struck her, and before she could think everything through, she had bitten down her wrist. The taste of her own blood exploded on her tongue. She tore the skin away, and her pure blood squirted. "Yuuki!" It seemed to be everyone's voices melding into one strong thunder.

And just like she intended, all the vampires came for her. She waited until they all surrounded her, until she could see nothing but their empty faces and their scabbed hands and the drool on their mouths. She felt one of them bite her, then another, and another. She tried to smirk despite the pain. From the loss of her blood from Kaname, to all the fighting, and now this, she felt the world collapsing onto her. She had just drunk from Zero last night, but it seemed like a forever ago. All her energy, all her adrenaline, had worn off. And the reality of her state threatened her. With every bit of her strength left, she raised Artemis over her head. She took a deep breath, then she whirled it around. She heard a sharp noise as the scythe slashed through the air and the bones. Blood sprayed down onto her as she took each one of them out. They started falling down one by one, dropping to the ground with a loud thud and severed limbs. She whirled Artemis around until they vanished into thin air. She whirled Artemis around until there was only one left.

The last one wrapped its strong arms around her shoulder. She stopped Artemis. This one was way too close. With fear that she might hurt herself, she swung Artemis over her shoulder, the blade stabbing through the level E vampire behind her who had just sunk its teeth in her skin. Fortunately, she had enough control over the blade to abruptly keep it from going further as the tip of the anti-vampire blade touched her back.

She flicked her wrist and she secured Artemis in the band around her thigh. Breathless, she squatted down. She didn't look up to see the astonished faces and the dropped jaws that were locked on her. She closed her eyes and imagined them in her head. She imagined Zero's amethyst eyes widening, and his jaw slack. She imagined him realizing that there's more to her than he expected. With a low chuckle, she looked up. She found Zero, and she saw that the way he actually looked and the way she had imagined him were absolutely exactly the same. "I told you to take me seriously," she said with a tired smile. "I told you... I'm going to kill Rido Kuran."

* * *

><p>Dolores cleaned in Kaname's room. Just a few minutes ago, she caught Ichijou almost falling asleep as he stood by the window. She told him to go get some rest, and when he refused, telling her he was perfectly fine through tired eyes and a worn out smile, she scolded him in a motherly fashion. Now, she just dusted around the room. Occasionally, she would look over her shoulder and check on Kaname. Through the hours, some of the gashes on his face have healed. And the stitches around his neck were starting to look faint, but still very there. She sighed, worried. She turned back to dusting the center table and throwing the dried flowers out.<p>

She walked over to the windows, opening them to let in some fresh air. She looked out, and from afar, she could see trucks. Hunters just as small as ants from where she watched were boarding them. Even from where she stood, she caught side of the familiar red substance leaking through bandages. She also caught sight of a couple of stretchers. She pressed her lips into a hard thin line. Closer, just below her, the devastation was another problem she had to deal with. Some of the trees have fallen and everything was just all over the place. Some of Aidou's ice were starting to melt, causing the ground to be muddy. She clicked her tongue.

She heard a little moan from behind her, and she suddenly grew alert. In his bed, Kaname's fingers twitched. She hurried to his side, and held his hand in hers. It pained her to see him in such condition. She had raised both Kaname and Yuuki, and somehow she has always seen them as her own children.

His eyes fluttered as he tried to open them, but found that he could not. She reached out to stroke his hair, hushing him gently. "It's okay, it's okay," she said in a soft motherly voice. "Don't try to put on too much effort just yet."

"D-Dolores..." he croaked. His voice was incredibly weak, and he almost sounded like he was wheezing. "I'm... sorry... Seiren, she..."

Dolores flinched at the mention of her name. She had tried not to dwell on it, tried to not think about it. But how could she? It wasn't that easy. And to hear that name now, just when she was thinking of how she had grown so close to the children that weren't even hers, and...  
>She shook her head, and smiled ever so sadly, with a single teardrop escaping her eyes. "It's okay," she said again. But she knew it wasn't. In no universe was it okay.<p>

"But... she was... your daughter-"

"She _is_, Kaname," she corrected him. Her voice had grown harder and thicker as she tried to suppress her emotions. "She still is my daughter."

Despite being told not to, Kaname still tried to exert his effort on opening his eyes. He only managed to open one, but it was enough. He watched a mother weep for her daughter. "She..." he started. The image of Seiren, the chandelier. The image of catching a glimpse of her as someone picked him up from the mess he has made. The blood on her chest that seemed to resemble a budding rose, the tears on her face, and the crystals from the chandelier that surrounded her. "She thought beautifully."

"I know," Dolores sobbed. She unconsciously squeezed Kaname's hand, which sent a jolt of pain up his arm. "I know she did." But it wasn't nearly as painful as seeing Dolores cry over her daughter, who died because of him.

* * *

><p>Kaito laid in bed, drenched in his own sweat. He buried himself under all the pillows and blankets and even the bed sheets, but nothing helped. Nothing kept it out. Nothing muted the volume of his heart beat pounding in his ears. Nothing kept the sweet aroma of blood away from his nose. His mind, his body- trained as a Hunter- despised the scent. It nauseated him. But something has been growing inside him- an uncontrollable hunger that became stronger and stronger by each second. He fought the hunger. And now there is a battle inside him, the human part of him fighting away at a disease that would lead to his demise.<p>

He screamed into the pillow, his inhuman noises muffled. He started to claw at himself, but he didn't know whether the sharp sting in his skin reminded him of his humanity or only made the animal wilder.


	39. Chapter 39

Asuna stayed out along with the mess and the rubble left over from the fight. Her veins were still buzzing and her ears were still ringing with adrenaline. She hasn't been in a fight like that ever since she got assigned to this mission. It felt ecstatic to be moving like that again, though she thought she has grown a bit rusty with disuse. And it was odd, at the same time, to be fighting vampires alongside vampires. She closed her eyes, recalling the battle. She had witnessed, for the first time, Hunters and vampires- Nobles and Purebloods- fighting alongside each other. She had always heard of Kaien Cross's vision, the peaceful modern society where vampires and Hunters and humans could live alongside each other. She never argued with it, but she never believed it either. She was just indifferent to the whole idea. But after this day, she didn't know anymore. She couldn't have made it if the Nobles and Purebloods weren't there today.

She absentmindedly reached up to the side of her neck, which was throbbing. She could feel the deep incisions under her fingertips. She's been bitten by a level E vampire, and she grimaced at the thought of those fangs inside her skin. She opened her eyes then, suddenly remembering, with a painful throb, Rintarou. Rintarou was her childhood best friend. He's been one of the finest vampires of her age- along with the legendary Zero Kiryuu and Kaito Takamiya, of course.

She wondered where he is now. When he had been bitten by Rido, he'd asked her to shoot him. But she was unable to do so. Because when she looked at him- the bloodlust in his eyes and his watering mouth- all she could see was the innocent boy with gentle green eyes and a bright smile who had carried her on his back when she scraped her knees when they were five. "Rintarou..." she whispered. His name fluttered away from her lips and into the wind, soaring in the skies.

"Asuna!" The familiar cold hard voice called from behind her. She looked over her shoulders, wrapping her arms around her unconsciously. Zero walked towards her, with his hands in his pockets. The color of dried blood looked like rust against his pale skin. His hair was disheveled, and they fluttered to cover his eyes as a breeze went by. But as usual, his amethyst eyes are piercing and demanding. "Are you okay?" he asked in an unquestioning tone, as he stopped in front of her.

She gave a weak smile and a small nod. "Let me see it," he said, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. He took a step closer and he pulled her in, and there was very little distance between them. He towered over her, and Asuna's body seemed to go rigid. Instinctively, her lungs stopped functioning and her heart went on an overdrive.

Absentmindedly he leaned down to her neck. She ought to push him away, and she tried, holding her hands up to his hard chest. But she froze as she felt his soft lips against her skin. His breath tickled her as she blew softly into the incisions. And so she stood there, rigid in his arms with her eyes wide open and her hands on his chest and her lips forming his name. "Zero..." she felt something cool on her neck. No, cool is an understatement. It was freezing cold, as if he touched her skin with ice. It sent shivers down her spine.

He broke away then, and one of her hands immediately shot up to the side of her neck, and the other unconsciously remained on his chest. She touched her neck, feeling for the deep wounds, but there was none. Her skin was smooth, as if they were never even there at all. She then recalled from one of her lessons that _'Purebloods have the ability to not only heal themselves, but heal others, or at least take a bit of their pain away_'. "Z-Zero..."

"Are you scared?" he asked. She looked up at him, surprised by his question. And even more, she was taken aback by the surprisingly innocent hurt look on his face.

She hasn't really been thinking about it, but she ought to be afraid. Just a second ago, she was bleeding. She was bleeding in the front yard of a manor full of Purebloods and Nobles. She could've been prey to them all. And just a while ago, when Zero was so close to her. What if his intentions were different? What if he wasn't planning to heal her? What if he wanted to feed on her? The point is, she shouldn't be dropping her armor so easily like that. And then the answer hit her. "Yes," she said, her word barely a whisper. But he made them out perfectly clear. "_But_," she added abruptly. She looked up, her eyes meeting his but quite refusing to lock on those lilac beams. "Not_ of you_." She paused, at a loss for words. She wanted to make herself more clear, but she didn't know how to say it.

Then Rintarou flashed in her head. There was a nagging at the back of her mind, and words weighing at the tip of her tongue, and a swirl of emotions in the pit of her stomach. "We Hunters," she continued, her voice growing shaky. "We have a very dangerous job, don't we? My partner, Rintarou, always said so. And he told me... that if there was something I wanted to say, I should say it while I can. And if there's something I want to do, I should do it. He said it was because I could die within the next hour, or the next day, or the day after that... We don't have much time. And..." She lowered her head, tears starting to form in her eyes. She gritted his teeth, as they started to pour onto her cheek. The hand she kept on his chest suddenly clenched into a fist, so she was clutching the front of his shirt. "Zero, I..." she looked up slowly, her eyes meeting his and locking. She held his gaze, and he waited for her. He didn't say anything, he just waited for her to finish. "Zero, I really really _really_ like you!"

And without further notice, she pulled him closer to him. She craned her neck just a little, her lips meeting his. It was soft and subdued, but fierce and passionate. It was all her emotions and all the unspoken words. It was all her burden and all her pain. It was her grief and her loss, and her joy and hope. It was the days she had lived and the days yet to be lived.

Surprised even by herself, she pulled away, breathless and flushed. She couldn't look at him now. "I-I-I'm sorry," she said, her voice louder than usual. She dropped her arms to her sides, and made to run away. But he caught her. His hand formed a bracelet around her wrist and she came to a halt. Zero closed the distance between them, and he placed his hand gently behind her neck, and pulled her lips towards his.

Yuuki was happily bouncing in the halls with electricity in her veins. She has never felt so alive. She'd enjoyed a couple of minutes of tea and catching up with the others, but she somehow wanted to see Zero. She wanted to make a deal with him during training. And as she reached the front door, as she stepped down onto the first step, she felt her heart drop from her chest and shatter to the ground. Her whole world spun in incredible speed and stopped abruptly, causing her dizziness. She felt her insides twisting, her stomach turning upside down.

She found the familiar silver hair, but it was now binding with familiar silky jet black strands. She watched as Zero held Asuna in his arms. They were so close to each other, with their lips locked, that they were basically molding into one. They looked so inseparable.

Though her heart broke, though there were tears streaming down her face, though she felt like she's been stabbed by a thousand knives, she still smiled. Painfully, she forced the corners of her lips up into a convincing smile. This is what she wanted. She took Zero's memories so he could live on without the pain of remembering her. She wanted him to move on. And she had decided that Asuna was a good person. Asuna was kind, and she was hopeful and she was happy. Just as Yuuki had been. Kindness, hope, and happiness, was all Yuuki wanted for Zero. He needed those, after everything he's been through. And if it wasn't her, she decided that it should be Asuna.

"Yuuki-chan~!"

Yuuki whirled around, and found Ichijou walking towards her. He stopped abruptly as he saw her tear-stained face. She chuckled weakly and wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. His usual flamboyant smile turned upside down as he craned his neck and saw Zero and Asuna. Then he forced a smile, as he wrapped an arm around Yuuki's shoulders. "Yuuki-chan," he said, his kind and gentle voice seeming even more kinder and gentler. "Kaname-sama has woken up."

"Ah," Yuuki said, still sniffing. "That's great."

"All thanks to you," Ichijou said, with a small laugh. He tapped the tip of nose with his index finger, then moved to wipe the remaining tears with his thumb. "Now, stop crying or else everyone else will cry."

She giggled then, like a little kid. "I'm happy, Ichijou-san," she said quietly, as they both went into the house. "That's why I'm crying. I'm happy that... Zero found his happiness. And now... I can be happy with Kaname-sama as well."

"Ne, ne, Yuuki-chan! I always believed in happy endings!"

Ichijou never fancied lying. But in times like these, when the hopeful become hopeless, all he could do is offer those reassuring lies. Even though he knows that Rido is still out there. Even though he knew where Yuuki's heart truly lies. Even though he knew happy endings don't exist. He could lie with a smile on his face.

He was kind enough to try and engage small talk, but Yuuki just wasn't in the mood to keep up with his polite manners. She had given him one-word answers and occasional glare when she just couldn't take it anymore. Finally, he gave up when she snapped at him for nth time. With a heavy sigh, he shut his mouth and they continued to walk on in silence. They were just entering the narrow corridor to Kaname's room when Yuuki felt something tugging at her attention. Something intense enough to snap her out of her miserable thoughts.

"Ichijou-san," she called, but her attention was on something else entirely. She felt a swirl of emotions in the atmosphere, dark and negative emotions. She felt agony and despair, hunger and isolation. An image of Zero from way back in the Academy flashed in her mind. She remembered the way he tried to hide the fact that he was a vampire. She remembered...

"You go on ahead, I'm just going to check on something,'" she said.

"Should I tell Kaname that you're on your way?" he asked, the worry very evident on his voice. She nodded halfheartedly, but it was obvious that she was way too preoccupied to have understood what he said. But before he could say any more, she was on her way.

It was like a big black hole sucking her in. She couldn't stop herself. The dark aura scared her, but her feet moved on its own accord. It was like her whole body was made of magnet and there was a giant wall of metal. She found herself standing in front of a door, a door pretty much like every other door in the manor- rich and unique mahogany, exported from the most prestigious countries. She raised her hand, her palm resting on the soft surface. Then she rapped her knuckles against it.

There was no answer, and the agitation in the atmosphere seemed to grow. This only convinced her to push on. She continued knocking, until finally, someone answered her from the other side. "Go away!" It sounded like a growl, but pretty much still human. She recognized the raspy voice as Kaito's. Despite his warning tone and locked doors, she managed to break the knob with one twist. She opened the door, letting in the only sliver of light into the room of dark oblivion.

She found Kaito shrinking into the corner of the room, trying to blend in with the shadows. She almost wouldn't have seen it... if only his eyes didn't glow a bright shade of red.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi guys! So the thing is, it's finally summer (and thank god I don't have to go to summer school)! And my brain is exploding with so many new ideas, so I might start writing other fanfics. Thus, I might leave this fanfic for a short while...<em>**

_And I'd really love to carry this story on, but like she said, it's summer and my family has plans. I doubt there'll be internet while we're camping. But I'll try to keep writing chapters, and we'll discuss if it's good enough. We might not be updating for a while, but I PROMISE I'LL TRY MY BEST! _

**_I have really fallen in love with this fanfic and I feel so bad for making you guys wait like this. _**

_But we really appreciate your support. It's amazing that you're still reading this even if we're like really lousy writers. We are really sorry, like seriously. We really do appreciate you actually taking time to read our crappy story. So from the bottom of our hearts, **thank you!**_

Remember, your reviews are our fuel and motivation!

- _**daydreamer9898** _and _A_


	40. Chapter 40

"Kaito-kun."

She walked casually into the room, ignoring the fact that blood stained the walls and the carpet and the bed, that he was soaked in his own sweat, that he was still mercilessly clawing at his neck and his face. But they healed despite all his efforts, and it only seemed to drive him madder. He rocked himself back and forth and it broke her heart to see him like that. She nonchalantly sat on his bed.

She hadn't known him very long, but seeing him like this broke her heart. In those few days that she had known him, she would never have thought she would ever see him sink so low like this. He always had this air around him, much like Zero's. He was strong and capable. He was fairly good-looking, and he was prideful. Like Zero, he despised vampires. And like Zero, he is a vampire.

"Do you want to-"

"I don't want your blood!" his voice was a hoarse whisper. "I don't want your blood..." he started repeating those words to himself, whimpering. Then he started pulling at his hair and smacking the sides of his head.

Yuuki squeezed her eyes shut, then turned her head the other way. But it was no use, because when she opened her eyes she could see him in her peripheral vision. "Did Rido... did he do this to you?" He didn't have to answer. Of course, it was her uncle. She didn't know what else to say. She just clenched her fists and bit the inside of her cheek. She hated Rido so much. He ruined her life. He killed her family. He killed so many innocents. And now he was messing Kaito up.

"Thank you," she said after a couple of minutes, her voice cold and hard, "for saving my brother." Then she paused. "Was it because of that-"

"No," he said abruptly. Now, he seemed to sound more like himself. More sane, more human. But his voice still shook a little, his sanity wavering. "When Shizuka died, my team was assigned to inspect the manor she left behind, and... _he_ was there," he explained. "It's been getting worse..." He swallowed thickly. "That's why... that's why I lost control during training-" his eyes met hers then, and he was surprised by the way he russet eyes softened. She looked incredibly beautiful, with half of her concealed in darkness and the other bathed in light from the outside. He could see why Zero had fallen for her, but he didn't understand how Zero could have forgotten. That face was something you just can't take out of someone's brain. But then again, maybe that's why Zero hasn't _completely_ forgotten. "I'm sorry about that," he added. She just nodded. "I just hated you so much- all of you."

"I understand," she said softly. Then she slowly pushed her sleeve up to her elbow. She found an empty glass on the bedside table and she took it as she dug her forefinger into her wrist. A thin red line formed, blood braceleting her wrist. "You won't drink from me, I know, but... you'll need it." Her blood poured into the glass. She pulled away when it was filled up to the rim, then flicked her tongue against the laceration, sealing the cut. She stood up from the bed, then made her way to the door. She looked down at the knob she broke, and looked over her shoulder. "I'll have someone fix this," she said quietly. "I'll try to keep you alive for as long as I can," she added.

"I don't want to-"

"You know you do," she snapped. She didn't know how- maybe it was her special ability- but she seemed to be able to not only read the atmosphere, but also _feel_ the emotions. She could feel his agony, his battle. She could feel all his self-loathing. She could feel how much he hates what's happening to him. He wants it to stop, but at the same time...  
>"And this isn't just for you," she added, her voice growing calm and quiet. "Zero's already lost Ichiru. He can't... lose both of you."<p>

He grunted in return, looking away from her. He shook his head slowly. "You brought this onto yourself," he said, "and you're suffering because of it."

"We all have things we regret, Kaito-kun," she said. "And I don't regret this. I don't regret taking myself from him, I don't regret letting him be with her. I only regret being here to witness him moving on from me."

Without another word, she left, banging the door shut behind her. Kaito was once again left in the dark, and now that he's all alone, he knew he didn't have to pretend anymore. He stood up shakily, and hurried onto the bed. He hesitated, for a moment, as he grabbed the glass of pure blood. He cursed himself. He cursed Rido. He cursed vampires. He cursed blood. But he touched it to his lips, and he let the blood fill his mouth. He tasted its rich sweet taste. He gulped down every drop of it.

He set the glass down on the table, then reached up to wipe the blood dripping on his chin. His eyebrows twitched and he gritted his teeth. He stifled a sob, and he grabbed the glass and threw at the wall opposite him. It shattered to thousands of bloodstained shards. His body suddenly felt so heavy, the gravity of the world working against him. Hopeless, with tears running down his cheeks, he slid off his bed and fell to the floor with a loud thud. He laid there, his palm against the cold floor. He sobbed and heaved for breath. He never thought he would sink this low.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, by the time Yuuki arrived in Kaname's room, he had fallen back to sleep. Ichijou told her that he tried to stay awake to wait for her, but his body was working against his mind. Ichijou even giggled, telling her how childish Kaname had looked. Yuuki managed a smile. Now, she sat in the greenhouse with them, munching on butter cookies and drinking tea. She tried to avert her eyes from Zero's hand holding Asuna's. She tried to avert her eyes from the noticeably barely there distance between them. Her eyes met Asuna's once, and all she could do was offer a congratulatory smile. Asuna returned the smile gratefully.<p>

But it was all too much for Yuuki. Sitting here with all of them, being surrounded by all their casual chatters, seeing Zero with Asuna. Her brother was still asleep and his wounds were just barely healing. Kaito is cooped up in his room, isolating himself from everyone else. Rido is still out there, and she doesn't know if she could even have a chance at beating him. All this, and they're all here, nonchalantly catching up as if nothing was happening. Maybe she was just overthinking things, but she can't stand it any longer.

She stood up, the movement a little too sudden. She stood there, for a moment, disoriented. Everyone stopped midsentence and looked up at her. Somehow, as always, her eyes met Zero's. His amethyst eyes were bright with happiness, but she saw them dim with worry as he looked up at her. The part of her that wants to stand strong, the part of her that wants to be okay despite everything... she's wavering. "I'm sorry," she said, looking away from Zero. "I just need some air."

She walked out of the greenhouse, followed by the dead silence. She could feel all their eyes burning the back of her neck. She didn't even know what was happening to her. Her heart was racing and her mind was filled with thoughts she couldn't even comprehend. All she could see was Zero kissing Asuna, Kaito cowering in a corner, her brother unconscious with his body full of gashes, and... Rido Kuran's hungry predatory eyes.

She took in a deep breath as she finally reached the open. She ran her shaky hands through her hair. Then she clamped her hands down to cover her ears. She crouched down, squeezing her eyes shut. She listened to her heartbeat, ramming against her chest. And she was having trouble breathing. She felt like crying, but the tears won't come out.

It was just like earlier, with all of Kaito's emotions calling her out. Only this time, the emotions are much more stronger. It was much more violent. No matter how hard she tried to calm herself, she always comes back to Rido. His eyes. His hands. Her father's chest. Her father's blood on Rido's fingers. Rido's tongue as he flicked it against his hand, licking her father's blood. Rido. Blood. Killing. Rido. Bodies. Rido. Rido. _Rido-!_

She jumped up to her feet as she felt a hand on her shoulder. On reflex, she had grabbed Artemis from the band on her thigh and she whirled around, pointing the scythe's sharp blade at Asuna, who was innocently holding her hands up in surrender. She put on an uneasy smile and her eyes were wide with shock. "Yuuki-sama..."

"I'm sorry," Yuuki said breathlessly. Her eyes had turned a deep shade of red. She blinked once, and they returned to their original color. "What are you doing here, Asuna-san?"

"I was just worried," she chuckled. "You looked like something was bothering you, and... I don't know, I thought you might want to talk to someone. I figured Ruka-sama wasn't very approachable, and Rima-sama wasn't much of a conversationalist, so..."

Yuuki's lips quivered, and she tucked Artemis back into its proper place. Unable to stop herself, she wrapped her arms around the Huntress. This took Asuna by surprise, her whole body tensing. But after some time, she finally relaxed, and she wrapped her arms clumsily around the Pureblood. "Yuuki-sama, you could talk to me."

"Yuuki," she said. She buried her face in Asuna's shoulder. "Please call me Yuuki."

"As long as you call me Asuna, yes?" Yuuki nodded against her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile, and she even managed a shaky laugh. "Now," Asuna continued, "you want to say something?"

Yuuki broke away from their embrace then, and took a step back. She looked at Asuna, whose face was slightly red. "I don't know," she said, shaking her head. She turned her back on Asuna, and went back to crouching. Asuna sat next to her, with her feet folded underneath her. "I... felt something," Yuuki continued. "I feel things people feel, like..." She was about to tell Asuna about what happened with Kaito, but stopped herself. She wanted to leave it to Kaito to tell his own team himself.  
>She shook her head slowly. "I don't know what I'm saying," she said with a low chuckle. She looked down at her hands, her slender fingers. They were bloodstained just a couple of hours ago. "I don't want to talk." She looked up and met Asuna's eyes. "I'd rather listen. I've never been a good speaker." She smiled slightly. "Tell me about Zero." Asuna flushed immediately, and she raised her hands in an <em>it's not what you think<em> kind of way. But Yuuki rolled her eyes, "Come on, I saw you two gobbling each other up." She surprised herself by how it didn't hurt much to say it.

Asuna's face was still burning, and Yuuki looked straight ahead at the thrashed forest to give her her privacy. Asuna did the same, unable to look at the Pureblood who listened intently. "Well," she started shakily. "I dunno, I was just thinking. About something my old partner told me- he told me that if there's something I wanted to do, I should just do it. And... well, I almost died today- if you hadn't saved me. And I realized that I _will_ die. And so before I die, I should probably let everything out, you know." She gave a little shrug. "And I felt this weight on my chest. And suddenly, he was there. And he was so close. And... I just kinda blurted it out." She chuckled. "It was like the most ridiculous and stupid confession ever. It was so pathetic. And I just kissed him, and I was so ashamed. But... but... he... kissed me back."

Then they were quiet for a while, as Yuuki processed all the details. Then she let herself fall back, so that she sat on the floor next to Asuna. She hugged her knees to her chest, and rested her chin between her knees. She peered up at Asuna, who seemed to have calmed. "That's cute," she finally said. She smirked. "I think you two make a cute couple."

"Yuuki-sama..." Asuna shook her head. "Yuuki, I mean- sorry. I... I think I know..."

"What do you mean?" Yuuki asked, her heart skipping a beat. _Does Asuna know? Did I unconsciously tell her about Zero and me? Did-_

"You feel caged," she said. A giant balloon of worries and worse case scenarios deflated in Yuuki's head. "You've been cooped up in here for, like, a really long time, and... don't worry. I'll talk to this about Zero and Kaito. Maybe we could accompany you somewhere...?"

It wasn't really what Yuuki had in mind, but it seemed way better than what she was thinking. Her eyes lit up and a big smile formed on her lips. Once again, she wrapped her arms around Asuna, tackling her to the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rido Kuran smiled to himself. He found the treasure he was looking for, and he saw what his presence did to her. He saw all these irrelevant characters that surrounded her- but maybe they weren't so irrelevant after all. Besides, if that little female Hunter hadn't showed up, he could've gotten Yuuki already. But he stood there patiently, watching to girls. He looked down at his arm, which ended abruptly under the elbow. It was growing at least a centimeter a day. He figured he should at least wait for it to grow before he engages an attack.<p>

He figured that things would go according to his plans anyway, so why not let her have her fun for a little while? "You're lucky your uncle loves you, little one," he chuckled as he retreated back into the forest. His unpleasant smile turned into an animalistic sneer. He could use them- all of them- to get to her. There's an emotional tether between her and everyone in this manor, and he could use all of her emotions to his advantage.

He unconsciously made to fold his arms over his chest, but grimaced as he couldn't. Instead, he placed his left hand on his hip and continued to watch. His eyes intently on the little brunette. She looked so much like her mother. Then another character came into view. Walking out of the greenhouse was a tall young man with pale skin, metallic silver hair, and captivating amethyst orbs. Rido gritted his teeth. This boy looked exactly like the boy he had killed, Ichiru. And his resemblance to his past lover was undeniable. This boy was the fruit of Shizuka's betrayal. His hand clenched into a tight fist and his fangs were bared.

But as he returned his eyes on Yuuki, he saw something else entirely. The biggest advantage on the chessboard. Maybe it was a cheat, but who cares? A wild card had presented itself, and he would use it to slay everyone else. Because in Yuuki's eyes, he saw Zero.


	41. Chapter 41

Yuuki woke up with determination in her veins. She barely slept through the night from the nightmares pestering her every time she closed her eyes. Somehow, she's been seeing more and more of Rido. And occasionally, there would be a tightening in her chest and a swirl of unexplainable emotions. She would assume it was jealousy, but every time she saw Zero and Asuna, she couldn't deny how happy she is for them- though there is a part of her that hurts. She looked at herself in the mirror, shaking her head. It wasn't Zero and Asuna. Neither was it Kaname or Kaito. It was... she shook her head again, this time dismissing the thought.

She reached out to take a red ribbon and held it in between her lips as she reached up to gather her long hair into a ponytail. But even when it was in a ponytail, it was still so long that it fell just above her waist. But she just shrugged, there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't want to cut it off. She walked out of her room, a song playing in her head. She couldn't help but smile. She felt so excited. All she wanted was to get out of here.

She padded across the hall and knocked on Zero's door. He opened the door as soon as her first knock, and looked her over. He smirked, taking in her bright eyes and her wide smile. "You look so sure of yourself," he said.

"I'm going to beat you today," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She started to walk, leading the way to the Training Room. "The sooner you realize that, the less it would hurt your pride." She looked over her shoulder, then gave a little wink. He just watched her with this amused expression on his face, and he seemed to be unconsciously smiling at her. Her face dropped then, and she looked straight in front of her. Her cheeks burned slightly.

The night before, they had settled for a compromise. A deal. Of course, Kaname hadn't let her go easily, so Asuna was the one who sorted things out. She promised Kaname that Yuuki will be well taken care of and protected, but even Zero was siding with Kaname. It was an unlikely situation, where the two actually agreed on something- and of course, it was Yuuki's safety. But Yuuki had proposed something. If she really was incapable of protecting herself, then she would learn it the hard way. She challenged Zero to a fight, and if she wins, they'll let her go out to the village. If she loses, she'll live with the shame of losing. It was easy.

When they reached the Training Room, Kaname was sitting on an armchair in a corner. He sent her a knowing look. She smiled, then gave him a two thumbs up. He only chuckled and slightly shook his head. Ichijou stood next to him, and he matched Yuuki's enthusiasm by returning her thumbs up. Everyone was here. Aidou, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima and Shiki, even Dolores. Yuuki was a prideful person, she wouldn't deny that. And it would hurt her to lose in front of all of them. So she really has to win.

In the other corner of the room was Asuna, who bounced over towards them. She immediately held on to Yuuki's hands, squeezing them encouragingly. Then she jumped at Zero, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the lips. Yuuki swallowed thickly, looking away. Kaname's eyes darkened, his eyes trained on Zero.

"Geez. Can you _please_ not make out in front of everyone?" Everyone whirled around to see Kaito walking into the room. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, and he walked in with the familiar air Yuuki had grown used to. Their eyes met for a split second, and a corner of his lips twitched upward. "Kick his ass," he told her. Then sauntered up to join the crowd gathered by the wall. Asuna gave Yuuki one last squeeze before following Kaito.

Zero held out his hand, as if he merely asking for a dance. She took it like a lady, and he guided her to the middle of the room. His hand warm, and she was starting to grow queasy and apprehensive. "I can feel your heart beat right through your fingertips," he whispered. She looked up and found him grinning down at her. "Don't worry, I might go easy on you."

"Don't," she said, her voice hard. "Please don't."

Their arms fell to their sides, and they faced each other. Their eyes roamed each other's body, sizing each other up. Yuuki knew immediately that hitting him in the stomach was futile. She could see his toned muscles even through his dark shirt. She's already seen his bare body and she knew her fist didn't stand a chance with those perfectly placed abs. She was also aware of how muscular his arms were, but so were his legs. She frowned, trying to think of his vital point. But he's been training ever since he was a kid, and it almost seemed impossible to beat him. Her eyebrows twitched in frustration. _Fuck it! I'll just wing it! _

Without further ado, she quickly reached down for Artemis and the silver bat swung in between them. It let out a gust of sharp wind, but Zero was quick to leap off his feet. He was up in the air in a second and in a millisecond he was back down next to her, sweeping her off her feet. She fell on her back with a grunt, but immediately got back up. They weren't even a second into the fight and he's already beating her.

She was already breathless, and she watched him smirk with his head lowered. He just stood here, with his arms hanging by his sides, just waiting for her. He wasn't even looking at her. "Never..." she muttered under her breath, "takes your eyes off of your opponent."

She dropped Artemis with a loud clang, and Zero tucked Bloody Rose in the waistband of his jeans. She swung her fist, but he so effortlessly ducked. She started advancing on him, blindly swinging punches which he only dodged. Occasionally, he would catch her fist and throw her onto the ground. But she just kept getting back up. They kept at it- a dance of fist- for what seemed like half an hour, until she paused to catch her breath. She took in a deep breath, and let her arms fall to her sides. She looked down at her hands, and for some reason, she started to smile.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She could hear his footsteps as he paced, waiting for her to attack. She could hear Aidou tapping his finger against the hard wall, and Rima letting out a bored sigh. She could hear her own heart throbbing in her chest. Her eyes flew open and she immediately picked Artemis up from the floor, then dashed for Zero.

This seemed to have taken him off guard, and he brought Bloody Rose up just in time as Yuuki brought Artemis down on him. His gun was the only thing between him and his certain death from the sharp Anti-Vampire scythe. He was face to face with the blade, and he could see his own reflection in the silver. Yuuki's eyes had darkened and her lips were curled up into a sneer. Slowly, her hazel eyes had grown into blood red.

"Yuuki..." he gasped. With all his might, he jerked Bloody Rose to the side, and overthrow her. She stumbled only a few steps back, then she came charging again. This time, when she wielded Artemis, he wasn't able to dodge it. He leaped off his feet and his blood dripped down to the floor. There was a cut on his cheek, just below his left eye.

When he dropped back down the ground, he couldn't help but grin. But by the time Zero finally raised his eyes to her, she was gone. She was high up in the ceiling, the tips of her fingers pricked so that her blood stuck against the ceiling. She threw her head back, watching him. She tried to suppress her laughter. He looked from side to side, obviously lost. Even their audience seemed to be clueless as to where she was. All except one, of course. Kaname had his eyes closed, but his lips were turned up into a quiet smile.

With cat-like grace, Yuuki kicked off against the ceiling. She fell so gracefully to the ground, knocking Zero off. She pressed one knee into his chest, then moved to press the other onto his throat. His eyes were wide with surprise, and she couldn't help but laugh. Her shoulders shook as bubbles of laughter boiled in her stomach and rose from her throat and jumped out of her lips.

Zero grunted, smiling. He rolled his eyes then started to shake his head, as if to say _unbelievable_. "I think you owe me a trip to the village, Kiryuu-san!" she said, getting off of him and rising to her feet. She winked, then ran off to Asuna, who welcomed her into her arms.

Explosions of "That was amazing!", "You were great!", "Good for you!" erupted in the room. Kaname rose slowly from his seat, and his sister who usually watched his every move was too happy to notice his disapproval. It still hurt to move, every muscle in his body still a bit sore. Most of the stitches all over his body were still visible.

"Are you really letting her go?" Zero asked, as Kaname passed him.

Kaname stopped, turning to face Zero, who was still panting. "We made a deal," Kaname said quietly. "It would be unfair on our part to not let her go." Zero only nodded in agreement. "Besides, I trust you, Zero. Take care of her."

* * *

><p>Kaname almost limped his way all the way to his bed. By the time he was seated, with his back against the headboard and his legs laid out in front of him, he was panting. His whole body was still sore and from time to time there would be a jolt of pain shooting up from wherever. There's not a single part of him that didn't ache, and that's why he was greeted with worried eyes as Yuuki walked in. But there was also something in those hazel eyes apart from worry, he almost looked angry. "I still haven't spoken to you, have I?" she said quietly, closing the door behind her. She stood there, refusing to detach herself from the knob.<p>

Kaname only shook his head, with the usual sad smile. "Do you want to tell me what the _fuck_ you were thinking?" Yuuki's voice was hard and clipped, her hands clenched into fists. The knob broke in her fist, and she stared at it for a moment before tossing it away.

"I wanted to kill him before he got to you," he said quietly. "I was trying to protect you."

Yuuki shook her head in agitation and groaned in frustration. Finally, she peeled herself from the door and stormed into the middle of the room, her eyes shooting daggers. "Does it ever occur to you that whenever you try to protect me, you just end up hurting me?!" she asked, her voice shaky but growing louder.

"If this is about me requesting specifically for Kiryuu-"

"_No!_" Yuuki practically shouted. "This isn't about me, or Zero- this about _you_!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, and this seemed to take him by surprise. He's never seen her so angry before. "_You_ always call _me_ stubborn and stupid and reckless, but what did you just do-"

"We take after our parents," he chuckled.

But she ignored his little remark. "You marched into his manor. You were basically committing suicide!" Her lips quivered and she looked helplessly at him. Her anger seemed to be wavering, showing what she was truly feeling- concern. "Do you know what you sacrificed that day? Seiren. Kaname-sama, Seiren died because you were careless-"

"Seiren died because I thought it would be over-"

"Seiren died because you thought wrong!" she started walk towards him. She sat on the bed next to him, her eyes boring into his. "Do you find it hard to look at Dolores?" He looked away then, but she wasn't going to let him off so easily. She moved her head, forcing for them so see eye to eye. "Seiren was her daughter. She raised the three of us together, how could you just-? How do you do this?" She shook her head and finally looked away. Her eyes found a chessboard on his bedside table with all this pieces laid out. She shook her head at it. "You can't keep on manipulating all of us like this. We're not just pieces on your chessboard-"

"We played chess," Kaname said out of the blue, his voice weak and faraway. "Rido and I... we played chess. I lost..."

"Kaname-sama... you and I... nothing really comes out of our confrontations, huh?" she said quietly. So quiet he barely heard her. "With you being so passive and with me being so easy..." Her lips turned up into a bitter smile. "I hate you for making me glad that Kaito-kun was bitten by Rido." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Because if he hadn't been bitten... you could have died. If he never found you, you wouldn't be here."

"When mother gave her life for you," he started. Yuuki looked up at him at the mention of their mother, her eyes wide. Kaname's eyes had grown distant. "She didn't just die. You _absorbed_ her- every bit of her blood, every bit of her power. She was a powerful woman, and Rido wanted to marry her for it, but Juri loved Haruka. And now, since you absorbed everything, he thinks he might get a second chance at _you_." He looked her straight in the eyes then, his burning with anger and hers soft with innocent curiosity. "He wants to eradicate all the Purebloods, and make the Nobles and everyone else under his rule. He wants to go back to the monarchy... he wants to make you his queen, and you would produce the most powerful offspring. You would live in power for all eternity. That's what he wants."

Yuuki smiled softly, something he hadn't expected after he just told her the reality of the situation. "I felt him," she said. "And I will kill him the moment I see him." She leaned into him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Now, do you want anything from the village?"

* * *

><p>Yuuki drummed her knees and fiddled with the hem of her blue dress. She sat in the back of the car, looking out the window, waiting for her designated driver. She couldn't keep herself from smiling, she was way too excited. She couldn't even remember the last time she went out of the manor, and it just feels too liberating. She could already feel the wind on her skin and the birds singing in her ears, and she was still just in the car. Not even Rido could bring her down. She felt so happy she thought she might be able to kill him with all her happiness.<p>

After what seemed like forever, the driver's door finally opened and Zero slipped in. He looked to his right, and almost seemed surprised that Yuuki wasn't next to him. So he turned his head further, until he saw her bouncing in her seat. She beamed at him, and he just chuckled. He turned on the ignition, and she stopped. Something was missing. "What about Asuna?" she asked, leaning forward.

"She's not coming," he said with a shrug. "Why?" She just shrugged, but she was trembling inside. It felt wrong, somehow, to spend a whole day with the person she was still in love with despite knowing that she's grown to be friends with his new girlfriend. But it's not about Asuna and it's not about Zero. It's about her. And it's about the village, and the tall buildings to the opening of the city. And it's about her and the rest of the world.

She took a deep breath, then she let out a laugh. She squeezed herself through the gap between the two front seats, which wasn't all that difficult because she was tiny. She then plopped down to the passenger seat without grace, and all the time, Zero looked at her incredulously. "There's a door, you know," he chuckled. She just playfully punched him in the arm, laughing. She even shrieked as the car started to move. She couldn't contain her excitement. "Where do you even want to go?"

"Ummm..." she tapped her index finger to her lower lip thoughtfully. "Let's go to Cross Academy!" she beamed.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then his lips just turned up into a grin. He shook his head, but he drove. Yuuki watched everything pass by. She leaned her head against the cold window, her lips still turned up into a soft smile. With Zero's foot heavy on the gas, they reached the familiar high gates of the Academy. A sense of nostalgia wrapped itself around the both of them. The high gates opened, the crest splitting into two.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sayori-chan!"<p>

Yori sighed and cussed under her breath as she recognized the familiar voice. She turned around and found Kaseumi Kageyama beaming at her. As usual, his uniform was perfectly pressed and his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were shy underneath his glasses. "Oh, Kageyama-kun," she said, trying to sound not annoyed. And it turns out that she's a flawless actress.

"I was just on my way to the cafeteria," he said, shyly reaching up to the back of his head. "Do you want to walk with me?"

Kaseumi Kageyama's infatuation with Sayori Wakaba was sudden and out of the blue. They've been together in the same class for a year and a half now, but he hasn't taken notice of her until two weeks ago. And it was bad. She didn't even know what he sees in her. He's been previously head over heels with Ruka Souen, and she knows she's got nothing on that. So... why? "I wasn't really planning on going to the cafeteria," she said. Then she turned on her heels and walked away, before she could see his heartbroken face- a face he's been making for two weeks now.

She made her way to the Girls' Dorm, her hand unconsciously clutching her chest. As usual, her heart was pounding. She felt anxious, wondering what it was this time. Waiting for her on her bed... is it flowers? A letter? Chocolates? A teddy bear? She shook her head, smiling shyly to herself. Her cheeks burned as she thought of the blonde-haired and blue-eyed former Night Class student, and felt a shiver down her spine.

She hasn't seen him ever since the end of last school year, and the Night Class students never came back. Apparently, that system didn't work out very well. She's never spoken a single word to him, and yet here he was, sending her gifts every single day. She took a deep breath as she reached her room.

Her heart leaped out of her chest and her eyes widened. There were no flowers, no letters, no sweets, and no stuffed toys. On her bed was a girl with long brown hair and pale porcelain-like skin. The sun touched her face, and it magnified her beauty. At the sound of Yori's gasp, the girl turned her head to look at her. Her russet eyes were warm and teary. The smile that played on her lips were soft and gentle.

Yori was teary-eyed and she lunged at the small figure. "Yuuki!" She wrapped her arm around her best friend, knocking both of them off balance.

Yuuki let out a laugh- it was nervous and relieved at the same time. She has been anxious for the past hour, afraid of how Sayori would react to seeing her. She had expected the girl to scold her, shout at her, curse her, lash out at her. But what she didn't expect was for Yori to take her back into her arms in a welcoming hug. Yori cried onto Yuuki's shoulder, and all Yuuki could do was whisper soothing things and run her fingers through Yori's shoulder-length hair.

"Yori," Yuuki started when the girl finally broke away from the hug. They sat on the bed, facing each other, both their legs crossed. "I'm sorry... for just leaving like that..."

"Could you just explain to me now?" she asked, her fingers digging into her own knees.

"Sure," Yuuki answered, unsure of where to start. She chuckled nervously. "Eto... it might be hard to believe- it's a bit ridiculous, but... I'm... I'm a... _vampire_." She breathed the last word out.

Yori's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She seemed to be at a loss for words. Her lips kept moving, trying to form words, but nothing came out. She started shaking her head and her eyes left Yuuki's. "I..." She shook her head again.

"Yori..." Yuuki leaned forward, taking hold of Yori's wrists. "Look at me." Yori did as she said, and their eyes locked. She gasped as Yuuki's eyes turned red and a pair of sharp fangs protruded from the upper part of her mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just wanted to see you."

"So... Yuuki... Kuran...? Are you like, I dunno-" she started shakily. She wriggled her wrists free from Yuuki's grip, but she didn't move to leave or run away. Yuuki shrunk away from Yori, wanting to give her the space she needs.

"He's my brother," Yuuki answered. "And he's my fiancé."

"Your... fiancé?" Yori blinked. Yuuki nodded, and neither of them said anything for a moment. "But what about Zero?" Yori frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Yori shrugged. "I thought you two had something going on, and-"

Yuuki shook her head. "That was a mistake," she said hastily. "It was a mistake, I... made a mistake. _Big mistake_."

Yori smiled sadly, with understanding. "Boys... so complicated," she said with a shrug. She tried to keep her voice from shaking, tried to act normal. She looked at Yuuki and she wished in vain to see the girl with the bubbly smile and short hair and the sun rays in her eyes. But she could see what Yuuki meant in the letter. Something was different now. And it wasn't the fangs and the weird red eyes, it was... her eyes. The same color they had been before, but... without the same light. She used to be overflowing with happiness, but now, she seems more subdued. More careful. She looked down at her clasped hands. She looked incredibly beautiful, but at the same time, incredibly broken.

"Yori," she said, without looking up, "do you want to get out of here? Just for a few hours? To hang out with me?"

Yori nodded, but not without doubt. But despite everything, this was still Yuuki. This was still her best friend. If Yuuki had wanted to hurt her, she would have already. "Sure." She stood up and rummaged around in her cabinet, looking for a casual change of clothes.

"I'll wait outside while you change," Yuuki said with a tired smile. She stood up and her dress breezed around her, fluttering against her thighs. She wore light blue Chuck's with the dress, and Yori couldn't help but giggle a little. _Only Yuuki._ "Oh, and Yori... Zero is waiting for us, but... he doesn't really remember me. He doesn't remember how we were, so... don't try to be familiar with him, because..." she trailed off, and she looked as if she was on the brink of tears.

"Why doesn't he-"

"Because I took every bit of myself from his memories," she said, her voice clipped. "Because I had to leave and I was engaged, and... I didn't want him to get hurt. And-" she looked up then, with a sad smile on her face. "I thought it would be easier for me to move on if I knew doesn't give a damn about me anymore."

"Yuuki," Yori said, smiling thoughtfully, as the vampire was halfway out the door. She stopped and looked at Yori. "Thank you... for coming back. It's been so lonely."

"I didn't take myself from you," Yuuki said, walking towards Yori. Unable to keep herself together, she wrapped her arms around Yori and buried her face in her shoulders, the tips of her hair tickling her cheeks. Her voice was muffled by tears as she spoke. "I'm sorry. For making you feel lonely. But I was selfish, and I loved you, and I just... I didn't want to be completely forgotten. You were my first friend ever, and..."

"You're my best friend, Yuuki," Yori said, her arms tightening around Yuuki. They were both crying at that point. "I wouldn't want to forget you."


	42. Chapter 42

Yuuki and Yori snuck out of the school, Zero waiting for them by the gates. Then they drove off to the shopping center. The two girls walked into shops, with Zero trailing after them like a bored babysitter. But both girls knew that shopping wasn't their thing so they settled to sit in a café and just catch up. They ordered a whole lot of sweets and unlimited cups of coffee.

Yori told them everything that's been going on in the Academy, but there weren't much. Other than the fact that finals is coming up and it's time to perish in hell. But it was Yori, so Yuuki and Zero were both sure there wasn't going to be any trouble. She also talked about her new admirer- or more like stalker- their class president. Yuuki had broken out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Is that where all those flowers and chocolates came from?" Yuuki asked. Yori raised her brow at her, shooting her a questioning look. "What? They were all over your dorm room!" she shrugged, chuckling.

"Well, err... not really..." Yori's face flushed, and she averted her eyes from the person she was talking to. "Those were from... Aidou-senpai..."

"Aidou," Zero started, his eyebrow arched in a very elegant way. "Senpai?" Yuuki finished, her eyes alight as she teased her friend.

Even Zero was taken aback by that. The boy who was brooding in the corner of the booth next to Yuuki suddenly jerked up. He scooted a little closer to Yuuki- so close their shoulders touched- and leaned over the table with his cheek pressed against his palm. He and Yuuki shared a look, and they both smirked before turning their attention to Yori, whose face grew even redder under their prying eyes. "Do you like him?" Yuuki asked.

"Do I like him?" Yori repeated. She started looking around the room, her eyes never focusing on a single object. She seemed to be thinking really hard about it. "Eto... well, I don't even know him."

"But do you like him?" Yuuki repeated.

"I guess...?"

Yuuki squealed and Zero chuckled. By that time, he has heard what he needed. He knew what was coming up- more squealing and girly giggles and other girly noises- so he excused himself. He casually pushed Yuuki out of the booth, and slipped out after her. She glared at the pack of smoke that he pulled out of his pocket, and he only smirked at her as he placed one in between his lips. With that, he walked out of the café, oblivious to her heart rate speeding up and her hormones raging.

Yuuki plopped back down to her seat with a sigh. But she tried to keep her smile up for Yori. "So..." she said, taking a small bite from her chocolate mouse. "Do you want to, you know, go on a date with him or something?" she asked through a mouthful of creamy goodness. "I can set you up, you know," she said, pointing her teaspoon towards the tomato red human girl. "We basically live with each other."

"You- you what-?"

"He's staying over at our manor to tutor me, so... yeah," Yuuki shrugged. Then she gasped, her eyes coming back to life. But it died down, right away, as she thought of it rationally. She was just about to invite Yori to come back with her to the Kuran manor, a manor infested with vampires- not only that, Kaito was still someone to be cautious of. Speaking of Kaito... Yuuki's gaze unconsciously drifted to outside the café. She immediately spotted Zero, since his eyes were basically locked on her. Smoke rose from his lips and ashes fell from the tip of his cigarette. _Should I tell him?_ she thought. But it feels wrong somehow. Maybe she should at least give Kaito the privilege to explain himself.

They talked the hour away- talking about Aidou and Zero and Kaname, and just boys in general. When Zero came back smelling strongly of nicotine and booze- though god knows where he got that from- they stirred away from the topic of talked about how complicated love was-in the vaguest way possible, and somehow, their conversation took a turn to how complicated _math_ was. Apparently, even the genius that was Sayori Wakaba was having trouble with geometry. And from that, they talked about the basics about vampires.

Yori didn't seem surprised to hear that Hanabusa Aidou was a vampire. Yuuki remembered Yori telling her about vampires, the fictional creatures of the night from the novels she was reading and how Aidou and the rest of the Night class seemed to be the perfect epitome of it. So in a way, Yori has always known the school's secret, it's just that she wasn't able to confirm it until now.

Their conversation took twists and turns around random topics that don't have any links at all, and they ended up laughing about it. Everyone saw them as just a small group of teenagers hanging out, not Purebloods and a mere human girl. The two girls kept laughing at the most random stuff, not because something was funny about anything but because they were just too happy to keep themselves from smiling and laughing. Zero sat in the corner, taking this all in. He didn't know if it was the booze or seeing Yuuki like this made him feel all... warm and _fuzzy_.

But their little reunion had to end when Yori's phone started ringing. A very worried class president was looking for her, and in his panic, he had informed the whole faculty. Everyone was looking for her, and Yuuki and Zero had no choice but to bring her back. Their nearing goodbye didn't stop them from talking the whole drive away. Yuuki sat in the back with Yori, both girls whispering to each other occasionally. They thought Zero couldn't hear, but they were dead wrong since he heard Yori tell Yuuki that "he's grown more charismatic through the year, huh" pretty damn well. He smirked to himself, looking at them through the mirror and finding both of their faces tomato red.

Despite how annoying girls were, Zero had to admit that he liked seeing Yuuki smiling for a change. He couldn't remember seeing her like this in those two weeks that they've been together in the manor. He would see her smiling, but he knew it was forced. She's been pushing herself, trying to look just fine. But now, it was so natural. She smiled and she laughed, and a whole new kind of energy surrounded her. She looked so warm, drenched in the light of day. She looked so innocent, so carefree. It was as if everything was right in the world, and her murderous uncle wasn't on the loose, creating a whole vampire army. Looking at her, he felt a warmth spreading in his chest. Looking at her was so refreshing. She made him feel like everything was okay. She seemed so... _human_.

Zero cleared his throat as they reached the Academy. The high gates opened and they dropped Yori off at the front entrance. "It was nice to see you again, Kiryuu-kun," she said, before she slipped out of the car to say her goodbye to Yuuki. The two girls hugged, so tightly as though they wanted to fuse into one. Yori broke away, her eyes glistening with tears. "There's a formal coming up," she said with an expectant smile. "You should come by- if you can."

"I'll see what I can do," Yuuki nodded. When all was said and done, Yuuki plopped down into the passenger seat. Her smile dropped immediately. "I wish I just didn't see her," she muttered as they drove out of the Academy. "Now, I just feel empty... and lonelier."

Zero sighed, and unconsciously reached out to place his hand on her knees. Yuuki tensed under his touch, and he retracted, placing his hand awkwardly on the gearshift. He cleared his throat, as if it would clear away the awkward atmosphere. "It's only 12. Where do you want to go next?"

"Ummm..." she pondered, tapping her fingers on her knees. "Eto... I don't really know where else to go..." She shrugged, looking out the window. Well, there was a place she wanted to go to, but she was afraid it would bring back too much memories for either of them to handle. "Let's just go home...?"

"No, I know a place," he said. She could see his transparent reflection in her window, and she could see the faintest smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The car accelerated as there was no other cars on the road. The road was theirs and they were travelling in the speed of light. He rolled all the windows down, and sent her long hair flying. The wind stung her eyes. Her stomach churned and her heart pulsed in every part of her body. And there was a buzzing in her ears from all the pressure. She squealed and Zero just chuckled. She should be afraid, but she saw his hands fairly secured on the steering wheel. With a stupid childish smile on her face, she stuck her head out the window like a dog. She looked back at Zero for approval, but he just laughed. Her shoulders started to shake, and the next thing she knew she was laughing at the top of her lungs. She laughed against the roaring wind and her laughs turned into a wild cry of freedom.

She pulled her head back into the vehicle. He started to slow down as they reached their destination. Her heart stopped at the same time he pulled the key out of the ignition. The place she was thinking of... the place she couldn't go to because of all the emotions and memories...  
>He opened her door for her and offered a hand. Dumbfounded, she took his hand and let him guide her out.<p>

The moment she set foot on the ground, she felt her knees weaken. She walked over to the edge of the cliff, still a little disoriented. She could see the Academy from where she stood. It was still the same. Everything was still the same, from the first time she was here with Ichiru to the last time she was here with Zero, and now... Her knees buckled and she could taste bile at the back of her throat. Tears threatened and she tried to fight them.

"Yuuki-!" She felt his strong arms around her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It was just..." she shook her head. She could feel his hand moving up and down her back, and she thought she might puke her whole heart. "You're an incredibly awful driver and now..." she lied. She shook her head, trying to smile. "Heights."

"You're impossible," he said with a chuckle. Before she could say anything else, he had his arm on her back and his other arm under her knees. She squealed, but before she could protest he already set her down on the hood of the car. He climbed up next to her, his elbows resting on his knees. She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them.

She took a deep breath, and tried to be okay. "It's beautiful," she said. Her voice so soft the sound was almost just carelessly carried away by the passing breeze. "You should've taken Asuna here for your first date."

"Date?" he scoffed. "What makes you think we have time for that?"

"Well, if you can bring _me_ here, surely you can bring _her _too!" she argued, which was not a very good argument because she basically implied that they were on a date. He gave her an amused sideways glance and a grin. She blushed furiously then looked away, looking out into the view. "Do you love Asuna-san?" she asked. She wanted to slap herself the moment the words left her mouth. Where did that even come from?

"I don't know," he shrugged. She looked up at him with surprise. And he looked back at her seriously. "She reminds me of someone... someone I don't know. And when she kissed me, it just... I don't know, it just felt right to kiss her back. But... do I _love_ her?" He gave another shrug. He almost looked annoyed and guilty. She opened her mouth to give some soppy relationship advice, but before she could start, he said, "There's someone else." He looked away from her then. "But like I said, I don't know who that someone is."

"My, my, Kiryuu-_sensei_," she joked halfheartedly. "Don't tell me you're actually one of those people who searches for _the one_?" He shook his head and smirked, punching her lightly in the leg. At least, it was supposed to be a punch, but he did it so gently that his knuckles only brushed against her skin. "Ow!" she pouted, and they both laughed. "Anyway," she said, her fingers still lingering on the spot he touched. "She loves you. Like, _really _loves you, so..." she nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"And what about Kaname?" he said, which only took her by surprise.

"What?"

"He loves you," he continued. "He's your brother. He's your fiancé. He almost died for you. But you won't even look at him."

"I'm a bit mad at him right now," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because Kaname-sama... almost died for me, like you said. And that's just stupid."

"Kaname-sama," he repeated. "That's another thing. He's your fiancé and your brother, and you still can't drop the honorifics-" he shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"Okay, fine!" she said, throwing her hands up in surrender. "Stop asking me about Kaname-sama, and I'll stop pestering you about Asuna."

"Fair enough."

Finally, the issue was dropped and they stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one where they had both silently agreed that nothing else was needed to be said. It made her so nostalgic, and a little sad. There was a time when this would've been the perfect moment to hold each other's hand, but that time was no longer.

A cold breeze passed, and she regretted not bringing a jacket with her. Just as she cussed at herself, she was suddenly surrounded by his scent and his warmth. His coat was a little heavy on her shoulders, but she had to admit how comfortable it was. "N-no! I'm fine!" she protested, even though she was already leaning in to its warmth. He only tightened it around her, holding it by the collar.

"It's okay," he said. "Besides, it looks good on you." She blushed. They were both facing each other, their eyes holding each other. She saw a spark in his eyes, and he went rigid. Her heart skipped a beat. Neither of them said anything and neither of them broke away. She could only wish she could see what he was thinking. She prayed he didn't remember anything.

He cleared his throat, then averted his eyes from her. He slid down the hood and started walking back into the car. "Well, since you took my jacket, I'm getting kind of cold." She followed him into the car, and shrugged off the jacket as she sat. She handed it to him, but he gently pushed it back towards her. "Keep it." She folded it neatly and placed it gently on her lap. "Now, do you have somewhere else in mind?" he asked.

"Anywhere but home," she shrugged with a nervous laugh.

"Before, you... asked me about Ichiru..." he said quietly. He didn't look at her. He looked straight ahead at the busy street. But from where they were, they couldn't tell it was busy at all. It only looked peaceful. For all they knew, it was empty and abandoned. "I don't know how you know him, but... do you want to see him?"

"Yes!" she said, nodding a little too eagerly. To be honest, she didn't know Ichiru at all. The only thing that tied them together was that promise she made him (and maybe that kiss, but...). They continued to drive, and she wondered where he was taking her. Is it a cemetery for Hunters? But Ichiru wasn't a Hunter... An ordinary cemetery, perhaps?

After half an hour of driving, Zero slowed down as they arrived at an abandoned private property. He stepped on the brakes just as they were greeted by high rusty gates. Surrounding the gates were wild flowers and tangled vines and rusty chains. There was a padlock, and he looked over his shoulder at Yuuki. "You want to do it the boring way or the fun way?"

Of course, she chose the latter. The next thing she knew, she was watching him climb up the gate. He did it so effortlessly and gracefully, he was at the top in no time. He gave her a final mocking salute before he dropped to the other side. She smiled as it was her turn. She jumped onto the hood of the car, then gracefully leaped at the gate. There was a loud clang as she collided with it, but she started climbing as quickly as she could. When she finally reached the top, she realized she hadn't really thought it through. She propped herself up, her legs dangling on either side of her. She looked down and found Zero looking up at her. She blushed furiously, looking shyly at him. "I don't know how to get down," she said.

He sighed, but she could see his shoulders shaking as he tried to fight a laugh. He held out his arms and look up at him with a devilish grin. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening, and she shook her head. "C'mon, _princess_," he mocked. "I don't have all day!"

"No!" she shook her head furiously. "If you don't catch me, I'm going to end up like a smashed watermelon!"

"Yuuki, let's go!" he said, this time more serious. She shook her head again. "You leaped at me from high up in a ceiling, how is this so different?"

Somehow, this knocked some sense into her. She gave another measuring look from the bottom and the gate to his arms, and with a resigned sigh, she jumped off. For a moment, he had been distracted. She went down with her hair flying all around her, and the sun illuminating her whole body. Her dress swayed in an elegant manner and her eyes stayed close. She looked so...

But he snapped back as he realized he was going to miss her. He dashed forward, just in time for her landing. He let out an 'oof' as she fell in his arms. But he also sighed in relief. He almost missed her, but he was never going to admit it, just in case. He set her down gently on her feet, but her knees were trembling. He placed his hand lightly on her forehead, and she whipped her head back to glare at him. "You almost missed," she hissed. He chuckled nervously, though he couldn't even remember the last time he had been this nervous. She took a deep breath and seemed to compose herself, then she started walking.

She stopped so abruptly that he bumped into her as she saw the manor itself. It was big, but old. It looked like a haunted mansion, all cobble stones and cracks in the walls and vines. She looked back at Zero. "Are you sure this house is safe?" she asked, pointing a shaky finger at the front door. He smirked, but didn't answer. Instead, he seemed to absentmindedly hold onto her hand and started walking. Surprisingly, she let him, just because it seemed like the most normal thing in the world.

Instead of leading her to the front steps, he guided her to the side of the house. The cobblestones ended as they approached what seemed to be a backyard. From there, they walked through an incredibly dry earth with patches of green scratchy leaves poking out from here and there. After a few more steps, they were greeted by an uninviting-looking archway. Vines crept up the rusted irons, and it looked like it would give in any moment. But thankfully, it didn't. Past the fence and the archway were rows and rows of tombstones. There was always an atmosphere about these kinds of places. Maybe it was mere imagination, but there was always the sense that someone- something else was with you. Something was watching you. The sight sent shivers down her spine. Zero seemed to notice her uneasiness, and gave her hand a light squeeze. They past through rows of the dead and they stopped as they reached the back. There was a big tombstone next to a tree. Every plant and every flower looked dead, but this tree was radiant. It was a cherry blossoms tree. A soft breeze went by and the petals fell, surrounding them. Oddly, it felt like a warm embrace.

Yuuki looked up at Zero, and was almost surprised to see him smiling. He was looking at the tree with so much sadness in his eyes, it made her heart ache. She looked down and found a name plaque on the foot of the tree. _Shizuka Hiou._ It made her sad for some reason. She remembered the vision Shizuka had given her, a glimpse of her past, a glimpse of the truth. Her lips pressed into a thin hard line.

Zero's hand seemed to hold onto her tighter. She didn't break away because she knew this was when he needed her most. He guided her to stand in front of the tomb stone next to the tree, and she couldn't help but smile. _Ichiru Kiryuu._ There were eight digits engraved into the stone a short line that divided it in between. Again, it made her sad. Not because of Ichiru, but death in general. All that's left is your name and a pair of four-digit numbers and a short line to represent everything. It didn't matter what you did when you were alive, because all that will be left is that single dash. A single dash to represent all the happiness and sorrows, the hardships and triumph, loss and hope, loving and being loved. A single dash. She couldn't imagine being satisfied with a single dash.

"Did he... did he suffer when he died?" she asked, her voice coming out strangled.

"He was stabbed," Zero answered, his voice clipped and hard. "He bled a great deal then he let me drink all that's left. I couldn't imagine that not being painful."

Her hand was starting to hurt in his now, but she still didn't pull away. She only squeezed back. Standing here, in front of Ichiru's grave, holding Zero's hand, she suddenly felt like maybe she didn't fail after all. She promised Ichiru she'd be there for Zero, and here she is, keeping him together when he's in the brink of collapsing.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked. She looked up and found that he was looking at her quizzically, but there was a light tug at the corners of his lips. He looked into her eyes, and she couldn't help but laugh. Biting her lip, she just shook her head. "You're so weird." _So beautifully weird._

Unable to stop himself, his hand left hers, travelling up her arms to rest on her shoulder. Her breath hitched, and his hand slid back down onto her back. And the next thing he knew, he had pulled her into him. His arms encircled her waist, and he rested his forehead on her shoulder. He didn't know why he had the sudden feeling that this was right, that this is how it should be- how it's always been. He felt so confused and frustrated, and questions and thoughts and empty visions came flooding into his mind.

But they all vanished in an instant as she wrapped her small, yet strong arms around his waist. She leaned into him, nuzzling against the side of his neck. He closed his eyes. Nothing matters. This is how it should be.


	43. Chapter 43

Yuuki closed her eyes, leaning into Zero's strong arms. He raised his head, his cheek brushing hers and his breath tickling her ears. He rested his chin lightly on the top of her head and breathed her in. She pressed her forehead against his chest, felt his heart pulsing against her. His heart was pounding. Her lips automatically turned up and she tried to fight a down a childish girly giggle that would only ruin the moment. But the moment was bound to end sooner or later. He cleared his throat, his hands finding themselves on her shoulders. Her own arms fell limply to her sides as he took a step back, holding her at arm's length. "Could you give me a moment alone?" he asked. She nodded and offered an understanding smile. "The front door's open," he instructed. "Wait for me there."

Yuuki started to walk away, but turned one last time. "You're going to be okay?" she asked. He nodded. She wished he asked her the same thing, because she was definitely not okay. She felt her insides trembling as she walked past all the tombstones and her knees were buckling. She felt as though a hand from the underground would shot out and drag her down.

Zero followed her with his eyes and her trembling knees didn't go unnoticed. Her face was twisted in terror. He chuckled silently to himself. He only turned his back when she had made it past the archway. He returned his attention to his brother's tombstone. He remembered the last time he was here, it was so awful. It wasn't as peaceful as it is now. He had been boiling with guilt and pain. But now, it was like all those anxiety was sucked out of his chest, all the weight of the burden of his emotions lifted off his shoulders. And he knew why. It was Yuuki. Yuuki and her ever radiant smile, her infectious happiness, her comforting warmth.

He felt guilty, all of a sudden, to feel this way about her. She was right, Asuna loves him. And he doesn't love her as much as she loves him, but he kissed her. He kissed her and made her believe that he feels the same way she does. He felt guilty for leading her on like this, but he couldn't think of a way to break it off now without hurting her. She was beautiful and kind, she was gentle and caring, and he didn't want to be the one who broke her heart.

A shadow in the corner of his eyes snapped him out of reverie. He jumped to his feet at the sight of the man in the dark robe. Blue and russet eyes seemed to swallow Zero. There was a very powerful aura that surrounded Rido Kuran. He couldn't imagine being in the presence of this kind of power- it made him sick, unnerved him to the point he thought he might throw up. The power was great, though incredibly dark and vile. Before he could lose all his composure, he reached for Bloody Rose. But before he could touch the cold silver, he was pinned against the cherry blossoms tree.

"How fitting," Rido said in a cool voice. His hand, which had been severed by Kaname, had grown back up to the wrist, which he know pushed against Zero's throat. "We could've been a family, the four of us-" he looked around, from Zero to the his twin's tombstone, to Shizuka's tree. "We could've been such a_ happy_ family."

Zero clenched his jaw, keeping himself from wasting his breath on some childish retort. Instead, he tried to wriggle his way out of the bigger man's grip, twisting and turning his limbs to no avail. Even with only one hand and a cut wrist, Rido's strength was still too much for Zero to surpass. He clawed helplessly at Rido, his nails digging deep into the man's flesh, but he wouldn't even budge. Instead, Rido watched Zero with amusement. "We could stay here all day," he said nonchalantly, as if they were just casually chatting. "If only I had the time," he sighed in disappointment. "I don't really mean any harm," he continued. "I just wanted to see you, since we haven't really officially met. Well then, I should be going now."

He backed away then. Without his strong build pushing Zero against the tree, Zero lost his balance for a moment. But as he straightened up, he pulled Bloody Rose out and pointed it at Rido. He pulled the trigger without hesitation. He was a perfect shot. Everyone acknowledged his perfect angles, his precision, his accuracy. And he was sure that when he pulled the trigger, the bullet will go through Rido's forehead. But of course, it couldn't have been that easy.

It was like it happened in slow motion. The bullet gracefully sailed through the air, aimed at the villain's head. Zero watched as Rido's unusual pair of eyes caught sight of it, and even grinned. He raised his hand up, catching the silver bullet in between his index finger and his thumb. There was very little blood as the silver brushed roughly against his skin, but that was all the damage. He tossed the bullet into the air and caught it in the palm of his hand. He raised his palm to his lips, and blew on it. Before Zero could comprehend what was happening, the bullet zoomed into his shoulder.

Zero cried out in pain, and reached up to hold onto his bleeding shoulder. He could feel the anti-vampire bullet burning inside his flesh. His breath was growing ragged and he felt like there was a fire spreading from his shoulder to the rest of his body.

"Excuse us for barging in, but," Rido said, and his body was slowly turning into a dark mass of shadow dissolving into the air from his feet to his waist. He was a swirling mass of darkness, until nothing was left but his grin and the echo of his words. "Please treat my friends as guests."

Standing before Zero were at least ten Hunters. Ten experienced and armed Hunters. Ten trained killers. Men who were trained to kill Zero's species. And with his throbbing shoulder, he wasn't sure he could take them on. All he could do was cry out in pain as an arrow went through his knee.

* * *

><p>Despite looking old and unstable from the outside, the inside of the Hiou manor was... if not welcoming, at least decent. It had a certain darkness inside it, with so much years of pain and despair and hatred and anger. But it was clean, with not a single speck of dust in view. Some of the furniture were still covered in white cloth, but most of them were readily arranged, which lead her to wonder if Zero has been coming here.<p>

The cold tiled floor was almost shiny, so clear that she could see her reflection in it. Her boots made a loud clicking sound that echoed through the whole space as she walked towards the foyer. She sighed, and when she breathed white mist rose from her lips. It was cold, extremely cold. It was a good thing she had Zero's jacket on, she felt as if he had his arms wrapped around her. She shook the thought out of her head, and made her way up the staircase. She found herself twisting and turning, giving in to her curiosity. She found herself in a dark narrow corridor. The corridor was dimly lit from a single circular window in the wall.

She looked out, and found the sky starting to turn gray despite the early afternoon. A flicker of movement caught her attention, then realized it was just the little backyard cemetery. Zero stood in front of the tree, still as a statue. She looked away- she promised him privacy. She walked towards the double-doors at the end of the corridor. It was the only room in the corridor, and the doors gave a loud creak when she pushed them open. She was welcomed by a big bed that only covered a small portion of the biggest room she has ever seen. On one corner of the room was a tall shoji screen with a cherry blossom tree painted on it, but the petals were red like blood- not pink, fluffy, and innocent. There was a big fan on the wall above the bed with the same print. And in the center of the room was a low table, with a single cushion on one side. It was all so cultural- all too inviting.

She stepped in, and found a body mannequin wearing Shizuka Hiou's trademark kimono in the corner. She walked towards it, and smiled a small smile. It was such an elegant kimono, and she couldn't imagine being able to wear it and look as graceful as Shizuka had. She reached out and touched the material, soft as silk. But it was cold. Of course no one has worn it ever since Shizuka's death, which made her wonder why anyone would display it like this. The hairs on the back of her neck stood as she suddenly felt creeped out. She retracted her hand and walked out of the room.

She swallowed thickly, feeling completely unnerved. She braced herself against the open circular window and breathed down every ounce of air her lungs could take. Then she suddenly felt a knot tightening in her stomach, her heart pounding against her chest, a loud buzzing in her ears. Panic surged through her veins as she realized Zero was no longer in the cemetery. Light drops of rain were starting to pour. There were days when the rain would've been the only thing that could calm her down, but this time there was something extremely powerful that could only mean bad news. The last time she felt like this was yesterday, and she had been sure it was Rido. And other than her strong gut feeling, there were also splats of blood on the ground.

"No," she gasped. But she was moving, running down the steps to the foyer. Just as she reached the landing, Zero came stumbling into the room. His shirt was bloody and he had gashes all over. His hair was matted, a mixture of metallic silver and sweat and blood. Yuuki zoomed in by his side just as he was about to collapse. She threw his arm over her neck and let him lean all his weight into her. She dragged him and sat him down onto the nearest divan. "I felt Rido," she said in a panicked voice.

"He was here," he said, confirming her horrific thoughts. He was strained and breathless, hunched over. He coughed up his own blood, staining the tiled floor. "But it wasn't him who attacked me," he continued, his eyes narrowing. "He... _manipulated_ Hunters to attack me."

"Zero," she said, reaching out to run her hands up and down his back as he continued to hack up his own blood. His sweet aroma was starting to fill the room, but she was way too worried about him to acknowledge how appetizing he was. Besides, he was the one who needed to feed. She leaned in closer to him as he stopped, starting to wheeze for breath. "Come on," she said, placing her hand at the back of his neck. She pulled him closer, until she could feel his breath on her collar bones.

He stiffened for a moment, hesitating. But there was no point in debating with his conscience, so he bit into her neck as gently as he possibly could. He felt her arms wrap around his neck to keep him in place. He leaned into her, sinking his teeth deeper into her skin. He gulped down greedily and she let him.

Yuuki let her eyes close as she held onto him. His arms wrapped tightly around her, so tight that she thought he might break her spine. It was only then that she came to a sudden realization. He was drinking her blood, but he was doing more than that. He was reaching into her thoughts, prying at her heart. He was almost there, he could almost reach it. "_Zero, don't!_" she cried out. She placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. But he wouldn't go. She gasped as she fell back onto the divan, with him following on top of her.

He was seeing things at the back of his eyes. All those dreams he had, hearing those voices, seeing but not seeing... everything was coming together now. The more he drank from her, the more he sees, the more pieces of the puzzle come together. A part of him wants to stop due to the overwhelming feeling that overcame him- his heart was hammering against his chest and it felt like it was being squeezed, and there seemed to be a whirlwind in his stomach. But at the same time, he didn't want to stop. Because he wanted more. He wanted to see more of the girl with the bright eyes and the warm smile. He wanted to hear her say his name again. He wanted to remember the way she felt- fragile and human- against him.

"Yuuki..." he said breathlessly as she finally managed to push him away. Her blood trickled down from his lips, and his blood red eyes slowly dimmed to amethyst. He was on top of her, his arms on either side of her. His eyes searched hers, but she looked away. Tears glittered in her eyes. Sometimes, with the proper lighting, her eyes were the warmest shade of hazel. Other times, with her back straight and her chin up, she looked liked the Pureblood princess she really was with her rich velvety russet eyes glaring with unwavering conviction. But right now, he couldn't even fathom what color it really was. They were just tears and unspoken words, sadness and hopelessness.

"I told you not to," she said, her voice a hoarse whisper.

He didn't want to see that look in her eyes. He lowered his head, resting his ears against her chest. He listened to the sound of heart beating. She shuddered underneath him, and he could feel her trembling as she cried. He didn't want to put her in a position she didn't want to be in. He knew everything now, he has all the answers to all those questions that's been frustrating him for the past year. But he wants to hear them from her. He wants her to speak for herself. "You don't know how hard it was..." he muttered. His voice was strained and full of emotions, ranging from angry and disappointed, to yearning and desperate.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. And he just laid there, on top of her, listening to the beat of her heart. Her shoulders had started to shake as she tried to stifle her sobs. He felt her arms hovering hesitantly around his head. But as her sobs grew even more uncontrollable, she couldn't stop herself from hugging him. "Did you see what you wanted to see?" she said bitterly. Her voice was thick and strained. She wanted to slap herself for being so upset. He's supposed to be the one getting mad, not her. She was the one at fault, for crying out loud!

Zero slowly raised his head, and she braced herself for questions. But she felt her heart sink as her russet eyes met his lilac orbs. He wasn't angry. He almost looked sad and his eyes seemed to be searching hers. Her lips pressed into a thin hard line and she willed her heart to calm down, but it won't. He leaned in closer, and she felt like backing away. But there was nowhere she could go. She had no other choice but to accept him as his lips touched hers. And she regretted it immediately. His lips were like a drug- once she got a taste she couldn't get enough, which is why she was so disappointed when he pulled away.

Her heart fluttered in her chest when he rested his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed, and she watched his lids cast long beautiful shadows on his cheekbones. He let out a shaky laugh as his lips slowly quirked up into a smile. She felt his laugh against her lips, soft and quiet. "Are you mad at me?" she whispered softly.

He raised his head a little and opened his eyes. He shook his head. "I'm in love with you," he said. "I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered one last time before he kissed her again. She found herself pulling him by the collar, then moving her hands around his neck, the tips of her fingers fiddling with his soft hair. He licked at her lower lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and moaned as their tongues intertwined. Her hands moved down from the back of his neck to his shoulders, sliding down to fumble with the zipper of his jacket. Zero pulled away breathlessly, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it to the floor. Before he could lean back down towards her, she was already sitting up, her hands finding the waistband of his jeans and her lips finding his.

It was so quiet- a little too quiet. All she could hear was her heart pounding, adrenaline singing in her ears as they flooded in her veins, and their harsh breaths. She felt a gush of cold wind against her back, then she was pressed up against the wall. She gasped at the impact, and Zero took the opportunity to plunge his tongue further into her mouth.

Zero moaned as he felt her arms moving up the hem of his shirt. He pulled away again, pulling his shirt over his head in an irritated manner. He almost growled as he came back to her, nipping at her neck. He realized her blood had dried to a dull shade of brown and he licked it clean. She breathed out shakily and shoved him the way he had slammed her against the wall.

They passed the halls in a blur and the next thing she knows, she was pinning him against the door to one of the empty bedrooms. Her hands roamed shakily all over his body, his hard packs and his muscles. She could feel his heart beat in his chest and couldn't help but smirk. She bit into his neck- with teeth, not fangs- hard, but not hard enough that he bled. She felt him wince and stiffen and his breath hitched. She soothed the pain with her tongue and light little kisses. He moaned her name.

He fumbled for the knob and the door swung open, almost catching him off balance. But Yuuki caught him and pushed him over to the bed a little too hard. He winced and let out a groan as he went straight into the headboard, denting the wall behind him. She stood at the foot of the bed, gaping. "Oh my god," she gasped, her hands reaching up to cover her awestruck face. "Are you okay? I am so so so sorry!"

"I'm fine, it's just..." he chuckled, wincing as he swung his arm sorely and rotated his shoulder. "You're stronger than I remember."

She took a deep breath and let it out as she took a seat at the edge of the bed. She looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly. Her eyes turned glassy and tears threatened to spill once again. "Zero?"

"Hm?" he stayed seated at the head of the bed, watching her.

"I... you know, right?" she asked, looking him straight in the eyes. "You understand that I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt? Because I wanted you to move on without a problem?"

In a flash, he was sitting next to her. "But you did the complete opposite," he said. But he wasn't saying it in a judgemental tone, it was like he was merely stating a fact. "You... made it _harder_ to move on."

"You must hate me so much right now," she said with a half-hearted laugh. She shook her head, looking helplessly down at her hands.

"Quite the opposite actually," he said, inching closer and taking her hand in his. "I could never hate you. Like I said, I'm in love with you." And that's all it took for her to break again. But this time, they weren't out of guilt and fear that he hates her. They were tears of happiness. He wiped her tears away with his other hand.

She smiled and leaned in to lightly kiss him on the lips. "Should we..." she bit her lip, "continue?"

"Only if you want to."

"Do _you_ want to?"

"I let you get this far with me," he said with a smirk. "What do you think?"

"You _let_ me," she repeated, mockingly. "_You_ let _me_? Really, now." He chuckled as she launched herself at him, knocking him back down on the bed. And this time, the headboard really did completely shatter. "_Oh my god!_" she gasped again. They both shook with laughter and she held onto his shoulder to keep from toppling over.

"You have to control yourself, woman," he said.

"I want to show you something," she whispered excitedly.

Yuuki propped herself above Zero, her legs on either side of his hip. She placed her hands on the hard muscles on his stomach, finding herself unconsciously tracing circles on his skin. She suddenly felt his eyes on her, and she flushed furiously. She took a deep breath and fiddled with the hem of her dress, a little hesitant. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, and pulled her dress over her head.

His eyes trailed down the figure sitting on top of him. Still with her eyes closed, trying to ignore his burning gaze, she reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She peered through her eyes, watching him as she kept her arms over her breasts, contemplating if she really was ready for this. He didn't seem to make any move and only patiently waited for her until she was ready. With one last shaky breath, she lowered her arms.

He reached up and gently pushed her bangs out of her eyes, then tugged at a strand of her rich brown hair, and finally, his palm laid flat on her cheek. She turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. She touched him by the wrist and placed his hand back down to his side. "Just watch," she whispered teasingly, though she herself was nervous. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Zero raised a brow, but watched her carefully. She looked so beautiful, so perfect on top of him. Her skin glowed from the moonlight and shadows were casted as another chorus of thunders and lightning rumbled outside. Her bare skin looked so soft he could hardly keep himself from touching her. Her long silky hair traveled down her shoulders and trailing down her curves, concealing small parts of her. Then she visibly flinched and winced, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the roaring thunder. But before he knew it, he could smell blood. And surely, he saw blood. What seemed like a net of blood was suspended in the air. It looked like several of Shiki's blood whips connected and weaving and binding with each other to form a...  
>His jaw dropped just in time as Yuuki opened her eyes. Behind her was a pair of wings, formed by what he could only guess is her own blood. They were beautiful, like a butterfly's.<p>

Her cheeks flushed as she suddenly grew self-conscious. She looked sheepishly down at him, then raised her hands to cover her face. She suddenly regretted showing him. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" she asked, her voice muffled by her palms. She felt Zero's strong fingers wrap around her wrists and he brought them down away from her face slowly.

He looked straight in her eyes, then at her wings. Then his eyes seemed to mindlessly travel down her form, and alas, they settled back to her eyes. "_You look so goddamn beautiful_," he whispered, his voice velvety and smooth and rich. She laid herself down on top of him. All she wanted was listen to him talk, all she wanted to hear was his voice.

Lying flat on top of him gave him a better view of this new discovery. He could see right where the wings protruded from her back. It was a wide slit down her spine, as if she had willed her skin to part just to give way for her wings. He reached up curiously, touching it lightly with the tip of his finger. She flinched and gasped in surprise. He dropped his hand to his side. "Does it hurt?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"No," she chuckled. "I just... I was just surprised. And a bit ticklish. You can touch it now, if you want. Sorry about that." He raised his hand to touch it again. He didn't know what he was expecting but he was surprised that it wasn't thick and wet like blood, which is what it is. It was soft, almost silky. "I can make it bigger, but..." She started to squirm on top of him, as if attempting to make it bigger, but, "No," he said. "It's okay, you don't have to strain yourself." So she kept still. After a while, she retracted her wings, which just collapsed into strings of blood that slithered back into the slit on her back. It was a rather gruesome process, but there was always beauty in things that are gruesome.

Bare skin against bare skin. His heat and hers were becoming one. They could feel each other's heartbeats, as if one was merely echoing the other. Zero's were speeding up and so was Yuuki's. Her hands were at his side, her fingers gently tracing circles on his skin, trailing fire in his veins. Zero was only eighteen and he thinks it's perfectly reasonable that his body would react _this_ way due to the circumstance- both being naked, on a bed, in the dark, with nothing else to stop them.

"EH?" Yuuki bolted up so fast he was afraid she got whiplashed. She held onto his stomach, her head growing dizzy from the sudden movement. When she regained her balance, her cheeks flushed furiously and even her ears were growing red.

"What?" Zero raised his eyebrow and smirked, which made her flush even more. "You brought something for show-and-tell, so I did too. It gets bigger too." His smirk deepened, and with one swift motion, she was under him. He caged her in his arms as he propped himself up as to not crush her. He dipped his head down, a light kiss on her lips. She giggled as she reached up for his lips.

Her hands found themselves on the waistband of his jeans. "Do you have...?" she trailed off, unable to finish the awkward question. His hand brushed hers as he reached into his back pocket. He wriggled the silver packet in front of her. She laughed. "Oh, of course, you have one with you," she said sarcastically. She moved her hands up his spine, and watched him shiver under her touch. She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly tugging the end of his silver hair. "Is that part of the Hunter protocol?" she whispered, giggling.

"Well yeah," he said before lightly pecking her lips. "And it's also protocol-" he mumbled in between kisses, "to _thoroughly_ inspect the guilty vampire." His grin widened as he took hold of her wrists and pinned her arms over her head.

"And what am I guilty of?" she pouted for effect. But she instinctively held her breath as he started trailing kisses across her jaw.

He stopped then, to look at her. His eyes seemed to darken. And because of the metallic moonlight and silver flashes of thunder, his irises seemed to be pulsing. "For taking my memories," he said in a low voice. Her biggest mistake flashed before her eyes, and suddenly she remembered how painful it had been to be away from him. She remembered lunging at him and drinking his blood, taking his memories along with her as she ran away. She remembered seeing him again after a whole year and how it broke her that he didn't remember her. All those times she tried to suppress her feelings, all those confusing and guilty moments, just to end up in a bed with him. It was all so futile. There's no denying it now. She loves him, and there's nothing she could do about it. She could keep on lying to herself, to him, to everyone, but the fact will remain- **_she loves him_**.

His grip loosened on her wrists, and she wriggled free of his hands. She cupped his face in her warm hands and pulled her to him, unable to control herself. She kissed him, and his hands seemed to roam her body. He moaned into her mouth as his tongue rubbed against hers. Nothing was standing in their way anymore. It was just Yuuki and Zero, with nothing in between. They were molding into one, binding. Yuuki's fingers dug into Zero's back, while her other hand pulled at his silver hair. Her back arched in pleasure as his lips moved to suck at the pulse on her throat. Greedy hands and shaking fingers, strong legs that wrapped around each other, lips that sucked the air out of each other's lungs but at the same time supplied it. Their hearts beat at the same rhythm, their bodies moved in perfect synchronization.

* * *

><p>They were both panting by the time Zero collapsed next to her. The heavy downpour from outside had finally calmed and the sky was clear. She smiled at the sight of it. The clouds were barely there, and all she could see were the stars shining brightly with the sky a shade somewhere between blue and green. She sighed contentedly as she felt Zero's arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt his lips brush her skin lightly.<p>

Before Yuuki fell asleep, she swore she caught sight of a big black crow flying away into the stormy night. She knew who it was, but at the moment, she couldn't care less.

* * *

><p><em>So... I was actually crying when I wrote this chapter. MY BABIES ARE SO PRECIOUS! And I'm really sorry for not updating for a really long time. But hey, I had a really great time in Las Vegas. And if it makes you feel any better, I actually gathered some inspiration. :)<em>

_And there will be more explanation about Zero's encounter with Rido in the next chapter. But for now, I'll leave you with this!_

_Thanks for your patience and support!_

_- A_


	44. Chapter 44

_Okay, I would just like to give a heads up! I forgot to put a warning on the last chapter, so... here it is. Just know that from here on out, things between Yuuki and Zero might be a little more... well, **intimate**. As you know, I changed the rating to T, so that's pretty self-explanatory. I didn't change it to an M because I don't think this material isn't very explicit. I try to keep **those** scenes as subtle and innocent(?) as possible. _

_But I'd also like to know your input about the rating. Does T justify these new scenes or do you think I should just straight up put it into an M? _

_-A_

* * *

><p>Yuuki woke up with Zero's arm still wrapped protectively around her waist. She could feel his consistent heartbeat and his quiet breathing with her back pressed up against his hard chest. She groaned and stretched her arms outward, though careful to not wake him. She turned on her side, facing him. She felt something warm spreading from her stomach to the rest of her body, melting her heart. Her eyes softened and her lips turned up into a smile, a quiet giggle escaping her lips. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him like this. He slept peacefully, his eyelids fluttering as he dreamed. He only seemed to look younger as every second passed.<p>

Unable to stop herself, Yuuki slowly leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. There was a noise at the back of his throat and he stirred slightly, adjusting his arm around her. His eyes fluttered open and he smirked at her. He watched as the sunlight seemed to illuminate her skin and make her hair glow. Her eyes seemed brighter and warmer than usual. It was so hard to keep his hands off her. He leaned in to give her a light peck on her lips. "Good morning," he murmured against her jaw, his voice still coated with a thick layer of sleep. He got a hold of her brown locks, and he ran his thumb over their silky smoothness.

"We should head back soon," she whispered. "Everyone's probably worried when we didn't come home last night."

He nodded in agreement, though his eyes were still heavy. "Do you want to go take a shower first or...?"

She shook her head as a giddy smile spread across her lips. "You go first," she said, shoving him gently towards the edge of the big bed. "Buy me more time."

He rolled his eyes, but he slipped out of the sheets in his boxers. He raked his hands through his tousled hair and stretched his arms, and she watched as his muscles flexed. Sensing her gaze on him, he peeked over his shoulder and smirked at her. Heat rushed up her cheeks and she instinctively wrapped the blanket around her tightly. "Like what you see?" he asked teasingly.

The next thing she knew, he was leaning back down towards her and their lips locked. She found one of her hands at the back of his neck, pulling him down towards her and the other on the bundle of blanket over her chest. "You bet I do," she muttered in between kisses. She moaned as his tongue darted into her mouth and his hand wove its way to gather a handful of her hair. Once again, she was drowning in him. She was getting a little too intoxicated off him. Before she could lose her last ounce of self control, she pulled away, gasping for air. "No, no, no," she said breathlessly. "Shower. _Now_." she scolded in a motherly fashion, pointing towards the door- which, to her surprise, was almost off its hinges. He gave her one last kiss then walked over to the door. He eyed it cautiously, and it eventually completely fell off its hinges. He grabbed it effortlessly and leaned it against the wall. He looked one last time at Yuuki and smirked- no, _smiled_- at her before walking out.

Yuuki let out a breath and felt cold, all of a sudden, without him next to her to warm her up. She wrapped her blanket around her, sighing. She looked like a burrito. She looked around the room, and found some of the pillows thrown lazily to the floor, with some feathers scattered around. Over her shoulder, the headboard was smashed to pieces, and there were also deep claw marks in the bed itself. She looked down at her hands and found that there was dried blood in her nails- probably from scratching into Zero's back too deep. She almost felt sorry. But she felt heat creep up her cheeks and she couldn't help but smile. Like the teenage girl that she was, she fell back into the bed, facedown and screaming into her pillow. She had been in love with Zero ever since the first time she met him in the Chairman's office way before the Academy opened. Ever since then, she had tried to get to know him and get past the walls he surrounded himself with. And when he let her in- exposing his true self, his inner demons, the dark and ugly side of him, she couldn't help but fall in love with him even more.

When her muffled screams died down, she continued to lie there face down. She was all alone and the silence of it all was starting to get to her. Thoughts ran into her mind and she recalled everything that happened yesterday. From the trip to the Academy, to Yori, to the cliff, to the grave, to Rido, to Zero... to Rido. _Rido._ She remembered Zero stumbling into the manor, bloody and beaten.

Her fingers unconsciously sharpened into claws and they dug viciously into the mattress. It was Rido who did that to Zero. It was Rido who attacked her home years ago. It was Rido who had his hand deep inside her father's chest. It was Rido who was the reason Kaname had been so close to death. It was Rido who turned Kaito into a level E vampire. It was Rido... it was _all_ Rido. Her fangs came down, biting deeply into her bottom lip. She tasted her own blood, but she remained there, motionless. She was starting to suffocate, drowning in the scent of her own.

"Yuuki..."

Zero zoomed into the room in a hurry, worried when he smelled Yuuki's blood all the way in the bathroom. He found her lying facedown, and his heart may have skipped a beat. He quickly went by her side, and cautiously, he turned her over so she laid in her back. Her eyes were closed, but they fluttered open. Her crimson eyes stared up at him, they were as red as the blood on her lips- which she licked away. And in less than a second, she was sitting up with her arms wrapped around his waist. She buried her face in his neck as her fangs and claws retracted. His skin was still cold from the shower and there were beads of water dripping down his neck from his hair.

"I'm scared," she whispered, her voice shaky. "It hurts me to admit this, but I really am scared. He's already done so much, he's already taken so many from me, and-" She let out another shaky breath.

Zero ran his fingers through her hair, his hand settling on her back. He formed little comforting circles, which made her skin tingle underneath the blanket that covered her. "I won't let him hurt you," he said.

She shook her head and smiled bitterly. "You can't honestly say that," she said. "You almost died yesterday, Zero." She pulled away a little, just enough that she could look up at him. Just enough that her eyes bore into his. She shook her head again. "You have to stop thinking like that. You can't always be the hero, Zero. You're not strong enough to protect everyone."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" he asked, raising his brow. There was no humor in his voice, but there was no hurt either. He knew that she was just saying the truth.

"I'm saying he's _strong_," she said, squeezing her eyes shut as if it pained her to admit it. "So strong. What even happened yesterday?"

"I was ambushed," he said without missing a beat. Her eyes widened. "He came out of nowhere and vanished into thin air, and the next thing I know... there were... there were Hunters."

"Yeah," she nodded, recalling what he had said yesterday. "You did mention Hunters. You said Rido _manipulated_ them?"

He nodded. "Did you know he can do that?" he asked, but she shook her head no. "They were so out of it. You should've seen their faces- they were just... they were just blank and expressionless. It was like they weren't in their bodies anymore." He shook his head as he remembered their faces. Though he didn't know them personally, they were Hunters. They were his comrades, his second family.

"What happened to them?" she asked, listening to his heartbeat quickening.

He shook his head again. "I don't know. They just exploded."

"What?"

"Exploded," he repeated. "One moment they were shooting at me, and the next they just- blood and guts and everything." He paused, swallowing thickly. "Rido did say something about not wanting to hurt me. I think he just wanted to... warn me or something. Show me what he's got, you know."

She nodded. "I hate him," she muttered.

They stayed silent for a while. Zero rummaged around his mind to think of something to say, something that would comfort her. But after everything that happened, after all the damage Rido has done through the years, he was running out of positive comforting things to say. Besides, optimism was never his strongest suit. Yuuki had always been the only one who gave him that. That ray of sunlight, that hope- that promise that no matter how bad it is, there's always something good. So seeing her like this, hopeless and afraid, he couldn't think of anything.

And then a thought struck him. Something she had said yesterday. His breath hitched in realization and his heart skipped a beat. Yuuki saw his eyes widening and he swallowed audibly. "Zero? What is it?" she retracted her arms from his waist and laid them down on her lap. Her eyes looked up at him with worry.

"Yuuki..." he said slowly, warily, cautious. The tone of his voice almost scared her out of her skin. "What did you mean when you said you _felt_ him?"

There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she explained exactly how she felt whenever she thought he was around. Her heartbeat quickened as she watched Zero's expressions- how he nodded as he followed her words, how his eyes widened, how there seemed to be a flicker of recognition. She told him about the violent feeling in her stomach and the squeezing in her chest, how she sometimes felt like she was running out of breath and the pounding in her head. When she finished, he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Yuuki," he started. He opened his eyes and there was a new light to them. His amethyst eyes seemed to soften and grow ever so gentle as he looked into her eyes. He reached out and interlocked their fingers between them. "With Shizuka," he continued, and she immediately knew this couldn't be good, "I also felt things whenever she was around. That's why I was so paranoid when Maria Kurenai arrived. I always thought it was because she was the one who turned me, but... when I learned the truth, I knew it was because we were... connected. Because she was my biological mother."

"Zero," she said shakily. She snatched her hands away from him, and looked away, outside the window. The sky was blue and clear, the sun high up in all its shining glory, but she couldn't see it. She was lost in blue and russet, black and red. "What are you trying to say?"

"Yuuki, Rido's profile is in the Association Headquarters," he explained. He was taking the long way round, unable to say it completely. "He was incredibly close to Juri, your mother, it wouldn't be a surprise if-"

"If _what_, Zero?" Yuuki asked, her voice cold and hard. She turned to glare at him. Her eyes were hard and her jaws were set.

"You already know what I'm trying to say," he said, his voice matching hers. "Do you really want to hear me say it?"

"No," she gasped. She shook her head so hard he thought her head might come flying off. "No!"

He scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her yet again. He kept one arm around her head to keep her from shaking it. He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest, her hands closed into tight fists as she clutched his shirt. "But... you know... I'm- I'm not always right," he said rather awkwardly, trying to comfort her.

"But you are most of the time," she sniffed, slowly pulling away from him. The tip of her nose was a light shade of pink and so were her cheeks. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her cheeks were tearstained. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, and sniffed some more. With her knees pulled up to her chest and the blanket wrapped around her and even slightly over her head, Zero had to look away to keep himself from nose-bleeding. His cheeks flushed slightly. _She looked like an adorable little kid!_ He shook the childish thought away, completely uncalled for in the situation.

But before he could say anything else, she was already walking off the edge of the bed, gathering the blanket over her knees so she didn't trip. She gathered her clothes strewn all over the floor and only paused when she was halfway out the door. "I'm going to take a shower," she said, her voice still a bit muffled with tears. "Then let's go home. We need to tell them about what happened." Then her cheeks heated up, turning a really deep shade of red. "I mean- what happened with Rido."

With that, she shyly continued on her way to the bathroom. Zero just chuckled, falling back down into the bed.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was quiet, but it wasn't the uncomfortable kind of silence. Zero's hand rested on Yuuki's knee, her hand resting on top of his. Being close to him, feeling him close to her, seemed to make her worries about Rido vanish. But with her evil uncle- or maybe something more- gone from her mind, her thoughts couldn't help but drift to what awaits them in the Kuran manor. She suddenly remembered the crow from last night. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Zero seemed to sense her uneasiness. He squeezed her knee gently. "You okay?"<p>

"Zero," she started hesitantly. She knew her question, but she couldn't seem to find the right words to use. "What are we?"The moment she heard the words escape her lips, she immediately wanted to slap herself.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the road. She groaned in frustration and guilt. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on the dashboard. She didn't know any other way to clarify the question without sounding like an idiot and further embarrassing herself. "Hey, are you okay?"

"What happened last night?" she asked, her voice clipped. "Was it a one-time thing or-"

"A one-time thing?" Zero repeated, sounding incredulous. He accidentally stepped on the breaks a little too hard, causing her to bump her forehead. A chorus of horns erupted from behind them, and he hit on the gas. "Sorry," he mumbled as she sat up, rubbing at the spot in her forehead. He stopped at the side of the road, out of everyone's way. She let out a sigh, leaning into her seat. "Yuuki, what's this about?"

She let out another sigh, though this time she sounded a little aggravated. "It's about... Kaname and Asuna, and... you and me..." she shrugged, looking away from him and straight ahead. She watched all the cars that whizzed by them. "And what even happened last night? What was that? I mean-" she groaned. She was frustrated she wanted to pull her hair out. She shifted in her seat and turned to face him. "Do you even really love me?" she asked, her voice coming out loud and shaky. She was basically shouting at him.

"Is that even a question-"

"_Do you love me?"_ she repeated, louder this time.

He looked her directly in the eyes and without hesitation, "Yes," he said with unwavering conviction. He wasn't quite sure if he was imagining it, but he swore he saw her chest rise as she sighed in relief. "Do _you_ love _me_?" he asked.

She nodded her head and mumbled a small yes. "But what are we supposed to do now?" she whined, her eyes dropping to their now interlaced fingers. "I'm supposed to be _engaged_ with Kaname, and you- you're with Asuna!"

"We could always just run away," he said. She looked over at him with a smile, but her smile turned upside down when she realized he really was serious. "We're here now, we can just... _not_ go back."

"I want to," she said, reaching out and touching his face. His skin was so warm and smooth, and she felt his facial muscles contract as his lips turned up into a smile. He looked at her expectantly, but before he could raise his expectations any higher, she cut him off. "But we can't," she said with another sigh, dropping her hand and resting it on her lap. "With everything that's going on, we can't just act selfishly like this."

"So... when we get back, what, you're going back to Kaname?"

She looked away from him. She couldn't take it. The look on his face, the hurt in his eyes. "I don't know," she said, reaching up to press her fingers against her temple. Vampires don't get sick, but sometimes things could be so stressful that they get the slightest of headaches. "Zero, I... I don't know."

"Okay, let me ask _you_," he said. He took off his seat belt and shifted in his seat to face her. "Was that a one-time thing?"

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Was it? She looked around, as if she would somehow spot the answer from one of cars' plate or around in the bushes or something. Finally, she took a deep breath and answered him honestly. Not caring about anyone, not thinking rationally, she answered him honestly. "I don't want it to be," she said, her cheeks tinting pink.

He reached out and touched her by the chin, turning her head so that she was looking at him. "Yuuki, I love you and you said you love me," he said, his voice softening. "And we can talk to them about this."

"But Asuna loves y-"

"I love you," he said, cutting her off. He leaned in and pulled her a little closer. "I love you and you're the only girl I could ever love."

"Thank you," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips, "for feeling the same way I do."

"Are you okay now?" he asked. He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing circles on her cheekbone.

She nodded, turning her head to kiss his palm. "I love you," she whispered against his fingers.

* * *

><p>Yuuki felt her insides turn to liquid as she stepped into the manor. Instinctively, despite what she and Zero agreed on, she jumped at least a feet away from him. Shiki was sprawled across the sofa, his head resting on Rima's lap. The two doll-like couple looked up as Yuuki and Zero arrived into the living room. For the first time in her life, she actually saw emotion from the two models. There was a mischievous glint in Shiki's dull blue eyes and a smirk on Rima's lips.<p>

"I see the two lovers have finally reunited," Rima said, still monotonously.

"Congratulations, cousin," Shiki added.

Yuuki blushed furiously, her hands clinging tightly onto the hem of her dress. "Where- where's my brother?" she asked, wanting to talk to him as soon as possible. The weight of guilt caused by having been with Zero weighed in her chest and her stomach, and she felt her knees starting to buckle.

"Yuuki-chan~!" It was Ichijou. The blonde prince came glomping her from behind. She almost lost her balance and fell facedown, but his arms were tight around her. "We were so worried about you! Where were you?"

Yuuki peeked over her shoulder at Zero, who stood awkwardly next to them. She cocked her brow at him, and he nodded. "Uh, there was a really bad storm," Zero said casually. "So we stayed at the Hiou manor and let it pass."

"Ichijou-san," Yuuki chuckled nervously. She tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he was way too strong. "Where's Kaname-sama?"

Finally, he let go of her. He straightened up, pulling at the hem of his shirt and smoothing out his blue vest. Before he could answer, another blonde entered the room. Big heavy books were under Aidou's arms. "He left-"

"Left?!" she repeated, cutting him off before he could even finish. Her eyes bulged out of her eyes. "He left and you didn't stop him? Where'd he go?!" She held onto Aidou's arm, which made him drop all the books. There was an echo as they hit the floor with a loud thud.

He laughed nervously under her pressuring grip. "Yuuki-chan, no need to worry," It was Ichijou. He patted her strong fingers, slowly and gently uncurling them. "He just went into town to buy some groceries."

"Groceries," she repeated, sighing. Then she turned to Aidou and glared at him. "Well you could've said so!"

"Well you didn't even let me finish!" he said, smacking her in the head. She reached up and rubbed the sore spot on the top of her head.

Before she could hit back or at least make a witty enough comeback, another character entered the room. She immediately avoided Asuna's expectant gaze. The black haired girl walked into the room, and went straight to Zero. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking at his lips. She whispered softly into Zero's ears. Yuuki flinched, looking away immediately when she caught Zero's eyes.

He placed his hands on the Huntress's waist, pulling her away from him. "Asuna, can I speak to you in private?" he asked, his voice low but loud enough that Yuuki heard.

"Sure," Asuna nodded, taking him by the hand and leading him out of the room. Yuuki kept her eyes averted from the couple, though she felt Zero's eyes on her before they completely vanished. She sighed in relief when they were gone, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She stood there, awkwardly, with her arms limp on her sides and her eyes on her feet. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and immediately knew what they were thinking. They most likely already know what was happening.

She moved her feet stiffly and plopped down into an empty armchair. She felt the blood in her veins freezing as she waited with apprehension. She felt so awful. She knew how much Asuna loved Zero, and now she was about to get hurt all because of her. _I'm sorry, Asuna-san, _she thought as she closed her eyes and pressed her fingers against her temple.

* * *

><p>Asuna led Zero out to the backyard, where the little garden was located. Now the flowers were in full bloom, rich and velvety in color. They looked so vibrant and alive, and they seemed to glow underneath the sunlight. They swayed gently as a cool breeze passed. It gave her a sense of nostalgia. She remembered the first time she's been here with Zero, with the strong winds and her unruly hair. She remembered the way his fingers felt against her skin, and how it was like the first time she was seeing him. It had felt like waking up from a dreamless sleep. This was where she fell in love with him.<p>

"Asuna," Zero started. He stood a few feet behind her, looking rather shy with his hair flying into his eyes and his hands deep in his pockets. He looked at her through hooded eyes and she swore his cheeks were starting to turn a really light pink.

"I'm sorry," she said, cutting him off before he could say another word. "Before you say what you need to say, could you let me go first? There's just... my chest feels so heavy and there's just so much- I... I just need to get it out." She looked over her shoulder, and his knees almost buckled from his nervousness. He looked at her and found a weak smile on her lips, as if she was trying really hard. Her eyes were heavy and there were big dark circles under them. He wondered then, panicked, if she knew. Was it that obvious? Was it written all over his face? "The Association called me. HQ was under attack- Rido, of course. So I got called into town," she explained.

He didn't know which made his stomach turn- the fact that Rido attacked the Association or the fact that Asuna was in town and may have possibly seen them. "And I... I saw..." her lips quivered, and her voice cracked. She looked away from him as her shoulders started to shake as she sobbed. "I saw my partner, Rintarou, and he... tried to _kill_ me. And I couldn't kill him- I didn't want to, I couldn't. Every time I looked at him, all I saw was the boy I grew up with. The boy who was like a brother to me, and I... I... Zero, I shot him..."

Her knees gave and she fell to the ground. "I killed my best friend," she shook her head, repeating the words over and over again. Zero felt guilty for feeling relieved, but at the same time, he felt sorry for her. He crouched down next to her, putting his hand comfortingly on her back. Then she lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I love you so much," she cried into his chest. "I missed you so much- I need you so much. And I know it makes me sound weak, but Zero, I..."

He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her, trying to stifle a sigh. He felt so awfully guilty. This thing, him letting her cry onto him and hold onto him like this and letting her mutter such words, it felt so wrong. But there was nothing he could do. She was at a vulnerable state, and she said it herself, she needed him. He furrowed his brows, almost guiltily, as he tried to come up with a way where she could be with Yuuki and not hurt Asuna.

_This is going to be harder than I expected_, he sighed inwardly.

* * *

><p>Yuuki didn't see Zero again after he went out to talk to Asuna. When she had asked one of the servants if anyone had seen him, they had told her he was with the Huntress in her room. She honestly didn't know what to make of that answer and she didn't know how to feel about it. But she knew she didn't have the right to feel that way. After all, she was the one outside the relationship.<p>

She retreated to her room for the rest of the day, claiming she was tired. She thought of waiting for Kaname and speaking to him as soon as he returns- both about Zero and Rido- but the moment she sank into her bed, she couldn't seem to get out anymore. Thoughts clouded her sanity and before she knew it, she was back to playing with daggers. Painting scars on her own skin with the colors of blood. She couldn't get Zero and Asuna out of her mind. What if she had trusted Zero too much, blinded by her love for him? What if he was with Asuna, telling her the same thing she said to Yuuki?

Yuuki groaned, rolling around in her bed in despair. When she saw the sky had darkened and the moon was high up with its comforting glow, she crept out of her room and tried knocking on Zero's door, just across from her. But there was no answer. When she turned the knob and peeked inside, it was empty. So more or less, he was spending the night with Asuna. God knows what they were doing. She felt a burning in her chest and a swelling in her stomach. Her cheeks felt hot and she just felt like screaming. But more than anything else, she wanted to scream at herself. Asuna was Zero's girlfriend and she wasn't. She didn't have the right to feel this way. Asuna should be the one mad at her, not the other way around.

She stomped her way to her room, burying herself under sheets. She pushed her pillows against her ears, trying to keep out the angry voices. But it was hard to keep something like them out, when they are way inside her head. She didn't sleep through the night, which, she has decided, was the worse night of her entire existence. It was the complete opposite of the previous night, where she had so peacefully fallen asleep in the arms of her beloved. Now, she laid wide awake with thoughts of him with someone else. And eventually, thoughts of Kaname and Asuna came into her mind. She was drowning in her guilt. An affair... is that what this is?


	45. Chapter 45

_"Mother!" _

_A little boy with luscious brown locks called, his russet eyes wide with worry. He was running barefoot outside the house, towards his mother and father, who were currently occupied with what seemed like a group of other vampires. They leered at him, and he immediately found refuge behind her mother. He softly tugged at his mother's skirt. "Mom, Yuuki's getting worse," he muttered, just loud enough for Juri to here. _

_She looked down at him understandingly. She looked at her husband, Haruka, with gentle eyes that carried so many words. They seemed to communicate through their eyes, and before tears sprang from her eyes, she ran back into the house with Kaname holding onto her hand. And indeed, the little Pureblood princess was getting worse. _

_The three-month old vampire- who now looked like she was a five-year old human child- was convulsing in her bed. Her hair was pasted to her cheeks with cold sweat, and claws protruded from her fingers. She bared her fangs, hissing. Juri knew by then that it was time. She turned away from her daughter and crouched down in front of her son, both her hands on his shoulders. She looked directly into his eyes. "Take care of your sister," she said. __He nodded understandingly. "I love you, Kaname," she said, planting a tear-stained kiss onto his forehead. _

_Then she returned to Yuuki, biting down into her own wrist and bringing it onto the child's lips. Not knowing any better, Yuuki bit down into her mother's arm, gulping down every ounce of blood and cherishing the rich sweet taste of purity. _

_Juri had her arm around Yuuki and she kissed the top of her daughter's head. She muttered incantations in languages neither Kaname nor Yuuki understood. She wrote little symbols on Yuuki's skin with her blood- Kaname thought it could've been witchcraft or alchemy. But before he could think more into it, the door to the balcony flew open. And standing halfway into the room was Haruka with his older brother Rido behind him._

_Claws protruded from their father's chest, and Kaname caught a glimpse of a still beating heart before Rido yanked it out viciously. "Hello, my little princess," he said with a sneer._

* * *

><p>Some time through the night, just before the sun rose, sleep had finally caught up with Yuuki. Just a few hours after she has fallen asleep, she woke up straight from a nightmare. She was panting by the time she fully opened her eyes and her throat was incredibly dry despite tasting blood in her mouth. She must've bitten herself in her sleep. She reached for her chest, feeling a squeezing feeling yet again. But it wasn't so strong as before so she figured it may have been just because of the nightmare. A tear rolled down to her temple as she remembered her mother.<p>

Then the next thing she knew, there was a weight around her stomach. Heavy and strong, and her heartbeat increased once more. In less than a second she was on top of...

She blinked, realizing it was only Zero. He looked up at her, wide-eyed and clearly confused. She looked at the dagger she held, slowly digging into his throat then back up at her. She let out a breath of relief and tossed the dagger away. It fell with a loud clatter. "Sorry," she mumbled, still not getting off of him. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Nightmare?" he asked, reaching out to touch her hands, which were fiddling with the hem of his shirt. She nodded. Just when he was about to reach up and move her hair out of her eyes, she suddenly caught his wrists in an iron grip. She pinned his hands over his head and his breath hitched in surprise as she viciously and greedily bit down into his neck.

He figured the nightmare was pretty bad, since it was not like her to just lunge at him for his blood. He didn't fight back, just closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep even when she was sucking the life out of him. Just when he thought she wasn't going to stop, she did. She broke away gasping for air, her face just hovering above his so that her hair fell like a curtain of darkness around him. "Where were you?" she asked quietly, her breath fanning out over his face like a soft touch over his lips and his nose.

"I was with Asuna," he said slowly, almost cautious. He wasn't sure what she would make of that.

She pulled away, sitting back up. She brought her knees up to her chest- her feet now flat on his stomach- and leaned back, so he had to get his knees up to keep her from falling over. She sat on him like he was an armchair. Looking at their position, Zero would've expected to feel at least some sort of pain or soreness, but there was nothing. She was so light. "You didn't break up with her, did you?" she asked, looking down at her hands. She looked a little sad and disappointed.

"No, I'm sorry," he said. "It's just... she's not okay right now. She basically told me she needed me, and I... couldn't break her even more."

"Is she okay?" she asked, her eyes widening with worry. "What happened? Is she hurt?"

"She told me she saw her old partner- who was turned by Rido- and she had to kill him," he said with a casual shrug. She felt like hitting him then, seeing the way he could talk about someone's grief in such a nonchalant way. But she felt far too disoriented to do so. Yet again, it was because of Rido. Asuna's grief, Kaito's suffering... every single painful event seemed to only connect to Rido.

"She also told me the reason she was out there was because headquarters was under attack," he continued. This time his voice had grown much serious, harder and colder.

Yuuki frowned, sliding off of him and lying next to him. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart underneath her palm. "A whole building of Hunters, and... and they weren't able to do anything?"

"Exactly," he said. His jaw clenched and his hands at his sides formed into tight fists, so tight his knuckles were turning white. She reached out and touched his fist, partially sheltering it in her small warm hands. He softened a bit, a corner of his lip turning up into a smirk. "Is this the part where you tell me everything's going to be okay?"

She shook her head, a sad smile forming on her lips. She leaned in closer, burying her face in his neck. "I can't do that," she whispered. "Because I'm not so sure anymore."

He shifted in the bed, turning to face her. Their faces so close that the tips of their noses touched. They looked straight into each other's eyes, getting absorbed and drowning in the other's. "He's going to die," he whispered. He reached up and touched her face, and watched as her eyes fluttered with his touch. Her hand tightened around his now loose fist in between them. "I don't know how we're going to do it, but we _will_ defeat him." He leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "And besides," he grinned, "our game is still on."

"Oh, is it?" Yuuki said teasingly. "I thought we already determined the winner."

"Yeah, and it was totally me."

"Ha!" she scoffed. "Keep dreaming, Kiryuu."

"You're so damn competitive," he said, lying back down onto his back. He let out a sigh, then chuckled.

She peered up at him, unconsciously biting her lips. "But that's why you love me," she giggled then kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

She giggled again. It felt so stupid, but she couldn't help it. There was something budding from the bottom of her stomach and they came out in little bubbles of giggles. She felt so light and carefree whenever she was with him, despite everything that's going on. _Love. Happiness. It's a weird feeling_, she thought. And yet again, she giggled. "Why do you love me?" she asked.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, then let out a breath and he just rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to answer you?" he asked almost sheepishly. His cheeks were starting to turn red. Zero was never one to be very verbal about how he feels, and everyone knew that. She just nodded, pushing him on. "Fine," he sighed, almost as if he was aggravated. "I love you," he started, turning back onto his side to face her. He refused to meet her eyes, so he decided to just play with her hair. "Because you're a piece of work. You're annoying and you're stubborn and sometimes you're incredibly stupid. You're an actual pain in the ass." He paused, letting her take that all in.

She was pouting and her cheeks were slightly flustered. "You jerk-" she said, hitting him playfully in the face.

He chuckled, holding onto her wrist and kissing each of her fingers. "I also love you because... you're like the sun. I don't know how to explain it, but you remind me of the sun. You're... you're warm and radiant. And I like seeing you. I enjoy looking at you. Looking at you is like waking up. That's what I thought the first time I saw you. Then you started pestering me, and you showed me... you showed me how deep I was in darkness, and you showed me the way out. I love you because you're strong and compassionate and so incredibly caring. You're not human but you are so much kinder than any human being out there. You've got more humanity in you than all of them. And you're weird. _So incredibly, fascinatingly, beautifully weird_."

"You jerk!" she said again, wriggling her wrist out of his grip and smacking him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?!"

"For making me cry!" she sat up, raising her hands to cover her tear-stained face.

He followed her, reaching out and lowering her hands to her lap. "Did I mention that I also love you because you're beautiful when you cry?" At that, she giggled. "Seriously though, a lot of girls look ugly when they cry, but you-" he shook his head.

A knock came on the door, one of the maids calling them out for breakfast. "I'm going to take a shower first," Yuuki said, turning to him when the maid's footsteps faded. "You should probably see how Asuna is doing."

He nodded, planting one last kiss on her forehead. "Zero," she called just as he reached the door. He looked over his shoulder. "If you fall in love with her, I won't hold it against y-"

But before she could finish, he was kissing her. Pressed up against the wall with his hands cupping her face. "What were you saying?" he asked, when he broke away. His eyes were incredibly intense as he looked into hers, but his hands were so gentle.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head.

"Thought so," he breathed. "And I already told you, you're the only one I could ever love. And you know what else? I hate saying that. It always pained me to say it. _Love_. It made me so sick. But whenever I see you, it's like my whole vocabulary is limited to three words. Whenever I look at you, it's all I want to say. I want to say it over and over and over again. Because Yuuki Kuran, I love you. Okay? I love you and I love you and _I love you_. If she was Yuuki Kuran, maybe I'd love her too- but the thing is, she isn't. Okay?"

Her eyes widened, just nodded. He kissed her one last time and walked out the door. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She could never say anything that could ever compare to those words, so she just reached up and cupped her cheeks. She felt how uncontrollably hot her cheeks were and she started jumping around, giggling like a little school girl.

She was completely oblivious to the fact that there was a crow perched on the branch on the tree just outside her window.

* * *

><p>Zero knocked once and heard Asuna call from the other side of the door, telling him to come in. He came in with a heavy sigh and stopped in his tracks as he realized she was wearing a loose white shirt with a weapons belt around her waist with an arrow slung across her shoulder and a couple of bows. She was trying her long black hair into a high ponytail and her eyes were set with determination as she looked herself over in the mirror.<p>

"Why are you dressed like that?" Zero asked slowly, almost cautiously.

She sat down on her bed as she put on a pair of combat boots. She didn't as much as look at him as she continued to tie the laces. "I'm going hunting," she answered. "I just... I think I know how Yuuki feels now. I feel so cooped up in here, it's like I can't breathe, I- I need to kill something."

He was almost surprised by her words and how frustrated she sounded. This is the first time it had occurred to him that he didn't really know anything about his 'girlfriend'. All the times he's spoken to her, she had reminded him of Yuuki. She was kind and gentle, and she blushed and was constantly dumbfounded at times. Other times he would see her _with_ Yuuki, and he would see how caring and friendly she is. She seemed like an entirely good-natured person. He only realized now that she was indeed a Hunter. A Hunter who, like him, was probably trained ever since she was a kid. Almost every single Hunter has a dark past- their reason for hunting down vampires- and a brutal background. How she can shift from that fierce warrior to a seemingly average teenage girl reminded him of how Kaien Cross could shift from a ridiculous father to a coldblooded killer. It amazed him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, though he really didn't want to come with her. He felt so guilty, not only for having been in love with someone else during the relationship, but also because he couldn't care less about her and he has to pretend like he does. He knew that there was once a part of him that liked her. But that was the part of him who was confused and desperate for answers- desperate for _Yuuki_. And now that he has Yuuki back...

A part of him wants to care, to at least be sensitive about her, but he just really couldn't. It's just how it's always been with him. Through the years, he had distanced himself from people- physically, socially, and emotionally. And through the years, there were only a handful of people who he had let into his life, whom he had let himself care for. One of them, obviously, was Yuuki. And though he hated to admit it, there was also Kaien and his sensei Toga Yagari, and Kaito. And there's always been Ichiru, and very recently, his mother, Shizuka.

At his question, she looked up, and her eyes seemed to soften. A small smile formed on her lips, as if she was touched that he actually cared about him- he visibly winced, as his feeling were as indifferent as ever. "I'd love for you to come with me-" his heart skipped a beat- "but-" he sighed inwardly, relieved- "you have to stay here and keep guard. You should also probably stop by with Kaito. He rarely comes out of his room. Remind him he has a job to do."

She stood up, all set and ready. She made to walk out the door, but stopped as she reached him. He stiffened slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his breath hitched. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips against his and he desperately tried to kiss her back, but couldn't so he pulled away almost a little too abruptly. She slid her hands from her neck down to his chest, and he caught at one of her wrists, keeping them in place. "When you get back," he said in a low voice, and it almost sounded shaky and nervous. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," she said, nodding. Her voice seemed to be as cheerful as always and her moods seemed to be lifted up. She pecked one last time at his lips, then walked out the door.

Zero let out an aggravated sigh, slumping against the door and sinking helplessly to the floor. A knock came on the door, and he got up to open it. He was expecting one of the maids, probably coming to fetch Asuna for breakfast. But he swore his heart skipped a beat when it wasn't. Instead, Kaname Kuran leaned against the wall across from him, his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze downcast.

Finally, he raised his eyes to Zero's widening lilac orbs. The silver-haired vampire stood still, his heart pulsing in his throat and his blood turning to ice. There was a time when he despised the brunette- and he still does- but right now, he couldn't even bring himself to look Kaname in the eyes. The weight on his shoulders from having lied to Asuna just doubled as Kaname peeled himself from the wall.

"Are you hungry, Kiryuu," he started, his eyes narrowing, "or do you mind if we take a walk?"

Zero swallowed, but nodded his head. He stepped out of the room, nervously closing the door behind him. Kaname turned on his heels and started walking, with Zero quietly trailing behind. _Does he know?_ The question swirled around and around Zero's head. He wondered what Kaname will do. Is this the part where they kill each other? The silence as they walked was starting to grow eerie, and it put Zero at unease. Thoughts kept on coming and going in his head, and he didn't know which one was most probable anymore.

Neither of them spoke until they finally reached the outside. Until then, Kaname walked in silence, so that the only things audible were the chirping birds and bristling leaves, the little thuds as their heels clicked against the cobblestone path and the soft crunch as they walked over the soft earth, and the gentle whispers of the wind.

"Kiryuu."

Kaname's voice was cold and hard. He didn't turn to at least look at Zero, just continued walking. He held out his hand as a crow planted its talons down his forearm. It gawked viciously at Zero, who was slightly unnerved- which was something he would never admit.

"Do you intend on marrying my sister?"


	46. Chapter 46

Akatsuki plopped lazily down onto the edge of his bed and tossed a shirt into Ruka's direction, one that had a big rip on its sleeve from being caught on a tree branch while he was smoking the other night. Ruka studied the shirt, scrutinizing it with distaste. Then she sat on the floor with her legs folded neatly underneath her. She worked on stitching the shirt up without protest, and Akatsuki just watched her quietly. He sighed, feeling extremely pathetic. He had purposely rubbed his arm against the tree so she could go to Ruka and have her fix it.

He watched as the morning light danced in her hair. Light brown strands framed her pale neck and flowed down her shoulders, the gentle tips sweeping the carpeted floor. He watched little orbs of dust illuminated by the sunlight form a small halo around her head. She looked so beautiful, so angelic. Her face was so serene, but composed. A little too composed, a little too controlled, a little too restrained. Her hands moved gently as she sew, her fingers running over and picking at the thread. She looked like a young maiden from the 1900's. But they were still young, and they grew up together. And so he felt that she was born in the wrong century. She looked like someone who belonged in an era of tight corsets and big dresses, gentlemen and chivalry.

Heat rushed up to his cheeks as he tried envision her in one of those big ballgowns, elegantly stepping down from a chariot. A small noise escaped from his throat.

"What?" Ruka asked, looking up and scowling at him. "You've been staring."

"Eh- have I?" he asked, keeping his cool. He looked away then, just as her scowl deepened even more. With a huff, she resumed to working on his shirt. He watched her now from the corner of his eyes, hoping it wouldn't be too obvious, hoping he wouldn't get caught. But he could see her fuming with the weight of his eyes, and before she could call him out on it, the door burst open.

The two of them turned their heads to see Aidou, his eyes bright and wild. There was a grin on his lips, and Akatsuki recognized it as one of his scheming grins. "Oi, what are you up to?"

He dropped the big research books from under his arms onto the bed, and a couple of them toppled over to the floor with a heavy thud. He pushed his way to the window, his palms flat and his face pressed against the clear glass. "Kaname-sama is confronting Kiryuu!" he said without turning to look at them. He was gawking down at the two Purebloods who were visibly in a deep conversation as seen straight from Akatsuki's bedroom.

In a split second, Akatsuki was at Aidou's side, though minus the desperation. He stood with his hands in his pockets and his brows furrowed as he examined the scene. There was distance between the Purebloods. Kaname's eyes were set and narrowed towards Zero, and for the first time in a really long time, Akatsuki was taken aback. Zero Kiryuu has always somehow reminded him a bit of himself. He acts cool and indifferent, with walls high up to keep everyone out. He always seemed to be unfazed by anything, but now...

Zero Kiryuu's eyes were wide and almost... scared. No, scared wasn't the word for it. He looked more like he was anticipating a death blow. Akatsuki could tell his bones were rattling inside his flesh. "Do you think they're going to kill each other?" Akatsuki asked indifferently.

"No!" Aidou said incredulously, turning to shoot him a disbelieving look. "Kaname-sama wouldn't sink that low."

A gasp came from behind them, and they both whirled around to see Ruka muttering a string of curses under her breath. A small red dot bloomed out of the tip of her finger and a sweet scent filled the room. She reached up and sucked on her bleeding finger, which healed almost immediately. "I'm done," she said, her voice hard and stern. She stood up and flung the now good-as-new shirt onto the bed.

The boys waited for her to take her leave, but she couldn't seem to move. Her feet were planted into the carpet and her eyes were staring at the shirt with sadness and understanding, as if she and clothing material had a whole world's worth of common interests. "And he's going to let her go," she said quietly. "Because he loves her and it's the right thing to do." She frowned, turning away. "Why can't she see how lucky she is?" she whispered harshly. Her gentle hands clenched into tight fists. She squeezed her eyes shut and seemed calm herself down. "Is Rima here? I want to have tea with her." she asked, perfectly composed.

"No, they had a shoot," Aidou said. She nodded understandingly, and without another word, walked out.

Aidou turned to look back outside, and found a small satisfied smile on Kaname's face. While Akatsuki remained looking at the spot where Ruka had stood. His eyes traveled from the ghost of her presence to the fixed shirt on the bed. "Hopeless," Aidou sighed. He looked at Akatsuki from the corner of his eyes, then returned it on Kaname. "A boy in love with a girl in love with a boy in love with a girl in love with another boy." He let out another exasperated sigh, and shook his head slowly. "Hopeless, so hopeless."

Akatsuki sighed in agreement. It was indeed hopeless. But despite all the pain and hopelessness, he turned back to the two Purebloods and wondered exactly what on earth they could be talking about. "What if Kaname-sama is actually giving his blessings right now," he joked, chuckling.

Aidou laughed along. Neither of the boys knew that their little joke was exactly what was happening.

* * *

><p>Kaito laid in bed with his arms behind his head. He stared up at the white ceiling as if it held the world's greatest mysteries. He turned on his side, sighing, and closing his eyes shut. He's been cooped up in this room ever since he got back after rescuing Kaname Kuran. Ever since he got back from his failed attempt at revenge. His brows furrowed as he thought about. He should've at least made sure Rido was completely dead when he saw the man crushed underneath the chandelier. If he took out his blade and severed his head, everything would have ended right then and there. So why didn't he just-<p>

A knock came on the door, and reflexively, he jumped onto his feet. The door opened before he could say anything, and he was surprised to see the Pureblood princess walking in with a tray with a silver platter on it. "I'm sorry for just walking in," she said kindly. "I know you wouldn't let me in, otherwise-" she added hastily. "Anyway, I didn't see you at breakfast this morning, and I got worried."

"You really didn't have to, I'm not even hungry," he mumbled. He sat helplessly down on his bed, watching as the stubborn little girl set the tray gently on the bedside table. She lifted the cloche with a booming _ta-da!_ and showed him the eggs, bacon, and toast. He sighed hopelessly. The last thing he wanted was to be babysat by the girl who was the niece of the man who bit him.

"And I'm saving you some of these in the fridge," she said, slipping her hand in the inside of her jacket and fishing out what seemed to be a... pack. Of blood. Her blood. Her delicious, oh-so-irresistible pure blood. She tossed it at him, and he caught it in the air.

"Thanks," he muttered. "So..." he said awkwardly. "How was your day out with Kiryuu...?" he asked without much interest.

She shrugged, and for a moment her cheeks turned red and she was grinning like a complete idiot. But then her eyes darkened with realization, and her eyes set downcast. "He drank my blood, so..."

"So he remembers now, huh. Good for you."

"Not only that..." she said quietly. "He might also know about... _you_."

He grinned then, but he was also a bit saddened by the sad expression on her face. He thought she was ridiculous and stupid and undeniably stubborn. She was weird and impossible and hopeless. He was saddened by the fact that this soft and gentle person has the same blood as Rido running through her veins. "Ne, ne," he said as nonchalantly as he could. He brought his hand down on the top of her head and ruffled her hair. "Is the little princess worried about me? How cute."

"_If you don't take your hands off her, then she's really going to have something to worry about._"

The two of them jumped, turning to face the door. Zero leaned against the door frame, his hands in his pockets, with a smug smirk on his face. He looked curiously at Yuuki, then to Kaito, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the blood pack on the bed. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Yuuki," he said, opening his eyes. "Could you leave us for a second?"

Her eyes widened with realization and she instinctively stepped in front of Kaito. "What are you going to do to him?"

"We're just going to talk," he said, peeling himself away from the door and walking to the center of the room. "And your brother wants to talk to you, too." Her eyes widened in apprehension. But he just smiled at her kindly- and her heart seemed to melt in her chest. "It's okay," he said. The gentleness in his eyes and the inability to fight his smiles made her heart pound. Something was definitely going on. She nodded then walked past him. Halfway out the door, she took one look over her shoulder just to see them smirking at her. She frowned then sprinted away. _  
><em>"She's quite something, isn't she?" Kaito chuckled.

Zero turned to look at him, scrutinizing his current condition. Kaito only sighed, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He reached into his pocket and fished for cigarettes. He put one up to his lips before offering Zero, who did the same. Zero fished for his lighter, and lit both their cigarettes. "So... when's my execution?" Kaito chuckled, but there was no humor in his voice.

* * *

><p>Asuna gripped the steering wheel tightly. She kept her eyes on the road, but her vision was starting to blur with unshed tears. Her chest hurt, like it was being squeezed in someone else's palm. The weight of her grief and sorrows, the weight of all her burdens, have been piling up on her shoulders. And all these supposed abstract and emotional stress have been taking its toll on her body. Her body was worn down and exhausted, but her mind wanted revenge. Her mind wanted to fight, to bring death upon every last remaining vampire in the world.<p>

Her body was heavy but she wanted to bring death to Rido herself. She squeezed her eyes shut as she saw her friend's image flash across her mind. She stepped on the brakes, a little abruptly and she ended up jerking forward. Her forehead hit the steering wheel, and before she knew it, her tears spilled. She wrapped her arms around the steering wheel and sobbed into it. She could see his soft eyes and his kind smile, and his hair swaying in the wind. She wanted to reach out and push them out of his eyes. She could hear his laugh and feel his gentle calloused hands as he taught her archery. She could feel him all around her- no, not around her. Inside her. That swelling in her chest, the tightening knots in her stomach, the emptiness inside her- it was all him.

Then she jerked up as she remembered the boy she had seen just the other day. The one she killed. She recognized him because of his eyes and his unkempt hair. She recognized him because he was exactly as the last time she had seen him. But this time without all the softness and gentleness, this time without all the humanity. This time there was nothing but hunger and greed. His once soft eyes had gone rabid and claws protruded from his fingers and his lips were curled up into a feral snarl. He was menacing, lost and drowning in his lunacy.

She pushed her seat back and pulled her knees up to her chest. She hugged herself, and it was moment like these when she is alone in her own misery that she craves human contact. Because there was nothing more comforting and reassuring as someone else's strong arms and the warmth that radiated from their body and the rhythm of the heart in their chest. But the only one she had now was herself, and on some occasions, Zero. But even Zero wasn't completely hers.

She squeezed her eyes shut as another pang of pain shot in her heart. _Zero._ She remembered confessing to him and even going as far as kissing him. And she remembered that he really did kiss her back. She remembered the bliss of knowing that perhaps he did reciprocate her feelings. So why...? Why did he leave her? She remembered she had fallen asleep in his arms last night. She woke up in the middle of the night as she caught him quietly slipping out of her bed. She didn't mind that he left. It wasn't his obligation to cater to her every need. So why did she feel like following him?

She hated herself for following him. At least, if she hadn't, she could still remain in the blissful thought that he loved her back. But she did follow him, and... Why? Why was he sneaking in to Yuuki Kuran's room in the dead of night?

A loud horn woke her from her reverie. Suddenly, she was back to reality, forced to pull herself together and get through the day without moping. She had to carry on like nothing was wrong, because that's what the whole world expects from her. But the world was far too much stronger than she was. She stepped on the gas and continued her way to the Association.

But a couple of streets away, something horrific caught her sight. She noticed, for the very first time, that streets empty. Perfectly empty. Completely desolate. Little fires were starting in little houses, and she stepped on the gas harder, her heart pounding in her chest.

_"No."_

It was all she could manage to say. She stopped in the middle of the road and grabbed her weapons from the passenger seat and ran up the steps to the Association. The gates were torn to the ground and there were bodies scattered everywhere. She could hear ordering shouts and shrill shrieks, battle cries and cries of agony.

A man with an eye patch caught sight of here and ordered, "Get a move on, girl!"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. She recognized the man as Toga Yagari. She swallowed thickly, then marched into battle.

Just the other day, Rido has been here with a small amount of level E's to accompany him. Create a small ruckus, that's all. But this was entirely different. This wasn't a small group, it was a whole army. This wasn't a small ruckus, this was _war_.

* * *

><p>"Kaname-sama?" Yuuki popped her head into his study. She looked around. The last time she was in this room was at least two years ago, when she had convinced him to let her go to the Academy with him.<p>

Kaname was seated on his table, with the glasses he rarely used perched on his nose while he read a leather-bound book which she didn't recognize. He regarded her with a warm smile and urged her to come in. "Sit," he said quietly, and she did. Her movement were small and stiff, completely nervous. She kept her hands on her lap, fiddling with her fingers. She looked up at her brother then back at her hand. She bit the inside of her cheek and nibbled on her lower lip. "Are you mad at me?" she finally blurted out.

His lips turned up into a good-natured smile. "No," he said. "I could never get mad at you, but... I'm about to tell you something that might make _you_ get mad at me."

Knowing her brother, she knew what he said was most likely true. Kaname knows her more than anyone else, and if he thinks what he says will anger her, it probably will. And knowing her brother, this must be one of the truths he kept from her- or straight out lies he told her. Or perhaps this was about Rido-

"Do you know what I love about you so much?" he asked, pausing for a moment just to see her shake her head. "Your smile," he continued. "Your smile... is the most beautiful thing in the world.

"The moment you were born I knew that all I wanted to do was protect you," Kaname continued. "All I wanted to do was keep you smiling. I wanted to be the reason for that smile, and for some time, I really believe I was. You were always happy. You were so loving. You were just... amazing. But then you started to grow up. You started asking questions, started becoming curious about the world. The more you grew, the more you realized how confined you really were in this place. You started to satisfy your thirst for knowledge by reading. But the more you read, the more you became even more curious. You started to hate me."

She opened her mouth to protest, to argue that she never hated him. But he raised his hand to stop her.

"I guess you felt that I was the one depriving you of your own freedom. I locked you up, imprisoned you in our own home, isolated you from the rest of the world." For a moment, there was a spark in his eyes, and he lowered his head again. "Thinking about it now, you must really hate me.

"I did everything to protect you," he sighed.

"I know that," she murmured softly. "And I'm thankful."

"But I know that a part of me really did lock her up only for my selfish reasons," he continued, leaning forward in his desk. His eyes bore into hers, seemingly pleading. "You see, I did lie about something. _I lied about the stars_."

"Kaname-sama...?"

"There came a time when you barely looked at me, and you never smiled," he continued. "And after all those years, you smiled again, for the first time. That moment was when you saw Zero. And in that moment, I knew. I knew that it was him. He was the reason I kept you hidden."

Seeming to understand what he was saying, Yuuki started to shake her head. She didn't want to hear this anymore. She has never hated her brother before, not in all those years, but hearing all of this from him now, she felt so betrayed. Used and betrayed and tired. Seeing her reaction, Kaname stood from his seat and went to kneel in front of her. He kept his hand gently on top of hers, and he looked up at her, his regretful eyes meeting her angry ones.

"I always thought you were born for me," he said. "I always thought it was going to be you and me, forever. But then the witch read the stars for you, and... and she told me your fate was entwined with someone else. Someone who will save you from your sorrows, and someone you will save from his own darkness." He shook his head and his eyes were turning glassy. "I only wanted to protect you, but at the same time I knew a part of me wanted to keep you here for myself. I know I was selfish. I tried to change fate- I tried to make you mine, and I know that was wrong. I know now that there's nothing I could do, so-"

She started shaking her head, and her hands were trembling in his. "Yuuki, listen to me," he said softly. "I'm sorry. For everything. And I'm letting you go now. I want you to be happy... even if it's not with me."

She was silent for a few moments. Her hands were balled into fists, so tight her nails dug into her palms. "You always talk like that," she finally said, "and you don't have the right to."

Kaname's eyes darkened and he lowered his head, seeing the anger that he had anticipated from her. He has always expected she would be angry at him, but he didn't expect it would be like this. She was incredibly quiet. She wasn't crying, and for the first time, he wished she was. He wished he was shouting at him, throwing things at him. Because that would be normal. But the girl in front of him was perfectly still, here eyes unreadable as her expression. Her voice was cold when she spoke.

"_I want you to be happy even if it's not with me_," she repeated his words with spite. "You _want_ me to be happy? You don't have to want me to, I could be happy because _I_ want to-" she stopped abruptly, and took a deep breath. She shook her head and stood up. She started pacing, and Kaname could tell this was all an effort to not explode.

"Yuuki, I'm so sorry-"

"I'm not your pawn," she said as she caught sight of the chessboard in the middle of his desk. She stomped over to his desk and flipped the chessboard. She sent it flying to the other side of the room, the ancient ceramics crashing into bits. "How many times do I have to tell you that? You don't get to want things for me. I don't have to get your permission for anything, you-"

"Then why?" he asked, his voice raised. He stood up and turned to look at her, and found that her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily in anger. She was clenching and unclenching her fists in an apprehensive manner. "If you don't have to get my permission, then why did you stay with me? You really loved him, so why didn't you just go with him even though you thought it was wrong?"

"Because I _pitied_ you!" she shouted. "I felt guilty! I felt so horrible because you loved me so much and I couldn't love you back!"

"Is that how unlovable I am?" he asked, this time, quietly. He looked down at his feet, sadly. He squeezed his eyes shut. This is it. He wanted her to be honest, and this is it. "That you feel like it's an _obligation_ to love me?" His tone was not offended, but curious- pleading for the truth, for reality.

"Don't turn this around, Kaname!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Don't make me look like I'm the bad guy! I- I've been lied to! I've been used and I've been lied to and I've been _deprived_ of everything just because you couldn't accept the fact that not everything goes according to your plan, you _manipulative bastard_!"

She groaned and let her knees hit the floor, raising her hands to cover her face. She was so angry and she knew it was just reasonable. She has long understood the fact that she was kept here to be safe and protected from Rido, but the fact that Rido wasn't even around for a few years was proof of Kaname's selfishness. And she was glad that Kaname was giving her and Zero their blessing, but the way he said it. She knew he meant well, but at the same time she needed to let him know he didn't own her enough to _want_ her to be something. But with every point made, she knew with a despaired feeling that she had said more than enough, a little too much.

As she calmed down, she slowly lowered her hands from her face. She saw him standing by the armchair she had set in, his gaze downcast. Unmistakably, there were tears falling from his eyes, rolling down his chin and dropping to the carpet. She gasped at the sight of it, but she remained where she was rooted. "Kaname-sama, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You don't have to apologize, you were right," he said, waving her away and reaching up to wipe his tears. This was the first time she has ever seen him cry- not even during their parents' death or their funeral. She should have known, he wouldn't cry unless it was her. She made him cry. If they were ordinary siblings, making her big brother cry would've been her victory. She huffed at the thought. _If only we were ordinary.__  
><em>

"One more thing," she said, raising her eyes up to meet his. This was a question she dreaded to ask. "Is Haruka really my father?" her voice cracked as she saw the regretful look on Kaname's face. She shook her head, trying to deny his two-letter, one-syllable answer. "Did Rido... do something to mom...?"

"I don't think you'd want to know about that, Yuuki."

"Did he... did he force her..." she took in a shaky breath and when she exhaled, it turned out into a sob. Her shoulders shook as she cried, and Kaname only watched her. He wanted to hold her but he wasn't sure if he could. He wasn't sure if she wants him to touch her. "I came out of something as monstrous as _that_?"

She had never felt so disgusted with herself in her whole life. She started clawing at her neck, her arms, and her thighs. In a matter of seconds, her light blue shirt and white shorts were crimson. Kaname didn't care anymore about the space she needed away from him. He moved towards her, crouching in front of her. He caught her wrists in an iron grip, but with enraged with emotions and the lack of rationality, she was much more stronger than him. She pushed him away, stronger than she had intended. She sent him flying into one of his bookshelves.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, before running out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>I'd like to say thank you so much for your reviews, it really meant a lot and it surely helped a lot. Though I am still not very proud of this chapter, I just felt out of it for a while. I apologize. (((and to be honest, that last part is really how I see Kaname and Yuuki's relationship in the mangaanime)))_

_But guess what. I was trying to search for inspiration in the Zeki tumblr tag and I came across a post about Matsuri Hino's new manga. I also read something about her being quite unsatisfied about the ending of Vampire Knight, so she's releasing a couple more chapters. And you know what that means? More Zeki! Married Zeki! Zeki with the kids! But really, I'm not even sure if that post was legit, BUT I AM EXCITED!_

_-A_


	47. Chapter 47

_Do you intend on marrying my sister?_

Zero shifted in his bed, lying on his belly with his head buried his arms. He closed his eyes, and yet he could still see was Kaname's russet eyes- narrowed and intense, yet sincere. He was calm, yet angry.

His eyes flew open and he gritted his teeth in agitation. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Why didn't he answer? Why didn't he say yes? He loves Yuuki, he knows he does. All he wants is to be with her. But he hasn't really been thinking ahead, like marriage and houses and children. He didn't know what to tell Kaname. He didn't want to tell him that he hasn't planned anything for the future. But Kaname being Kaname, Zero knew the man guessed as much and that it goes without saying. Nonetheless, Kaname gave him the usual little speech about how he was giving them his blessing.

He let out a sigh.

An urgent knock came on the door and Zero immediately bolted. He threw the door open and found Yuuki, her eyes swollen and her cheeks tear-stained. But before he could take in her seemingly defeated form, she was lunging at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hungrily plunged her tongue down his throat, taking him by surprise. The door swung shut with a thunderous thud as she pushed him up against the wall.

He kissed her back but he couldn't not notice how desperate she seemed. He could taste salt on her cheeks, and realized that she was still crying. He placed his hands firmly on her waist and pulled her away from him. "Yuuki, what are you-"

But she only kissed him again, this time with more force. She pushed her hips against his and only stepped back for a second to _rip_ his shirt off- yes, rip, because she didn't have the patience to pull it over his head. She was breathing heavily, the only oxygen sustaining her was his. Her hands roamed his body, until he was cringing from her fingers digging into his sides. "Yuuki-" he winced against her lips.

Smelling his blood, she pulled away immediately. Her eyes were wide and she looked at him pleadingly. She raised her hand and raked it through her hair in a frustrated manner, before she sat on the edge of his bed and accidentally slid down, falling to the floor. But she didn't bother getting back up as a defeated look overcame her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged herself, burying her head in her arms. It was the first time he realized that her shirt was actually blue and her shorts were actually white. But like a big unflattering stain, it was soaked in her blood, making it cling tightly to her skin.

Zero didn't seem to know what was happening- one moment she was all over him and the next, she was crying. He watched the wrecked girl weeping by the foot of his bed. She was shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed, and her nails were painfully digging into her thighs, with blood trailing down. He shook his head, quietly clicking his tongue. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a shirt, then walked over to crouch in front of her. She didn't look up.

"Yuuki, look at me," he said softly, his voice so quiet it was almost like a velvetty whisper. At the sound of his, how could she possibly disobey? She looked up, and he was almost surprised to see that her eyes had changed into a deep shade of red, so red it almost scared him. So red it was almost... _black_. Her eyes were an empty color and her face was devoid of emotion. When he sent her to Kaname, what exactly did they talk about? But he pushed those thoughts away, and handed her the black shirt. "You're soaked, you have to get changed," he said, ordering her in the gentlest manner. "Do you want me to go to your room and get you some clothes?"

She shook her head, as she lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head. He watched her without malice. Because nothing was ever like that with Yuuki. Nothing was ever lewd or dirty or inappropriate- not even now that she was pulling her shorts off and was sitting in front of him only in her underwear. No, because everything about her was innocent. No matter what she does, everything was simple and innocent. She shrugged his shirt on, which hung limply over the shoulders and fell down to her thighs. Then she went back to hiding her face.

He sighed, then stood up and walked over behind her. He plopped down onto his bed and reached down, effortlessly lifting her from under her arms to in between his spread legs. Once she was settled, with her back perfectly against his bare stomach and his chin on her head, his legs circled around her. And he wrapped his arms protectively around her small frame. "What's wrong?" he leaned down, murmuring into her ear.

She only shook her head and sniffled. Since she wouldn't talk, all he could do was wait for her to calm down. And to her, there was nothing more calming and comforting than being encircled in his arms. But at the same time, she felt guilty. Guilty that she was having him touch her like this, and having him let her wear his shirt. She was filthy and disgusting, with the blood of a psychopathic killer running through her veins. He shouldn't be touching her with so much ease. But what made her even more guilty was that she didn't want him to let go. Instead, she leaned in further into his warmth. She felt so selfish that she thought that even when she was on fire, she still wouldn't want him to let her go. In a sense, she was just as selfish as her brother- or _half brother_. She cringed at the thought of it.

After what felt like hours, she had finally calmed down. Her cheeks were sticky with dried up tears. She shifted her position, turning slightly so that her head was buried in his neck. She breathed in his familiar scent, relieved to have her nostrils filled with something sweet, other than her disgustingly poisonous blood. She took in another deep breath, taking him in to clear her thoughts. "You never really told me what this is," she said, eyeing the tattoo on the side of his neck. She pulled away a bit, and reached up with her hand, tracing the black lines.

He shivered under her touch. "It's the Hunter's symbol," he said. She could feel his neck vibrating as he spoke, and it felt tingles down her fingers. "And when I was younger, when I thought I was just _bitten_, Yagari-sensei told me the tattoo would delay the awakening. It could also tame me. It has a matching jewelry with the same symbol. That and this tattoo will tame me."

"You don't need taming," she said softly. She closed her eyes, leaning back into his neck. Her hand traveled from his hand up his arm, past the curve of his shoulder and his neck, resting on the side of his face. His skin was incredibly smooth and warm. "Only monsters need to be tamed, and animals. You're neither."

Neither of them said anything more. Silence filled the room, but the sounds of their breaths and the steady beat of their hearts echoed in their ears. Without warning, Yuuki bit into Zero's neck. His breath hitched in surprise, but he didn't push her away. "You're blood..." she said when she broke away. She remained nestled in his neck, her hand reaching up to touch the other side of his neck. "It calms me."

"Does that make me a monster?" she asked. But before he could answer, "My father's a monster. My father's... _Rido_."

Zero froze in realization. "Yuuki..."

The door flew open, abruptly disrupting the on-going silence. Asuna came rushing in. She stopped, freezing in her steps as she caught sight of the two in bed- with Zero shirtless, his arms wrapped around Yuuki, whose face was hidden in his neck. She was only wearing Zero's shirt, exposing her white flawless legs. They jumped away from each other. Yuuki avoided Asuna's gaze in shame and guilt, turning her head slightly so that her hair was a curtain of darkness concealing her red cheeks and teary eyes. Zero was climbing off the bed, reaching out to her. "Asuna, I can explain," he said slowly.

"O-of course, you can," Asuna shrugged nonchalantly, though her eyes were glittering and her shoulders were tense. "But right now, I don't have time to listen-"

"Asuna, please just-"

"_Zero, the Association was attacked, and I believe Rido is on his way here_," she blurted the words out as she cut him off. "We don't have time," she repeated, in an almost pleading voice. Finally, he realized that there were gashes on her face and she was bloody and there were tears in her clothes. "It's a war out there."

Taking in her words, Zero nodded. In a second, he was shrugging on a new black shirt he had gotten from his closet. "Where's everyone?" he asked. Yuuki jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. Just moments ago, when she was in his arms, he had spoken with such gentleness. His voice was cool and soothing. But now, traces of that comfort was gone, replaced by Zero she has always known. The one from the Academy, with the stern edge to his voice. Always waiting for an ambush.

She saw Asuna set aside the fact that she has just seen her boyfriend with someone else. She saw Zero set aside the fact that he didn't want to hurt Asuna, that he wanted to apologize to her. The reality of the situation dawned upon her, and she knew that the time to cry and whine was over. She was Rido's daughter and she will kill her father. It's time for her to suck it up and do something useful.

"In the training room, gathering weapons," she said.

Zero nodded once. "Asuna, stay with Yuuki."

* * *

><p>Shiki watched Rima from the corner of his eyes. She was looking out the window of their moving car, but she was unseeing. Her eyes were distant and she seemed lost in thought. His eyes traveled down to her gentle little hands, her slender fingers fidgeting with the material of her dress. Then she started absentmindedly tugging at the ruffles around the cuffs of her new coat.<p>

With a careless little grunt, he reached down and took her hand in his. She jumped slightly at the contact, and as if waking from her little daydream, she turned her head to look at him. They still weren't very big on physical contact, despite everything. Her eyes were as emotionless as ever, but they were wide. He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand soothingly. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "You wake me up in the middle of my slumber and drag me out of the manor. And you even made up some excuse that we have a shoot." He cocked his head to the side. "What's going on?"

She just shrugged, then pressed her lips into a thin hard line. She looked so tense that she now looked nothing like the careless porcelain dolls sitting limply on the racks. Narrowing his eyes in concern, he leaned forward to take something out of his pocket. Then he shook it in front of her face.

Rima perked up at the sight of the box of pocky, then she reached up, palms up, as he shook the box once again. One stick wriggled free from the bunch. She nibbled on it.

"Now, I repeat," he said again. "What's wrong with you?"

She shrugged and shook her head, causing her twin tails to sway and slap softly against her cheeks. "I just felt like seeing her, that's all," she said. But she absentmindedly reached up to her chest, then frowned. "I just feel so weird."

"Maybe it's one of _those_ instincts...?" he said suggestively, only to receive a death glare. Though he didn't really know what was so wrong with what he said. And before he could bother asking, the car had pulled over. His side of the door was opened by the driver and he carelessly slipped out. He held out a hand for Rima, who took it but didn't move. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he pulled her up effortlessly like a ragdoll.

"I enjoy it when you do that." Despite her words, her eyes remained blank and her face stoic. She walked past him and up the steps to the front door of his home. She waited for him before knocking, but there was no need. Once they were standing side by side, the door creaked open and they were welcomed by an unstable-looking woman sitting on the bottom of the staircase.

Shiki's mother looked much like him. They had the same mahogany hair, but hers cascaded down past her waist. Her hair was messy and unruly, falling into her light blue eyes. They had the same hair, the same eyes, the same skin, even the same stoic expression. "Welcome home, Senri, Rima," she drawled without much interest. She opened her arms, wordlessly inviting Shiki for a reunion hug.

Shiki walked forward wordlessly and hugged his mom. Rima also walked over, placing a light kiss on her cheek. "You two really look good together," she said, a statement they have heard from her every time she saw them.

"Where is she?" Shiki asked. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Rima had gone back to her nervous little habits. She was tapping her fingers lightly against her knee. He reached out and took the restless hand in his, and he squeezed reassuringly.

The little gesture didn't go unnoticed by his mother and he saw her clasp her hands together and quietly murmur something under her breath. He didn't hear exactly what she said, but he did catch the words "...your father..." It was enough to make him shudder. This time, it was Rima's turn to reassure him, so she gave a light squeeze.

"Reira!" Shiki's mother called, not taking her eyes off their held hands. "They're here!" Her usually vacant eyes were lit up with something, and a small smile curled up her lips. For all Shiki knew, his mother was an emotionless lunatic. This was the first time he's ever seen emotions in her face, too bad most of it was concealed by her nest of a hair.

There was a thunder of footsteps and a cold stingy breeze. The next thing they knew, a little girl with the same layered gold locks as Rima but the same light blue eyes as the Shiki's.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

* * *

><p>Yuuki and Asuna stayed in the room, with an awkward silence looming over their heads. Yuuki dwelt in her guilt and shame and misery, but at the same time, she thought of Rido and the ways to kill him. And Asuna dwelt in her heartbreak and pain and sadness, but her thoughts drifted to the ongoing slaughter of humanity and she knew she needed to be strong to fight through this. She paced, biting her fingernails.<p>

"Asuna," Yuuki said. Her voice came out weak and barely audible, and from the apprehensive yet calculating look on the Huntress's face, she knew she wasn't heard. She looked up and tried to straighten her back. "I'm sorry," she said, louder than she had intended. Her voice had been like a booming thunder in the room of silence.

Asuna stopped pacing, and her front collapsed. Her will to fight, the part of her that wanted to focus on the battle, the part of her brain that thought of battle strategies all wavered. Because despite everything, she was only a seventeen-year old girl. She was a teenager who had the freedom to love and the right to be loved back. She was human, so she could feel things such as bliss and happiness, but at the same time anger and despair. But because she is human, she knew how to forgive and humble herself.

"It's okay," she said, though her eyes were shining with tears.

Yuuki shook her head. "No, it's not," she said, her voice shaking. She rose to her feet, but remained planted on the spot. Her hands clenched into fists at her side. "You love him, and... and I know that, but still, I was selfish, and-"

"No," Asuna said, cutting her off. "There was nothing selfish about it. It's okay, really." She reached up and wiped away her threatening tears with the back of her hands and she laughed with no humor.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she asked, looking at Yuuki expectantly. But Yuuki only stared at her with a questioning look. "The one you told me about, the one who died, Zero's close friend from the Academy," she elaborated. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Yuuki's heart sank into her chest, and she nodded shamefully. "We didn't want to hurt you," she said.

"Really, Yuuki, it's okay. He was too good for me, anyway."

Somehow, despite it not being her place, something inside Yuuki snapped. _He was too good for me, anyway_. She seemed to have blacked out for a moment. Before she could stop herself, she felt a sting in the palm of her hand. When she came to, she was right in front of Asuna, whose lips were parted in surprise. Her face was turned to the side, but Yuuki could see her wide eyes.

She had slapped Asuna without meaning to. But even so, she felt anger and frustration burning her whole body. She caught Asuna by the shoulders and shook her just enough so that their eyes would meet. "He's not too good for you," Yuuki said through gritted teeth. "No one is ever too good for you! Hate me! Hate me for stealing Zero away from you! Because I'd rather you hate me, than hear you speak like that!"

Asuna froze, not in fear but in shock. Both girls knew there was a war raging outside and that there was no time for such heart to heart talks, but neither of them knew if they'd have a tomorrow to look forward to.

"You're beautiful, you're strong, you're kind," Yuuki continued. She lowered her head. "Anyone would be lucky to love you- Zero was lucky to be the object of your affections... He's not _too good_ for you- what does that even mean?"

Asuna let out a low chuckle, and Yuuki looked up as the other girl's shoulders started to shake. Asuna was laughing with tears spilling out of her eyes. Yuuki lowered her arms to her sides, feeling a new calm come over her. "I'm so sorry I slapped you," Yuuki said silently.

"It's really okay. It felt wrong anyway," Asuna said. Yuuki opened her mouth to speak, but Asuna raised her hand to stop her. "I knew from our very first kiss," she said. A small smile grew on her face, as if she was remembering that moment. "It was way too real, way too desperate, and- and- and it wasn't for me. But at the same time, maybe it wasn't for him, either.

"I just realized that... maybe I haven't really moved on from... Rintarou. He was my best friend and I've loved him for as long as I can remember, but I kept my feelings hidden, and then he died, and... Zero was there, and I might've at least liked him. And I wanted to let my feelings be known, but when I kissed him... When I kissed him, I only thought of Rintarou- the way he probably thought of _you_.

"And it was wrong. It was all wrong, because... because we were just using each other..." she raised her hands to cover her face, and this time, Yuuki let her cry. But unlike her, Asuna wasn't weak. She didn't cry for hours. By the time she started crying she was basically already finishing up with her tears. "You should probably get dressed," she said, looking at Yuuki in Zero's shirt.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Yuuki said, chuckling. She moved across the room, but before she could open the door, she felt something warm in her hand. She looked down that it was Asuna's hand, holding onto hers.

"I'm happy," Asuna said, smiling. "I'm happy that it was you. Please take care of Zero!"

Yuuki gave a curt nod, then continued to cross the hallway. And just as her hand caught the door knob to her own room, she felt it. A sickening sensation, a familiar darkness. She froze in her spot, her blood turning into ice in her veins. She could hear Asuna saying something, but she felt like she was underwater and everything came out funny and distorted.

Before she could turn the other way, it was too late. The door flew open, as if on its own accord. Then there was a sound painfully ripping through her ears. But even that piercing noise wasn't enough to wake her from her daze.

Yuuki didn't even get the chance to step into her room. She froze, halfway into the door. Everything seemed to happen either too slow or too fast, maybe even both at the same time. She was too shocked for a reaction. Her jaw dropped, but nothing came out, not even a single sound. She was too stunned to move, too stunned to say anything.

Before her, sitting on her own bed, with his legs casually crossed, was Rido. He pushed his hair out of his eyes. She had expected to see blue and russet, but instead she saw red. Deep and bright and dark, just like blood. His lips turned into a nasty smile. "Hello, love."

The last thing she saw before the darkness swallowed her were rich red rose petals slowly sinking to the ground.

_But wait... were they rose petals or blood?_

_The fight has only just begun._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 48 Preview:<strong>_

_A single tear trickled from her eyes and her body spasmed with finality. Her mouth dropped open as she tried to fight for breath, but all lights escaped her eyes. Her hand grew limp and cold in his. She was dead. The hand that he had placed on her throat to stop the bleeding shakily reached up to his eyes wide open, and he closed her lids, muttering a word of prayer or two. His fingers trailed blood from her eyes to her cheeks, making it look like she's been crying tears of blood._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry, this took so long. But at least I figured out a new way to get over the block! :)))<em>**

**_To the anon that asked how many chapters there's going to be, I have calculated that there will be more or less 50 (+ a bonus chapter + epilogue)._**

**_And to that anon with the review, here's your update! You have been noticed by your senpai!_**

**_- daydreamer9898_**


	48. last update

_Hello._

_First and foremost, I really love you. And I am really grateful that you enjoyed my writing._

_So, I'm really sorry for this. Not only is this story on hiatus, but I am confirming that it will be **discontinued.**_

_I had a lot of hopes for this story__, but in the chapters I've released I realized that it was pretty good, but it wasn't going as well as I planned. I had great plans for this and massive plot twists and just - I wanted to make it dark and mature and mind-blowing. And I feel like I haven't projected that very well. I'm still young and clearly, I still have a lot to learn. I want to be grow more as a writer and expand the horizons of my imagination. I'm really just not satisfied with the state of things right now, so... yeah._

_But! Being such loyal and supportive readers, I feel so ashamed to just leave you hanging like this. So at the least, I will tell you how I originally planned to end _A Vampire's Knight.

_So there's a battle in the Kuran manor, Asuna is dead, and Yuuki is abducted by Rido. OKay, first of all, Rido's agenda: _**this is such a cliche, I'm sorry.**_ We all know of his greedy nature, and we all know that he was put down for a hundred years or so. And now he's back, and he's resuming his war for power. From the manga, we know that a long time ago (from Kaname's backstory) that vampires ruled as monarchies. So basically, in this modern age, my Rido wants to bring it back to that. But with the alliance between the Hunters' Association and the vampires, that's just impossible. So Yuuki, having both her own and Juuri's powers, is powerful. She's strong and she's got magic in her, some special abilities, and he sees her as the perfect mate. Basically, he wants to have babies with her- babies he would raise as a powerful army to overthrow the current system and rise to power as king of the whole world. __So yeah, that's that._

_He has Yuuki locked up in a tower. And since Rido has his own sense of... say, being a gentleman... he doesn't want to forcibly just take her then and there. He wants to marry her, and he doesn't want to just forcibly get her to marry him. He asks her to marry him, and of course, we all know she wouldn't. So instead of forcing her into her dress and onto the altar, he forces her into saying yes by locking her up in the said tower and torturing her. She's bound with shackles on her wrists and her feet and her neck, and they are all made of silver- which is something I've kind of made as a weakness for vampires. And other than that, there's an occasional sprinkling - something like acid rain - of liquid silver. This is like acid to her skin, she's burned, her skin is scorched, she's just in pure excruciating pain. _

_And we have Zero and Kaname on a rescue mission for Yuuki. It's the usual quest to save the damsel in distress. But I've put Yuuki through such pain, and that's not for nothing. Pain makes us stronger. That torture made her stronger. So when Zero and Kaname comes to this tower, Yuuki has already broken free of the shackles with her own strength. _

_I wanted Yuuki to be independent and strong, and as much as I love Zero, just this once I wanted Yuuki to just be so overwhelmed with anger that she doesn't even pay attention to him. She's been hurt and she's thirsty and there's no one that could quench her thirst other than Zero. But stronger than this physical thirst is her thirst for revenge. _

_Rido killed her parents, haunted her in her dreams and even in her waking moments, he turned out to be her dad and he wanted marry her, and now he has put her through this! That is just unforgivable. I actually tried writing this scene and I was really excited about it, but the outcome just wasn't enough for me - **berserk Yuuki**. _

_Zero and Kaname were just at a loss and Yuuki is just losing herself in this monstrosity, with all her power unleashed. She runs out of the tower and she finds Rido in one of the rooms in his manor. When Zero and Kaname came to the said room, it was too late. Rido is dead with Yuuki on top of him. He died a brutal death with his eyes gouged out and his neck open and some detached limbs. All this damage caused with Yuuki's bare hands. And on top of that, her hand was still fisted inside his chest. She pulled his heart out and for good measure, ate it._

_But this has some bad side effects. Rido is an evil man, full of greed and lust and everything bad in the world. All of this is deep within his heart. So by ingesting his core, she was consuming him and his demons. _

_That chapter ends there._

_The next one was supposed to be the aftermath of the battle. All is well - kind of. They're all back home, with half of the Kuran manor in ruins. This is basically where I put the ships together. Of course, Rima and Shiki are totes canon. But I really love Ruka and Kain, like seriously ohmygod. In the battle earlier, Ruka was fatally wounded. Akatsuki came to her rescue, but she was getting weaker and growing paler and she's just on the verge of death. When she says something, he was afraid it was going to be her last words._

_"Ka-"_

_And it was cut off, because he frantically just poured his blood into her mouth to save her. In this chapter, I give them a moment alone. It's kind of awkward, so many things unsaid hanging in the air. Akatsuki doesn't know what to say and Ruka just doesn't know where to start. So she starts with "Ka-". She says something like "In that moment, I was thinking of Kaname-sama." And of course, this offends Akatsuki, but he tries not to show it because he never even confessed how he really feels for her, less that she might feel the same way. Then she continues, "I've admired him ever since we were kids. I fancied him."_

_Akatsuki is so confused because he honestly doesn't know where this is going. There's like a 'conceal, don't feel' moment inside of him. I mean, that's painful, right? Hearing the love of your life talk about how much she loves some other guy._

_And then she's like, "But I guess that's not love, huh." And she looks at him and before his face changes in surprise, she catches the sad look from before. And she hold his face in her hands and looks directly into his eyes. "I wasn't going to say his name." And then they get closer... "Kain," she calls him by his first name, which is like really rare. "I was going to say your name."_

_And then they kiss, and blah, blah, blah, they live happily ever after. I love them so much, holy shit._

_And now here._

_We get closure with Yuuki and Kaname, with the whole outburst from before. And it's all good with them again, but now they're just normal brothers and sisters. I also had plans for a Shiki/Yuuki moment since they're also basically siblings. We didn't have a lot of scenes with Shiki and Yuuki in the anime, so I really like this concept. _

_And now here's a final obstacle. Having devoured Rido's heart, Yuuki has found inner demons. Worse, she hears Rido in her head. She loses control a lot, and she feels like she's losing a battle between her and her father. He's taking over her and she can't fight him. And this causes a rift between her and Zero. On more than one occasion, she almost drained him of his blood and this scares like shit. So she avoids her as much as possible, so basically she just locks herself in her room. Zero is really saddened by this. _

_He visits her room that morning, telling her he's leaving. Kaien Cross is retiring and he's passing his presidency over to Zero. So Zero has a lot to do, starting with travelling the world to meet the other divisions of the Hunters' Association. He came to say goodbye to her, but he couldn't keep himself from hoping that she'd make him stay- or better, she'd come with him. But she's afraid to be with him, afraid to hurt him, or worse kill him. So she stays. _

_"I can't be with you like this," is her reasoning. "I can't be with you and lust after your blood. Zero, I can't even look at you without wanting to sink my teeth in your neck."_

_But she promises a reunion. And with a final kiss, Zero leaves with a heavy heart._

_Here's another problem. I don't know how it happened, but for some ungodly reason, Yuuki is cured of her inner demons. Yuuki and Zero reunion happens in Cross Academy- I liked this concept because this is where they first met, so..._

_Yuuki was invited by Yori to the prom, right? Or ball? Did I call it a ball from the previous chapter? But whatever, it's a dance. Yuuki doesn't want to come, but she realized it was Yori's last year in the Academy. She'd be going to uni and there'd be fewer times they can hang out. Here's where I thought I'd put in a Yuuki/Yori moment. I love friendship so much, I had to do something. _

_Yuuki is overthinking things and she's getting all teary-eyed and emotional. She can't stop thinking about how she'll remain the same forever and someday she'll have to endure living, knowing that her best friend is no longer of this world. Yori doesn't deny this. "I will die someday. And you will be lonely. And it's going to hurt, but please, no matter what happens... don't forget me. The whole world can forget about Sayori Wakaba, but not Yuuki Kuran, please."_

_And, I don't know, I wrote that scene somewhere and it got really emotional so I deleted it._

_And just as the final song of the dance comes on, Sayori is swept away by Aidou. Yuuki happily watches them for a while, then she felt a tug at her heartstrings. She finds herself walking out to the balcony. The same balcony where she almost told Zero she loved him on the night Shizuka died. She goes out and feels the wind, feels the moon, feels the night... _

_"Can I have this dance?" _

_She looks up and she sees our silver-haired prince. She smiles and she takes his hand and he takes her in. They dance underneath the moonlight, neither of them speaking. They didn't say anything, but they looked into each other's eyes, and that was enough. The gleam in her eyes told him how much she wanted to be in his arms. The gleam in his eyes told her how much he wanted to hold her. They continue to dance long after the song is over._

_And after a while, they kiss. It's soft and gentle and tender, not needy or greedy. It's slow and sweet, rather than rough and desperate. It's perfect. _

_When they leave Cross Academy, they head to the cliff. I didn't mean for it to happen, but that cliff kind of became their place. So many things happened there - her first kiss with Zero who turned out to be Ichiru, and her actual first kiss with Zero... I don't know, it's special to me._

_They're sitting on the hood of his car. She's still wearing her dress, which was now slightly dirty. He's wearing black tux, but he was with the love of his life now, so why keep the formality? His jacket was now on her. the top buttons of his shirt are open and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows- you know, just Zero being delicious._

_They're just admiring the view, the city glowing and glittering underneath the night sky. He has an arm wrapped tightly around her and she's curled up against him. They just can't get enough of each other, having spent months a thousand miles away from each other, they couldn't let even an inch separate them._

_"There's so much out there, Yuuki."_

_He appeals to the fact that she's been housed in the Kuran manor for more than half of her life. Technically, the only places she's been to were the manor, the Academy, and the city. He invites her to go with him, he tells her he will show her everything he's seen. He wants her to come with him, see the world with him. And she says yes._

_Now, I was planning some kind of a bonus chapter before the epilogue. I just wanted to give you guys some fluff – or slightly more than fluff because it's really lemony lemon - with this tour around the world. I actually finished writing that chapter, but… not good enough. If any of these appeals to you, tell me and maybe I might actually post it:_

_· Yuuki's first plane experience_

_· Vegas stripper Yuuki_

_· Late night skinny-dipping in the dark waters of London_

_· Wild hunting in the wilderness of Kenya_

_· Sweet kisses underneath the Bridge of Sighs in Italy_

_· An exceptionally romantic night in Paris (hint: Zero on one knee, holding up a ring)_

_· And the plane ride home:_

_Noisy wailing babies in the airplane and Zero is sleepless and aggravated. "I hate kids."_

_"Well, you might want to reconsider how you feel about them." Yuuki says, guiding his hand to her stomach. His eyes widen as he felt small thudding beats, and when he met her eyes for confirmation, his eyes grew shiny with tears. He kisses her on the forehead, down to her nose, then her lips. "I love you so much."_

_She kisses him back. "I love you, too."_

_(hint: things got reckless in Paris)_

_And finally, the last chapter._

_This is probably a year later. Yuuki is reading a book in the living room and the front door opens. Zero is home from work, and he is greeted by three tiny baby vampires with tiny fangs. A brown-haired boy (taken from the Kuran side) hugs his leg, a rusty red-haired boy (looking slightly similar to their uncle Shiki) jumps up and dangles from his bicep, and finally, his silver-haired baby girl, the climber. She climbs up his leg and around his torso, moving her way up until her legs are around his leg and she's clutching at his hair. But the harsh tugging on his silver strands isn't what makes him yelp. It's the piercing jolt on his neck. Not only is she a climber, she's also a biter._

_He sets them down one by one, with a gentle kiss on the forehead. Then they went running around again, biting and tackling like little puppies. He looks up and his beautiful wife is leaning against the wall, smirking at him. "She bit me. Again." He says, holding his neck._

_Yuuki just rolls her eyes and holds out her arm. Her forearm was covered with still-healing deep bite wounds. They laugh and they kiss and they're married and they have a family and everything's perfect. They move over and look out the massive window. It overlooked the whole city. They built a house on the cliff._

_Aidou stopped by earlier that morning. He's been working on something, some kind of concoction. Like from the manga, he was working on a serum that somehow turns a vampire into a human. Yuuki shows Zero the bo with syringes, then they keep it hidden in a drawer._

_A few hundred years later, nothing has changed. But friends have left. Sayori has long been dead, and only ten years after her, Aidou made himself human. He died sixty years after that. His hair had greyed and his skin had sagged, but his humor was still intact._

_Zero and Yuuki are spending a quiet afternoon in their living room. Their kids are grown up, looking exactly the same age as they are. Zero looks out the window and he sees their children, and he decides they're old enough to be on their own. Yuuki nods in agreement, and they take out the syringes._

_Go figure._

_So that's that._

_ _Being a reader, I know you must be so disappointed. But please understand ____that as a writer, my disappointment in myself from failing to finish something I have started exceeds yours. From the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry. I really am. This is so disappointing, I am so ashamed. You don't deserve this, you deserve a properly-written ending. Forgive me.__

__If you don't hate me so much, maybe you'd like to tell me your thoughts about this ending I planned? Or tell me how you would have ended it. Review, give me input, tell me to go fuck myself, tell me how much you hate me, remind me of how much I suck... do as you please.__

__Merry Christmas!__

__Thank you.__

__- Nina (daydreamer9898)__


End file.
